Project: Just Observe
by Purple-Eyes Gray Dragon
Summary: The life of an uptight young agent gets complicated when she is given a task to obverse the Sakamaki brothers, but what happens when this simple task becomes "too much" for the best agent to handle? OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I was looking outside the limo's window. My instructions were clear. Remain undercover until further notice. Observe and do not intervene no matter what. I hated how _he_ didn't trust me enough to not use my powers. _He_ had to seal them away in this stupid ring. The limo stopped and I raised my eyebrow in annoyance. _He_ sent me to observe some high schoolers! Really?! This mission was insulting! _This better be good._ "Ryoutei Academy" huh?! sounds some kind of rich school for some rich kids. So, I was going to babysit some high school rich kids. Just when I thought this mission was already insulting. I smirked at the image of _him_. I could not believe he sent his best student to observe children. I felt my phone vibrate and I whispered "Speak of the devil"

"This is the best task I have ever been given Director Tsukiyama," I managed to control my anger enough not to break the damn phone, " So exactly who am I going to babysit huh?" I was surprised when I heard _him_ laugh on the other side of the phone. No, he bursted out laughing.  
"I am guessing you haven't opened the briefcase yet Agent Kasai," He continued calmly all businesslike and paused for moment; most likely to signal me to open the briefcase which I did with a small click, "When you have thoroughly read all six folders, then get out and well… enroll, and observe them.." My phone was somersaulting since it kept slipping from my fingers. I was wondering why there was an uniform in the briefcase. Oh hell no!

"Wait wait! you want me to actually enroll and pretend to be a high schooler? And not only that but also observe not just one but six freakin vampires?!" I lost my temper. I heard him chuckle on the phone and clicked on me! What the fuck! I opened the door with my uniform in my hands. Lame mission or not; it was a mission. I was actually going to attend school like a normal 17 year old. I went inside and went to the nearest bathroom to get changed into this stupid girly ass uniform. Breaking News!: Agent Kasai is wearing a freakin skirt! I palm faced and went to get my freakin schedule. I started to whistle as I was walking down the rich ass hallway. These people are loaded. I got into class and sat down where the teacher told me to. I sighed. _**I don't want to be here!**_ I opened the briefcase and opened one of the vanilla folders. Let's see here now:

Shu Sakamaki

Reiji Sakamaki

Ayato Sakamaki

Kanato Sakamaki

Laito Sakamaki

Subaru Sakamaki

Six freakin vampires! Six! Oh well… at least they are all kinda cute. I stared at the attached photographs and blushed.

"Ayato-kun please stop," a small blonde girl who impishly told a tall red headed boy. The boy was walking towards the seat next to mine, ignoring the girl. He obviously was annoyed at her for some unknown reason. He looked familiar, as if I had seen him somewhere. I shrugged and looked at the photographs and blushed deep red. I quickly closed the folders and stuffed them in my bag. I can't believe I was that dense. I looked sideways and he seemed to have not noticed my stupid blunder. So he was Ayato Sakamaki, one of the kids I was suppose to be observing. I peeked at him one more time. His photograph did not do him justice. He was more handsome in the flesh.

"You got some kind of problem Train Wreck?" Ayato raised his eyebrow and looked annoyed at me. I looked away and blushed. And just when I thought he was cute too! He was a total douche! He snickered and boasted, " Maybe I should call you dormouse since you don't talk, or maybe I should call you stalker since you keep staring at me." I was done being shy and blushing, at this moment the vein in my temple was pulsing and I was about to punch him so hard that he would go to the infirmary and when he wakes he would think he was in the future and would start freaking out and shit. But then I remembered the Director clearly saying "Do not interfere no matter what.. just observe" . I grimaced and just wanted this day to be over with.

When I heard the bell ring, I shot up and wanted to literally run to the limo and go back to headquarters.

At least that is what I wanted to do until I noticed the limo take a sharp turn and then stopped a front of big,.. and I mean BIG mansion. I stared at the mansion with jaw hanging and my eye twitching from anger. My phone vibrating brought me back from the dead.

"How is my favorite Agent?," He was teasing me, "I think it would be much better to observe Karlheinz sons 24/7, meaning you will be living under the same ro-" I hung up on him. I was so angry that I broke my phone.. again.

"You can do this Yuri!" I tried to pep talk myself, but I really just wanted to cry in a corner somewhere. Without my freakin powers, I was useless against these SIX vampires. They would be able to drink me without mercy, and I would die from blood loss. Great just great! I looked at the mansion. "What the Fuck! Bring it on Mother Fangers!" I said as if I was a spartan or something. I was _the_ Agent Kasai. I got up and dragged my suitcase to the grand old door. I was about to knock but the door opened by itself. Or… so I thought that is..

"What the hell!" I screamed as a blonde chick fell on top of me, "Sorry, but I am not lesbo!"

"Oi! Pancake!"I heard a boy shout fiercely at the girl on top of me as he was pulling her up to him, "And you don't touch what rightfully belongs to Yours Truly."

"Yeah yeah, Okay I won't touch… wait what?" I got up and stared at him which made him stare at me and smirk.

"It is a small world after all huh Tomato Head?" I smirked and told him off. I was not a dormouse.

"How dare you call me-"His Yours Truly was speaking but I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah Yours Truly.. whatever," I faked a yawn and searched behind him, "Now where's the eldest son… Shu Sakamaki was it?" Both the blonde chick and Mr. Varsity Fanclub just stared at me not knowing how to properly react to what I just said. I smirked at his realization that I was not a…

"What do you want with him Gorilla Mouth?" Ayato once again started with his nicknames, I facepalmed that there was no going around him calling me by a nickname.

"Oh you know, I need to talk with him about big people stuff Mr. Tomato Head," I smirked at how red he got everytime I called him a nickname. He pulled me by my collar and made me look at him in the eyes.

"Call me Tomato Head one more time Ape woman and see what happens," He tried to get me scared, but nothing scared me anymore.

"Sorry about that Master," I bowed my head as if I was truly sorry.

"It will take more than that Two-Faced for me to accept your apology for being such a -"Ayato was about to start a monologue, but…

" Ayato," We all turned around to see Reiji standing there, " What are you doing here?" The question was directed at me, but just as I was about to answer the question he started to walk away. I was confused at what exactly was happening.

"Hurry up Gorilla," Ayato told me annoyed, "Unless you want to stay in the rain." I looked up. I didn't even noticed it had started to rain. He was about to close the door, but I stopped it with my door.

"Nice try String Bean, but I am not going anywhere," I smirked and followed him to some grand living room. I whistled at the hanging chandelier and at the fireplace and practically at everything.

"Can you stop acting as if you've never seen a candle before!?" Ayato boomed at how I was inspecting a candle and the way he yelled at me made me drop the stupid candle. I looked at how the candle rolled and as I was about to pick it up, the candle stopped rolling right a front of some pair of shoes. I looked up and saw another red head. He had this player expression on and had this sexy grin. I cocked my head sideways.

"Another tomato head huh?" I studied him, "If I had to guess you must be Laito Sakamaki.. right?" He looked at first shocked but then relaxed himself into his player posture.

"I didn't knew I had so many admirers in school," He said so overconfident that I had to giggle.

"I guess you do, but trust me I am most definitely not one of those admirers," I continued to giggle.

He pulled me to him and whispered into my ear, "Aww but you soon will be; like it or not Bitch- chan." I pushed him off which only made him giggle in return, "You are so bad Bitch-chan, but no matter." I raised my eyebrow and I looked around the room and noticed a boy with purple hair holding a creepy teddy bear.

"Hello Kanato,"I waved at him which only infuriated him.

"Don't act like you and I are friends!"He threw a tantrum. I was okay with not being friends. I gave him a foolish grin which only earned me a scowl from him. I looked away trying not to be killed by that psychotic child.

"Who in the hell woke me up from my sleep!?" roared a pretty snowflake. He was sooo cute punching walls and ….making holes in the concrete wall? That popped me from my dream bubble. He darted his gaze at me and was walking towards me .

"Sorry about that snowflake.." I blurted out and blinked twice knowing what I just called him. He grew red, ( I still don't know if he was blushing from anger or that he like it ;) ) . However at that time he looked as if he was about to hit me so I walked backwards and ended up falling on a sofa… Or so I thought. I felt a body underneath me and looked at a pair of closed eyes right a front of me. He was a heavy sleeper…. Or so I thought..

"I am guessing you are the one he mentioned on the phone the other day?"Shu muttered softly. In my head I was replying "I'll be whoever you want me to be" but of course I blurted out "

Yay I found you!" Then he opened one beautiful blue eye and smirked at my response, "I've been here the whole time." I heard someone clear his throat to redirect my attention from Mr. Grey to Reiji. I grunted. I wanted to stare at Shu just a little bit longer.

"Anyway, Are you the one _he_ mentioned or not?" Reiji asked obviously irritated and tired.

"Okay so by _he_ you do mean _him_ right and not some other _he_ right?" I said at first just playing around but then confused myself. I looked up and saw Reiji massaging his temple and the other five brother shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at me. What? He was being vague on who _he was!_ I felt the air get tense and said awkwardly, "Yes, _he_ told me to come here and live with you six." They looked at me and raised their eyebrows at me. I had a nervous smile and then blushed when I noticed I was still sitting on top of Shu. I giggled and awkwardly got off him.

"You," Reiji directed at Yui, "Show her to the vacant room next to yours. Hurry up!" He got annoyed when Yui did not understood which room he meant. I lifted my bag, but Reiji told me that wouldn't be necessary and that he would have some see to it. I shrugged my shoulders. I was going to do what the good tidy gentleman asked me to this time.

"Come on Yui-kun," I patted Yui on her back and added gleefully, "On to my room!" I laughed at her bewildered expression.

"All right Kasai-san," Yui said shyly.

"Now, now We are going to be living under the same roof now! Call me Yuri !" I said happily and that earned me a small shy smile. I followed her to my new room. I walked right in and looked at the enormous bed and tall body length mirror. I jumped on my new bed and I saw a confused Yui. I let out a small happy yelp.

"I guess this will do just fine." I said unimpressed. I got up and walked over to open my new closet. My clothes were already folded neatly inside. I whistled, "Nice room service."

"Umm Ka-... I mean Yuri-kun, You do know they are vampires right?" Yui said sheepishly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah I figured much," I yawned, "So they do bite huh?" I chuckled at my own three way lame pun.

I saw the fear and amazement in her eyes. Well I guess if it wasn't for my sealed away powers, I would also fear them.

"Well I am going to leave and sleep now Yuri-kun," Yui said nicely and closed the door. I sighed loudly.

"Finally!" I rolled my eyes. I took out the vanilla folders and started to arrange them out on the bed.

"So why is N.A.D.V.A so interested in you guys so much?" I whispered bored, " Shu Sakamaki, A lazy ass guy who is repeating a year it seems. Either this guy is stupid or he really does not give a fuck. Reiji Sakamaki, An uptight dickhead who is quite the intelligent individual according to his exam results. Ayato Sakamaki, An athletic wannabee who is in the basketball team.. yawn. Laito Sakamaki, A stay-away-from school pervert who is constantly harassing his female peers. I called it. Kanato Sakamaki, my dear psychotic child.. need I say more? Lastly Subaru, rebellious snowflake who is constantly suspended for fighting with other students. They are all so messed up, I swear. I facepalmed and put away the vanilla folders. Yay me! I was given the task to babysit these people! Why me?! Honestly I was in the top of my class just so I could be given a freakin observation task?


	2. Fangs bite

Sooo yeah. When I woke up…. I saw a freakin redhead sleeping next to me which made me remember that I was still in this stupid mission. I wanted to punch him, but instead…

"Hey sleepy head..," I poked him softly and giggled, "Hey wake up.." I heard him moan and then chuckle.

"Why if it isn't Bitch-chan?" He yawned all sex god like. I smiled at him all politely.

"Can you please get the hell off my bed!" I screamed at him which made him roll off the bed, "Seriously You couldn't ask me out for a drink first before getting in my bed you pervert!" He looked up at me with confused look trying to figure out who I really was.

"Come on Fedora!" I pulled him up and sighed, "We have this thing called 'school' to go to remember?" He grinned and chuckled.

"You really are something Bitch-chan," He smirked, but then said really softly and tried to seduce me (tried), " You know we could stay here in bed and not go to school." I could feel my little vein in my forehead pulse oh so violently. I was debating whether to slap him or to say nothing and just look away.

In the end, I decided on the wrong decision since when I tried to slap Laito, I accidently slapped Ayato instead. In my defense it's not my fault that the idiot decided to freakin teleport at the wrong time and wrong place. Maybe next time he might think before teleporting.

Now the drive to school was quite awkward I might say. I glanced at Ayato which in return earned me a death he was still mad at me for slapping him for teleporting to my room without my permission. I don't care if they do owned the freakin place, they can't simply teleport into private room just like that.

I was so annoyed about pretending to be a stupid weak ass lamb. I could barely hold my stomach every time I thought how I was going to let these leeches drink me without a fight. They are so lucky that I was not allowed to kill them. Why Was the director so interested in these particular leeches? I myself could not visibly explain why they were so different from the other vampires, maybe it was because they were so human?

"Look Teddy at how this human is so puzzled," Kanato allowed Teddy to see me, "She is such an awkward sacrificial bride huh Teddy?"

Yeah, I could not explain why they were so different. Kanato is a weird but not too weird when you compare them to other blood suckers.

"You haven't drank your cranberry juice," Reiji stated oh so matter of factly , "You need it so you can regenerate blood cells as quickly as possible."

What was it about them that was different?

"Oi Ape!" Ayato put his arm around my shoulders.

I ignored him and tried to grasp the perfect word that described them. Gosh! He was so annoying!

"Hey Don't ignore Yours Truly!" Ayato nudged me harshly.

I had it with all of them at this point.

"Can you please let me think for just one moment Tomato Head!?" I tried to brush his arm off me, but that only made his grip more stronger. He especially was so lucky I was not allowed to tear his freakin arm off right now.

"Didn't I tell you to never again call me that Ape?!" Ayato gritted his fangs.

"Did you?"I pretended to be confused, but in reality I was trying so hard to restrain inner sanity.

"Shut up already!"Subaru hissed at me with his red eyes. Which by the way gave a mix feeling of fear and awe. I could not help how cute he was. I literally do not see how girls think Kanato is cuter than Subaru.. I mean look at my Snowflake! "Stop looking at me as if I am cute or something!"Subaru snapped me out of my illusion of him being a very cute boy. Well I think you're cute too. He tries to hide his soft side but his blush fails him. I grinned at his blushing face, but then I saw the school mansion.

"Yay were at school! Thank you Osiris!"I clapped and leapt out of the limo.

"Why was I excited to be here again?" I said bored after the first five minutes of boring class. I could hear Ayato snicker at my unhappiness. AssHat. LOL Asshat. I should totally call Laito Asshat since he wears a fedora and a fedora is a hat. LOL.

"Miss Kasai!"The teacher hollered my name which by the way ruined my happy moment. But what ruined it more was…..

"Sir Yes Sir!" I saluted to him if I was a soldier. I was so used to doing that it had become sort of a habit of mine now. The class was filled with laughter and giggles. I was blushing even more than the moment when… nevermind.

"Please go outside if you are not willing to participate in class today," The teacher said, and was shocked when I started to walk over to the door, but then got furious with me for no good reason, "If that is you choice then I will meet you outside the principal's office when class is over!" I was only following instructions. He clearly said to get out if I did not wanted to be there, which I clearly did not wanted to be in,... so I left. Now he was getting mad at me for following instructions!? This is why I hated high school!

So now I was walking over to the principal's office as if I was a bad kid in elementary or something. I was muttering under my breath and was not paying any attention where I was going when I tripped over someone.

"Oh I am so sorry.. Shu-san?" I was apologizing lamely but was truly surprised to see him sleeping in the middle of the hallway, "Do you always sleep?"

"Do you always wear such distasteful underwear?" He managed to yawn without even looking at me, which made me even wonder if he even saw my underwear in the first place. I grinned evilly, this little gimmick might work on Yui and plenty of other girls but not me.

" I thought my underwear was actually quite sexy," I whispered confused and lifted up my skirt a little just to show a small portion of my underwear. When I saw him actually flutter his eyes open and gaze at my lifted skirt, I actually blushed and tried to cover my underwear, but he restrained my hand. He snickered at my embarrassed face and at my shaking hand that was trying to hide my underwear. This gesture was as erotic as when…. nevermind.

"I am interested to know if your bra is also blue laced," He grinned pervertedly and unbuttoned the first three buttons. I was holding my breath so as to not give him the pleasure of hearing me possibly moan. He was slowly working to unbutton the fourth when he stopped. "To think that you could get so excited over something like this. I could do something that will excite you even more. I wonder if your blood tastes the same as it smells." My eyes widened with both fear and excitement. I was going to experience my first bite. I could feel his lips brush the side of my neck which made me shiver a bit. "Such a lewd woman," Shu whispered, "You want my fangs to penetrate you don't you?" I felt his fangs pierce my flesh which made me slip a small moan which made him bite me harder.

"Your blood is hot, sweet and addicting," Shu whispered as he took another licked my blood on his lips, "I want more." I tensed up feeling another bit of his. This entire time I noticed I was actually wrapping my arms around him. I could not help it, this guy was making me melt with seduction.

"That is enough for now," Shu stopped and I tried to recollect myself. I got up and looked at where he was sleeping. He was gone. I learned something today: Do not tease Shu Sakamaki ...unless you actually want to get bitten. I could still feel his fangs and his lips. Was I addicting or was he the addicting one?

I was brushing the tip of my fingers across the bite mark. I was about to walk to the stupid office when the floor underneath was started to sway. I felt so dizzy. That Lazy ass drank so much. Last thing I knew I was about to hit the floor when it all went dark.

" _I still think this entire mission is bogus right Nikolai?" Amber was whining to us once again about how unfair the system was and how this and that. Nikolai just smiled his princely smile. Which made Amber finally shut up. He squeezed my hand and pulled me closer towards him._

" _You are so lucky you have him Kasai," Amber began to whine once again, "You never know when a bitch might try to steal him from you." I rolled my eyes at her. Amber tossed her medium length curly blond hair around. She was wearing her famous black miniskirt again instead of the black slacks we were suppose to wear._

" _You okay Yuri?" Nikolai looked at me with worried eyes, but I simply brushed back his white hair with red tips. His hair was much more beautiful than mine. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled._

" _Hey you two!" Amber waved at us far away and was showing us three vanilla folders, "Guess who got a case?!"_

I jolted forward only to hit buthead with someone.

"Oi Soldier!" Ayato barked at me.  
"Sir Yes sir," I yawned at his usual antics, man he was really predictable at times. I can't believe I remember that so clearly. I guessed I missed Amber and Nikolai. My best friend and boyfriend.

"Hey did you hear me Ape?" Ayato snapped me back into reality, "You owe me for carrying you to your room. I want some blood." I rolled my eyes but then regretted it. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Ayato roared and pinned me down on my bed. He revealed the area where Shu bit me in the hallway and boy was he furious.

"I was going to be your first in everything!" Ayato got mad at me when he was suppose to get mad at Shu. Well I did kinda provoked in some way I have to admit. Ayato pulled me towards him, and I glared at him because I did not like to be treated as some freakin sack of potatoes. He smirked at how angry I was and bit me on the other side where Shu had not bitten me. I groaned with pain which only excited Ayato even more. I tried to push him off, but the more I resisted the more tighter he wrapped his arms around me. I could only sit there and wait until his was done doing his business. I missed Nikolai's gentle touch. Ayato was so rough .

"What's wrong Ape?" Ayato laughed, "Finally accepted you belong to Yours Truly?"

"NO!" I said with clear disgust in my voice and finally managed to put some distance between us, "I will never be yours!" Ayato got furious and pounced on top of me. He was gripping my wrist so much that I literally thought he was trying to rip my arms off.

"You will obey me," Ayato glared at me and added seriously, "You will be mine."

"That is enough or otherwise you might break her," I saw Laito look at us with lust in his eyes and sat down right next to my lower hip. I could feel his hand on my hip. "It will be no fun to play with a broken doll," Laito whispered coldly.

"Tch,. Whatever, I was bored anyway." Ayato grunted and left. I jolted up again only to be pushed down again

"You have to be careful Bitch-chan," Laito pretended to be worry, but then revealed his true perverted side, "Otherwise when it is my turn to play with you, there will not be anything alive to play with." With those words he left me alone.

I raised my fist in the air and sighed, "Yay finally alone!" The people here really do not know boundaries.

Well I guess I might as well head downstairs. I slowly opened the door and peeked outside. No leech in the left, and no leech at the right. Okay Here I go. Heading downstairs where I hope there is a kitchen with a cereal box and milk. Wow this grand staircase was truly grand. This dining table was amazing. Cookies? Don't mind if I do! As I was about to grab a cookie….

"Hey! Ouch that freakin hurt!" I yelp with pain and showed whoever slapped my hand away my hand with a visible red. I backed away when I saw Kanato smiling at my injured hand and grabs it from me.

"Your hand is so red! Tell me does it hurt?" Kanato said with creepy voice obviously in awe, "I can make hurt even more! Watch!" He bit into my hand which cause me fall down and cover my hand where it was bleeding. I learn something else today: Do not try eat one of Kanato's cookies.

"Yep that did hurt more! Thank you! Look at the time guess I should go now okay now Bye!" I stammered and tried to leave (tried).

"Are you mocking me?!" Kanato pulled me back and grabbed my arm harshly.

"No of course not," I faked a happy laugh and grin, and once again tried to run away.

"You are mocking me!" Kanato spat out like a ravaged dog. I was so freakin scared it was as scary as the time when… nevermind.

"I'm sorry if it came out that way, really. Forgive me!," I managed to say and felt his grip loosen. I looked up and saw him studying me.

He rotated his head sideways and asked, "Do you like me?" This was a trick question. I was trying to figure out how to respond "You creep me out" in a nice way, but….

"Subaru!" I waved at him cheerfully as he was making his way and he stopped as he was caught which made me interested in what he was doing, "Well, gotta go bye Kanato-kun!"

I took advantage of his bewilderment and walked over to Subaru. Don't get me wrong Kanato is cute and all but I had enough of him for now. (just for now)


	3. Melting

"Watcha doing? Snowflake?" I wrapped my arm in his, but that only made him ticked off and released his arm.

"I am not a f %king Snowflake! _And_ don't follow me!" Subaru hissed at me like an adorable kitten. He is sooooo cute! He left me there in my dream bubble and tried to get rid of me (tried).

"Wait for me!" I waved my hands at him like a madwoman. Well my mission was to observe them…. and being near him was obviously part of observing them. He was about to slam the door when I slid through like an awesome agent.

"Whata! Are you a spy or something?!" Subaru facepalmed irritated and I had to…. I could not resist…

"Maybe," I pulled out a "Shu" move on him.

"Don't say that. I want a proper explanation," for my surprise Subaru cheekily replied. I knew this guy had some humor in him. I was such a proud moma. He looked at me and I looked back at him. We had to smile at our inside joke. Now, Kanato, now I was mocking you. hehe. LOL.

"I was going to sleep in my coffin," He said as he was opening his coffin, but I pulled him back.

"Do you have any hobbies? or favorite foods? How about any friends?" I was left breathless since I talked at top speed. According to his reaction, I instantly knew he had no favorite foods or hobbies or any friends which made me kinda feel bad for my Snowflake. No friends. I could kinda relate. Okay not really.

It was an awkward silence and he sneakily went inside his coffin. Huh. interesting. I had to report this in those special vanilla folders.I silently went outside. No friends. Poor guy, he kinda reminded me a bit of Nikolia. Nikolai was also the shy type… well shy on the streets at least. Just the image of him was making me water with desire. If Nikolai was here then I would know exactly how to spend my night. *.*

"Well well do please share what is on your mind Bitch- chan," I felt someone whisper in my right ear. Aww Come on! I blushed realizing if I were to tell him what was on mind I would be considered more of a pervert than him. I was practically imagining the most hottest guy half naked on bed waiting for me with some chocolate.

"Nothing!" I obviously lied which made him chuckle.

"You are such a bad girl Bitch- chan!" Laito snickered and left.

I sighed it's hard being a god girl around such a hot guy like _the_ Nikolai Tchaikovsky, the best agent in N.A.D.V.A. I mean from afar one would think he was a rebel with his dyed hair, but in truth he never dyed his hair. According to him, He was born a redhead, but when he was about 12 his hair started to become white. So now the top hair portion was all white and now the only red hair left was located on his hair tips . I thought he looked so cute. The ends of his red, but the roots were white. He was tall lean and muscular as very popular among the ladies, but he was too absorbed in his missions to pay any particular attention to them. He always had this aura of self confidence around himself and his face consisted of a small smirk on his smooth lips. His eyes were a beautiful grey which made him look like a saint. He was freakin perfect…..

5 Years Ago...

" _Hey Kasai!" Agent Tchaikovsky woke me up from my dream where I was eating cotton candy with a cute guy. Nope Instead I was stuck with this Cocky ass agent. I don't get why all of the girls fangirled about him so much. I groaned which only made him angry._

" _I said get up Squirrel!" He mocked me again. Why did he call me squirrel again?_

" _I cleaned my desk already. See no nuts here," I grinned at my own dirty joke. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up. I hated him so freakin much. He was such a party pooper._

" _File these papers in the proper folders Squirrel," He shoved a bajillion vanilla folders at me. I scratched my head._

" _Aye aye Your Highness," I mocked a small bow which only made him massage his temples. He was so freakin uptight I swear. I saw him about to leave._

" _Wait what are you going to do?" I said offended that he was once again was about to drop all of his work on me while he went off to freakin nap._

" _I am going to regenerate myself for a bit. The best agent this organization has deserves a nap once and awhile.," He simply said emotionless. He closed the door. My eye was twitching. That Lazy Ass-! Ugh! What did girls see in him!_

Hehe. Who would've guessed? I would be dating that guy? Ahhh. I judged him so harshly back then. He was deep in … his pants LOL okay I'm sorry back to what I was actually trying to say… He was in the inside a really good guy. I got into my room once again. If I had my laptop with me I would be stuck up all night watching anime or netflix. But guess what? NADA! (that'so spanish for nothing f.y.i) I could count sheep( which by the way never works for me) or drink some warm milk( but with previous encounter with Kanato I really did not wanted to go back downstairs). I had a genius idea! …..

"Showering in a house full of vampires..lala," I was singing happily and humming as I twirled my towel to the 5 star Sakamaki bathroom. A shower! This always worked for me! This would make me fall right asleep! I opened and made sure nobody was inside and quickly closed the door. I unbuttoned my shirt and started to run the water. I heaved a long sigh fully relaxed. This bath was going to be amazing no matter what.

"You should run the hot water a bit more," I heard someone tell me.

"Oh sure no problem," I responded nonchalantly but blinked twice and my eyes widened when I saw Shu _chilling and acting so cool ( *if you don't get this then you are not a real Will Smith fan*_ _ **.**_ _)_ in my bathtub, "Can you please explain what you're doing here?"

"Isn't obvious? I am bathing," Shu yawned and smirked, "Pervert." Which made me blush when I realized that I was gawking at his wet body. I couldn't help myself. He was so.. yummy.

"How long are you planning to stare at me?" Shu yawned bored, "If you want to join me that badly, go ahead." I blushed even deeper. He was so much like Nikolai. Which by the way this situation reminds when….. nevermind.

I quietly walked away. Trust me it was hard to walk away from that boy, but it will be even harder to explain to Nikolai all of this special events. I am such a bad girlfriend. Why did the director assigned me of all people this specific mission?

I whistled and went inside my room. So much for showering… I AM SO FREAKIN BORED! I was laying on my back on my bed.

I swore I could hear a freakin clock! Guess what? There is no clock in my room! Seriously I heard a large tick tock. (* _Yes I am referencing the clock sound that is played in each Diabolik Lovers episode._ *)

I looked left and right and below my bed.

But even with all of my might, I ended with dread.

So there I stayed all night, just like the dead.

LOL See what I did there? Now I was turning crazy. I was rhyming and what not.

Suddenly, a moan I heard in the hall.

I dashed through without a moment to stall.

The sound came from Reiji's room.

What was so gloom?

I shook him awake for he appeared to be in pain…

"What do you want birdbrain?" Reiji hissed at me all the while glaring his eyes. He was carrying a teapot and teacup. Aww… Did I interrupt his tea party? LOL

I grinned. Did he just finish my rhyming pattern? I could not help but let out a small giggle.

"Are you mocking me?" Reiji asked me as he was massaging his temple. Okay put your thinking cap on! What word rhymes with "me"?

"Sorry, Do I appear to be?" I said unsure if I was successful in rhyming or not. He was confused and frustrated at the same time.

"What do you want?" Reiji asked me once again. Which word rhymes with "want"?

"Nothing I am just here nonchalant.. Haunt? Font?" I stammered wanting for the rhyming game to not end. He seemed to have figured out what I was doing and heaved a long sigh of desperation.

"Get out right now!" Reiji hissed at me and dragged me to the door. He pushed me out and hollered, " Don't bother me ever again with such a childish game!"

"In my name, I do claim that it was seriously lame!" I managed to reply but that only made him even angrier and slammed the door at my face.

"Tch, Mr. Teapot is boiling!" I joked to myself and gave myself a high five, " He is boiling hot.." LOL I got up from the floor and tried to recollect which room I should go next. I never had so much free time in my life before. I was always either in a mission, stuck doing desk work, or exercising. I should totally go outside and work out for a bit. Yeah, maybe the cool air might help me relax a bit. Doing strenuous activity is relaxing! I started to hum again and was walking to the backyard…

So much for a backyard! This backyard should be redefined as a freakin park! It's huge! These rich vampires could start their own freakin theme park! It was so freakin cold tonight. I could literally see my breath. I pretended that I was smoking by putting two fingers in front of my lips.

"Now Tony , I warned you many times to give me my money.." I recited from an old movie. I giggled, I would be a badass mafia boss.

Cue "Eye of the Tiger" song! I started to get serious and started to do a few pushups. Once I felt my blood had begun to pump, I started to do some air punches. I was beating up a ghost real good. I did a roundhouse kicks and dodged some punches. I was beginning to sweat a bit and decided that I needed to do exercise a bit more. After this mission I would go back to actual cases. I needed to stay fit. I had mastered martial arts from Nikolai and trust me he was a pretty tough cookie. …

" _Get up Squirrel," He said emotionless. He was circling around me as if I was his prey. I was a bit dizzy since I had endured some nasty punches from him. I was nosebleeding, and it was not because he was shirtless although I had to admit he had a smexy body. "I said get up!"_

"Get up!" I could hear someone tell me. I opened my eyes to see a pair of red eyes looking at me. Was it worry? It was Subaru. I was slowly coming back into reality when I realized I was in his arms. I jolted up and was blushing. "I can't believe you fell trying to do a high kick," Subaru said annoyed. Was he worry about me? …. Nah !

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I can't believe you had to see the part where I fell, you should have see the part where I was actually..

"I mean you were actually pulling out good punches, but then you had to mess up on such an easy kick," He half- whispered and turned around to face me. So, he had seen before I fell down on my ass. I got up and with a hair tie tied my hair up in a ponytail. I don't know why I was even working out with my hair down in the first place. I always had my hair in a ponytail which annoyed Nikolai since according to him my light brown hair was beautiful down. My hair was partially wavy and it did complimented my fair skin complexion. However, what I liked more about my appearance were my azure eyes.

"Don't ignore me," Subaru roared at me.

"What is with everyone yelling in this house?" I asked tired of being ordered about like a child, "Besides I thought you were going to shut yourself inside you coffin and what not." I could tell I had hit a nerve of his. His gaze was downcast and blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry, just forget I said that please," I uttered knowing I had upset him. I looked at him after a couple minutes of awkward silence. " I'm glad you were here though," I wholeheartedly meant it. His eyes were widened with shock and trust me so were mine. I had made the air even more awkward.

"I mean if you weren't here…. I would've been still lying on the ground… so yeah thanks," I awkwardly fumbled to say what I meant to say. I was about to do a high kick, but I felt a hand on my back.

"When you're doing a high kick, always have your entire body be balanced and firm," He whispered seriously which made the hair on my back shiver. His touch was professional, but also seductive. I wanted him to keep touching me….. What am I saying?! o.0

"I have to go and sleep a bit okay?" I wiggled myself from him, not wanting for this innocent training to become something more. I walked inside and went straight into my room. What is with everyone seducing me in this house? I took out the Vanilla folders. Alrighty, I learned many things today about my observees…

Shu Sakamaki is not only a lazyass but he is a perverted lazyass. Oh and he is also good at unbuttoning other people's clothes, but not his own. He showers with his clothes on and is always listening to music (even when he is showering). Code name: Lazyass

Reiji Sakamaki is an uptight tea party lover who apparently needs to see a therapist, because he is constantly massaging his temples. Oh and he does not like to rhyme. Code name: Mr. Teapot

Laito Sakamaki is extremely perverted, more than I thought. Code name: Asshat

Kanato Sakamaki creep the hell of me and somehow is still cute. Code name: Creepy Clown

Subaru Sakamaki has no friends, no hobbies, or favorite foods. He pretends he is a bad boy but is apparently has a soft interior. Needs to see an anger management counselor or something. He apparently know how to punch pretty good. He sleep inside a coffin like a stereotypical vampire.

Ayato Sakamaki is… WAIT!

I noticed I hadn't seen since he brought me home and bit me. Ayato can just suck it! He is the most stupidest brother of them all! He keep calling me nicknames that are not even that insulting. He is a rough biter and teleports wherever he wants with no respect to privacy. Stupid Tomato Head.


	4. Crumpled Note

I was getting unusual looks from all six brothers. Was it that unusual for someone to read a calculus book for fun? Or maybe was it that they thought I was dumb? Either way, I didn't care what they thought of me. I was raised by the National Anti- Demons Vampires Agency to hunt and kill both demons and vampires in order to ensure peace between the two races. Any vampire or demon that threatened the balance, an agent will arrest and execute them. I am not a vampire hunter nor an exorcist; I am both.

I had to remember my proper place. I was getting too comfortable with them, and was treating them as if they were more than just six leeches.

"Hey Ape," Ayato hissed at me and dragged me out of the limo. I brushed off some dirt and started to walk without him. I was pissed at how I was forced to allow them to treat me as if I was livestock. I was sure that is some short time I would be given the order to execute them and that this mission was a joke. Not only that, but before I kill them I would torture them. Their death would be slow and very very painful. I looked around the hall hoping there was someone there that was from N.A.D.V.A to give me more information and tell me to kill the offsprings of Karlheinz already. I couldn't stand living with them anymore. Ever since I came to the Sakamaki mansion, they treated me like a freakin snicker bar. They were like children with a new toy. They each got their turn with the toy, but like children they would play with their toy more than they were suppose too. I wanted to go back to my squad and fight in this war.

For once in my life, I was hoping for a vanilla folder to be handed to me. And that was saying much.

"Something wrong Kasai-san?" Yui asked me worried when she saw how instead of eating a snack during our 15 minute break, I put my head down on my desk. I could not believe this shit! I hadn't heard of N.A.D.V.A for what felt like days…. oh wait it has been days. (0.o)

"I'm good Yui-kun," I said trying to sound energetic but failed terribly. My real answer was " _everything, everything is wrong, Yui."_

"Tch- Don't waste time on it," Ayato mumbled and was glaring at his desk. Poor desk I wonder what it did to him to deserve this treatment.

I was in such a bad mood mission was a joke, I wanted to go back to the action. I felt somebody sit next to me on my left. At first I thought it was Ayato but the remembered he sat on my right not my left. I tried to picture who exactly sat on my left, but then I remembered nobody was assigned that seat.(0.o) I stayed there deciding whether to see who sat next to me or to not let it bother me.

I felt the person reach over to me and for a split second felt their hand inside my left coat pocket. Suddenly that person got up and walked outside the class. I looked up but only saw the door swung shut. I quickly reached inside my coat and felt a small neatly folded piece of paper. I jolted up and walked outside. Holy Shit! If this note is an update to my mission, I was finally saved from this hell hole.

"Kasai-san?!" I heard Yui sheepishly yelp at me, she was probably surprised I got up that fast. I was surprised myself, for a moment there I thought I was turning into a Shu. I tried to follow whomever slipped this paper in my coat. I sighed at how I didn't find anyone I recognized from N.A.D.V.A. I unfolded the paper:

 _Agent Kasai,_

 _I hope your special mission is everything you hope to be and more. I need you to keep a sharp eye on them. We have received intel that local vampires of high blood class are planning a rebellion against Karlheinz himself. While, it is not N.A.D.V.A job to protect or partake in a demon or vampire civil war, this is not the case. If these locals overthrown the current vampire king, the necro demons from the demonworld, shall gain power over the entire vampire population. Remember, N.A.D.V.A was founded to maintain the balance between vampires and demons to protect the human race. Your mission remains the same, with the exception that you must protect the Sakamaki brothers if danger or threat is present. Do NOT blow you cover under ANY circumstances._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Director_ _Tsukiyama_

I crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and put it back into my pocket.F #k You Director! I had to burn this shit later. How much longer? And if it was already bad enough,now I had to protect these leeches? Great, just freakin great.I walked back to class and walked back to my desk in disbelief. I had my hopes up and this piece of shit ruined my day even more than it already was.

"Kasai-san?" Yui asked me with worry once more. I sat down and sighed. Did she always had to worry? I looked right at where the person sat and slipped the damn note. " Did you see the new student?" Yui asked me trying to cheer me up. Oh and now she was trying to freakin cheer me up? …. (-_-)... (O.O)...( *O*)..!

"EH?" I stood up again realizing at what she just said, "How did the new person look like? Wait is the new person the one who sat there?!" I got up excited at who the new person was. If that person was from N.A.D.V.A then I would receive updates faster. Her cheering up talk worked after all. This better not give my hopes up again.

"Are you guys talking about the new hot guy?" a group of girls turned to look at us. I had to restrain myself from twitching with anger. Girls were so one minded. Their definition of "hot" was so wrong, I mean they considered Tomato Head "hot"... as if.

"I call dibs!" A girl suddenly announced from the group and all the other girls glared at her as if they were hunting. I was getting this stinking feeling in my stomach , because I was starting to realize the new guy they were talking about was…

" Hey do you have an extra quarter I can borrow?" a voice, I knew too well that I didn't even had to turn around. I took out my wallet and took out a quarter like he asked. I hear him snicker.

"Your wallet is full of receipts. Are you collecting them for hibernation or something?" I turned around and saw Nikolai smirking at me. I blushed at his whitening hair and crimson hair tips. His calm hazel eyes were focused on me. He grabbed the quarter and walked outside the classroom. I could hear Ayato frustration at how I was looking at Nikolai. Damn, he.. HE was hot.

…..

Even when I was at the limo, all I could do was just think about Nikolai. I had tried to read but just the memory of him made me blush.

"Tch," Subaru grunted, " Do all girls get like this?" He popped me out of my happy bubble. Thanks a lot Snowflake. Thanks a lot. I could not wait for another entire school day sitting next to him. I just wanted to get out of here so I could go to sleep then wake up tomorrow and then got to school…

"Ape here has a crush on this new guy in our class," Ayato snickered and I saw how Laito was growing interested in this conversation which meant bad news.

"I'm jealous Bitch-chan," Laito purred at me and winked, "How come you never get like this about me?"

"Who is this new student?" Reiji, yes people Reiji , from all of the people, asked this question. He had totally ignored Laito's comment and wanted me to respond his question A.S.A.P.

"Look Bitch-chan, what you've done! Even Reiji is jealous now," Laito smirked at my obvious discomfort at the arising questions. It was getting a bit too hot in the limo.

"Teddy and I don't like to share with mere humans," Kanato said bluntly with a threatening tone. I was starting to sweat a little, I won't lie.

"I don't even know what so good about him," Shu muttered and made the awkward silence even more awkward. They were having a blast making me nervous. Then I felt Ayato's arm around me which made me even more nervous for some strange reason.

"Why waste time when you know I got it?" Ayato purred into my ear which made me shiver in either delight or fear, I don't know which.

Then I felt Laito'so lip on my other ear and whispered sexually, "C'mon Bitch-chan you know you want it."

"You know it'so impossible to get what you're looking for," Ayato snickered to me after Laito stopped giggling. I was trying to figure which song or movie they were quoting, because it really sounded that I heard it from somewhere…..

" _That oh so perfect Agent Kūki, He thinks he is the best agent out there! Did you see the way he looked at you?" Nikolai was fuming and looked as if he wanted to hit something really bad. I wanted to grab his hand but knew better to especially when he was this angry. " If he ever tries to persuade you to ditch my squad so you can go join his, I'll beat the hell out of him." Nikolai grabbed my forearm and pushed me toward the wall of the hallway. He looked at me and brushed his fingertip alongside my lips and smirked. He darted his eyes into mine and said, " There's only one guy who can you make you feel right that's me, myself, and I." He kissed me deeply and passionately. I can hear him groan and felt his tongue doing his magic. His arm was tight around me. I knew he wanted more than just a kiss, he wanted all of me. He suddenly let go of me and put some space between us. I catched my breath and looked at him. A little more and I wouldn't have been able to control myself._

" _That line is from 'Zero' by Varsity Fanclub right?" I said still trying to recompose myself. I heard him snicker._

" _Wow," He mouthed with a hint of sarcasm, " Figured that all by yourself did you? My little Squirrel is growing up!" He patted my head, which I immediately tried to back away by failed when I felt my back hit the wall. Then I felt him pushed me once again against the wall. I looked at him with wonder and his eyes showed lust._

"Oh there she goes again thinking something lewd," Laito snickered like a cold playboy. I blushed deeply embarrassed that I picked the wrong time to get sexually excited.

"His name," Reiji stated matter of factly and looked dead serious. He was going to get out of me one way or another.

"Nikolai Tchaviosikly," I uttered feeling quite small and insignificant. I saw him relax which made me wonder why he wanted to know his name so freakin badly. I knew better than to ask why he wanted his name.

"Ahh, I don't know his family Bitch-chan. Sounds to me he's not from a well known family," Laito purred mischievously and was slowly sliding his hand up thigh which I slapped away. He giggled and put his hand once again on my thigh. He was like daring me to slap his hand away again.

"Why are we even talking about him?!" Ayato snapped and looked as if he wanted to leave the limo already.

"I agree," Subaru groaned with impatience, "Why should we give a crap?"

"Whatever," yawned Shu. What a Shu response, like really WOW. They were such a merry group. A very merry group indeed. I took out my calculus book from my brown school bag. They were starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Do you even comprehend what you are reading?" Reiji dared to freakin asked me. Did he think I was stupid or something?

"Yes I know how to derive and integrate multiple variable equations; however, I want to see how I can apply this to thermodynamics physics," I said with no emotion and I had to grin when I saw everyone's surprised faces, well everyone's except Shu. He was never surprised.

"My my, seems to me Bitch-chan actually has a brain," Laito joked and started to slide his hand up my thigh. My teeth chattered with anger and helplessness. I couldn't beat his ass up or it would _ruin my cover_. I was so glad when I felt the limo stop. I put my book away and was about to head up my room when Reiji pulled me over and told me that I would to meet him in his room for a bit. I was unsure what he wanted for me. I didn't think I had violated any of his rules, so I truly wondered what he wanted to talk to me about.

As I was going up to his room, I had the smallest feeling that something bad was about to happen specifically to me. I knocked on his door and heard Reiji tell me to come in. I opened the door and saw him standing in front of a table loaded with chemicals and tubes. It truly looked like a professional lab.

"Do you know what kind of chemical this is?" He showed me a flask half full of a what to seem to be a colorless solution.

"Will this chemical be be white when it is dried?" I asked concentrating and remembering all of my chemical classes. He nodded and looked at me quizzically.

"Silver nitrate," I said confidently and looked at him daring him to say otherwise. He nodded at me.

"This one?" He pointed at a really complicated chemical formula, but to me this one was very familiar. I had probably seen it several times since it was seen as one of the most difficult chemical formulas.

"It's the chemical formula of Tourmaline," I responded and feigned tiredness.

"Where did you say you were from?" He turned around and stared at me with a dead look, " A girl who out of the blue becomes our sacrificial bride, but know so much of calculus and chemistry. Nonetheless, Her name is not in the Japan civil system. It's almost as if you don't exist. No parents or relatives, just alone in the world. Not intimidated, almost as if you can protect yourself quite well from six vampires, but is not allowed to." I seriously tried not pee in my pants. When in doubt laugh and make a stupid remark.

"I'm not in the Japan civil system?" I laughed as if I was insane and hopeless.


	5. The Reveal

Wrong answer….

"Do you think this is a joke?" he cornered me to the table which shook the tubes and flasks, " You pathetic human!" I could feel his anger reverberating in the room. I was so scared and looked away. How did I let my cover blow this quickly?

"Look at me human," Reiji grasped my chin and leveled my eyesight to his, "What is your true purpose here?" I could feel my heart beating a thousand times.

"I am your sacrificial bride, That's all," I whispered frightened at how he was examining my face. Then out of the blue, I was thrown on top of the table and heard glass break. I was about to get up, but he pinned me down.

"Last try human," He hissed at me and grasped my wrists tightly. I didn't say anything. I was not going to let him ruin my mission.

"Very well, then act like a sacrificial bride," and with that I felt his fangs pierce my neck. Tears were swelling up either due to the pain that he was inflicting or the fact that he suspected me of not really being a sacrificial bride.

"Your blood," Reiji stopped for a split second to suck me and then penetrated me once again, "I have drank so much yet you're not even close to fainting, how is that possible?"

"It's the magical cranberry juice," I can't believe I actually joked at that moment. I don't think he thought my joke was funny, because he bit even harder still. I hated how I actually felt pleasure. I was trying so hard not to moan. It was like the deeper the bite, the deeper I enjoyed it. He let me go and tidied up his glasses. He walked over to a bookcase and opened a book.

"You may leave now," was all he said, well was all he had to say, because I got up and practically ran out the room.

I inhaled and exhaled fast. I could not believe what just happened just now. I mean I thought for sure Laito was going to bite me before Reiji, but look at that. The irony! I was going downstairs when I saw all six brothers gathered in the living room. LOL living room. Get it? Anywho…. this was unusual they usually did their own thing but here they were talking.

"I also believe it's unusual that _he_ send us a second sacrificial bride, when we only ever had one at a time. Besides, something is telling me she is more than just a sacrificial bride," I knew Ayato's voice anywhere. He sounded annoyed as usual.

"Yes indeed she seems to actually enjoy being bitten," Laito joked as if he had even bitten me, "She is no ordinary bitch-chan."

"She can fight too," Subaru interjected, "But the moron can't even kick good." Well, Subaru, it's the moron can't even fight _well ._ Who was the moron now?

"She's so irritating," Kanato growled and hugged Teddy tighter, "Right Teddy?"

"Do you have anything to add?" Reiji asked arrogantly and I knew he was asking Shu. I could barely hear him but I could make out a "whatever".

"I believe the best course for action is to question her more. I do not trust her." Reiji stated like a businessman.

"You don't trust anyone," Shu yawned bored and I wanted to laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reiji asked calmly, but I could just picture steam coming out of his ears. He was Mr. Teapot for a reason.

"I am saying you have trust issues," Shu snickered and yawned with fatigue getting to him.

"They way she presents herself to us is almost as if she wants to us kill but is not allowed to," Ayato continued on ignoring Reiji and Shu's childish banter.

"I can't figure out her personality," Laito thought out loud, "I mean is she shy or is she a loud mouth? At some points she can be as carefree as Ayato but at other times she can be as conservative as Reiji."

"Who cares about her F #kin personality!?" Subaru roared and I heard him once again polarize the concrete wall.

"Talking about Tsundere," Ayato sighed frustrated, and I could just imagine him roll his eyes and face palm.

"What ya say?" Subaru bared his fangs at him.

"Maybe she's a spy," Kanato announced blankly, "Or a secret agent undercover." Out of all people!

"Kasai-san?" Yui could not ask me more loudly. I covered her mouth, but of course all of the brothers turned to look at my direction.

"Yui!" I acted out a horrible performance of surprise and disappointment, they had to figure me out, "You shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversation like that! Come on, I'll take you to your room. You bad girl!" I patted her head. I was about to pull her, but of course Ayato just had to drag me to the middle of the freakin _dead_ not _living_ room.

"Do you take us for idiots?" Ayato hissed and glared. You know the usual… -_-

"Maybe," I smirked. I was hoping for Subaru to chime in, but he did not look in the mood. He slammed me against the coffee table and shook some candles that were there just for a lame decoration. They really needed an interior decorator.

"I shall punish you for you bad manners later," Reiji pretended to be a butler once again. I swear I think he has a Black Butler complex. OMG! Reiji cosplays Sebastian! Of course! How did I not see that?

"What's your f #kin deal!?" Subaru growled and barked like a rabid dog.

"Now now There's no need to yell," I pretended to be a motherly figure. I could see that he was about to explode.

"Speak," Subaru tried to remained cool but his knuckles were turning white, "Now." This was going to be fun.

"Okay," I started to speak but tried to control my inner laughter from coming out, " My uncle ..( _I looked around the room and saw a candle on the ground… perfect!)_ Kyandoru, told me that he was hiding away somewhere and that I was safer being from away from his as possible. He didn't trust his men for some reason, but apparently he trusted Tougo Sakamaki for some weird reason. My uncle was a Mafia Boss." I was laughing so hard in the inside when I saw their "WTF" looks.

"The truth this time," Subaru grabbed my wrist, "Or I'll squeeze your hand so tight that it will drop to the ground and you'll die right here." Was that suppose to be menacing?

"That is the truth," I whispered but then I felt his grip tighten so much that I felt my blood stopped flowing to my right hand.

"Last time," Subaru tightened even further and darkly added, "Say goodbye to your hand."

"I rather be armless or dead than having the label of being a snitch the rest of my life!" I yelled and glared at him, "So go ahead and squeeze it off, but I highly recommend you kill me afterwards or my Uncle will come after you." Okay, so by "Uncle" I really did meant Nikolai, but who cares. My bluff worked! :) He let go of my wrist.

"Tch," Subaru clicked his tongue and looked away, "Stupid Human."

"My my Bitch-chan has some ball after all," Laito laughed and his green eyes sparkled with amusement, but then suddenly became serious, "However, being a vampire beats a mafia boss any day. So don't ever threaten me or any of my brothers again. Got it?" If only they knew. If only they knew.

"Sure okay," I said nonchalantly and saluted " Now if you guys are done playing Good Cop and Bad Cop, which by the way I know for a fact you are playing the game really wrong since one of you guys have to actually be a 'good' cop,but whatever I'll be going up to my room to finish reading my calculus book now."

"Were not done here until I say we are," Ayato once again dragged me back.

"Look here Peppermint," I was practically screaming on the top of my lungs but then abruptly stopped when I realized I had called Tomato Head, _Peppermint_. I sat down and casted my eyesight down. God I missed him so much. I miss our childish banter.

"Look you see Ayato you made her cry," Laito purred obviously more amused than worry. I was actually crying right in front of them! I got up and ran to my room. I locked the door and buried my head into my pillow.

…..

Everyone was quiet. I just sat there reading my Organic Chemistry book. I put it away when the limo stopped. I opened the door to finally get out of the awkward silence, when….

"Yuri-chan!" A boy yelled happily, and I was surprised when I saw Nikolai standing right in front of the limo waiting for me, " Guess what? I'm running for Class Representative!"

"Yuri-chan?" I said freaking confused. 0.o

"Yeah, Yuri-chan. I like it. Don't you?" Nikolai pretended to be freakin hurt. He was a good actor and liar.

"I guess so. Tchaikovsky-san," I mumbled fearing that him being too nice to me was going to be hard to explain.

"Oh please call me Nikolai-kun," He flashed his princely smile. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sure, okay," I said nonchalantly. He waved goodbye.

"Jesus," I sighed.

"He's your crush?" Subaru said obviously shocked and disappointed.

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Reiji rubbed his temples.

"I know right," I agreed out loud. They all turned to look at me , to which I quickly looked away blushing. What was Peppermint's F #kin deal!?

Ayato, Yui and I all reported to class and Peppermint was already sitting in his desk.

"Oh hey Yuri-chan, I saved you a seat," F #kin Peppermint joked and guess what? laughed! At his own f #kin joke! x.x

"Thanks Tchaikovsky -san," I thanked accordingly.

"Nikolai-kun, Yuri-chan," Peppermint once again flashed his prince charming smile. I ignored him and looked to my right where Ayato was smirking at my conversation with Peppermint. This was going to be a very long day.

"Pick a partner for today class. We are heading over to the science lab to conduct our experiment which all of you were supposed to have read and been ready for," The teacher announced. Honestly what was wrong with my luck!

"Seems we're lab partners Yuri-chan!" Peppermint gestured his hand for a handshake which I refused. I got up and followed Ayato and Yui. They were obviously lab partners. ugh!

We got to to the science lab where Nikolai had reserved a seat for me. I hesitantly accepted. I sat down and groaned. We were at the furthest away lab table from anyone else. I couldn't even see the directions written down on the chalkboard.

"Hey I can't read the directions," I was about to get up when I saw he had started the lab already.

"Didn't you read the lab booklet?" Nikolai smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Honestly Squirrel, All of the directions were written down. Besides Squirrel, I memorized this specific lab procedure when I was eight." He had already finished doing the first half of the experiment, now we just had to sit there and wait for the two chemicals to finish reacting.

"Here read the notes I wrote down last night they might help," Nikolai said impatiently. He slid me a piece of paper.

 _Dear Agent Kasai,_

 _Although Agent Tchaikovsky was supposed to have been currently under vacation time, he decided on his own behalf to "supervise" your mission in order to be a full success. Make sure to not blow you cover by any means._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The director_

"What the F #k?!" I said annoyed at the Director's stupid orders. Now I was going to be supervised by Peppermint? Gee! Thanks!

"This mission is crucial, and I will not allow someone like you to screw it up. Got it Squirrel?" Nikolai yanked the note from me and lit the corner on fire with the bunsen burner. I watched as it slowly burned away.

"What's so freakin crucial about babysitting vampires?" I was beyond annoyed at how they treated this rookie mission as a freakin big thing.

"They are _Karlheinz_ children," NIkolai spat at me and weighed the extracted metal on a balance. He was practically doing all of the work, but I didn't care.

"I don't need a goddamn supervisor," I whispered threatening him. Suddenly I felt his hand on my upper thigh. He was casually sliding his fingers up my skirt. He looked totally calm as if he was doing anything perverted. His fingertips were brushing my lace black underwear.

"Control you facial expression godammit Yuri-chan," He smirked and was beginning to slide his hand into my underwear. I got up and slammed my fist on the table. I froze when everyone turned around at the noise.

"Chemistry is quite exciting isn't Yuri-chan?" He flashed an innocent smile at me which made me feel even more disgusted. For my surprise everyone went back to their lab. "I thought you enjoyed me doing that to you," Nikolai said with a pokerface and was writing down his lab results in his lab notebook.

"Not like that Nikolai-kun," I snarled at his calmness and his small smirk.

"You were getting excited though. You really shouldn't lie to yourself like that," His eyes shone with victory.

"You also shouldn't lie. You feigned calmness but I know you were raging like an animal," I said blushing at what I was saying to him.

"I never lied about being excited just now. As a matter of fact, If I had my way right now, then we be inside a janitor's closet making love like rabbits," He said confidentially and smirked at my reddened face.

"You," was all I managed to say, but was all I had to say. The bell rang and we all left the science lab room and went outside. I walked upstairs to get some fresh air.

"That F #kin A%$hole!" I screamed as loud as I could.I kicked the fence and sat down on a concrete bench.

"My, my I finally have you all to myself," Laito purred sexually, but I didn't raise my head look at him. I knew his playboy voice anywhere.

"Not now Laito," I mumbled with my hands wrapped around my knees, "I'm not in the mood." He picked me up and pushed me to the metal fence.

"But I am in the mood Bitch-chan," He said to my surprise not joking around. He smiled and then out of nowhere bit into my neck "Wow Bitch-chan! You're blood is almost as good as the other Bitch-chan!" He said excitedly and bit me again, "Maybe even better." Them feeding off of me is what only made me better now. I closed my eyes and allowed him to finish drinking.

"What's this? Giving up Bitch-chan?" Laito let go of me and took a few steps back.

"I told you, I am not in the mood," I mumbled and felt cold and distant. I was numb and lost in the world. At that moment, I had realized the cold and dark truth:

I liked being bitten.

Not only that, Nikolai's sexual touch now felt like nothing. It was as if my body only reacted to fangs piercing through my flesh and not Nikolai's lips. I craved far more than what Nikolai or any man could offer me. I started to cry, because I was disgusted at myself. I thought I loved him, but now I realized what had me hooked on him was sex, not love. I had never loved him.

"Don't stop," I snarled looking down at my feet still. I only saw my tears roll down and crash onto the cement.

" Kasai?" I heard Subaru ask me surprised. I looked up and was surprised to see him there studying me. At that point. I didn't care who bit me, I just wanted to feel someone's fangs.

I hugged him fiercely and sobbed on his shoulder. I could feel he was surprised at my sudden hug but then I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"I want to feel your fangs," I whispered into him, "Please, Subaru." I didn't think he was going to do it, but in a matter of seconds I felt his fangs tear through my neck. I finally moaned with no care in the world. He bit me harder still, and I moaned louder. I could feel my breath accelerate and he was hugging me tightly. Then I fell on the cement and everything went black.


	6. Cat Out of the Bag

**So you guys, the chapter you all had been waiting for! :) I hope the chapter was worth the wait! So in case you haven't read my update on this Fanfic, I have decided not to extend the Fanfic more than 12 chapter, and maybe include a 13 SPECIAL chapter..( It all depends" Any way Enjoy, Review and Follow!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Diabolik Lovers characters and etc., I only own my (so far ) 2 OC's.**

When I woke up, I still felt dizzy. I didn't remember anything. I looked around me and sighed. I remembered now.

"Oi Ape!" Ayato practically yelled at my ear. I felt like I had a hangover, but without the constant need to vomit.I got up from the soft couch, well tried but I fell on the ground. I did not feel well.

"Hey Ape! Get up!" Ayao picked me up and was carrying me away from the couch. I grabbed a lock of red hair.

"Sooo pretty! It is sooo red! Like an apple! I wonder," I said hallucinating and did not feel good at all. I grabbed a piece of the red and licked it. "It doesn't taste like an apple," I said like a two year old. For some reason, it was hard for me to speak and the words were not coming me. I seriously felt drugged. Next thing I knew I was in the middle of the pool. I knew how to swim, but somehow my movements were too sluggish. It was as if I had no control of my arms or legs. My entire body was numb. I saw as the light was fading away. I could feel all of the air in my lungs leave and I smiled. I didn't knew if the pool was cold or warm, I just knew it was blue and pretty. Then everything was black and I didn't feel anything.

…..

"Her language was incoherent you say?" Reiji's motherly voice rang in the quiet hall. Yuri groaned with pain. All six Sakamaki brothers were once again in the living room and were studying Yuri laying on the couch.

"My my! You think Bitch-chan is drugged?" Laito joked and sat down right next to her and played with a lock of her hair.

"Who!?" Kanato growled and threw a tantrum, "Someone is testing us?!"

Subaru punched the fireplace and hissed, "I'll show them that they were stupid in testing me!"

"Nikolai," Yuri begged softly and then louder pleaded, "I need you, Nikolai." Her eyes were closed shut, but her body was shivering.

"Tch- Nikolai this, Nikolai that! How annoying!" Ayato fumed and his eyes glared with plain jealousy.

"So, she did lied about not knowing him," Reiji said barely audible, "What else did she say? You know before you almost let her drown in the pool?" He turned to look at Ayato but sighed when Ayato shook his head.

"I'ma kill ya," Yuri sounded drunk and rolled on her stomach, "You better run." Subaru reached down and was about to slap the living hell of her but suddenly stopped.

"She's burning up," Subaru announced pretending to sound cool, but there was a hint of worriness in his voice and facial expression.

"I'll go get some cold water and handkerchief," Yui said out of nowhere and went straight to the kitchen.  
"How annoying! Now we have to take care of her freakin ass!" Subaru hissed and sat at the other end of the sofa.

"Ahh, but just a moment ago you cared for her," Laito giggled and placed his hand on the her back.

"Reiji exactly what is in her bloodstream?" Shu yawned faking boredoom, but he too looked a bit worry for her.

"Honestly, I have come up with several possibilities but none exhibit all of her symptoms. It's as if someone mixed a bunch of rare poisons and illicit substances and put them all in one injection. However, if that was true she would have been dead by now, so this person knew how much drug to put in her," Reiji was thinking out loud and was grabbing her wrist, "Her heart is beating quite different."

"So what you're trying to say is that this person wanted to show us they could do to her? Their intention was not to kill her but to leave us a message? Or were they trying to provoke us to fight them?" Ayato said emotionless and looked at how Yui was placing the wet handkerchief on Yuri's forehead.

"Whatever they wanted to do," Shu got up from the blue coach and was approaching his brothers, " It worked. _He_ specifically told me to keep her alive and we are going to do just that. We'll think about destroying them afterwards."

"Well, well look at that. Deadbeat is actually doing something other than lazing around and listening to music," Reiji said irritated at how Shu was looking down on Yuri.

"Does this mean that you actually care for this Bitch-chan?" Laito joked and slid his hand higher on Yuri's bare leg.

"Don't be ridiculous," Shu yawned and walked away, but then turned around and stated, "They simply pissed me off by almost killing something that _he_ told me to keep alive. On top of that, I think it's completely more of a waste of time to take make sure she is alive when she is poisoned rather than when she is healthy." He left without saying another word.

"He seems quite motivated," Reiji whispered angrily and glared at how Yui was once again dipping the handkerchief on Yuri's forehead and then placing it back.

"Stupid girl! How dare she let herself get poisoned!?" Kanato growled and hugged Teddy close to his chest, "When she wakes up, I'm going to suck her dry! Right Teddy?"

"Don't touch what is rightfully belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato snatched Teddy away and raised it high up from Kanato head and arms. Kanato was jumping trying to desperately grab Teddy from the laughing Ayato. Subaru got up and stole Teddy from Ayato and threw it at Kanato, who did not thank Subaru but instead cursed at Ayato and fled.

"Aww why did you ruined the fun Subaru?" Laito purred and raised his eyebrows at Subaru's red face, "Don't tell me you 'like' Bitch-chan too?" Subaru's eyes widened but then quickly recompose himself.

"Shut the F #k up! They were just being F #king annoying as F #k!" Subaru screamed at both Laito and Ayato who were both quite amused at their youngest brother's odd behavior.

"Don't leave me, please Nikolai. Don't leave me all alone," Yuri pleaded softly. All four brothers stared at her open lips.

"Her fever is not going down," Yuri said worried and got up to face , "Reiji-san, I think it would be best to contact a doctor."

"Imbecile, Exactly what would we tell a doctor to start out with? Also, Whoever poisoned her, might want us to send her to a hospital where they can either kidnap or kill her," Reiji hissed at Yui who shrugged away and once again sat down to attend Yuri.

"Who's going to stay here tomorrow to watch after her?" Ayato changed the subject and looked at Reiji for answer, which he did not like, "No way! I am not going to babysit some human! Especially Ape!"

"I have an exam tomorrow which I will not miss, and since you seem so energetic.." Reiji retorted back but was interrupted by Laito.

"I can tak-"Laito was interrupted by Reiji.

"I have already decided, and that's that," Reiji was clearly done talking and teleported away.

"Nikolai," Yuri whispered and palms were sweating. She eyes were half way opened.

…..

"She opened her eyes," Subaru called out to me and picked me up so I could sit on the couch. I did not feel well. My vision was still blurry, but I could recognize Snowflake anywhere. I felt so weak and I didn't think I could even stand up without falling on my ass.

"I'm thirsty," I managed to whisper.

"Here have some cold water," Yuri's worry voice handed me a glass of water which I chugged immediately. I patted her on the head like a puppy.

"Are you okay?" Yui asked me with her freakin worry tone. Shit! This girl had to calm down!

"No," I surprisingly answered honestly. What the hell? I wanted to joke around with her and say "yeah, never felt better" but what? 0.o?

"What is the last thing you remembered?" Laito had his hands on my shoulders and had his eyes on me.

"Ayato throwing me in the pool," I once again answered honestly. What the hell was going on? 0.o? I turned around and saw all three brothers eyeing me. I wanted to go back to sleep and rest, but Laito grabbed my elbow and pulled me to him.

"Aww Bitch- chan I waited for you to wake up so I could drink you. Didn't you enjoy my fangs piercing through your flesh?" Laito purred into my ear, and no matter how hard I tried to restrain myself from responding…

"I did enjoy it," I said out loud! 0.o! I hoped I was not right about this. I was drugged with a N.A.D.V.A drug! The one that only top agents were permitted to use! That Nikolai was going to get it next time! This drug was suppose to be applied to a target when you want them to become completely tranquilized to the point where you can practically "surf" their brains for any information! This drug had a high fatality rate which is why it is a last resort, since you can KILL the target. All three brothers were shocked at my response, but not as shocked as I was.

"Well, well look at who is being honest," Laito brushed my hair and smirked.

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato pulled me from him and bit into my neck to which I moaned and he snickered, "I'm the greatest. And You want more don't you?"

"I do," I whispered and I frantically wished I could just pass out again.

"Enough of this childish banter," Reiji to our great surprise was here again, and was accompanied by Shu and Kanato. Oh F #K! I don't know how but I got out of Ayato's deadlock and was stumbling across the living room, but the stupid coffee table had to be in the f #kin middle of the living room! Why do they even have a coffee table, if they don't even drink coffee! Honestly! Yui told me that Kanato hated coffee so much, because it was "bitter"! Then he slapped it off her hands! So tell me again why they did even had a COFFEE table in the first place? For F #kin decoration?!

"Why are you here?" Reiji asked me and I was so freakin scared that my cover was going to be blown, that I did what first came into my mind. I mean I was already in peril of losing my life, because of this f #kin coffee table, to which I have concluded it has no real purpose, so might as well use it to save my life! I held my breath and banged my head as hard as I could to knock myself out of unconscious.

…..

"Well there she goes again… getting all unconscious again," Laito broke the silence and snapped Reiji out of his shocked state. Laito had never seen Reiji so shocked before. She had actually knocked herself so she didn't have to answer his question. That girl had balls, big balls.

"What a stupid moron," Kanato said obviously displeased at how Yuri was completely zonked out. Her lips were open slightly and she appeared to him like one of his stuffed dolls.

"Quite moronic indeed," Reiji agreed and sighed, "Ayato carry her to her room. I had enough of this for today." Although Ayato looked quite displeased, he picked up Yuri Kasai and walked up to her room.

" Whatever her true intent," Reiji continued when Ayato came back and sat on the couch, " It must be so important that she felt the need to knock herself out to not tell us."

"Have you find out anything yet? You have class with her after all, Ayato," Reiji prompted his answer at his younger brother.

"Why don't we ask him? She was all asking for him and whatnot!?" Ayato responded back obviously irritated.

"Why don't we search her room?" Kanato said out of nowhere, and all six brothers stared at him.

"I already did," Laito remarked bored.

"What did you find?" Subaru was the first to ask.

"Nothing too important," Laito said which made everyone look way, but then look again when Laito added, "Just vanilla folders with our names and pictures on them."

"Wait what!?" Subaru yelled at the top of his voice.

"What did they say?" Kanato demanded an explanation.

"Nothing much, she just described me as a perverted vampire," Laito shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Ain't that the truth?" Subaru rolled his eyes.

"She called you a stereotypical vampire who sleeps in a coffin and desperately needs an anger management counselor," Laito giggled hysterically to which Subaru turned cherry red.

"Did it say anything actually useful?" Reiji asked annoyed at Laito's childish behavior, but he just shook his head.

Suddenly, all six brothers turned at the same direction. There was clear footsteps approaching. Then to their great surprise appeared Nikolai himself still dressed in his school uniform.

"Good evening, I brought the lab notes and results for Yuri-chan. She was partner for today's ab, and she missed the other half of the experiment, so I finished the lab by myself," Nikolai handed Reiji the notebook and was about to leave when Ayato accused, " You guys were done before she left the class. Which means she would have these notes already in her own notebook."

"Oh," Nikolai blushed and rubbed his neck, embarrassed , "In truth, I just wanted to see her."

"Well she is resting right now in her room, so not now," Reiji responded which made Nikolai blush even more.

"Yes, of course," Nikolai bowed his head in respect.

"One question though, If you do not mind," Reiji asked Nikolai seriously, " How do you know her so much?"  
"Well that'so quite easy actually, she sits right next to me in class," Nikolai said cheerfully and was about to walk away, but to the brothers great surprise but mostly to his own surprise he darkly added, " But before that, I personally trained her." Then he left leaving the brothers more confused than before.

…

When, I got up from my room, I felt back to normal.

"I am just a sacrificial bride," I was able to say easily and let out a gasp of relief. I was free to lie as much as I wanted now! I let out a sigh of relief and tip toed downstairs. All six brothers were still in the same room, and for my great surprise they were not clawing at each other's necks. I was about to sneak away from the awkward scene, but of course every time I tried to be quiet I always made a loud noise. I was about to ramble some stupid explanation to what I was doing there just staring at them but Reiji beat me to it.

"Nikolai left the lab results in this notebook for you," Reiji commented calmly and I saw a navy blue notebook with a clear title "Lab Notebook". I walked forward and received the notebook hesitantly.

"Wait Nikolai was here?" I exclaimed shocked and horrified at just Nikolai being here.

"Yah you missed your boyfriend," Ayato sneered at me, " You just had to knock yourself out."

"He told us about your training with him," Shu yawned bored and added, "and more."

"You looked quite bewildered Bitch-chan," Laito cooed and at one moment had his hand on my shoulder, "Cat got your tongue?" I backed away, trying to recollect my thoughts. I didn't knew what Nikolai said to them exactly, but one thing for sure I knew he did not blew my cover. So was this his way of telling me to expose myself?

"Did he now?" I said nonchalantly, "You mean the one for my role for Kung Fu Panda?" I heard Subaru hit something and suddenly he was choking me.

"Spit it out you F &kin Moron! Or I will kill you!" Subaru fingers were deepinn in the flesh of my neck, and saw the bloodthirst reflected in his eyes. He meant it this time.  
"Fine!" I yelped out and he let go of me neck, "You guys want to know the truth this badly?! I'll tell you, but you won't believe me!" All six pair of eyes were looking at me intently. I gulped but knew I had to say the truth.

"I am a secret agent that was given a mission to observe you and protect you if necessary," I announced and when I was done even I didn't believe myself.

"My my Bitch-chan you are such a naughty girl! How did you came up with that?" Laito roared with laughter and slapped his knees all wild like.

"I am going to kill you!" Kanato plunged at me and pinned me to the ground.

"I am telling you guys the truth!" I cried out in frustration, because I had actually said the truth and now they did freaking believe. This somehow reminded me of the Boy Who Cried Wolf..

"Protect us? From whom?" Ayato grinned and was containing his laughter.

"From high class vampires or demons, I really don't know much. I was only ordered to protect you guys and not to blow my cover. ," I choked with tears on my lips, and saw how Kanato's eyes glared with anger, "Oh and how there was a civil war happening between the Vampire races and an attempt to overthrow Karlheinz from the Vampire King throne."

"She's saying the truth," Shu whispered out of nowhere and Kanato magically let me go.

"You actually believe her wild story?" Reiji questioned Shu's intellectual capacity, but was silenced when Shu nodded his head, "Who do you work with?"

I shook my head and hesitantly muttered, "N.A.D.V.A." I looked up and stared at how Shu was guess what? THINKING!

"National Anti- Demons and Vampires Agency?" Reiji muttered interested and seemed as if he finally believed me.

"Wouldn't that mean she is here to kill us then? Besides, I never heard of this so called agency," Laito commented and raised his eyebrow at me.

"There just a group of vampire hunters and exorcists that pick of weak demons and vampires, but even if she was sent here to kill us, she hasn't attempted to kill us," Reiji retorted.

"Hey so when were you planning to kill us exactly?" Ayato refuted and looked down at me with slight disgust written on his face.

"When I was given orders to," I simply said and got up raising my eyesight to his.

"Well well, so the truth comes out," Laito purred at me, "So are you an exorcist or a vampire hunter?"

"I am a Special Agent," I answered promptly but then added when I saw their confused faces, "Both."

"Have you ever killed a vampire before?"Kanato looked at me with wonder in his eyes.

"I have killed 78 low class half blood vampires,34 low class demons, 4 high class demons or devils, and finally 2 pureblood vampires. I concentrate in vampire hunting," I answered and yawned, "I am also the co-leader of the Scorpion Squad, the best Special Agent Squad in the Agency."

"So you a tough Bitch- chan huh?" Laito laughed and poked me in my ribs.

"Can you guys do me a favor? Can you act like I haven't blown my cover?" I flustered when I remembered that I had just done something that the Directors specifically told me not to do.

"Why?" Shu asked on behalf of everyone.

"Otherwise Peppermint is going to make me do double the amount of desk work, and I might be given rookie assignments. Please," I bowed my head in respect.

"I'll keep your secret as long as you keep giving me your blood," Ayato smirked and nodded his head. I blushed and saw that the rest thought the same thing. I gulped, and sighed in utter disbelief.


	7. The War Begins

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I was busy studying and getting ready for my first study "date"! 3 /(*0*)/ Anywho, Idk how many of you guys have read my profile about this story only having 12 chapter and MAYBE a probable 13 "special" chapter but yeah... Oh yeah! I will also do as promised and will return with a sequel or "spin-off". Anyway Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

"So just a quick reminder, Do not tell anyone that I told you that I am an agent and in exchange my neck is at your disposal … okay?" I urged at them and grunted when they were not paying any attention.

"Stop reminding us!" Ayato snapped at me, "This is like what? The 100th time you recited you f #kin little speech!"

"I am just wanting to be clear!" I hissed back at him, "If someone from N.A.D.V.A finds out that I blew my cover, then I will be pulled off this case and who know what else!"

"Shut the F #k up already!" Subaru yelled at me and I could see his knuckles were turning white, yes people even more white.

"Whatever" Shu yawned and stretched out a bit, "The only reason we are even playing along in the first place is because you are going to tell us everything about this so called N.A.D.V.A." I shuddered at Shu's sudden seriousness and motivation.

"Indeed," Reiji agreed with him which made my jaw drop in utter amazement (They finally agreed on something!), "So don't get too full of yourself." The limo stopped and everyone got out of the limo. Well then. -_-

"Ohayo!" Nikolai cheerfully greeted me once again, "Were you able to copy the lab results from our lab experiment Yuri-chan?"

"Oh yeah here ya go," I handed him the notebook, but he for some reason did not receive it, "Is something wrong, Nikolai-kun?"

"What did you tell them?" Nikolai accused me of blowing my cover, okay so he was right but I was not about to give up this easily.

"Nothing," I stammered and I wanted to facepalm myself.-_- He did not believe me, I didn't even believe myself. He let out a long sigh.

"You F #kin blew you f #kin cover!? You f #kin squirrel!" Nikolai cornered me to the wall and pulled me down by the ear, "You had only one thing to do! You couldn't even do a rookie assignment, you f #king squirrel!"

"Oww!"I yelped when he grabbed my wrist and I saw that my fingertips were turning purple, "First of all, you told them that you were my kung fu trainer or teacher. Second, stop calling me a F #kin Squirrel! It's getting kinda old! Third, I am well able to do a rookie assignment!" He let me go.

"Prepare for you actual punishment later when we are alone," Nikolai whispered and smirked when I blushed.

"So you are also a N.A.D.V.A agent?" Reiji asked bored and uninterested.

"No, I am _the_ N.A.D.V.A agent," Nikolai boasted and walked away, "Oh yeah, so Squirrel, I'll see ya later at the manor." 0.o

"Wait what!" I yelled at his diminishing figure in the hallway. He just waved and smiled.

"That F #king Peppermint Head!" I howled with bitter anger in my mouth, "He thinks he is such a f #kin Big Shot and whatnot!"

"Hey calm down," Subaru raised his eyebrow at me and was talking to me as if I was a child throwing a tantrum.

"I am calm!" I snapped back and regretted it when he glared at me.

"Hurry up! Ape!" Ayato began walking to class and was followed by Yui. Where they planning as if not just happened?

"I must got straight to class now," Reiji said all butler like and left swiftly. Someone give this man a monocle and a cane to finish his gentleman outfit!

"This is tiresome," Shu yawned bored and walked away without even waving goodbye. I guess they **were** going to act as if nothing has changed.I scratched my head and went inside my classroom.

"Yuri-chan!" Nikolai waved at me all happy like.

"Hi Nikolai!" I mimicked and I saw his eye twitch a bit. I(^.^)I

I sat my ass down and took out a notebook. If Nikolai could act as if nothing has changed then I could definitely….

"So why are you coming over again?" I half whispered to him, which made his eye twitch even more. He ignored me, but I was used to being ignored by him. So…. I decided to poke him.. lol

Nikolai Tachivioskly, one of the most dangerous animals in the world, he is able to kill numerous vampires and demons with his two customized desert eagles….. Ima go poke it…

"What do you want Yuri-chan?"Nikolai tried so hard not to lose his cool. (^_^)

"I have an amazing announcement," The teacher announced as if she was a sports commentator. Yeah yeah old lady, shut up I'm talking with someone about something more important than whatever you have to say. Besides you can't say anything I already don't know..

"Congratulations Nikolai Tchavioskly on being our class repsentative!" The teacher announced. see(^_^).. nothing I already do not …. wait 0.o….. what? (*0*)...

I darted my gaze at Nikolai who faked a blush and smiled gently at the sudden announcement. He always had to be in charge of everything. That freakin humble imposter! I leaned over to Ayato and whispered to him, "Can you believe this guy?" He grunted and clicked his tongue. Well then.

Everyone was clapping at him as he made his way to the front of the class to make his glorified speech.

"I will like to thank everyone for your votes, and I will especially like to thank Mrs. Kuran for nominating me for class rep., but most of all I will like to thank Yuri-chan for my motivation and inspiration," Nikolai announced all elegantly and smiled at my blushed face, "Thank You Yuri-chan." My eye was twitching like a madman. He sat down again and flashed a smile at me. Flippin Peppermint Head.

One we were dismissed from class for our break, I got up headed straight to the coffee vending machine. Like I knew we had class at night which made us different from other "normal" school, but to have coffee so that we could stay awake was ridiculous! I mean every school should have these! It should be a requirement! Vote Yuri Kasai for president, and every school will have a coffee vending machine. (^-^) I pushed the button for vanilla bean cappuccino but …. (0.0)..nothing poured into a cup! NADA! Whata?! Then I saw the screen and saw I was one… ONE quarter short … yes people one freakin quarter! I let out a long sigh. I kicked the vending machine and regretted it when I felt my toe swell.

"Oww! You f #kin piece of crap!" I yelled at the inanimate object who had really done nothing wrong.

"Can you be any more louder?" Shu murmured, and stretched his arm, "You woke me up from my afternoon lap."

"First of all, I can definitely be much more louder. Secondly, You don't happen to have a quarter do you?" I ignored him. I really needed some coffee right now.

"Maybe," Shu smirked, and just when I was about to kick him he added softly, "Reach and check inside my right coat pocket." I had some slight ominous aura and knew this was too good to be true….. but YOLO! I bended down and put my hand inside his coat pocket because Holy Ra knows that it was too "tiresome" to reach inside his own freaking pocket himself and hand me the money. "You are so easy," Shu whispered and pulled me to him… somehow this seemed oddly familiar, "It's been like forever since I have tasted your blood."

"It's only been a few days," I retorted back and tried to get away, but he bit straight into my neck.

"Food doesn't talk back," Shu grumbled and let me go, "How long are you planning to stare at us?" I was confused at who he was talking to, but then turned around when I heard some footsteps.

"Hey! Squirrel! Catch!" Nikolai threw me a coin, and I snatched it. I blushed and wondered how much he had seen. I looked up and he was already gone. I opened my fist and saw a quarter. I grinned sadly and put the coin inside my pocket. He paid me the quarter he owed me. I looked back and Shu was also gone. I sighed, and wondered to myself how much longer until my life were to go back to being normal.

…...

" _Yu-chan," my older brother asked me when I struggled to get up from the ground. We were running away for some strange reason, and he looked afraid. He was never afraid, so when I saw the fear in his eyes, I too was afraid. I didn't ask him why we were running, or from whom. Then I looked up and saw someone standing right behind him._

" _Rosa-san?" I whispered happy she was here with us. Mako's eyes revealed even more fear than before, which confused me. I thought they loved each other._

" _Rosaline!" Mako-chan pleaded her, and I could see tears were forming in his eyes, "Don't do this! You know this isn't right!"_

" _You lied to me Mako! You lied! To me!" Rosa-san screamed and I could hear pain written in her voice, "Why? All for this?" She pointed at me, "She is not worth our lives!"_

" _Don't say that Rose! You just don't know the truth! Let me explain!" My brother pleaded and begged her, "Please!"_

" _Enough Bullshit! You had your time! I came here to kill you and her!" Rosa-chan drew her pistols and pointed at me. I closed my eyes and heard a fire. I opened my eyes and saw Mako right in front of me._

" _Mako-chan!" I screamed and started to cry when I saw his eyes start to close, "Don't leave me all alone!"_

 _He brushed my cheek with his bloody hand and grinned. He took his silver ring off and folded the ring in my hand. He died in my weak fragile arms. I looked up and saw Rosaline looking petrified and what she had just dropped her guns and fell on her knees._

" _If you had just obeyed N.A.D.V.A, I wouldn't have been forced to killing you!" Rosaline cried out in anguish. I was so angry, no I was bloodthirsty. I slipped the ring on my finger and gently laid my brother down on the pavement. I felt my brother's gun in waist and cocked the pistol. He had taught me how to shoot. I got up and pointed my gun at her forehead. I slowly got closer and pressed the end of the barrel on her forehead. She looked right into my eyes and seemed to have regretted everything she had done. However, I wasn't going to forgive her this easily. She had just killed my only family left in this broken world._

" _Promise you won't become like me," were Rosaline's last words before I murdered her._

… _.._

"What were you dreaming about Bitch-chan?" Laito was playing with my hair and I realized I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. I didn't respond. I wished it was all just a nightmare, but that wouldn't be true.

I burrowed my head in his shoulder, and to my great surprise he held me a little tighter.

"What a bother!" Subaru gashed out at me which made me cringed a bit. We were all in the limo going back to the mansion, but somehow this nightmare kept sneaking back to me after all these years. 6 long years..

"It wasn't a dream," I said trying to restrain my crying but failed and showed them my tears stained face, "It was a memory of how my brother was killed."

"How was he killed?" Subaru asked me to my surprise with genuine concern.

"N.A.D.V.A ordered an agent to kill him for treason," I whispered and sniffled.

"And you still work for them?" Ayato speculated and he too seemed concern.

"Nobody from N.A.D.V.A knows I am his younger sister," I confessed my ultimate secret to them, "Not even Nikolai knows."

"So why do work for them? Are you a double crossing spy?" Kanato chimed in and hugged Teddy close to him.

"Because," I began trembling, "My brother's life time goal was to eliminate Karlheinz, and only N.A.D.V.A can help me achieve his goal. Once I have killed that son of a b*tch, I will abandon them." I formed a fist and my anger made me stronger. They seemed to not have cared that I wanted to kill their father this badly. Maybe they thought I couldn't?

I felt the my brother's ring on my finger and saw how the gem still gleamed. His power and special ability belonged to me now. He had found out a way to remove the P.A.T, (Portable Ability Technology), and place on somebody else without N.A.D.V.A permission. Other P.A.T were embedded in the user's flesh and or bone, but his ring appeared to be just a ring. My official P.A.T was a bangle on my upper right arm, which I could hardly use since I never had special training with it. There were different types of abilities and mine was still unknown. There was a reason why many agents never used their P.A.T. Excessive use or any use actually was unhealthy and had permanent risks to the user's body. A P.A.T had a certain amount of serum that for each person depending on their body weight and overall health level; however, the serum also partially contain vampire venom. Too much of the serum in a certain duration could cause the user to gain vampiris characteristics, and just injecting the serum (since this is what the P.A.T technically does) could permanently transform the user from human to vampire.

Quite ironic right? We use vampire venom serum so we could become temporary vampires to kill vampires. We had to borrow their strength to kill them.

"Where will you go if you do kill him?" Shu woke up from his nap and unplugged his earbuds from his ears and gave me his undivided attention.

"I don't know," I said looking down the ground, I hadn't thought of it, "Maybe I'll stay here." For sure Nikolai would stay in N.A.D.V.A, after all he had his own goals and incentives for staying in N.A.D.V.A. I looked up after I hadn't heard any response. For my great surprise Subaru was blushing and both Ayato and Laito were grinning from ear to ear … perverts.

"You cannot stay with us," Reiji answered abruptly and adjusted his glasses for like I don't know the one hundredth time? (-_-)

"In that case, I really don't have nowhere to go. I guess my only choice then would be to continue to work for N.A.D.V.A, the same organization that killed my brother," I said without thinking and clenched my fist, "I'll have to continue to kill leeches for them and cleanse demons for them without asking them why we do it in the first place."

Suddenly, The car was thrown up in the air and we were jumping out of the limo before it landed and burst into flames. It was so sudden but I saw how Ayato grabbed Yui and dragged her out with him, and everyone got out safely. I was about to get out myself when I felt someone pull me by my shoulder.

I landed on the ground on my ass and looked up to see who had stupidly dragged me out.

"Shu!" I said indignantly, "Ima k-" I stopped and saw several red glaring eyes in the distance. I got up and searched for them, but they were gone.

"It wasn't them again," Shu spoke bored and looked at Reiji.

"Certainly not, these creatures weren't even vampires," Reiji responded promptly and looked at where the eyes were and swiftly added, "If I'm right they were devils."

"Who's them?" I asked confused, "Has someone else attacked you before this?"

"Yeah half-bloods," Ayato hissed and spat, "The Mukami's. Low class vampires."

"I have heard of them," I whispered and tried to remember, "Don't they live nearby?"

"They go to our school," Kanato said irritated at my confusion. Oh so they go to our school, and I never even noticed. (o.o)

"Anyhow," Reiji cleared his throat and directed my eyesight to him and continued on, "Our attackers were not the Mukami brothers this time, they were devils. Do you have any knowledge of this?" (0.0)...

"No," I said surprised at the question, Reiji, THE Reiji wanted my 'ignorant' input?, "All I know that there is some civil war happening between the vampire race, and that they are trying to overthrow the current King,Karlheinz…. (-_-) The half bloods formed an alliance with devils. But why? They hate each other! Unless the devils are planning to weaken the vampire races and destroy them once and for all so they can rule over the world!" I have to admit at the ending part I kind over exaggerated and said it like a true villain. All I needed l left to do was do the evil laugh to go with it.

"Perhaps," Reiji actually considered my exaggeration as a possible explanation, "Do you know of any demon groups or organizations that could possibly form a coalition with vampires?"

"Nope," I said and brushed my coat that was coated with dust from the fall. Reiji pulled me harshly towards him and forced me to look at him in the eyes.

"I am not playing around," Reiji glared at me and held me tighter.

"I really have no idea," I managed to say but I was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

"But I do know," I turned around and saw Nikolai standing there in his agent uniform, "They were demons from the Black Blood Brotherhood or Triple B."

Reiji let me go and walked towards him.

"I have not heard of them," Laito stated coldly.

"Oh, but they know you. You'll be surprised how much they know you. In fact, they know what your favorite blood type is to your favorite food or hobby is. I have learned so much about you leeches simply by observing you for a couple of days through bugs I placed in your house. N.A.D.V.A has countless of records of you everyday lives that it is quite uncanny and begs me to wonder why they would send Squirrel here to perform another observation mission again," Nikolai glared at them and looked at them disgusted, "Look around you, Devils and Vampires alike put outside centuries of disagreements just to kill you and your tyrant father!"

"So why is N.A.D.V.A protecting us?" Ayato hissed back and looked ready to lash out at his throat.

"I hate to admit it, but you guys are the key stone to the balance between vampires and demons. Without Karlheinz to rule, the vampire race fall into the hands of the Demon King which in return creates the ultimate weapon to rule and control all of humanity. A weapon that not even N.A.D.V.A can fight against," Nikolai stated bitterly.

"Wait!" I bursted out loud and walked towards Nikolai, "You bugged their house without me noticing?" 0.0

"You are so stupid," Nikolai sighed and punched me. (X_X) How brutal.

 **Oh right, Forgot to mention this I kinda need ideas for my 13th "special" chapter. Reminder: This will not be cannon to the story plot so this 13th chapter is meant to be comical... so any input would be gladly appreciated!**


	8. Cookie Showdown!

**Hello there! I want to thank everyone for reading this chapter! As always I only own my characters which are Yuri and Nikolai.. the rest belong to their rightful owners...(^_^)**

"Honestly how did you even passed the entrance exam?" Nikolai grunted and darted his gaze away all embarrassed by me, "I can't believe the director placed you of all people in my squad."

"First of all, I achieved the highest score of my class. Second, He placed me in your squad, because that is where I should have been since Mr. Peppermint Head doesn't see true talent even when he is hit with it," I nagged at him and was waving my arms around like a madwoman…. madhuman.. I am quite a feminist you could say..

"Oh I saw what you could do… in fact if I remember correctly,... You were the one who was being hit.. and then passed out from being hit too much," Nikolai smirked, "You looked as if you never fought in your life." He always had to bring that up… always.

"Looks could be conceiving," I muttered and looked down. I pouted and crossed my arms, "Asshole."

"This was fun and all, but I have actual mission stuff to do other than babysit," Nikolai started to walk and glanced back at me, "Try not to get become roadkill, Squirrel."

"All right let's get out of here then!" I boasted all optimistically and then pouted when I saw the limo up in flames. (._.)... uhuh….. I looked sideways and hoped that we were not going on foot…

…..

We were going on foot. I don't know why since they could teleport. I didn't forget the time when Ayato teleported in my room and then I slapped him. So, I didn't get why he did not teleported . Sheesh if I could teleport I would. And weird part of all of this was that they were all walking together and none of them were saying anything. I looked around and saw the dirt road and the creepy dark forest.

"Have you guys heard about the forest monster who live in thy forest?" I tried to sound scary and did the "ooooooh" sound but they totally ignored me, but I did not give up!, " They say that the monster lives in the forest and waits for someone to enter and eat them!"  
"Shut up already!" Subaru hollered at me and grunted annoyed at me for some strange reason. Well then.. no cookies for you then… not that I had any cookies but if I did I wouldn't share with him. Then out of nowhere we heard a large screech. I jumped like two feet off the ground.

"What was THAT?" I gulped and hid behind Ayato. Heck, I was not ready to die and they would have to kill Ayato before they killed me.

"And she's supposed to be protecting us?" Kanato said theoretically and monotoned. He raised his eyebrow at me and cocked his sideways, "Seems to me that the Forest Monster wants to eat you." (ToT)I didn't wanted to be eaten alive by a forest monster!

"Boo" Shu whispered behind my ear and made me jumped. I heard him snicker and I turned red with embarrassment.

"You're being too noisy. Just like a gorilla I have to say," Ayato flashed a toothy grin, or maybe a fangy grin… hmm idk. (-_-)

"This is f #kin stupid!" Subaru hissed at us. Nope no cookies for you.

"Indeed they are being a bit ignorant. The faster we get out of here the better," Reiji finally chimed in. I know he like to keep a pocket watch to tell time instead of a freakin watch or phone, but like come on Reiji join the conversation sooner!

"Sure Reiji," I said no longer feeling scared and joked, "We all know the real reason why you are in a hurry to get to the manor.." I nudged him in the ribs and winked.

"And what would that be exactly?"Reiji seemed annoyed at me and ignored my wink...how could he?.

"Maybe to stop hearing stupid shit coming from your gorilla mouth?" Ayato also looked desperate to get to the mansion.

"Wrongo! He wants his special tea time!"I twirled around like a ballerina.I could hear Shu try..try.. to contain his laugh which made me giggle. Then I saw Subaru and Ayato also trying to not laugh.

"He does like his tea," Laito giggled and stopped when Reiji glared at him. Reiji had not say anything … I was right! Yes! Suddenly I heard a sound again and hid behind the nearest body.

"Do I have to console you again Bitch-chan?" Laito purred at how I clinged to his coat. I shook my head. It was just an owl. I could do this. I let go and once again walked with them. Which reminded me…

"Yui!" I shook her out of her daydream, "Watcha doin?" She looked up and blushed. She also was creeped out by the forest.

"Kasai-kun Do you really think the forest monster lives in this forest?" Yui whispered faintly and I could see her hands shake and her lip quiver. Now I kinda felt bad… kinda ..Besides she was always scared and whatnot….

"Wait did you hear that?" I stopped and focused on the sound. Then I smelled something that really clicked with me. I looked around and searched where the sound was coming from. Okay just stay calm and breathe. Concentrate. CONCENTRATE!..

"Hear what?" Shu yawned and opened one eye at me. What the f #k did I just say!? Well maybe Lazybones if you were to take out your earbuds now and then you would hear shit! Then I heard something move.

"It'so the forest monster!" Yui whispered frantically.

"No, not with this smell," I said seriously and reached for my gun…. (-_-) I didn't have my gun...right...Plan B…

"RUN!" I dashed but stopped when nobody was running, "What the f #k are you guys doing?"

"I thought you were suppose to protect us?" Ayato smirked..I can't believe he was smirking at a time like this! Then someone appeared before us. He was a tall lean all white short haired guy with shiny gold eyes and his outfit was all black.

"The Sakamaki's " He breathed and glared at us, "Oh and two snacks." He licked his lip and expose his pointy teeth. A low class demon. OOOOH! /(*0*)/ I was right!.. I was right!..I was… oh hell no!

He walked toward Ayato, "Ima be paid so well when I come back to him with your heads on a platter." Ayato stood there and just stared at him. Come on fight him already… He wasn't fighting him… FIGHT HIM ALREADY!... nothing.. UHHH! I smacked the demon silly. And he cracked his head back into place and glared at me. He grabbed me by my arm but wrong move duded. I pulled him forwards and back kicked him so hard that fell on his face. He got up and I did my ninja punches.. yeah that'so what I call them.. Nikolai told me the correct name but I always call them ninja punches. Anywho… He quickly gave up when I busted him up so bad.

"Who sent you?" I said bored and hoped he wouldn't cooperate. It was so much fun when they said" I will never tell you anything" So then you kill them for non cooperating but of course you torture them first.

Which is exactly what happened…

"I won't tell you anything!" He screeched and his voice was darn annoying. I smiled and his eyes sparkled he began to really scream when he saw his arm being thrown across the road.

"You B*tch!" He screamed in pure agony and cried like a pathetic infant.

"No where were we? Oh yes I was tearing you limb by limb. Oh please do continue not saying anything, It'so way more fun that way. I won't lie to you, I WILL kill you no matter what you say," I purred and felt the power swelling inside of me.

"Wait!" He begged for mercy when I grabbed on his other arm but before he could say anything I tored it off and threw it. " I have some valuable information," He pleaded, "I could tell you a lot you don't know!" I was untying his shoelaces and took his shoe off. I started to play with his toes.

"This little piggy was torn off by me" I laughed when I saw his foot had one less toe.

"Stop it !" He cried and begged me, " I am part of the Triple B!"

"Yeah, yeah and I am part of N.A.D.V.A, so is this your top secret info? Pathetic," I laughed and took off three toes at the same time.

"I have more information like the Triple B headquarters!" He yelled at the top of his voice. I stopped and looked at him. This was interesting…

"Where is it!" I asked him and was crushing his foot with my knee.

"You have to let me live! I have family!" He begged me and I nodded at his stupid request.

"It's south of the town near the abandoned warehouse," He exhaled rapidly and cringed with pain. I nodded and grabbed his neck and was about to twist it.

"You told me you were going to let me live!" He yelled afraid to die.

"I didn't say anything," I whispered to him, "Besides do you family a favor and don't be burden to them." I screwed his head off which had a shocked expression. I got up and sighed at my bloodied uniform. I looked at how the brothers looked at me shocked at what I just had done. I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe next time I tell you to run, you will run," I muttered and looked at them intensely, "Because maybe next time you will be the one about to get their heads torn off." Nobody said anything,, well not as if anyone was having a lively chat to begin with. It had been so long since I had killed any demons before…. Gosh! It was so freakin quiet! (T.T) I hoped I didn't scared them.. that tends to happen a lot.. People start thinking that I am a freak or that I belong in an insane asylum or something like that. Like back at N.A.D.V.A, every time I walked in the hallway the guys would stop their bickering and stare at me with big afraid eyes and shit. I sighed and looked sideways. They were too quiet, great Yuri great job.

"Finally!" Ayato sighed and heaved loudly. I looked straight ahead and saw the iron gate. We had finally arrived at the mansion. Everyone started walking through the gate, but I stayed behind. I felt like they were trying to forget what I just did. I mean I was still soaked in the guy's blood. Like my shoes were squeaking the whole walk here. My sock were squashing with the stuff. How could they act so natural?

"Something wrong Kasai-kun?" Yui put her hand on my shoulder and I shivered. I did not deserve her kindness or her sympathy. Why was she being so freakin nice to me?

"Don't think that we will forget what you did with that thing," Kanato said emotionless and walked toward me, "You fooled me into believing you were weak and stupid." I looked up and saw how Kanato had a cold dark expression, but then grinned al creepily.

"Thank you," I muttered which earned me a few confused stares at them, "Thank you for not treating me nice. I don't serve happiness. Not after all of the sins I have committed. If anyone here is going to hell first, that person should be me. My hands are more filthy than all of yours combined. And funny thing is that I enjoy how they die with false hope in their eyes, I enjoy hearing their last breath.." Then I felt a hot sensation strike me across my cheek.

"Don't be full of yourself," Kanato hissed at me and pushed me down the ground, "You don't enjoy any of that!

"I agree with that Bitch-chan," Laito said darkly and looked down at me, "If you did enjoy it, then you wouldn't regret it afterwards." I looked at him shocked and he laughed evilly.

"The only sin you should be guilty of is enjoying being the one getting hurt," Ayato stated as a matter of factly and looked away. I blushed at the realization that maybe I was more masochistic than sadistic. That couldn't be true! Yet again….No.. but..no… maybe... yes?.. I had to admit there was something about being bitten that I honestly enjoyed and when I was with Nikolai he always did tie me up… 0.o hmm..Reiji was walking inside the door.

"Enjoy your special tea time!" I waved and flashed him overly happy smile. I was satisfied when he started to rub his temple. (^.^)/ Subaru exhaled loudly and cursed under his breath and he too started to walk inside.

"Have a nice nap in your coffin!"I waved again (^.^)/ and smiled at him like a dumbass. For my surprise I saw small pink blush rise up to his cheeks and darted inside. The three triplets...wow… THREE Triplets… 3 triplets.. wow Yuri wow..because sometimes there are 4 triplets… how stupid could I be? So yeah the triplets (omit the unnecessary "three" description) looked at me irritated at my happy self which I have to admit I enjoyed. Ayato shook his in disbelief, "Weren't you just depressed?" I nodded quickly and smiled at him.

"Yes. Yes I was but now I feel happy. I am bipolar!" I twirled around like a ballerina. which made him facepalm and leave me there without a partner. Yui looked at me with her wtf face and followed Ayato. I looked around and both Kanato and Laito were gone. Yay I am finally alone! I did my mini dance party. I twirled around a lot and fell on my ass.

Oww… I was about to get up and dance again but stopped when I heard a snicker.

"You do know you are not alone right?"Shu continued to snicker at me and kept his closed. He was laying back against the wall and had his earbuds guy was a god. Even when he wasn't doing anything to tempt me he still was able to make me bite my lip. I sat right beside him and held me knees.

"So whatcha listenin to?" I said all casual and he still kept his two eyes closed.

"You're ruining the music," He yawned and ignored me. Okay so pause.. Before you say anything. NO,.. I do NOT have a problem being ignored.. I have a problem not being listened to..that's different… is it?(x.x) I pulled an ear bud and I put in my right ear. He was listening to a violin piece I know too clearly… Nikolai rocked this piece! I could picture Nikolai playing the violin right now. I thought he was good back then but hearing the piece now just made me realize how he had perfectly performed the piece.

"Is this John Legend's 'All of Me' in a violin cover?" I whispered, hearing the song made me calm and all fuzzy inside.

"Yeah," Shu yawned and laid there without opening his eyes, "I could play it better." I looked at him with my jaw dropped.I doubted it, but his confident smile made me think otherwise. I knew Shu was good with the violin but better than Nikolai?..

"Show me" I wagered and took the ear bud out my ear. The song changed from Legend to Beethoven and I was not in the mood to listening to Beethoven right now. He ignored me and kept his eyes closed.

"Too tiresome," He yawned and was about to put his other earbud inside his ear. I sat on his legs and yanked the earbud from his hand. I tripped forward and my lips touched his. I don't know why but I didn't pull away. I blushed and reluctantly.. wait what?0.o reluctantly pulled back. He didn't even opened his eyes or say anything. That made me furious for some strange reason. I was blushing madly at how the kiss didn't even make him open his eyes. Out of nowhere, I pressed my lips against his and gave him a deep passionate kiss which he didn't give back. I sighed angry and was about to get up when he pulled me down.

"Do you always kiss guys like that? Pervert," Shu smirked and pulled me forward and bit into my neck. I smiled at how he was finally paying attention to me and then instantly regretted it when I could feel a lot of blood was leaving my bloodstream. It was exactly how Reiji said it once, I didn't even felt dizzy yet, I could keep being bitten without fainting from loss of blood. Hearing Shu groan made me moan more loudly and shiver with pleasure. He was wide awake now and was wrapping his arm around my waist. I just noticed that my hand was inside his shirt and that I was caressing his chest. His skin was smooth and icy cold.. and irresistable. He bit me even deeper which made me let out a high squeal.I was breathing rapidly and did not wanted him stop. Suddenly I was underneath him and he was pinning me down. His eyes were serious and that made me gulp a little. I closed my eyes and waited for his next move. I could feel his nose brushing alongside my neck and then his nose topped right above my I felt his fangs pierce my chest.I wanted to cover my mouth from moaning but he was pinning me down. I opened my eyes and saw his was licking my cleavage. I shouldn't have opened my eyes because now I was beyond turned on.

"You show me your true face," Shu smirked and looked at my flustered face, "You actually are not afraid of showing me you enjoy this." Then he bit right where my cleavage was and made me cringed with both pain and pleasure all at once. His heavy panting was making my head spin.

"Such ill manners," Reiji said a front of the door and was looking down at us. I blushed at how Shu was still a top of me. "If you are going to do such indecent activities, then do them in your own room," Reiji scolded us. Shu got up and held me close to him.

"Very well," Shu said expressionless and dragged me inside the mansion. 0.o He was seriously dragging me to his room!? My heart was racing at the thought. I saw how tight his grip was on my wrist. I gulped and I grew afraid that this was really happening. He opened his door and went in by himself. 0.o Okay… Well then. I guess he also considered sex to be "too tiresome". lol I gave myself a mini high five. The mansion was quiet too quiet… so I decided to go to the kitchen and make lots of noise.

"All righty I need a dozen eggs and an entire bag of sugar and.." I was talking to myself as I was taking out the heavy ass mixer from the bottom drawer.

"What are you baking?" Kanato asked bored as f #k.

"I think I am making the cookie if a snickerdoodle had a baby with a french macaron," I said thinking out loud and said all casually, "And then that baby had a baby with a brownie." I didn't hear anything so I looked where Kanato was. He was trying reading my "cook book".

"These are just doodles of how the cookie could look like," Kanato said emotionless and looked disbelieved at my cool attitude.

"Yep they are," I said pursing my lips, "Can you pass me the wooden roller gadget?" He just stood there so I walked over where the wooden gadget could be in this kitchen. They really had to label these drawers!

"Have you ever baked before?" Kanato looked at me with a death sentence. I shook my head.

"Nope! But how hard could it be?" I said and finally found the wooden thing used to flatten out the dough.

"It wouldn't be hard if you had an actual recipe to follow and not just doodle," Kanato said all mature like. I nodded and placed my hand underneath my chin and thought what he just said.

"All right then write me one!" I said happily and then got scared when he grinded his teeth at me.

"You're so stupid!" Kanato yelled at the top of his voice. I got a bowl and began to crack some eggs and separated the yolk from the whites. I whisked the whites so my batter could become fluffy.(^-^)

"Oh can you pass me the sugar?" I asked Kanato who just stood there emotionless and dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked scared that just a while ago he was all red and angry and now he was calm. It was creepy..

"What's all the commotion?" A certain Tomato Head walked in and was followed by AssHat aka Fedora.

"I am making a the child of a snickerdoodle and a French Macaroon who then had a baby with a brownie!" I announced al happily and twirled around a bit which caused some of my batter to splatter at their faces.

"Hmm~ Bitch-chan~ can bake?" Laito giggled and put his hands on hips, "And here I thought the only thing she was good for was her blood!"

"Oh no I don't bake! This is my first time!" I announced happily and started to sift my flour so my flour would be all powdery, "Apparently I need to grab a recipe or something.. I don't know .. Kanato just told me!" Kanato showed them my doodles and they all laughed.

"So this is your so called recipe!" Ayato roared with laughter as I began to melt some chocolate for my ganache for my new creation.

"The doodle is actually quite accurate," Laito said sarcastically and passed around the doodle to Ayato. I touched my batter to see if it was the right consistency so I could put in my piping bag.

"Thank you!" I said grateful for his compliment and began to grease my baking sheets. I started to whistle and began to pipe my batter on the sheets. The piping had to be precise so my baby cookies could look like a macaroon but have all the flavor of a snickerdoodle.

"Why do you have can cheese on your table!?" Ayato roared once again with laughter when I placed my cookies in the oven. I got up and adjusted the timer clock.

"Oh!" I grabbed the can and squirted some cheese into my mouth, "For this!" I loved can cheese! (*0*)

"That's gross Bitch-chan!" Laito laughed at how I was still squirting cheese into my mouth as I was finishing stirring my chocolate ganache. I added some cinnamon in case my cookies didn't have enough.

"Don't judge until you try it!" I handed Laito the can and he just put it on the table. I started to clean my prep table while my cookies were in the oven.

"OI! Why are you being so weird!" Ayato shouted angry at me for some strange reason, "Don't ignore me!"

"Do you think I added too much cinnamon?" I asked him truly worry that my cookies were going to taste bad. My question just made him furious.

"Do I smell cookies?" I saw Subaru standing in the doorway and stare at the oven.. hmm… I feel like I remembered something about him and cookies what was it?...Then the timer went off! (*0*)/ They're ready! I bustled to the oven and took out the tray of cookie and frantically started to take them out of the the baking sheets and fill them with my special filling. One cookie down 26 more to go! /(*u*)/

"Who wants one!" I showed them my first cookie and they all looked among then..

"I will eat one since you are practically begging me to," Kanato said bored and was about to take the cookie, but I pulled the cookie plate away from him. He looked at me angry so I smiled.

"Well okay Kanato since you want one, you can be the first!" I smiled a big bright smile at him which made him twitch. He shoved the cookie in his mouth and chewed it. He didn't appear to me to have trouble putting it down his throat…0.0

"It's not bad," Kanato simply said and yawned. (T.T)What a Shu!... I thought as I filled a couple more cookies. Then I blinked when I saw one just disappear from the plate. I looked up and saw Subaru gulp.0.o

"It's really good!" He grinned and reached for another one, "It's like a cookie mixed from a snickerdoodle, brownie, and a macaroon!" He shoved the second one in his mouth and smiled. Yay! Snowflake loved it! /(*0*)/Then I saw Ayato and Laito both grab one at the same time and also look surprised.

"I thought you said this was your first time baking?!" Ayato said confused and stared at my cookie plate.

"Indeed Bitch-chan!" Laito agreed and grabbed another cookie, "These are addicting!"

"Well this was my first time actually baking," I admitted and blushed at their surprising compliments, "I watched a cooking show when I was little and always wanted to bake, but Mako never allowed me to bake by myself… and when I arrived at N.A.D.V.A, we had chefs cook for us and we were not allowed to cook or bake with supervision." Kanato nodded and was about to eat his 7th cookie… "It's not bad" huh? I smiled at him which earned me a glare from him as he chewed his cookie.

"So they taste okay?" I said sheepishly.

"They taste amazing," Subaru said and his response earned him a few shocked stares from his brothers.

"Thank you," I said happily and then remembered… "Now I have to make a dozen for tomorrow!" I walked over and cracked more eggs for my second round.

"What for?" Ayato asked confused at my fast pace.

"They're for Nikolai," I said simply and heard a "tch" sound from Subaru and Ayato. I looked around and all brothers left me… What did I say? 0.o

 **So I still am kinda unsure what Ima goin to write for my 13th special chapter so plz PM me and give some ideas... but if not then Ima go all crazy with it.../(*0*)/**


	9. Say What Now?

**Hey! So sorry for the long wait! So since Final week is coming up I am unsure if I will be uploading this week for Chapter 10; however, This chapter might make up for it! This is my longest chapter thus far, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

We were walking… since the freakin limo had to burst in flames.. and they didn't have a spare limo since apparently that was their spare limo.. like wtf? -_- I hated walking in general and walking through this freaky forest with six vampires only made it worse. I sighed and looked at my failed macarons. I pouted and kicked a pebble on the dirt road.

 _Well then.. I sighed as I realized I was all by myself in the kitchen and whisked the white eggs in a bowl to make my fluffy batter. However unlike my first time my batter flew around the kitchen. I was splattered with batter and ducked under the prep table. I crawled underneath the table and with all of my strength pulled the cord to disconnect this possessed machine. I got up and looked how the kitchen was painted with my batter. 0.0 Reiji was gonna kill me! I panicked and looked around like a madwoman. I walked back and forth. I didn't knew even where to begin cleaning! I was so mad at myself. I threw what I thought was an empty egg container but soon realized that it was full when I saw a dozen eggs smashed against the wall.( X_X)... I started to sweat and curse under my breath. Okay screw the cleaning for now! I whipped up my batter with the last remaining eggs and didn't started to clean until my cookies were in the oven. I looked down and saw my entire shirt covered with ! (*0*)/ I screeched and yelled but then covered my mouth. I slapped my cheeks and gave myself some motivation and got a couple rags and started to clean like a mad human._

I stood up all night cleaning the kitchen so Reiji wouldn't see it.. and the worse part was ….that my cookies desperately needed more flour, sugar, and egg whites! (T.T) I looked at my cookies and saw that they weren't smooth like they were the first time.. I should've taken the whipping instead of cleaning the kitchen.. nvm.

"You're being awfully quiet today," Subaru broke the silence which is kinda of weird since he was always the quiet one….

"I can talk! Do you want me to talk?!" I chirped up and pretend to be overly friendly which earned me a twitch from him and an immediate regret from him. Everyone was so freakin quiet and that only made this walk to school even more boring than before. I mean I had to wake up hours earlier than usual and be with this awkward silence even more! (~.~) I stopped because I heard some footsteps… hmm.. I feel like somebody was following us… hmm (-_-) … oh well! (^.^) I started to whistle but stopped when Reiji glared at me. Well then… No music for you today.. not that you like music.. that punishment would be better suited for another vampire I know …*wink wink* ...I looked at Shu who of course had his ear buds on..I smiled so predictable.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" Ayato smirked at me, I think he thought I was looking at him.. weirdo..

"Oh.. I thought you knew why… well.. you see I think you're kinda .." I said pretending to be shy and even faked an innocent blush and it was so hard not laugh when I saw his eyes dilate with shock, "Well you see here … I think you're kinda full of yourself." Laito bursted out laughing and Shu cracked a smile. Who said I couldn't act? Take that Nikolai that! (^_^)  
"Well I oughta!" Ayato pointed his finger at me but I ignored and pointed at the school.

"We are here!" I yelled all excited and dashed through the doors, "See you guys after school!"I didn't wanted to hear Ayato's monologue, I already had to hear the teacher talk all freaking day as is..

"You were amazing last night Kou!" A pile of girls screeched like a crowd of fangirls.. (*_*)... Run away… run away.. run away.. Kasai! lol "amazing last night" she sounded as if she just announced to the world that she a had a very "lively" night last night.. if you get what I mean *wink wink* ;) Like honestly she said that sentence in the middle of the freakin hallway!

"Thank you" I heard a boy say among the crowd… crazy! they were treating him as if he was some kind of celebrity or something! An idol from the heavens or something! I rolled my eyes these girls treated any hot guy in this school as if they were all a big shot or something.. Talking about hot guys… where was Nikolai? I searched for him but then I quickly gave up after like five seconds..

"Nick!" I heard the same crowd of girls cry out loud and some left the Kou crowd and piled around Nick… WAIT! My Peppermint Head? ...OH HELL NO! How dare them nickname my Peppermint Head! Who do they think they are! I was even more furious when "Nick" .. Peppermint Head rubbed his neck and gave them a soft smile and waved at them. They all blushed and started to crowd around him… Them BITCHES! I was sooooo mad… well I wasn't the only mad one.. The Kou guy looked beyond annoyed at how Nikolai took some of his fans.. Trust me Bro if I could; I would drag some away from him to you. I would not waste anytime..I rolled my eyes at those superficial girls but my gaze met with Kou's gaze and we stood there for some quiet time.. too much time...I have to say.. I had to break the gaze and I walked away.. Well then.. THAT was awkward for shizzle..lol "fo shizzle". I looked back one more time at the blonde Kou guy and he was once again talking to one of his adored fans.. okay.. (0.o) ….

….

"Psst! Ayato!" I whispered at him and was satisfied when I saw him get annoyed at my bickering. Mission Success! The bell rang! Yess! School is done for the day! (*0*)/ I got up.

"Sakamaki Ayato-san," The teacher called out to Ayato and handed him a note, "The coach wants to meet with you after school." Ha Sucks for him!...

"You too Kasai-san," The teacher handed me a note, "The school counselor wants to see you immediately." I grunted at the thought. I had a lot of these so call "counselors" before back at N.A.D.V.A, they weren't particularly useful. As a matter of fact, I would describe them as irritating with all of their stupid "How does that make you feel?" question and then pretending to care about you and whatnot. And on top of that, They made it seem as if you should be in an insane asylum, when i reality your problems were quite normal. I mean which student doesn't get stressed out once in awhile? I mean sure I had to deal with things like feeling guilt after killing vampires in cold blood, but other than that I was completely normal.. okay.. so my brother got murdered right a front of my eyes… and I have this obsession with killing Karlheinz… and I have strange obsession with anime… 0.o.. wow I am so demented..

Maybe this school counselor was different.. maybe they would just say "How are you feeling today?", and If I were to respond with "good", they would nod and I would be on my way.. (^.^)...

"What the f #k are you thinking about Squirrel?" Nikolai snickered and handed me a brown satchel, "Your Field Agent gear and customized uniform from you beloved counselor. Best counselor am I right?In a more serious note; more agents are being sent to this city, it seems there is going to be a big bloody war here. Be on your toes Squirrel. Don't become roadkill." He was about to turn around and leave.

"Nikolai-kun," I started a little bit frazzled that I called out to him sounding lost and afraid, "Are you okay?" For some strange reason he seemed a bit afraid, and that scared me. It was the same expression my brother had before he died. He didn't turned around and stood there.

"I am all right, Yuri," Nikolai spoke sternly, "Just promise me you won't use your P.A.T excessively." He didn't face me and that scared me more.

"Tell me what's wrong Nikolai!" I begged him and wanted to cry in frustration, " Are you afraid you are going to die in this war?" He snickered and clenched his fists.

"No," Nikolai said firmly and relaxed his grip, "We all have to die at some point." Then he left me feeling confused and lost. What was he afraid of?.. WAIT! He made me walk all this way just to give me a freakin bag? (0.o) this better be one hell of a bag! I nodded to myself and slung the bag on my shoulder. Then out of nowhere I heard a group of guys being all freakin noisy as f #k. (-.-) I heard a ball dribble across the hallway and a couple of loud laughs. I was about to avoid them and go to another hallway but then I realized that it was the basketball team…. (^_^).. Oh this is gonna be fun.. I quickly spotted Ayato in the crowd of smelly guy being all detached from reality.. well wasn't he a bundle of joy.. I shook my head. I had to admit though.. Ayato was the best good looking guy in the crowd.. I blushed realizing I was checking him out! 0_0 I hid behind a plant and watched how the guys were just saying stupid normal guy stuff. I had my eye on Ayato the whole time. He look like was forced to be there and that he would rather be home watching netflix or crunchyroll.. okay so maybe not that but definitely not there. I nodded and stared how Ayato rolled his eyes at their lame conversation.

"What do you guys think of the new chick?" A loud mouth green hair Sonic asked the team.

"Which one dude?" A Spyro asked him with his big beaver teeth.

"The one with the big boobs!" Sonic responded like a hillbilly. I rolled my eyes. Guys seriously!

"Oh the one that is always around Ayato?" The four eyed pimple faced boy said like he was a big shot or something… Wait… Were they talking about Yui? 0.o?

"Flat Chested?" Everyone said together and laughed… Okay so not Yui? 0.o which girl is always around Ayato? I didn't remembered any other girl other than Yui always being around Ayato..

"No!" Sonic said annoyed at how they were being dumb, "She sits right next to you, Ayato." He turned around and faced Ayato who was out of it…. WAIT…

"Oh! You gotta mean Kasai-san," Spyro said out loud as if he won the lottery or something, "She's hella hot, but scary. I didn't knew that was your type dude." I blushed like a mad human. How dare they describe my chest area as being "big boobs"! More importantly, I was NOT always around Ayato!

"I heard rumors she sleeps at Ayato's house," A guy with emo hair nudged Ayato playfully and winked at him, but Ayato simply grunted, which made the guy tease him with, "So, Ayato how good is she?" All eyes were at Ayato to say something. Even my eyes were fixated on him. One wrong word and he would wake up underwater locked inside an iron cage surrounded by vampire eating eels. (^.^)

"He hasn't even reached first base with her," Sonic joked and showed his irregular yellow teeth(I'm pretty sure you haven't either loser. , "If I had her in my house, I would've already…." He stopped and stared jaw dropped at someone. (Sure you would.. I would have like to see you try and then utterly fail. Then he would wake up in a dark room tied down on a needle bed, but the harder he would move, the more his body would be pressed down against the sharp ass needles.) I turned to see why he stopped talking. And then my own jaw dropped.

"Oh please do finish you sentence," Nikolai stood there smiling at him all innocently, but his eyes were fierce. Everyone went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He gritted his teeth and did a fake apology, "I am sorry to have interrupted you 'lively' and 'intelligent' banter, but I would highly appreciate it if you did not slander a fine lady's reputation." I gaped at his coldness. I shivered at how he left them like dogs with tails between their legs. That you guys, was my Nikolai, MY peppermint Head. (*.*) He walked between the group of guys all looking forward and averting their afraid looks. As soon as he left the stupid conversation started again…

"That chick has such an enormous personality," A guy joked and received encouraging laughs and nudges. 0.o? Really dude? He was asking for me to lock him inside a suitcase and drop him in the middle of a volcano.

"For real," The stupid sonic boy continued on, "You really haven't gone anywhere with her dude?" He directed his question at Ayato who appeared to be growing annoyed at their persistance of the topic. I was even annoyed. This boy needed his mommy to come right now before I put my mechanical pencil right up his butthole. I nodded and looked how Ayato looked away from them.

"Don't bother him you guys," A guy said out of nowhere, "He's annoyed that he is still a virgin." That received an enormous laughter from the crowd. That made me angry. I'm pretty sure by the looks of it he was also a virgin. That was soo uncool of him to say.

"Oi! You have a problem with me or what?" Ayato finally (FINALLY) reacted and hissed at them, and I could see his knuckles were as white as Subaru's hair, "Who you callin a virgin, Virgin?" The guy who had made fun of him looked at him and smiled at how Ayato was hissing at him.

"I had enough of how you act like you're so cool, but in reality you're nothing but a wannabe!" The guy ( whom I will start nicknaming Bold and Stupid) yelled at him and looked like he was ready to fight with him… The idiot didn't knew he was about to fight a pure blood vampire. Oh well, its his funeral… (^.^)... I sighed (-_-).. I knew I had to break up this fight somehow… hehehe. (^_^)/ I came up with a perfect plan! or so I thought…..

"Ayato!" I waved at him and ran up to him and wrapped myself around his arm. I looked up at him all innocently and flustered. I tried not laugh at his WTF face, and pressed my "big boobs" against his arm and torso. I could see a slight blush on his face. HEHE… "Reiji is being mean to me.. Can I sleep in your room again?" I tried not burst out in laughter as I saw how the stupid jerks had nosebleeds as I acted out the part of a perfect seductive Onii-chan character. Ayato was blushing like crazy but did not distanced himself from me. The guys just enviously stared at us at how close we were.

"What's wrong Ayato?" I pressed my body closer to his and pouted, " Can I?" Ayato finally snapped back to reality and smirked how the guys were all amazed how I was wrapped around his finger.

"Sure," Ayato whispered loud enough for them to hear, and I heard an obvious amazed gasp from them. Ayato was grinning ear to ear. I smiled all happily and landed a swift kiss on near his lips.

"Thank you!" I smiled and waved goodbye. I left him enjoying how the group of guys were all admiring him like a god. I turned around and noticed an enormous orange poster in the middle of the hallway. I got closer and let out a small giggle when I saw a bat and a pumpkin.

 _Come to our Annual Pumpkin Carnival!_

 _Halloween Night 5:00 pm-10.00pm_

 _Costumes are encouraged!_

 _There will be a costume contest!_

 _Food and Drinks will be sold!_

I gaped at the so halloweeny poster and wanted to laugh so loudly. Well at least class would be cancelled…. WAIT! Did this mean we were gonna have to….

…..

"With our upcoming Halloween Carnival, we as a class have to come up with our class theme for the carnival! So any ideas are welcome!" Nikolai announced all happily and wrote down the "amazing" announcement on the board and bowed to the class. A girl quickly shot her hand up. I sighed at how these people were actually excited for this stupid thing.

"How about we do a butler cafe?" The girls was grinning from ear to ear and her eyes were all dilated. I clicked my tongue at how she was daydreaming and most likely was fantasizing about Nikolai dressed as a butler. Nikolai showed a small shy blush and casted his gaze to the floor.

"How about we do a maid cafe instead?" A guy said out of nowhere and a bunch of guys cheered like wild gorillas. Nikolai wrote the idea on the board… Can someone say "Double Standard"? (-_- )

"I have a better idea!" I shouted out of nowhere sounding more excited than the other stupid girl, "Why don't we do both? You know! Since if just do a maid cafe, we won't have enough girls to manage the cafe.. We also need butlers! And, at the same time we won't solely be targeting a male audience but also the female market!" I smirked when I saw Nikolai pulsing vein on his forehead.. got you bastard..(^_^).

"A cafe is a lame idea," Ayato rolled his eyes and grunted loud enough so the entire can hear.

"Ha! Ayato is jealous! He doesn't want to see his girl dressed as a maid for any other guy!" The first stupid guy joked and laughed. Gaspa and low whispers filled the room about Ayato and I dating.I blushed and put my head down.

"All right then," Nikolai cleared his throat and the class turned quiet, "We'll add any more ideas tomorrow and vote for our class theme in case anyone was too shy right now to add their idea to the board." The teacher nodded and Nikolai sat down. He didn't even looked at me but he appeared to be calm to me. I shrugged my shoulders and saw how Ayato also seemed calm and did not seem to care that everyone in school thought we were a couple. I calmed myself down by thinking of sheep but then got rivaled up when I imagined the sheep exploding as they jumped the fence. Then I pretended that I was shooting the sheep as part of a game. When class was over, I was at level 20, and I got to say Level 20 was pretty difficult, the Sheep kept coming and coming as if they were a horde of zombies. I had to write my idea down and sell it. This game was going to be huge! More huge than Candy Crush or Atari! /($_$)/

"Oi Ape!" Ayato flicked my nose and sat down on the arm chair. Stupid Ayato and his stupid scarf… I pouted and continued my Imaginary Sheep game. "Oi Ape!" Ayato shook my head.

"Leave me alone Tomato Head! Don't you know you could give me a head concussion just by shaking my head like that?!" I hissed and turned my head away.

"What you call me!?" Ayato jumped on top of me and I could hardly breathe since he was pressing hard against my lungs. He licked my neck and took no time piercing his fangs. I panted heavily as I could clearly hear large slurping and gulping sounds. He was drinking my blood as if he was drinking a red bull or gatorade.

"Please behave accordingly, We have a guest," Reiji sighed and Nikolai appeared behind him. He was wearing his Field Agent armor.

"Seems to me the rumors were right," Nikolai gave me an expression look and I was scared since he was not smirking and did not seem pissed off.. ? 0.o Ayato was sitting on top of me glaring at him and Nikolai glared back. I felt uncomfortable for obvious reasons..

"How many times do I have to remind you Ayato. You are to take such activities in your own private room," Reiji told Ayato disgusted how he was still sitting on top of me. Ayato clicked his tongue and finally got off of me! Did he think he wasn't heavy or something?

"Fine then," Ayato pulled me close to me and held me firmly, "If you shall excuse me, I will be heading to my private room now."

"We all have to talk," Nikolai pressed his hand firmly on Ayato's shoulder which caused Ayato's grip around me to tighten more. I looked around saw how all of the Sakamaki brothers were already here in the living room. Ayato hesitantly let me go and sat down on his armchair. He grunted as he had to comply with Nikolai's bossy attitude. I stood right next to Nikolai as we prepared our little talk.

"The Black Blood Brotherhood and we also presume other members of both demon and vampires rebellion clans are planning their attack against Karlheinz," Nikolai said firmly and looked at all of the Sakamaki brothers, "Agent Kasai and I are in are charge of protecting you and eliminating this threat. Trust me when I say I would rather be protecting anybody else than the offsprings of Karlheinz." I gaped at how Nikolai was glaring at them and for a moment he appeared to me to be a vampire just like them.

"If you are so worry about these so called demons planning an attack against Karlheinz, why don't you protect him instead?" Kanato said bored and irritated how Nikolai looked at them as if they were trash.

"N.A.D.V.A is not allowed to protect the Vampire king since that would be clear statement that N.A.D.V.A favors Vampires over Demons. On top of that, we have no intel that they are even targeting Karlheinz himself. We do however have intel that they are planning to assassinate all six of you and the other four," Nikolai said blankly and also bored, "Besides we have intel that they are planning to use your beheaded corpses to intimidate Karlheinz to give up the crown. Plus like at you guys! Your limo got flipped over twice! Once by the Mukami, and once by low class demon clan!"

"F #K you!" Subaru growled and pointed at him, "We can protect ourselves!"

"I'm sure you can," Nikolai smirked at his red face, "Just like how you allowed wolves to enter your manor and destroy your living room. Not to mention, Ayato was injured…" Subaru was walking towards him but we all looked over to Shu who started to snicker.

"Do you really think you're better than us?" Shu snickered at opened one eye. I gulped at how Nikolai's eyes gleamed with anger. Subaru stopped walking towards Nikolai and smirked at how Nikolai was fuming.

"Enough of this chit chat now, Does N.A.V.A even know when Black Blood Bears are attacking?" Laito yawned and smiled when Nikolai appeared to be annoyed by him.

"During the Halloween Carnival," Nikolai sighed at how Laito had purposefully called "N.A.D.V.A" "N.A.V.A". I myself thought it was funny...WAIT.. WHAT!?0.O

"Wait this halloween carnival!?"I bursted out like a mad human and flailed my arms around.

"No, Of course not Squirrel… next Halloween…" Nikolai said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who's bag is this?" Kanato showed everyone my satchel and I tried to grab it from him but he put it away further from impossible reach.

"It belongs to Squirrel here," Nikolai rolled his eyes at Kanato's playful antic, "Wear that for the Halloween carnival. It's you own Field Agent Armor."

"What!" I shoute excited and fangirled. I ran towards Kanato and snatched the bag from him. I looked inside and took out my armor. I could feel my cheeks turn hot as I saw it was a pair of tight short black short with a matching fitted short shirt with blue and white color on it. I saw it came with a dual holster and king of a garter belt for 4 small throwing knives. OMG this armor was so cool. I also saw it came with an arm band for small poison dart. Then I saw another thigh belt for a small electric extendable baton. I also had my own electric whip.

"I already told you about your armor earlier ," Nikolai slapped his face with annoyance how I was giggling with excitement at my new armor, "Here I couldn't put these inside the bag for obvious reason." I looked up and in his hands were my official customized personal pistols! I yelped and I hugged Nikolai and inserted the guns in the holsters.

"Thank you !" I shouted excitedly and noticed there was blue scrunchie inside the bag as well, "This is so cool! This is probably the only time I am actually gonna dress up for Halloween!"

"Hmm.. I can't wait to see you dressed in that Bitch-chan," Laito purred at me and licked my left ear. I shivered and tried to pull away from him but he pulled me back into his arms. I heard a sudden beep and saw Nikolai take out his phone.

"I got to go," He looked at me and walking out the room, "Oh yeah, Squirrel, Tomorrow after school Dr. Patterson, aka Robbie, is coming here to do some stupid mandatory blood tests on us."

"Wait isn't that bad? Won't he know our cover was blown?" I said freaking out at imagining the Director finding out.

"He already knows, and I told him any word goes to the Director, and he been waking up strapped hanging upside down in a pool of man eating eels," Nikolai snickered and then added laughing, " The idiot quickly reassured him that he wouldn't say anything." He then laughed and left me wondering why we had to take blood tests for.. I hadn't used my P.A.T yet.. (O.o)

"Dinner ir ready," Reiji said in deep thought and headed towards the dining room… Sheesh! These guys had this enormous mansion all to themselves. If I had this big of a mansion I would've slid down the big ass staircase on a mattress! OOH ! and then I would do the scooby doo scene where there are running through doors and come out through different doors.. you know what I'm talking about right? I was about to sit down when I noticed there was an extra plate set where usually nobody sat. I mean I usually sat between Shu and Subaru and then Reiji sat right next to him. The across Reiji was Kanato then to the left was Laito and then Ayato. Yui sat across Shu. So the plate was between Reiji and Kanto.. you know like how a King sit at the end of a table facing the other end…. You know what I mean? ( **If you guys are confused by this description then I would highly recommend watching Season 1 Episode 3 and pause at the 1:44 minute mark)**

I was in deep thought when I looked up from the mysterious owner of the mysterious plate and looked up at Ayato wearing a tuxedo **.** 0.o… So it's that kind of party.. Now is it? I looked at what I was wearing and pouted. I looked like a maid compared to the other brothers.

"Something wrong Kasai-san?" Yui looked at me .. guess what? WORRY! (*0*) … (-_-).. well at least she was wearing a cute pale pink frilly dress.

"Why aren't you dressed for the formal occasion?" Reiji hissed at my ripped shorts and normal blue t shirt. Ayato snickered at me… that asshole…

"Did you not informed her about the dinner party our father is attending and to wear something formal?" Reiji hissed at Ayato and Ayato clicked his tongue, "Hurry up and put on something decent!" I nodded and raced upstairs.

I frantically looked through my dresser and took out a bland (but decent) light blue gown. It reminded me of a greek dress with the sleeves having some silver beads. It was pretty but not my usual style. I shrugged and quickly let my hair down. That was when I looked different.. I gulped and headed downstairs.. well at least I knew how to walk in high heels.. I nodded to myself and gaped how the boys were waiting for their.. WAIT! FATHER? as in Karlheinz? I started to quietly walk up the stairs but then Reiji told me to come down immediately. I sighed and walked down again. He told me to stand right next to Yui on the other side of the hallway.. Can someone say sexism?

We stood like that for a good thirty minutes and my legs began to hurt. I even got through level 45 on my imaginary sheep game. Woo hoo! I am beast! /(^.^)/ Then their father, Karlheinz appeared through the doorway.. hmm.. if he knew the demon clan was planning to attack his sons why would he come to the place where his sons were? 0.o I shrugged my shoulders.. maybe he also lived on the edge like me.

"Good morning," Karlheinz greeted Shu and then Reiji. I guess Subaru and the triplets were not his children? And I guess Yui and I were not here? I rolled my eyes as we started to head towards the dining room. I looked up and took a good look of Karlheinz.. I had seen his face before in pictures but never in real life. So in case you don't know how he looks.. I'll be glad to tell you! (^_^) White Hair, gold eyes, weird clothing… must be Karlheinz.. ( **You are cool if you get this reference..)** What felt like an eternity we finally began to eat.

"So I see you enjoying the salmon, Ms. Yuri Kasai," Karlheinz smiled politely at me… You sadistic bastard.

"Oh please call me "Ape", "Squirrel", "Bitch-chan", or "Useless human", And yes the salmon is pretty good," I smiled back at him and swallowed my food.

"I do apologize if my sons were rude to you, umm Ms. Yuri," Karlheinz smiled at me and glared at the brothers.

"Rude?" I joked and pointed my fork at the brothers, "Nahh.. They are actually quite pleasant to be around with.. unlike Tchaikovsky."

"Tchaikovsky, you say? I knew a gentleman by the name of Tchaikovsky," Karlheinz said nostalgiaic, but then turned bitter all at once, "Of course that was before he fled and ruined a fine lady's reputation." Awkward.. 0.o

"Yeah… I doubt we are talking about the same person," I stammered and was feeling a little bit nervous, "On another note, Your sons are quite the gentlemen if I should say so myself."

"But you still prefer the rude Tchaikovsky?" Karlheinz said seriously and there was not a single bit of humor in his tone, "I am joking of course, Tchaikovsky is just your superior, the captain of the Scorpion Squad was it?" I practically choked on my salad tomato..

"Are you alright Agent Kasai?" Karlheinz said not worry for my health being and was instead taunting me, "Care to explain how and why a N.A.D.V.A agent is doing in my house?" I wanted to run out of here like seriously he couldn't wait until after dessert? I was trying to desperately thinking of an escape route.

"I was sent here by the Director to just observe you sons and then I was ordered to protect them," I decided to say the truth but he just laughed.

"Yes I know," Karlheinz laughed darkly( If he knew then why did he freakin asked? (-_-)), "The Director is a friend of mine. I asked him to send a highly qualified agent to be around my sons just in case." He ASKED the director?...hm… I lifted a piece of a salmon.. Something here was FISHY… lol see what I did there? lol hehe.. Okay back to seriousness….

"I never thought you of all people would come to this household," Karlheinz said casually but I saw something unsaid in his eyes, "The agent whose blood is intoxicating… N.A.D.V.A's own 'Eve'.. I gotta hand it to Dr. Montgomery, He surely did created one excellent 'Eve'. You're as perfect as my own 'Eve'." I blinked confused at what he was saying. Dr. Montgomery? 0.o

"Father," Shu (Thank the god of Macaroons!) lifted the awkward atmosphere, "Shall we commence dessert?" (Once again.. Thank the god of Macaroons!) /(*0*)/

 **Who else likes Macaroons? lol**


	10. Eyes and Teeth

**Hey sorry about the very long wait! But I finally finished finals! Whoop Whoop! This chapter has to be the roller coaster of emotion for me! Anyway Enjoy!**

"So how have you gotten close to any of my sons in particular?"Karlheinz asked me as I was putting a large spoonful of ice cream in my mouth and I swallowed it all with shock. Darn brain freeze. I looked up and saw how every single brother ignored what he just asked me. Assholes. I was about to put more ice cream in my mouth when…..

"You seem like you would make a great daughter-in-law….. and a Vampire Queen," Karlheinz smiled at how I once again swallowed a mouthful down my throat and slammed my hands down the table trying to push down the ice cream.

"Nonsense," I rubbed the back of my neck and gave him one of my many phony smiles.

"On the contrary," Karlheinz interrupted my failed attempts to change or stop this really awkward subject, "You are quite deserving of any of my sons as your husband, though I can't say they are deserving of you as a wife. You're blood is quite rare and you just might be the key to my new race. Besides, Seems you have grown quite fond of my sons." I was drinking my red wine when he said the last part. I spat the wine across the table and watered Ayato with red wine. He remained calm and acted as if it was no big deal. Oh.. I was gonna get it later…. He dried of his face and did not looked at me.

"My apologies Ayato-san," I actually meant it and he just nodded without even looking at me. Well then..

"It is quite all right Kasai-san," Karlheinz waved it off as minuscule accident and continued to pester and insist of me marrying one of his jerk ass sons, "How about I make you proposal you cannot refuse?" He looked at me and smiled when I stopped spooning my pistachio ice cream.

"I let .. oh what was his name..?... Nikolai Tchaikovsky live.. and in exchange you make one of my sons a father." He smiled when my hand began to tremble and I wanted to cry in frustration.

"Who the F #k do you think you are to force me to f #k one of your who knows how many sons, and to threaten the life of Nikolai? Do you have any limits?"I got up and slammed my hand against the table and glared at him, "I refuse your so called offer."

"I will give you more time to think it over," Karlheinz got up and placed his napkin on the table as if nothing happened, as if I didn't just bluntly refused his so called offer, "The father of the son you will give birth to will inherit the throne. Kasai- san don't be a stupid girl, Take the offer. Especially since your dear Nikolai's life is wavering."

"I refuse your offer!" I screamed at him and stopped when I finally analyzed what he told me, "Wait, why is his life wavering?" He gave me a sinister smile and left me there with my hands slammed down at the table.

"Ms. Kasai," Karlheinz began, "There is so much you don't know."

He nodded at Shu and Reiji and left the house. So much for the amount of time we took in preparing this awesome dinner just for this ungrateful bastard! I was still standing up even when I heard the limo drive away and Shu sat down down. Reiji looked at me as he sat down in his seat. Everyone was quiet. He left quickly, and I worn a dress and everything!

"I can't believe you are still alive," Subaru broke the silence and I saw all of the other brothers have a small smile on their lips. And I can't believe you're talking..

"I don't think I ever saw anybody raise their voice like that against our father and lived," Reiji said flatly but smirked at me. Wait were they all against their father or something? Talk about a Father and Son complex! (0O0)

"Ahh Ayato you are still drenched!"Laito laughed and nudged his brother, whom in return nudged him back.

"What's wrong with you Ape!" Ayato scowled at me which made Kanato laugh. Right he was still drenched with my red wine. Come on! It was an accident!

"So noisy," Shu mumbled and sticked his earbuds right in.. poor guy.. went so long without hearing any classical music… The feels..(T.T) How can we possibly live without Mozart playing in the background?!

"So Bitch-chan," Laito purred at me and I knew where he was going with this, "Who are you going to pick to be your baby daddy?" Of course he would ask...I rolled my eyes, sat down, and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Well, I guess the most obvious person would be…"I pretended to be crushing on somebody in the room and did once again an amazing fake blush, "Well.. I mean I don't know how he would feel... when I confess my feelings for him…" I bit my lower lip and pretended to be unsteady in my chair. I crossed my arms more tightly to make my boobs look even bigger. I took a quick look up and saw that only Subaru and Ayato were buying this act. Wahh! (T.T)

"Why don't you pick me?" Kanato said seriously out of nowhere..(-_-).. he was a child himself… Well I guess since he does seem to be the only one interested… Besides I am pretty sure underneath his psychotic child complex personality, there was a non insane part of him that was really caring and loving.. I hope.

"Ehh? What she needs is an actual grown man like Yours Truly ! Not a hysteric child!" Ayato said indignantly and teased Kanato.. well.. he could have said it nicer..WAIT! .. Where they serious about this?

"Lame! I am so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly'!" Subaru growled at him(I don't know why but I feel Like I heard this somewhere before..hm..), "If anything, she needs somebody more mature than you!" Yes.. My baby daddy had to be strong, mature, and firm… (In his pants)..lol

"I agree, somebody so mature that he is open about his feelings. A truly grown and adult man does not keep all of his feelings inside you know,"Laito rolled his eyes and winked at me. ( EHH! Burned!)

"There is a difference between being open about your feelings and being a pervert!"Subaru hissed at him blushing and looked at me but then looked away with a small pink blush on his cheeks. Man! Subaru learned not only how to be funny, but he learned how to burn people!

"Are you really fighting over her?" Reiji rubbed his forehead and sighed. Shut up Mokuba!… Wait wrong Fanfic…. Shut up Reiji! Things just got interesting!

"Apparently they are," Shu yawned and teleported to his sofa. Shu reminded me of a cute adorable little lazy ass cat. I suddenly got very flustered and could not stop smiling at how he was sleeping on top of the sofa. I could not stop imagining him with cat ears and a now on, I shall call Shu "Tabby" and he shall be mine, and he shall be my "Tabby".( High five if you recognize this famous quote! ) *Finding Nemo*..again

"Apparently they don't know she asked me if she could sleep with me from now on," Ayato said proudly and pulled me towards him… dude.. really?(-_-) I said that yesterday as a way to show up a group of jerks… ugh.. They kept bickering as if they were the ducks from "Finding Nemo".. okay last time..(maybe not..)

"Okay!" I yelled since they had really gotten on my last nerves, "I don't know why you want to be a dad so badly, but I on the other hand really don't want to be a mom at this moment! Secondly, I will not obey Karlheinz so obediently like if I am his dog or something without a fight!" I glared at them and headed straight to my room. I locked my door and sighed angrily. Stupid Sakamaki! No wonder the Mukami tried to murder yall. I yawned and fell asleep.

" _Yu-chan," Mako called out to me and looked at me with worry in his eyes, "See now that didn't hurt. Now did it?" He placed a pink bandage on my arm._

" _Mako-chan, Why do you vaccinate me everyday?" I pouted at how many needles I had to feel throughout the week. He smiled at me and lifted my chin._

" _It's to keep you safe and healthy," Mako grinned and hugged me, "Because one day I won't be able to hide you from the world any more." He looked at me with his bright azure eyes. "Which is why I am trying to teach you basic self defense!" He smiled at me and punched me softly on my cheek. I smiled back and nodded. He got up and answered a phone call._

" _Yes I will be right there Rosa," Mako nodded seriously and then I saw him loosen up, "Meet you somewhere afterwards? Just the two of us?" She answered back and I could see his eyes brighten up._

" _Great," He said excited and then added with a serious tone, "So how's Cherry Tomato doing with your extensive training regime?" He laughed with her and shook his head. "Cherry Tomato has natural talent. One day he will be a big ripe Tomato!"_

"Tomato" I said lazily and opened my eyes.I was confused and blink a couple of times. Yep it was still pitch black.. Was I blind? I tried to get up but instead hit my head against the ceiling.. WAIT .. WHAT!? OM god of Macaroons! I was buried alive! I gasped and tried to lift the coffin lid up but then something grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me faced down. My nose touched another nose. I shrieked and thought I was buried inside a living zombie's coffin!

"Shut up Gorilla Mouth!" Ayato hissed at me and I was getting nervous. Hey I wasn't that far off..I was with vampire.. kinda of a zombie right?

"We got buried alive together?" I gasped surprised and once again tried to lift the lid.

"Idiot! We are inside my iron maiden bed!" Ayato hissed and I could feel that he rolled his eyes, "Didn't you want to sleep with me?" I blushed deep red and realized my body was on top of loose and short pajama pants suddenly felt quite scant and my legs trembeled. Like I was honestly trapped inside a coffin.. "Iron Maiden". I rolled my eyes and blushed when I realized that my thighs were wrapped around his lower part of his torso. I was seriously in a sexual position right on top of him.

"You're heart is beating rapidly you know," Ayato snickered and pulled me closer towards his face. Great! Just freakin great! Now my "big boobs" were pressing against his chest.I let out a small squeal. "You sound so powerless… That turns me on.. if only I could see your flustered helplessness face.." Ayato whispered into my ears. I once again shuddered and let out a very small moan. He bit right into my neck. I moaned loudly and and my thighs hugged more tightly around him. The more he sucked my blood the more I hugged him. I was panting heavily and I had a mixed feeling of wanting to push away from him and hugging his body closer. I tried moving but that only made his fangs hurt me more. He let out an angry grunt and bit me harder. I pulled my neck closer to his fangs.

"And you want more don't you?" Ayato whispered into my left ear and licked his lips. He bit into my neck again and I could hear how much blood he was sucking out. I held onto his shoulder and rested my head against his head. and closed my eyes. Suddenly I opened my eyes when I felt his hand caressing my right thigh. His hand was going higher and higher.

"You're heart is beating even faster and you blood is getting even hotter," Ayato teased me and squeezed my butt, "You're a powerless against you own lust," He teased me again, "The more I touch you, the more you want my fangs inside you." I he got up a little and bit into my chest. I let out a small whimper and I could feel he got excited. He bit me harder and rougher. I let out a higher squeak and my shaking arms wrapped around him.

"You like don't you? Why am I even asking?!" Ayato said proudly and bit me even lower down my chest, "You're asking for it you know?" I moaned.. He was right.. I liked this.

"Ayato!?" Kanato knocked what I assumed to be Ayato's door, "Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" Ayato clicked his tongue and let me go. He lifted the coffin and all of the freaking light blinded me.I rubbed my eyes and before I can open my eyes, Ayato dragged me out. I looked at him and he was already get dressed for school.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Ayato nodded me to the door. I hesitated for a bit and stood there not knowing what just happened. "What? Do you want me to help you get dressed?" He teased me and showed me his fangs. I shivered and headed for the door.

"No thank you!" I bowed and opened the door. I ran to my room hoping nobody would see me like this. What the hell was that? 0.0 Like a bit more, and we would've…

I took out my uniform out and placed it on my bed. I slapped my still blushing face. I had to keep it together! I was tying my stupid red bow and looked at myself in the mirror. I was the same agent.. These vampires were leeches.. vermin.. lower than vermin… nothing more. I grasped my chest where my heart was and looked at myself in the mirror. I nodded and opened the door.I peeped outside and walked downstairs. I saw Shu was laying down on the sofa.. aww.. my little Tabby!3

"I have to speak with you for a moment," Reiji motioned me to follow him outside the house, "Hurry up and get up Deadbeat." Shu laid there and ignored him. Reiji started to walk out the door. I couldn't wait until I finally had to stop following their stupid orders.

Everyone was waiting for us.. well except Shu. Kanato was snacking on a purple macaron that I had made last time.. This boy really like my baking! I smiled happily. At least he ate my cookies, Nikolai spat the cookies I had worked so hard for.. (T.T).. I was starting to wonder if Nikolai was truly a monster.

"Who is Dr. Montgomery?" Reiji was leading us and I was way in the back walking alongside Shu who had finally joined us after all. I ignored not wanting to answer any more questions.. like what was wrong with this guy? He kept asking me questions nonstop!. He stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"My brother, Mako Montgomery was a doctor, but Mako would tell me that our father was also a doctor, so I don't know if he was talking about my father or brother," I said tired and sighed, "Not like it matters, they're both dead anyway." He started to walk again and didn't even say a thank you for clearing shit up. I didn't wanted to think what Karlheinz had said to me last night.. "last day", about me being designed by Dr. Montgomery for N.A.D.V.A, I didn't wanted to know about that. I was afraid that everything I knew was a lie. An "Eve" like Yui?

"So your brother was a doctor?" Yui chimed in.. where was she all this time?0.o

"Yeah,' I sighed bored of this conversation, Yui looked away sheepishly on her utterly failed attempt to talk to me.I rolled my eyes Yui was like a porcelain doll who always had a worry shy expression on her face. So fragile and weak… and that irritating high pitch squeal she would make every time one of the brothers bit her! She always had that stupid surprised expression as if she just realized these guys were freakin vampires..Yeah so all in all, I kinda despised Yui.. just a little..I hated the idea of Yui being in my class. I mean I didn't have a problem with her personally, but you think a girl who has lived in a mansion full of vampires would've grown just a bit more strong mentally and emotionally. I mean even when the teacher called out to her to answer a question she still had an expression of surprise and bewilderment. (-_-) I mean I was the one stuck between a bipolar vampires and a jerkass agent! Me!.. not her! We were like a week away from this bloody war and princess here was still a nervous trainwreck!

"Alright so before we vote on our official pumpkin theme," Nikolai stood up and announced to the class, I slammed my head down annoyed at his fake act, "Do I have any more suggestions for our class theme?" I suggest we don't do anything and make a nice nap area where people can come inside and nap! …(*_*) I have had really good ideas this past few days!

"Why don't we set up a music concert for our class?" A girl stood up and smiled, "I heard you were really good playing the violin!" She smiled at Nick and all the other girls blushed… I smiled evilly and also stood up.

"Yeah!" I yelled excited, "Tchaikovsky-sama, playing the violin in our Maid X Butler Cafe would be a great addition! Plus it would give our Cafe a more classical feel!" The whole class applauded! Wow people it was a joke…./(0.0)l I slid down my chair when I saw how everyone was excited for this shit now..

"Umm I'm not sure. Playing in a orchestra is one thing , but being the only one is not quite my style," Nikolai responded to the uproar embarrassed and humble.

"Now now class, We can't force a fellow student to do something he/she is uncomfortable with," The teacher calmed down the chaotic class. "Not Being comfortable" my ass! I have seen and heard him rock solos in front of a large audience before! I rolled my eyes.. what better things did he have to do during the carnival anyway….(-_-)..oh right..(0.0).. He had to fight in the ultimate bloody war of the century.. (*_*)... I blushed embarrassed. The class bell rang and I bolted out the door. I was walking down the hallway sighing relieved that I had lost him when I felt a hand grab me back.

"Please don't kill me!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Nikolai glared at me and hissed.

"I hella should!" He hissed and let me go, "Don't forget we have our blood test this afternoon!" He pinned me to the wall and placed his knee between my thighs.

"I haven't properly punished you yet," Nikolai breathed into my ear, and dragged me along the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?!" I asked him, but he continued walking. I was beyond angry! Finally he stopped and took out a ring of keys from his coat pocket. He unlocked the door and threw me inside like bundle of wheat!

"Hey!" I hissed at him but then gulped when I saw him lock the door. I got up and walked backwards. The room was pitch black and I felt a table behind me.

"I told you," Nikolai snickered at my obvious uncomfortableness, "I haven't properly punished you yet." Then I felt him right in front of me. He pushed me back and my back was pressing against the table. He pushed my hair back and took of my red ribbon. I could hear him snicker at how easily he was unbuttoning my shirt. He kissed my chest and proceeded to slide his hand up my skirt.

"Stop it" I was choking on my tears and closed my eyes.

"If you say it with such a weak voice Yuri, It will only excite me more," Nikolai whispered in right ear and lifted me up. He threw me on top of the table and was on top of me. "Why are you scared of me now? You used to like this kind of stuff," He purred as he took of my shirt. My body was shivering and I pushed back my tears. He was kissing my belly and licked the side of my stomach. I cringed at how he didn't even had to tie me up anymore. I was mentally tied up now. He was right, I had enjoyed then. However, I don't know why but now I detested his touch. He took of my bra and I started to cry.

"Stop it" I sobbed and tried to get up, but he pinned me down.

"You belong to me. Not them," Nikolai said emotionless and squeezed my breasts, "All of this belongs to me." He kissed me, and I tried to release myself.

"No!" I said hatefully, "Get off me! You mother F #ker!" He let me go and turned on the lights.

"What the f #k is wrong with you?!" Nikolai snarled at how I was covering my naked body from him, "Why won't you let me touch you?! Oh! But you let them touch! You let them touch you as much as they f #kin want!" He punched the wall and kicked a couple books that were on the ground;

"Not this way!" I cried out and got off the table, "I don't want you touching me like this!" I was crying uncontrollably. I was shivering uncontrollably and was still covering myself. I was afraid. I was afraid of him.

"How do you want me to touch you then?" Nikolai said annoyed and was walking closer to me. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him in the eyes, "Do you have any idea how irritating it is to see them do whatever the f #k they want to you and I can't? I have to maintain myself from lashing out at them! I can't even kiss or touch you in public!" He was glaring at me and I was no longer shivering in fear. I was angry.

"Irritating!?" I hissed at him and my teeth were chattering from anger, " Do you have any idea how heartbreaking it is to have a guy tell you every time after he is done f #king with you that that you meant nothing and to not get it in your head?! That we are nothing?! Do you have any f #kin idea?!" I was strapping my bra back on and was frantically looking for my shirt on the floor, "Of course you don't!"

"What do you want from me! We can't be an official couple! A superior cannot date a member of their respective squads, you know that!" Nikolai threw me my ribbon and grabbed my arm, "But you do belong to me, and only me!" I finished buttoning my shirt and was tying my ribbon.

"I guess we can never officialy date then," I said flatly, " I also know we are also not allowed to officially f #k, though. And as for the part of me belonging to you." I put on my jacket again and was walking away but he pulled me back. He pushed me against the wall.

"I don't f #king belong to anybody. Not to them, not to you," I said coldly and opened the door.

"You belong to me," Nikolai said coldly and kissed me roughly, "Never say otherwise." He backed away and opened the door for me. "I can't f #kin wait until I am allowed to kill those f #kin sadistic six leeches, and then I don't have to f #kin share you with them anymore."

"You wouldn't even share your takoyaki with me," I murmured sarcastically with me, "I'm just hot and ready p%^sy for you." He laughed and laughed.

"Yeah but you're my hot and ready p%^sy," He laughed and slapped my butt, "I'll see you later Squirrel." I cringed with anger and stormed away. Who the f #k did he think he was?! Can anyone say "Obsessive Maniac"?!

"Oww!" I said weakly and rubbed my forehead.

"Hurry up Ape!" Ayato grunted and dragged me behind him. I rolled my eyes. Now I had to deal with this assh^le. (-_-). What couldn't they give me a small break?... I whined and clapped my hands when I saw the new limo right in front of me!

"Yay! We don't have to walk anymore!" I said excitedly and pouted when Ayato got in before me. I got inside and saw everyone was in there annoyed how late I was. I was grinning ear to ear.

"So how's ev -" I was about to say happily when Reiji cut me off with his gaze.

"Say Kasai" Kanato said with a bit of tired in his voice, "Do you not know how to button your shirt properly?" He cocked his head and looked at my mismatched buttons! I blushed and covered my shirt. Give me a break! I was buttoning my shirt in the dark! How was I supposed to know I didn't button my shirt correctly!?

"Her shirt was tucked in this morning too, but now.." Reiji swiftly commented and looked away. I looked down at myself. Everything they were saying was true..

"Ahh Bitch-chan? You have been a naughty girl today," Laito purred and darted his eyes on my chest which made me blush, "I wish I was the one who unbuttoned your shirt." I blushed madly and shook my head.

"It's not what you guys think!" I stuttered like a mad person, "You see I.. umm. I kinda...umm.. My tummy was itchy so I went into the bathroom and scratched away.."

"I'm sure that's what happened," Laito giggled and put his hand on my shoulder and added coldly," That's better is what happened." I gulped and flashed a fake smile.

"How stupid," Subaru clicked his tongue.

"Subaru whay don't you be more open?" Laito purred mischievously, "You wish you were there when Bitch-chan was that exposed." Subaru looked away and I could see a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

"Stop talking about inappropriate manners," Reiji darted his gaze at Laito who in return smiled.

"I don't have to wish for that," Shu smiled and opened his eyes, "She has willingly exposed herself to me before." Reiji rolled his eyes at his older brother's manners.

"Ape!" Ayato wrapped his arm around my neck, "Why haven't you exposed yourself to Yours Truly?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"As if you don't have enough to brag about," I sighed annoyed and Ayato let go.

"I don't," Ayato flashed his fangs at me, "You're sleeping with me again."

"Again!?" Kanato cocked his head at us, "You slept together?!" He looked at me disgusted. Subaru clicked his tongue and Reiji rolled his eyes. Thank the God of Macarons that we arrived at the manor before it could get any more awkward! I was first out of the limo. Why were all of the limo rides that awkward? I prefer them not talking at all!

"He's here early," Subaru half whispered and cracked his knuckles. I looked up and saw Nikolai leaning against the front door. He looked up and waved at me. My question how the heck did he get here before us? (0.o) I scratched my head at that question but could not think of a possible explanation.

"Can you be any more slow Squirrel?" Nikolai hollered at me and snickered, " I have actual things to do you know…" I rolled my eyes and remembered we had to do this stupid blood test.

We all walked up to the door and got right in. Nikolai followed us in and set a.. Case? Down near the door.

"You're in the music club?" I scratched my head and pointed at his violin case. He shook his head.

"Nahh I was invited to perform in an orchestra for a concert or something this weekend," He said nonchalantly, "If I remember correctly the concert is at the city hall. Its suppose to be a big deal or whatnot."

"Ehh?!" Laito smirked and looked at his brothers, "Didn't our father instructed us to attend a concert this weekend as well?"

"Yeah," Shu yawned, "They invited me to perform as well, but it's so tiresome." Everyone rolled their eyes at him.. Of course.. (-_-).

"I'm sure it is tiresome.. Tiresome to lose that is," Nikolai smirked and snickered at how he was about lie down on the couch.

"I was unaware that the concert was a competition as well," Reiji mocked him. He probably detested how Nikolai was showing off.

"As if you could beat Shu in playing the violin," Subaru hissed at him, but Nikolai just smirked at him which only aggravated Subaru more.

"My question is why they even let you and even more why they even _invited_ you perform in this first class concert," Kanato leered at him, but Nikolai liked the attention was getting from them.

"Your question will be answered at the concert, well that is if you have enough balls to show up and watch as I easily steal the show from everyone on stage. Heck what an embarrassment it would be for Karlheinz for one of his sons to lose to a human. Maybe that's why Shu won't play in the concert in the first place," Nikolai grinned at how Subaru and Kanato stood there shocked at how Nikolai was testing them. I gulped and prayed for a miracle.

"I'll play," Shu said out of nowhere and got up to face Nikolai… Okay … I know I asked for a miracle...BUT not that miracle! The door opened and Dr. Patterson walked inside the manor.

"Good Evening Dr. Patterson," Nikolai nodded at him which made Robbie, "Dr. Patterson", fumble and drop his glasses.

"Hello," He said and prepared all of his equipment. He was such a nerd! He was being all careful with his equipment.

"So, ummm.. Exactly why he is he looking for in our blood?" I said feeling strangely worried at how he was cleaning the needles and tongs.

"I'm looking to see how much of the serum is in your blood stream in comparison with the antidote and your blood," Robbie explained all the while looking at his computer, "In other words, how much time you have to live as an agent and if you will be able to survive during and after the war." He motioned for Nikolai to sit down. Nikolai promptly rolled up his sleeves and nodded at him.

"Did he give you the note?" Nikolai asked him and he nodded.

"This is just for future data," Dr. Patterson nodded and pumped some blood out from Nikolai's arm. He inserted the blood in a little machine and then motioned me to sit down. He grabbed another needle. I rolled up my sleeve and looked how big the freakin needle was.

"You should be used to having you blood be sucked out right?" Nikolai snickered and I grunted. When the blood pumping or sucking was done, Robbie placed my blood in another machine. He turned on a small a flashlight and looked into my eyes.

"Do you wear corrective lenses Agent Kasai?" Robbie asked me and I shook my head. He smiled and looked into my ears. He nodded and wrote on his clipboard.

"All right open wide!" He said smiling and I opened my mouth, "Have you ever used you P.A.T before?" I shook my head and he nodded.

"I figured much! You look completely human and healthy!" Dr. Patterson smiled and looked at Nikolai who looked bored out of his freakin mind.

"Do you wear corrective contact lenses?" Dr. Patterson was flashing at Nikolai's eyes and stared at his eyes. Nikolai shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I wear color contacts," He simply said and yawned.. WAIT What? (0.o) I guess I might've looked really surprised at his answer.

"I don't like my real eye color okay?" Nikolai rolled his eyes and looked away.. Well then..

"Agent Nikolai, Your Canine teeth are quite abnormal," Robbie said a bit worried and wrote a note on his vanilla folder, "How many P.A.T serum replacements have you gone through?" Nikolai looked really uncomfortable now and looked way.

"I lost count," He casted his gaze down and did not looked at Robbie. Then we heard a beep from the machine. Robbie looked at the machine and at Nikolai's test results.

"Agent Nikolai," Robbie printed out the results and showed it to Nikolai, "Do you know that you are in critical red? More importantly does the director know?"

"Yes," Nikolai said uninterested and did not looked at his results, "They don't matter anyway, I have permission from the Director to continue fighting in this war."

 **Psst! Remember to either review the chapter or Private Message me with ideas for my "Special Chapter" ! :)**


	11. Mukami vs Sakamaki

**Biggest Chapter Upload Ever! 3 #1**

"I am sorry, but I have to contact the Director directly for me to give authorization for an agent with type of diagnosis to participate in such a war, "Dr. Robbie got up and took out his cellphone. He walked outside to talk privately.

"You're only temporarily in Critical Red right?" I nudged Nikolai who still had his gaze down and had not said a word.

"Critical? Does that mean he's gonna die soon?" Kanato cocked his head and smiled creepily, "I would like to see that."

"He exaggerates," Nikolai rolled his eyes, "I got this close to my lifelong goal and he thinks I will cower away just because I'm in the Critical Red zone? Please!"

"If you're really in Critical Red, then.." I was about to lecture him but he cut me off.

"Stop the Bullsh*t! You know exactly how I feel about _him_ and _them_! As hell I'm going to let this chance slip through my fingers! _He_ killed both my parents in broad daylight! On top of that I had to join N.A.D.V.A , so I could survive and follow all of their orders like a slave! I did all of that so I could see the begging look on _him_ as I took what's most precious to him just like he did to me when I was 6!" Nikolai bursted out loud with rage in his voice, " Because of _him_ , I had to experience how it felt to lose somebody close to me again when I was 14! Rosa was more than just me mentor to me.. She was like a sister!" I never seen Nikolai like this before.

"Well I talked the Director, He revoked my rejection of you participating in this war," Dr. Patterson hesitantly announced and added angrily when Nikolai grinned victoriously, "You really should watch you P.A.T usage though.. This battle might be your last." He walked towards the machine and printed out my results.

"You are as green and clear as any agent could be, You're clear Agent Kasai," Dr. Patterson smiled at me, "Well I must leave now, I have other blood tests to conduct. Actually my next one in pretty close from here." I waved goodbye and escorted him out the mansion. It was quiet and very awkward…

"So what's your real eye color?" I asked him playfully but Nikolai just clicked his tongue. I was only trying to make small talk.

"Bye, I have other things to do," Nikolai didn't even looked at me and picked up his violin case, "I have a mission and violin practice." He slammed the door and left. Well then.. (-_-) Mother F #ker! All of the brothers stood there which was quite odd since they were always doing their own thing.

"So Shu, Are you really gonna play in the concert alongside Nikolai?" I once again tried to make small talk.

"Talk quite highly of himself, that cocky ass," Subaru fumed and clicked his tongue, "He pisses me off!"

"Honestly! How dare he think he's better than Your Truly?" Ayato snapped and agreed with Subaru, "It was as if he was challenging us!" I was looking at Shu and how he was already laying down on the sofa with his eyes closed. I would say I was in utter disbelief, but…. Come on it's Shu!

"I doubt Deadbeat will even attend," Reiji stared at his older brother and rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't speak ill of Tabby," I glared at him for a bit but then realized I had corrected Reiji. (x_x). He threw death glares at me, but I didn't took bock what I said… I mean it was actually true after all. Heck if I had my older brother with me still, I wouldn't be in N.A.D.V.A.

"Tabby?" Kanato cocked his head at me and seemed kinda annoyed, "Do I have a nickname?" I hadn't really thought of a nickname for him until now.. Let's see…. Kanato could seem to be in a cute mood but then would turn all like a maniac.. Sorta of like a roller coaster with its quick turns and whatnot… His mood would go up and down….! I Got it!

"Yo-Yo" I smiled at him and pretended to play with an imaginary Yo-Yo. He seemed confused "They kinda look like a macaroon, your favorite cookie! And it's a fun toy!"I added gleefully but he seemed pissed of suddenly… Yo-Yo.

"So I'm just a toy for you?!" He growled at me and pushed me. I quickly shook my head and tried to apologize but he wouldn't hear me out. YEP he was definitely Yo-Yo….

"What the f #k do you see in him?"Subaru said out loud and sounded frustrated. Everyone stared at him surprised at how angry he was. I coughed and he looked at how we were looking at him. He blushed and looked away.

"Anyway," Ayato put his arm around me and held me tighter, "I am sure getting thirsty."

"Then go to the kitchen and get yourself a cup of water," I rolled my eyes and lifted his arm off around my shoulder, "And don't put your arm around me Tomato Head."

"What you call me Ape!?"Ayato twirled around me and stared intently at me, "I'm gonna make you regret calling me that!" I slapped his arm away from me.

"I said don't touch me!" I hissed and backed away from him.

"My my Bitch-chan is being one naughty little lamb," Laito pressed his two hands on both of my shoulders and whispered into my left ear, "You're asking me to drink the hell out of you, you know." I released myself from his grasp and turned around to face him.

"What doesn't anyone understand about me not wanting to be touched today?!"I shouted at him and he looked mildly surprised. I clicked my tongue and looked desperately for an escape out of there.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! Stupid Ape!" Ayato grabbed my forearm and dragged my body towards his, "Don't talk to Yours Truly like that!"

"I said let me go Tomato Head!" I cried out loud and was surprised when I realized I was crying, and I felt so weak and powerless, "Please not today… I can't today.. Not after.." I stopped myself and realized what I was about to say. I could hear my heart beating loudly and I casted my eyes down.

"Fine Ape," Ayato pushed me away and left the living room.I looked around and both Laito & Kanato had left as well.

"Well I'm not sure what is bothering you," Reiji said suddenly and motioned for me not say anything, "And I don't care either. What I do care about is how poorly your manners are. I am going to need to further discipline you in proper etiquette." I was about to say something but he had also left. I sighed and looked at Shu where he was sleeping. He seemed not to give a sh*t about what had just happened. I sighed and went up in my room. I changed into my workout clothes and went outside.

I was so pissed off with myself. How could I have been so stupid?! I knew they were not the problem.. They had nothing to do with what had happened with Nikolai. I was just furious that… I could do anything. I was jogging around the garden. Alongside Nikolai, all of these brothers appeared to be angels… so what hadn't I ever noticed how dark Nikolai was? I was sprinting now. All of my life I always thought the truly ones were vampires and demons.. But now I could swear I have never been so afraid of someone before as much as Nikolai. I stopped and caught me breathe. I was trying to clear my mind but the more I thought of it, the more I grew afraid of him. I felt my complete body shiver. I started to do some quick strong punches in midair and then kick. I remembered how Subaru had taught me to do a high kick. I smiled quickly and decided to do a high kick. I was soo happy when I saw that I had finally succeeded in doing a high kick. I put my two arms in the air in victory. The Sakamaki didn't have to suffer for something Tchaikovsky did.. I had to apologize to them. I mean it was pretty harsh anyway.

"Whats up with you?" Subaru said next to me and had his hands inside his pockets. I straightened m y ponytail and walked towards him. I had to start somewhere…

"I'm sorry," I bowed my head to him and saw that I had creeped him out a bit.

"I'm not following," Subaru said a bit frustrated. I was growing a bit frustrated a bit myself… (-_-)

"I'm sorry for being a little bitch just then, You guys didn't deserve that. I mean aside from the constant biting, pulling, and dragging, You guys are pretty cool and I mean that," I said blushing bit and was surprised when I spotted a small pink blush on his cheeks.

"You were kinda being a little child," Subaru grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I forgive you though." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You're the coolest one," I whispered and hugged him. I guess my hug made him feel uncomfortable, because he kinda pushed me away.

"Stop being a weirdo," Subaru spoke with a freaked out face and looked away which made me giggle a bit. I had this evil plan of causing him further embarrassment .. hehe. We both blushed when we realized we had our lips touching.

I was planning to give him a small kiss on the cheek, but never planned for him to turn his face .. and accidentally kiss him. The weirder part was that neither him or I had pulled away yet. We stood there like statues. Hmm "To Pull Away or Not to Pull Away"... I decided to pull away but was even more shocked when Subaru leaned in to kiss me and pull my body closer to his. I was shocked how I wasn't even fighting him either! (0.o) At this time his arms were tightly around me lower back and my hands were resting on his shoulders. We were actually kissing!(0.o).. And by the time he let me go, I was shocked that I was sad he let me go.. It was freakin weird.

He looked at me and blushed a deep red. I looked away also blushing at what just happened… Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck. I saw him biting into my neck. I smiled and was kinda relieved things had gone back to kinda being norma,. But hey what's normal nowadays? He tightened his arms around me again and he penetrated his fangs deeper. I winced a bit, the boy sure knew how to bite. I shrieked a bit when I heard him grunt. I put arms around him as well and he bit me a little lower down my neck. I was so roused at that moment. I went from not wanting to be touched to wanting him to never stop touching me… He bit me harder and I let out a small moan which made him bite me harder. I couldn't restrain myself anymore. His arms were firmly around my body and I felt captivated by him..

"My my Bitch -chan is being a naughty little lamb," Laito said out of nowhere, but that didn't cause Subaru to stop drinking me, "So much for you not wanting to be touched. Was that just a cry for wanting to be touched after all?" He walked behind me and licked the other side of my neck. "You wouldn't mind if I joined right Bitch-chan?" He giggled and bit into my neck before I could respond. That made Subaru stop and click his tongue at him. Subaru called him a little pervert and said that he was not interested in doing a threesome. Laito shrugged his shoulders and continued sucking my blood. Subaru was furious and quickly glanced at me one last time before he disappeared.

After Subaru left, Laito pulled me head down to his chest and whispered, "Why do you continue to play with our heads Bitch- chan?" He brushed his fingers alongside my neck where had just bit me.

I slapped his away, he was just being creepy.

"Oh! I like it when you misbehave like that!" Laito laughed and was about to pull me, but I backed away. I rolled my eyes and left him there. I was already walking away when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Laito whispered into my ear angrily, which kinda scared me since he was always joking around but now he sounded serious. I was holding my breath as his grasp became tighter and tighter around my neck. The he let go and bursted out laughing.

"You're unlike any girl I have ever met Bitch-chan!" Laito was laughing very loudly, "You will be mine." I shivered angrily and stormed away. Stupid Fedora! I had enough of these brothers! And how dare he insult me that I was playing with their heads?! If anything they were playing with my head! I was storming up the stupid flight of stairs.

"Can you walk any more loudly?" Reiji opened his door and was tapping his foot. All he needed was for him to wear a pink fluffy bathrobe and have hair curlers in his hair. Maybe a cigarette in his mouth might finish the look. "Come inside… right now," Reij at first calmly told me but then said it roughly and annoyed when I hesitated to go inside. Once again I was in his room/ drug lab. I looked around like lost little kitten. "Give me your hand," Reiji commanded me out of nowhere.

"Eh?" I yawned and was stunned when he turned me around and slammed against his bookcase, "Whata?" He only smirked and injected me with something. I looked at him surprised and wonder filled. Suddenly I started to feel a little dizzy. I rested my head on his shoulders and then later my own body weight felt too heavy for me. I was about to collapse on the floor but Reiji caught me in midair.

"What is Critical Red?" Reiji had just laid me on an armchair and had quickly questioned me. I couldn't feel my body whatsoever. I couldn't move any part of my freakin body! I wanted to talk.. No I needed to talk and respond but I couldn't!

"What is Critical Red?" Reiji asked me again and looked at me straight in the eyes… I wanted to say that Critical Red was a zone or a level in which the P.A.T user was in peril danger of dying of the serum or they were in the range of the serum being permanently active in their bloodstream causing the user to turn into a vampire.

He grasped my arm so tightly but I couldn't even say anything! I was unsure if I was even doing any facial expressions of being in utter pain or not…

"Speak already!" Reiji hissed at me and was impatient.. Well that was a first.. (o.o). He rolled his eyes, "Where did my potion go wrong? I analyzed the poison that was running in your bloodstream last time and this potion has the exact same chemical formula! Why are they so different then?!" How was I supposed to know?

It was the Intelligence Agents back at N.A.D.V.A who both produce and manufactured the serum exclusive! If only he would had only asked me then I would have told him.. Without the freakin need of serum injections! Ugh! Leeches I swear! Reiji walked over to his lab table and opened a chemistry book. Yeah, because the answer of an antidote for this serum was in a generic chemistry book.. Wow! And he's the smart one?

"Here this should work," Reiji sounded completely confident and the antidote down my freakin throat.

"You idiot! That stuff burns!" I yelled and put my hand on my throat. I was desperately looking around the room for water….(0.o) Wait… did he just found the antidote in a generic chemistry book?...(0.0).. I shall never doubt this guy's intellect ever again… I nodded to myself.

"A small 'thank you' would have been sufficient," Reiji rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. And just asking me stuff you wanted to know would have also have been sufficient…

"Thank You," I mumbled and rubbed my neck, "And sorry for yelling at you."

"Did you actually just apologized?" Reiji said amused and sat down on the arm chair opposite of mine.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I corrected you in front of your brothers and for making a ruckus in living room as well," I bowed my head not wanting him to see my blushed face, " Critical Red is like a death sentence to any agent who is a user of the P.A.T. Either the user dies of the venom in the serum poisoning the bloodstream or the user dies before that in though the user dies because the venom circulating in the bloodstream starts to become active even without the presence of the serum, and the user without the antidote will die due to poisoning. However the user has a chance they could live. I mean with ne advances scientists back in N.A.D.V.A have done, people being able to live even after being diagnosed with Critical Red can still fully recover. Nikolai can still recover and not die." I looked up and saw he was in a deep thought.

"Anything else you wanted to know?" I tried to make conversation but of course..

"No, You can leave now," Reiji ignored me and showed me to the door.. Well then..(-_-)

*Does nobody care about Yuri the human?* ( **Yes this is a reference to Ice Age)** Like he literally threw me out of room/lab.. Freakin Teapot! ..*After all we been through*..( **AND Yes.. this is a reference to Toy Story..)** *These people need help.. They need professional help*..( **OKay I don't know why I am referencing so much in this chapter.. White Chicks.. :))**

"Hey Ape!" Ayato was leaning against my door and looked kinda pissed.. Here we go..

"Hello Ayato I wanted to.-" I was about to apologize but was quickly pinned against the wall and bitten against my will. I felt the knob and swung the door open. I got in and was about to slam the door when Ayato stopped the door with his shoe and got in.

"How dare you ignore Yours Truly!" Ayato hissed at me and pushed me on top of my bed.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you! I wanted to apo-" I was about to once again apologize when Ayato got on top of me and bit into my neck. Seriously dude? "Okay forget my dumb apology then Tomato Head!" I screeched and managed to say out loud since since he was trying to choke me.

"Apology?" Ayato looked at me confused and creeped out..

"Yeah that is what usually people say when they feel sorry for something they either said or done to another person. In this case I am apologizing to you for yelling at you," I panted and was glad when he stopped trying to choke me, "I'm sorry for literally yelling at you Ayato-san." He stared at me shocked and blinked twice. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me.

"Are you the same person?" Ayato raised his eyebrow and got off my bed, "Are you really Ape Woman?" Was he for real right now? I sighed and smacked my head with my hand.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "I shouldn't of had directed my anger at you since you are not the one to blame. I'm sorry." I looked up and was shocked that he was gone..(0.o).. (-.-)..(O.O).. Did I really scared him away? What is up with them really? Okay I know I have this question so many freakin times but seriously!

….

"Get out of my way everyone!" I yelled at some students who were blocking my way in the hallway. I was soooo freakin late! Those assholes left me! They left me! They got inside the limo and drove off without me! I had to freakin run through the freakin forest by myself! I literally felt I was being watched by the freakin Forest Monster!

"Hey!" I yelled at two students who were carrying around a large box of book or whatnot. I was running at top speed and did not wanted to slow down and wait for them to enter the classroom. As the way I saw it I had two options: Go underneath or over….I smiled and quickly took of my bag and slung it over the box and slid underneath the box. Once I slid underneath I grabbed my bag and stood up. I continued running when I heard a particular laugh…

"Laito!" I hissed at him who was amazingly leaning against the hallway, "YOU JERK! F #kin Fedora!" His eyes gleamed with pride and laughter.

"Hello Kasai-san," Laito waved at me and remained leaning against the wall. I was about to smack him silly when...

"Wow! Kasai-san! If you were a guy, You would totally be a great addition to our basketball team!" One of the boys who was carrying the big stupid box said suddenly… oh.. It was "Sonic" one of those jerks that was teasing Ayato that other time. Wow they were able to make me hate them then vampires… ugh.

"Nahh man! If she was a guy, she would be some kind of secret agent or spy!" The guy I nicknamed Spyro.. Since his hair was purple.. Hehe… WAIT! SEXIST ALERT! (O.O)/

"Dude I thought Coach already found someone to replace Tomoe-san!" Sonic obnoxiously said and flailed his arms around.. Honestly how did these guys even dared to tease Ayato? (-_-) They're a couple of idiots and ugly as f #k… Okay just to be clear.. I do not think Ayato is a "nice catch".. I just think If I had to choose between Ayato or these guys.. Well I would obviously choose Ayato.. I was about to leave these idiots when..

"Yeah dude! Coach said the new student ! His name is hard to say… umm Tachkouky? … You know! The one the girls keep calling Nick or whatnot," Sonic said out of nowhere.. Now this was indeed interesting.. I walked backwards and started to eavesdrop again.

"Wait Nikolai Tchaikovsky is gonna join the basketball team? I heard he was gonna be in some kind of big shot concert.." I said awkwardly interrupting their oh so called important conversation.

"Yeah That guy is joining our team.. He's also the Class Rep. of his class and whathot. All the guys supposedly hate him but I think everyone secretly wished they were him.. I mean he has so many girls after him," Sonic shockingly said something intellectual. I nodded and started to run to my class… Holy Macaroons! I was even more late now to Chemistry Class! Sad Face :(

"I'm sorry I am late Sensei!" I hollered and bowed to the teacher who signaled me to sit down. As I was walking to my seat I noticed my seat was empty….

"Oh Ms. Kasai!" The teacher called out to me, "Mr. Tchaikovsky will no longer be in this class. He has be reassigned to a more advanced Chemistry class alongside the Third Years." (O.O). I sat down and looked around the room feeling a bit lost and shocked. "Ms. Kasai," The teacher once again called out to me, "You can join any other group for today, I shall assign you an official lab partner later." I looked around. (-_-) And I really needed to talk to Peppermint Head..My choices were quite limited. Hmmm… any table that consisted of a girl would surely attack me with "Sooo.. Have you and Nick met before?" Or with "You're so lucky!", but more surely with "How dare you try to take my Nick!"... yeah and by their looks they all wanted me dead. Now… for the tables that didn't have any girls… there was a member of the infamous basketball team… they would attack me with "Why if it isn't Ayato's girl… guess you choose us over him huh?"... So my only option in the end was….

"Hello Yuri!" Yui smiled at me and waved happily but….

"I guess I can't help that you want to be around Yours Truly," Ayato grinned and snickered. I was trying so hard to remain cool and collect. …(^.^)..

"Hello fellow lab partners!" I waved at them and sat down. I took out my lab book and started the lab experiment for the day. 'Hey Ayato have you heard that Peppermint Head is joining the basketball team?" I asked him without looking up to him. I heard him click his tongue and I looked up.

"That mother f #ker is getting on my nerves. He thinks he is so great! He even convinced the Coach of giving him the co-captain spot for generously joining the team. He is not all that great. He can't beat Yours Truly," Ayato nagged on and looked beyond pissed off. I shouldn't of have asked. Honestly these two couldn't have been any more similar. (-_-)..

"Honestly! So now he's not only Class Rep., a violinist, co-captain of the basketball team, but now he's some kind of chem genius?" I rolled my eyes and slammed my head against the desk.. How could anybody compete against someone like that?  
"He's desperate to make a good impression," Ayato started to write in his lab book and looked irritated.

"Umm," Yui said sheepishly and pointed at the ...OM Macaroons! (X.X)/ The beaker was bubbling really fast and was overflowing!

"AHH!" I flailed my arms around and turned off the bunsen burner. I sighed relieved that stopped the beaker from bubbling. Ayato just sat there grinning at me

"Your facial expression was priceless!" Ayato snickered and flashed an evil smile…. Of course…I remembered how they left me in the morning and attacked him with..

"Yeah?" I grinned evilly back, "You face will be expressionless if you ever leave me again." ….(0.o) … Ayato snickered.. I am so stupid.. Why did I just say that?

"Well only since you never want to be away from Yours Truly," Ayato grinned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I was talking about this morning.. You kn-kn know! You mother f #kers left me and drove off without me," I stammered and was blushing madly.

"Sure you were," Ayato winked at me and got his face closer to mine, "You probably wish we could stay in my coffin forever." Thank the god of Macaroons! The bell rang! Once again saved by the bell! We got up and handed in our lab goggles which we didn't use since like who uses those? … Responsible people do… but I like to live at the edge..lol.. Anywho..I walked behind Yui and Ayato. They were not talking.. Breaking News! (-_-).. I looked around the hallway and spotted a Peppermint Head. He was talking to a group of fangirls… He was talking all shy and confident at the same time.. He made me want to vomit blood.. Well wouldn't the brothers like that? I smirked and was pushed down by somebody.

"Hey watch it!" I hissed at the person and saw that he seemed not to care. Stupid Bronytail…

"Are you okay?" The boy next to him asked me and offered his hand to help me up. He had such beautiful greenish hair and such amazing grey eyes. I grabbed his hand and noticed he had bandages around his forearm… (0.o).. I dig it. (*_*).

"Hmmm… Yuma-chan.. You should apologize to her you know!" A handsome blonde guy teased the guy with the Brony tail. Blonde boy also had beautiful blue eyes.. He was dreamy… Where have you been all of my life? (*_*). Yuma-san, I guess was the guy with the Brony Tail rubbed his neck and hesitantly did a forced out apology. Ehh works for me. Macaroons know the Sakamaki rarely apologize.. Now that I think about it they never apologize..

"See that wasn't so hard now was it Yuma-chan?" Cute blonde boy winked at him… WAIT! This was the famous Kou that all of the girls were drooling over last time! But then they all left him and walked over to Nikolai!... It's all coming back to me now.. A tall lean guy with black hair and white tip and gorgeous blue-grey eyes stared down at me… He was HOT! Didn't seem to be much of a talker though… I was looking straight into his blue-grey eyes.. However Kou shifted my attention from hot guy to him.

"What's your name?" Kou smiled at me and I was somewhat relieved to finally meet a guy who wasn't a vampire or an agent..

"Yuri Kasai," I responded happily and then felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ayato there staring at them. What's his problem? (0.o)?I looked back and saw the four of them being in an attack mode. What's their problem? (0.o).. This was overly awkward….

"What do you want Mukamis?!" Ayato hissed at them and then I realized.. (O.O).. these guys were vampires.. And the ones who tried to killed the Sakamaki….so much for being relieved for meeting normal guys… I sighed feeling a bit depressed.

"We were only being nice to a fellow peer of ours," Kous smiled at me and glared at Ayato.

"F #k You! We can do whatever we want! We don't need you permission!" Yuma shouted at Ayato, "Right Ruki? How about you Azusa?" He motioned first at the Blue- Grey eyes guy then at Bandages.. Azusa however looked to me more of a lover not a fighter...

"Shut up!" I turned around and saw Subaru there also glaring at them. Well the more the merrier… I guess.. I shook my head.

"She belongs to us!" Kanato shouted at them and I saw the Mukamis smirk at their reaction. Sure, you can join this lively party as well Kanato.. As soon as I knew it everyone was there… I gulped was this a war? If this was a party.. This would be considered Rave material.. And that saying something!

"This is pathetic!" I turned around and saw Nikolai walking in the middle of this fight, "There is a time and place for this matter..and this is not it! Where the f #k is your Agent?" Lol that sounded as if there was a car accident and then Peppermint was asking for their car insurance agent or something…

"I'm so sorry Agent Tchaikovsky!" A small frail pink haired girl ran over and bowed to Peppermint, and then looked up and gaped at me, "Agent Kasai! Oh my! I am such a big fan of yours!" (0.o).. She kind scared me more than the Sakamaki brothers from some strange reason..

"Do I know you?" I cocked my head at her and scratched my head. She blushed and bowed her head. Ahh so I was right!

"No, You see I'm a newbie in the Armadillo Squad!" She looked up with pride in her voice and eyes… I don't know who I hate more… Yui or this chick.., " My name is Miyu Yagami! I am pleased to have made your acquaintance." I raised my eyebrow at her fangirling.. This girl was gonna die soon.. Yep.. I don't know how she even got into the Armadillo Squad.. I mean their captain was Agent Kuki… the second best Agent..

"My apology Agent Tchaikovsky! I was given the task of protecting the Mukami Family!" This girl kept bowing.. Like really?.. " It won't happen again!" I glanced at Peppermint who also seemed creeped out by her. lol I glanced at the Mukami brothers and saw they were surprised as I was in knowing this girl was an agent.. I glanced at the Sakamaki brothers who seemed relieved she wasn't their agent...lol I can't believe agents like her exist! Lol

"All right … Agent Yagami you are excused," Peppermint was in lost of words and looked like he just wanted to get out of this awkward situation. Yagami bowed and walked over to the Mukami brothers. Peppermint sighed relieved and picked up his violin case and left.

….

"Did you see how she kept bowing to us?!" I hollered inside the limo and could not stop laughing.

"Yes," Reiji sighed angrily, "You asked us the same question the past ten minutes." I kept laughing.. And tried to restrain my laughter but couldn't.

"Do you know what piece he's playing at the concert?" Shu asked me out of nowhere.. That was strange. Shu was talking to me with both his eyes open? My Tabby? (0.o)

"No, but knowing him; my guess he'll probably play some kind of fast pace song from a movie or whatnot. He is known among N.A.D.V.A for some kind of performer indeed," I stopped laughing and thought about the small talent show we had, "As a matter of fact everyone knew he had won the annual talent show before the show even ended. He told me that he would never again compete in such a stupid competition since if he were to compete there would be no point since he would win every year." I was so scared when I saw Shu was irritated. Well then.. Maybe next time I won't answer your question..

"Are you actually gonna play in the concert?" Subaru asked him interested and we were all quite happily surprised when Shu nodded. Well everyone except Reiji who appeared to be more amused than excited.

"Yay! I will actually have a chance to hear Shu play his violin!" I exclaimed excitedly and wanted to jump in happiness but couldn't for obvious reason, "I wonder who will win!"

"I will," Shu snickered and looked at me in the eyes, "I will beat him." All of his brothers nodded. I looked at Yui who seemed happy for him. Heck I was happy! This battle was the fight of the century! I could imagine them two wearing boxing gloves.. But instead of the gloves, they would be holding their violin.

"Who wants some of my famous Macaroons!" I asked excited and was glad when Kanato reached for one from my cookie box. It had become some kind of my daily routine to bake my famous cookies, and each day Nikolai would refuse to even try my cookies..

"Don't eat food in the limo!" Reiji told his younger brother sternly. I smiled evilly..

"Is blood considered food?" I raised my hand and Reiji glared at me.. I nodded and rose my hand again, "Is mayonnaise an instrument?" Reiji seemed confused at my question. I smiled and raised my hand again, but for my surprise..

"Horseradish is also not an instrument either,"Kanato looked at me dead serious.. I had to laugh at how he got this reference from SpongeBob.

"In more serious matters," Reiji straightened his glasses and glanced at me which made me stop laughing, " About the Halloween Carnival.-" He was about to begin but I interrupted him with…

"Oh no! I still don't know what I'm gonna wear for the carnival! This is the worst!" I pretended to be freaked out by this.

"Anyhow," Reiji cleared his throat and once again started to talk seriously, "About the Halloween Carnival, Exactly how is N.A.D.V.A going to fight against the Triple B in our school?" I blinked twice at his good question… (x_x).. I hadn't thought about that…..

…..

"You are such a moron really Squirrel you are!" Nikolai fumed at me when I asked him in the hallway, "The answer is obvious! The carnival is a distraction!" Ohhh (^_^)… Wait (0.o) … I don't get it(x_X).. I looked up and was frightened when I saw Nikolai had a murderous gleam in his eyes. He sighed and stopped walking. "Look, Most of the fight will be outside of school property.. There will be some fighting in the school.. You see they think we will be distracted by the fight in the forest road near the Sakamaki Manor, not inside the carnival…," Nikolai explained to me and was pissed when I still didn't understood, " You will stay in here beside them while I am outside in the actual fight."

"I thought the actual fight was in here and that the one in the forest road was a distraction," I asked him confused.

"The fight in here will primarily consist of demons trying to discreetly kill the ten brothers!" He hissed at me pissed off, "You and Agent Yagami will stay in here and protect if necessary!"

"I dunno Nikolai," I shrugged my shoulders, "Seems to me the more important mission is to protect the brothers not pretending to fall for their distraction…" He stared at me dumfounded…(^_^)..

"What is wrong with you?" Nikolai casted his gaze away, "I don't understand what you're thinking."

"I don't want you to go and fight in the war outside. You have to go to N.A.D.V.A headquarters and undergo fast treatment if you want to live longer. And you know that! And it makes me sick you're not seeking medical treatment!" I told him feeling distraught and irritated at his nonchalant behaviors at his diagnosis.

"I don't see why you care if I die or not," Nikolai told me cold heartedly, "Heck, Yesterday you rejected me, so I thought you wanted me dead. So you tell me right now what the f #l you want from me!" He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at his painfilled eyes. He looked confused and frustrated. I looked at him in the eyes feeling sympathy for him and I felt compelled to tell him the truth.

"I want you to actually-" I was about to respond when he kissed me. I was so shocked from the kiss.

" _Hello Agent Kasai," Agent Tchaikovsky addressed me formally and flashed a princely smile at me. I would've melted at his smile if it wasn't fake. " Welcome to Scorpion Squad," He continued on his stupid act, this guy was so freakin fake. He didn't wanted me here. I mean I was placed in his squad by the director not him! And he was pretending to be happy about it and whatnot!"And this is where you will be sleeping!" He added excited and looked at me when I was not paying any attention to him whatsoever. He poked me and I looked at him surprised._

" _Oh sorry Agent Tchaikovsky!" I bowed to him and he smiled at me._

" _Oh it'so no worry honest!" He smiled warmly.. Ugh.. so freakin fake.._

" _Can I ask you something?" I asked him nervous but was reassured when he smiled at me with his freakin phony ass smile, "Why are you always pretending to be someone you're not?" I regretted it once he was taken aback by my question. I was even more nervous when he smirked and laughed._

" _Wow!" He hollered laughing, "I've never met anyone who was displeased with me pretending to be a prince or whatnot! This is a first!" He walked towards me with a smirk on his face. I backed away as much as I could but soon hit the wall. "I could get used to this," He whispered into my ear and looked at me, "It might be actually quite nice to have someone around to be myself with. To think I thought you were weak… I guessed I should have known that when you kept getting up in the trial match just to get hit again. You like the pain huh?" I looked at him afraid of what he just said, but he seemed to enjoy teasing me. I smiled at him and tried to push him away. He leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised by this kiss. I mean we had just met and everything! He looked at me with pride in his eyes and went for a second kiss but this kiss was different. He bit my lower lip until it started to bleed. I moaned in pain and he wrapped his arm around me. "Yeah you like it," He repeated it and had some kind of emotion in his eyes I have never seen before, " I can get used to this." He was about to lean again but this time turned my head away from him. I thought this would anger him, but he let me go. I looked at him and I was shocked that he was happy. He threw something at me and I grabbed it. It was a hair tie._

" _Come on Agent Kasai!" He raised his eyebrow at me and rolled his eyes when I just stood there, "Hurry up! All agents in my squad train excessively! Well come on!" He pulled me by the arm and dragged me outside._

I didn't kiss him back and I pulled away from him. I was confused as f #k. I mean this kiss was different. He didn't look at me and left me feeling confused at what just happened.

"Good luck this tomorrow at the concert!" I waved at him pretending to be happy and certain of myself. He turned around and I saw pure anger and darkness in his eyes.

"I will beat him. He is no match for me. All six are no match for me, " He walked towards me, " Just remember this: You can rock with them, but they will never fill my space. I don't understand why you settle beneath second place." I blinked twice at him and smirked at my confused face. He kissed me again and walked away from me. Ugh he just quoted Varsity Fanclub again… (-_-)...


	12. Part 1 Finale

**Hi Everyone! This will my last chapter for around two months! I'm sorry, but I have to take a vacation. Don't worry though, because when I come back, I will have an amazing Part 2 waiting for y'all!**

I was a nervous wreck and everything…. And I wasn't even playing in the concert..(0.o) I was walking behind Ayato to sit in our V.I.P seats in the first row. Everyone was wearing tuxedos and dresses. I was wearing a beautiful crimson flowy dress with a very expensive pearl necklace… The stage was elaborately decorated and even the large velvet red curtain looked highly expensive. I looked behind me and saw Yui looking lost. She was wearing a frilly pink dress again. I had lessons on how to act like a rich girl, but since I wasn't an official field agent, I never actually had to go undercover much. Everyone in the room seemed to be relaxed.. Yet again they didn't knew about being in a war. I inhaled and exhaled. I looked at the orchestra who were sitting down and going over their music sheets. I finally sat down and looked over to the brothers. I was amazed when I noticed Karlheinz himself had come and so were the Mukami brothers… I was so nervous now… I could hardly keep it together… I had to protect all of these idiots! Yagami waved at me… oh perfect!.. I had to protect another idiot.!

"Hey calm down!" Ayato nudged me and I nudged him back. His green eyes glistened and showed his fangs a bit. I could see my nervous face reflected in his eyes.. I was pathetic.

"I'm trying!" I whispered frantically. I sighed. Shu and Nikolai were most likely calmed as f #k behind stage.. They were probably more bloodthirsty than anything. Okay so maybe I had a bit of stage fright… I felt cool and collected until the lights started to dim.. (O.O).. Oh my Macaroons!

"Hey your hand is sweaty!" Ayato harshly whispered at me and looked as if he was about to punch me but.. I don't know why I was even holding his hand in the first place! I blushed and was about to yank my hand away when he tightened his grip on my hand. I was about to look at him, when ...

"Thank you all for attending!" A man wearing a tuxedo announced on stage, "We have several surprises for the audience tonight as we gathered three of the best global violinists! They will perform in a cohesive performance; Antonio Vivaldi's masterpiece : The Four Seasons! And after the intermission, each violinist will perform two individually and personally selected pieces; classical and modern. These three are nationally known since a very young age, some even have a global recognition. With no further ado, We have Madeline Moshin, The Swift Fingers Goddess; Shu Sakamaki, The Classical Prince, and last but not least Nikolai Tchaikovsky; The Prince of the Golden Violin Strings!" (0.o) Who in the hell gave them these ridiculous nicknames? This announcement made me want to laugh so badly. Everyone clapped and all three violinists walked on stage. The Madeline chick looked around maybe 28 years old. She was wearing a very extravagant red dress and silver choker. Shu and Nikolai looked completely cool and collected. I don't know why, but I have a thing for guys in tuxedos. Once the audience stopped clapping, Nikolai took two steps forward in the middle of the three and started to play Vivaldi Violin Concerto Spring first movement I was in awe how fast his fingers moved! (*O*)/ I literally never saw his wrist move that fast before! And the most amazing part was how happy and at peace he looked! He seemed to actually enjoy being on stage and appeared to love playing his violin. I wished he would look at me with the same love he looked at his violin with. I looked around and saw how the crowd behind me were bewitched by his performance. I looked left of me and saw how Ayato and Subaru looked irritated how Nikolai was already captivating the audience. Nikolai indeed really was good. I looked at how Shu was ignoring how the audience was giving Nikolai their undivided attention. Lol he would. It will be definitely hard to beat this performance for sure! When Nikolai finished the first movement, Shu took no time to begin his part of the Spring piece. Talk about confidence.. I nodded. His part was much more slow than Nikolai' s part, so it was much less exciting. But even though Shu's part was slower, it was still quite beautiful. I closed my eyes and picture how this song fully captured the essence of spring. His violin music made me calm and feel protected. His song was different from Nikolai's; however, different was a good thing. I could feel Shu's emotion which was kinda weird but exciting. Shu was as expressionless as one could get and hearing him play, I could feel his inner warmth. Shu definitely did the song justice. And once Shu ended his performance, the other girls performance seemed kind of pointless for me to listen to. I mean Shu and Nikolai's performance was spot on! They could have not been any more talented and equal in the sense of violin. I was amazed at their talent. When they played, they exposed their inner emotions to the public, meanwhile everyone else was just playing.

"Ape!" Ayato nudged me, "It's finally intermission!" I sighed relieved. I mean not that I thought it was boring or anything.. But once Nikolai and Shu played their part the rest of the music was lacking pizazz and sparkles. (^.^) I got up and followed all ten brothers and the quirky weird agent..oh and Karlheinz.. Yeah can't forget about the old womanizer..

"They were pretty amazing huh Kasai-san?" Yui asked me with excitement in her eyes.. Oh yeah.. That they needed one. (-_-) Also Yui...She also followed us backstage where Nikolai and Shu were taking their break...not. It was getting harder and harder to keep track of everyone. They were sitting down not looking at each other.. Nothing new here. They were ,I guess, cleaning their violins and stuff. I was amazed and impressed how these ordinary violins could sound so majestic when played by the right people.

"Hi Shu! Hi Nikolai!" I waved at them and they both did not smiled at me… so serious. I pouted at how they ignored my good mood and stared at each other in attack mode.

"So you're the famous Nikolai Tchaikovsky the director always talks about," Karlheinz smiled darkly at Nikolai, and Nikolai stared at him back. I could see the blood thirst in their eyes. Once again he was able to pick a fight… I looked how everyone was so tense at how these stared at each other.

"Yes," Nikolai decided to say instead of punching him in the face. Thank Macaroons! Karlheinz smiled at how Nikolai restrained himself. Nikolai looked like a black jaguar in a cage looking at a crowd of people unable to prey on them.

"It must be hard to follow orders all the time like a worthless dog. To not have any freedom. Margaret, you see, was also a caged woman, confounded by rules. She was graceful and elegant. Everything you're not," Karlheinz smiled at how Nikolai was turning red with anger. I could sense his frustration. I gulped when I saw Nikolai trying desperately to fight the feeling of wanting to kill him right there. "You're an embarrassment," Karlheinz mocked Nikolai, and Nikolai could only glare at him, "I'm going to take the last thing you so much adore from you and you won't be able stop me. The only thing you will be able to do is watch in utter despair.." Nikolai looked up and walked towards him. Karlheinz just smirked at him.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll-" Nikolai growled at Karlheinz and was about to desperately grab his collar but..

"And you'll do what?" Karlheinz smirked at how Nikolai stopped, "You're a dead man in a few days. Yuri Kasai belongs to them, not you." I shivered and looked how Nikolai threw death glares at the brothers. Nikolai wanted to attack anyone at this moment.

"You're all pathetic! Depending on your father like this!" Nikolai cried out to them and I could see Nikolai was constraining himself immensely from choking them.

"You're the pathetic one," Laito grinned at how Nikolai truly looked like a caged animal, "It must be hard for you to watch from the sideline on how easily we can dig our fangs in her flesh ..oh.. and how she moans with pleasure while you ...well.. You can't do anything about it.." Laito looked at me with lust in his eyes. Stupid Fedora...

"Hey, Want to know what's the first thing I'll do when I get to the mansion?," Ayato smirked at how Nikolai paused from walking away, "Well, it is something I do to Yuri in a regular basis anyway." I was shocked when I saw Nikolai crack his knuckles and turn around to glare at Ayato. Stupid Tomato Head..

"The only reason you still have a head on your shoulders is because I was strictly ordered to assist Agent Kasai in protecting you damn trust me when this war is over and there is no longer a need to keep you f #kin leeches alive, I'll kill you first. No, before I kill you, I'll make you beg on your f #kin knees to not kill you. You hear me!?" Nikolai's eyes were gleaming with hatred, even though he scared me, the brothers grinned at his fury.

"What happens if your order to protect us; never ends?" Ayato smiled when Nikolai's eyes dilated and his breathing became irregular, "Will you kill us then.. Despite explicitly disobeying an order?"

"That won't happen. I won't let it happen," Nikolai recomposed himself and looked away, "You can't take her away from me.. She's mine." I was taken aback from his words… I am his?(0.o).. Did I hear him correctly? (0.o)... (*0*)... I blushed at how he was looking away from the crowd.

"Now, now," Laito purred and smirked, "I think we can all share Bitch- chan here."

"Share?" Subaru raised his eyebrow and looked uninterested, "I don't want to share with a weak human like him." Subaru looked bored as f #k and yawned.

"Says the leeches who allowed two limos to be completely engulfed in flames! Heck if it wasn't for me, you all would probably be dead by now! Especially seeing how easy it is to break in your house and implant bugs!" Nikolai growled and his jaw was chattering with anger and his fists were tightly clenched, "You're all.." Nikolai stopped and covered his face with his two hands as if he was in pain. I walked over to him.

"Are you okay Nikolai-kun?" I firmly grasped his shoulder afraid of what was wrong with him. I felt my face looked exactly like how Yui's face looks when she is worried. Nikolai looked up looking a bit dizzy but shook head.

"I'm fine," Nikolai simply said and backed away from me, "I'm probably just tired. I mean I have been attending school, then spying on you and the leeches right after school, then juggling different N.A.D.V.A missions."

"And you're still doing basketball and advance chemistry on top of all that?" I lectured him but he totally ignored me.

"Yeah," Nikolai sighed and looked away, "I should go now." I wanted to smile but couldn't. He looked as if all the energy had drained from him. Like a dog who has been abandoned from its master and was patiently waiting at the front door with an empty stomach.

"Okay," I mumbled and turned around. Suddenly Nikolai spun me around, and kissed me. I was happily surprised and embarrassed he decided to kiss me right in front of everyone. I pulled away fearing that Agent Yagami might tell the director or something like that. He looked at me pissed off. He sighed and walked away. I couldn't face Agent Yagami fearing she was going to tell. I looked at her and she looked saddened. I stared at her confused why she looked kinda depressed. Did she not even see what just happened now?

"I thought Yuri was dating Ayato?" Kou said frustrated and confused at the entire ordeal. Kou scratched his head and looked at his brothers. He looked at me hoping to find an answer.

"Yuri belongs to yours truly!" Ayato pulled me to him.

"She belongs to all ten of you," Karlheinz glared at Ayato who in return glanced away and I could feel how Ayato clenched his jaw line.

"Ehh? I can't wait to taste her! Her bloods smells quite exquisite!" Kou purred at licked his lips at me. I shivered and casted my eyes down.

"Agent Kasai," Agent Yagami looked at me with tears in her eyes, which kinda made me want to roll my eyes but I restrained myself from doing so, " How much time does Agent Tchaikovsky has to live? I mean I know he hasn't be taking any of his medications and hasn't undergone any form of treatment. My friends at the N.A.D.V.A clinic told me that he has been in a record breaking Critical Red zone and anytime now he will reach Maroon." My eyes dilated at her the words that came from her mouth. She had to be lying!

"How long?" I asked her expressionless and clenched my fist.

"They told me probably since Agent Regaldi was brutally murdered during a special mission. You know the one where she had to execute her former mentor for being a traitor! She was Agent Tchaikovsky's former mentor. There were rumors Agent Tchaikovsky loved Agent Regaldi like a woman and other say he loved her like a sister or best friend." Agent Yagami looked at me perplexed at my question; however, I grew afraid at what she just told me.

"Agent Regaldi?" I managed to say the name, "As in Rosaline Regaldi?" My heart raced at her name. I was hoping that she was not the same person, but was dismayed when she nodded. I never knew who was Agent Tchaikovsky's mentor… so it was Agent Regaldi… the Goddess of Beauty and War.. If only Nikolai knew that I was the one who killed Rosa-san… would he hate me?

"You know her Bitch-chan?" Laito whispered into my ear and I brushed him off. I was annoyed how close he was to me. Especially how he spoke to Nikolai just now.

"Shut up! The intermission is almost over!" Subaru barked at Laito and rolled his eyes. Subaru had a point. Intermission was almost over and we still hadn't walked to our seats. I looked over at how everyone was walking back to the concert hall. The concert was a beautiful victorian era building, however, with what just happened now it could have been a medieval dungeon.

"Good Luck Shu!" I waved at at fading Shu's back. He stopped walking and turned around. I stared into his deep blue eyes. He looked bored and as lazy as always. Somehow it made me happy how Shu remained to be the usual Shu. I smiled and began to walk with the group. I was about to enter the concert hall when…..

"Oi! Ape!" Ayato grabbed me roughly by my arm, "Where do you think you're going?" He threw me in a closet of sort… how did he even opened the door?.. I'm sure it must've been locked….

"I was going to watch Shu and Nikolai play-" I was hissing at him when he pulled my sleeve down and pushed me against the wall. He took no time from piercing his fangs into my shoulder. I cringed and tried to push him off. I felt like I had been in this situation before.. You know in a closet… oh yeah… (-_-).

"Hold still!" Ayato hissed and unzipped my dress and bit deeply in my chest, "When your face gets distorted with fear, it overwhelms! Especially since your face hardly ever shows fear. Oh but I do like how you do show you like being bitten." I shook with fear and pleasure. I hated it. I loved it. He bit into my skin and kept drinking my blood. Why couldn't I feel this way around Nikolai anymore?

"No matter how much you drink, I will never belong to you or any of you brothers," I whispered feeling a bit tired and longed to go back to N.A.D.V.A, "I only belong to Nik-" Ayato slammed his hand beside my head and glared into my eyes. His nose touched mine.

"Don't pretend that you don't doubt your feelings towards him!" Ayato said expressionless and grinned when he saw that I had indeed doubted whether my feelings toward Nikolai had changed or not, "You doubt it so much! That's why you keep allowing yourself to be bitten by us! You like being bitten don't you?" I shook my head and covered my ears. I was crying and was frustrated with myself. I was fighting against my own lust and desires. I knew at one point I was going to give in. He grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear, "You rather be with us to him and you know it." He bit into my neck and I let out a moan. I could feel he got excited since he bit even deeper. He put his legs between my thighs. He was right I allowed myself to be bitten and I enjoyed every moment of it. I could hear classical music playing but I couldn't make out the melody. I let myself relax and enjoy Ayato's fangs enter my flesh.…. I looked around and everything was getting blurrier and blurrier…

….

"You have some explaining to do Ayato," Reiji stared at how Yuri laying on the sofa unconscious once again. Laito grinned and winked at Ayato. Shu appeared not care about anything once again while Subaru looked annoyed how Ayato always seemed to be the one to cause Yuri to become unconscious. Kanato was smiling and talking to Teddy.

"I didn't drink too much to cause her to faint," Ayato told his brothers who seemed not to believe him, "If you don't believe me fine!" Ayato got up and was about to walk away when Yuri grabbed his arm. He looked down at the weak fragile girl. He could not believe she was an agent yet. She always allowed the brothers to drink her blood without hesitation unlike Yui; yet she still looked as if she was in control of her life. Now here she was clinging onto Ayato's coat.

"Please don't leave me Mako-chan," Yuri called out to someone in her dreams and sniffled. She was choking on her own tears, "You are all I have in this world."

"Wasn't Mako her brother?" Subaru remembered Yuri told them one time on their way back to mansion, "She must be having a nightmare." Subaru sat down and stared intently at Yuri's saddened face. He usually never saw her this upset. Subaru was shock to realize that somehow seeing her sad made himself feel quite sad as well. Why did he feel that way? How many more times had he felt this way when she cried? The only times he saw her crying were when she was knocked out unconscious or had just woken up from a touched her head and was shocked to see she was burning up. He was about to tell Reiji, but he noticed Reiji had figured it out already.

"I love how her smells becomes even more intoxicating when she has a fever! It makes me almost wish she would have fever forever!" Kanto smiled and hugged teddy even more, "Though I have to admit, It's not fun if she is asleep and not kicking." Although Kanato had not bitten her as much as his other brothers he still found Yuri's blood quite appealing. But that was not all, he loved eating her homemade cookies. He had at one doubted Yuri's baking skill but now knew her cookies were one the best. Kanto smiled and took out of her famous cookies. He whispered very low to his Teddy, "Teddy, Do you think we like Yuri in general?" Kanato stared at Yuri from the other side of the living room. He smiled and nodded at Teddy, "I think so too!" Yuri had been quite nice and understanding to him unlike Yui who always pretended to not be afraid of him. Yuri had actually rolled her eyes at him and smile at how he enjoyed eating her cookies. He had longed for somebody to be comfortable around with.

"She's burning up more than last time," Reiji touched her forehead and motioned to anyone to grab a cold rag or something to bring her fever down, "Why are you just standing there?" Yui nodded and quickly walked to the kitchen. To think he didn't wanted her to die. At the beginning he didn't wanted her to enter the mansion. He didn't trust her odd story about being another sacrificial bride, and was quite happy to know that she was not a sacrificial bride at all. He was mildly surprised when he had found out that Yuri was actually quite intelligent. Indeed she was quite odd and peculiar. Which is why somebody like Reiji whom was only interested in perfect and unbroken things had found Yuri quite appealing.

"Take me with you Mako-chan," Yuri feebly whispered to herself, "I don't know if I want to live anymore. You don't understand! Something is strange about me! I know there is! Why won't you tell me!?" Yuri began to speak louder with every single sentence. Her body was shaking. Her body was getting colder and colder. She was almost as cold as a corpse. There was fear written in Reiji's eyes as well as Ayato's .

"What's going on Reiji!?" Ayato hissed at Reiji who hissed back at him. Her heart was racing and then almost cease to stop and then shot up again. She looked to be in so much pain. She cried out in pain and clenched her grasp on Ayato's sleeve. Ayato hated seeing Yuri having so much pain in her dreams.

"Why so many secrets from me Mako-san?" Yuri cried out in pain and frustration, "I hate that I love you so much!" Yuri's eyes fluttered open and was breathing rapidly. Laito nodded to knowing that particular feeling towards somebody.

"Glad you're awa-" Ayato was about to mock her but turned quiet when he realized Yuri was still not herself. She continued crying and didn't seem as if she could see anyone. Her hair was still a mess, and her knees were still buckling with anger and pain.

"I love you so much that I have grown to hate you," Yuri whispered and collapsed. The brothers looked at her body with pure shock.

…..

"Alright everybody!" I said pumped for today since it was the halloween carnival and this should have been the last day I was going to be around the Sakamaki brothers. I wanted to feel excited that I was finally gonna go back to N.A.D.V.A after this mission, but the more I thought about leaving the manor the more sad I became. I felt like I was honestly gonna miss these guys. When the limo opened, I stepped outside the limo hesitantly and did not see Nikolai anywhere. That was certainly a first. I searched for Peppermint Head but did not seem through the unusual large crowd of students in the school. Everyone was dressed in costumes and whatnot. I turned around and saw how none of the brothers even bothered to dress up. At least I was wearing a costume. I was a cowgirl! (^_^)/. Of course underneath my cowgirl costume, I was wearing my agent uniform. I was ready for the war to begin at any moment. Which reminded me….

"So where do you guys wanna go first?" I turned around and smiled at where the brothers were supposed to have been but weren't. I looked around and saw how they were walking in different directions…, "We're suppose to say together!" Ayato rolled his eyes at me and continued walking.

"I'm not going to take orders from a mere pirate...you're not the captain!" Ayato snickered at my costume. I pouted at his insensitivity of my feelings. He grinned and let out a small chuckle. "Guess I have to eat all of these takoyakis by myself after all," I teased Ayato and was happy when his dilated when I opened my box full of takoyakis, "And here I was hoping to share." Ayato sighed and stood next to me, "Those better be the best takoyaki ever or else Ape!" I smirked at how quickly he put the takoyaki in his mouth and swallowed, His face was freakin priceless!

"Looks like Ayato actually enjoyed your Takoyaki bitch-chan," Laito winked at me and then Ayato. Ayato blushed a bit and punched Laito playfully. (0.o)? I don't think I will ever understand guys.. Like ever…

"Did you bring macaroons?" Kanto asked me politely and I had to smile and hand him a goodie bag full of macaroons.

"Ehh? Why didn't you bring us anything Yagami-kun?" Kou nudged Agent Yagami who looked quite flustered at him.

"Umm… I ..Forgot…. I'm ..so so .. sorry!" Agent Yagami bowed to her four vampires… what a freakin loser… When I had passed out to the Sakamki brothers their trick or treats to them I decided to also give some to the Mukami… I mean it is only fair.. Since they're kinda related.. Okay not really… I mean Ruki was hot!... (*-*)..

"Ehh? Thank you!" Kou smiled at me and winked. He quickly opened popped a macaroon into his mouth, "Ehh? These are good!" He smiled and popped another one in his mouth.

"What are they exactly?" Ruki finally said something and inspected my famous cookie like it was a science experiment. His serious and cold hearted expressions were just adorbs!

"Seems to me they are like a combination of a snickerdoodle, macaroon, and brownie…" Azusa explained very slowly and tired like… this boy had to take a nap or something. I was quite impressed when he was able to identify which cookies I was inspired by. (0_0). Hmmm this kid might just be an evil scientist…

"Seems you have incompetent Agent," Kanato hated how Kous was slowly munching on my cookies.

"Indeed we do," Ruki said expressionless…. Oh my macaroons!... Could he get any hotter?

"I'm so sorry!" Agent Yagami bowed to them multiple times which made N.A.D.V.A look so weak.. This girl left a bad taste on my mouth… I hated her more than Yui and that was saying something!

"Ehh? Kinda makes me wish we would've gotten you instead,"Kou put his arm around my neck and whispered playfully, "I really can't wait to taste you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well that are to be too darn bad!" I mocked him in a playful country accent, "You're not ever gonna taste my blood! No sir you ain't! You see sir, Imma be leavin' pertty soon and am not gonna return! No sir I ain't!" Kou smiled at me with a princely smile. I had to roll my eyes and brushed his hand off of my neck.

"You're quite different huh?" Kou smiled at me with his beautiful blue eyes, "You don't let just anyone push you around huh?"

"And you're a fake prince," I said spitefully despite me trying to restrain myself. He turned around and glared at me with his smirk. I could say I was surprised by his sudden change of personality but that would be an obvious lie.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Agent Kasai, but I just received orders from Agent Tchaikovsky to head up to the highest floor," Agent Yagami looked at me scared and darted her eyes away from me. I sighed feeling annoyed that a girl like her was even in N.A.D.V.A.

"C'mon partners you heard the little lady now," I continued to talk in my country accent and motioned the brothers to follow me. I stopped when I saw nobody was following me upstairs. "Hey the faster we get this supposed war over with, the faster I can finally go back to being an agent at N.A.D.V.A rather than an underpaid babysitter." I said impatiently at them but they still didn't move, "I said move!"

"You don't tell us to move," Subaru growled at us and leaned against the wall, "We tell you when to move." Was my Snowflake having a bad day? I smiled in the inside and loved how Subaru looked so freakin cute when he was mad.. So adorbs! 3 I tilted my hat and remembered how when I first met these guys I disliked them so much and thought they were highly annoying, but now…. Well they're still kinda annoying but now I could be chill around them… I guess.

"I'm going to miss you guys," I whispered and looked away blushing at the realization of what I just said.

"Ehh? Did Bitch-chan just said she's gonna miss us?" Laito purred and walked over to me. He tilted my hat up and looked at me in the eyes, "You can visit me anytime Bitch-chan." He winked and smiled.

"I hate to admit it, but killing you guys now is gonna be kinda tough. But hey, I have to do it otherwise I will be court martialed and deranked, " I looked up at the ceiling, heck if I could kill Rosa-chan, I can definitely kill these leeches, "No matter how much you grew on me."

"Seems to me you're trying to persuade yourself to do something you don't want to do," Kanato said out of nowhere, "You will be the death of yourself"

"Mako-chan told me the same thing," I whispered remembering his face and his azure eyes when he was still alive; however, when Rosa-chan killed him, the brightness in his eyes faded and his once azure eyes became cloudy and dark.

"Up the stairs right Ape?" Ayato was at the staircase looking up and looked at me with a serious face, "We have to hurry right?" He looked annoyed and wanted to get out of here already. I nodded and everyone was about to walk up when…..

"Hold it right there Cowgirl!" A girl hollered at me and I knew who it was before turning around. Yep it was Malorie Vekans… Agent Vekans.. From my squad… I sighed when I saw Agent Morte and Agent Adiv right behind her…. Ugh…

"Hi you guys," I pretended to be happy to see them.. They were so annoying! I looked at the guys and they seem to be confused at who they were. They were all dressed in sexy costumes and here I was thinking my tied up flannel shirt was too sexy.. Nope… One was a sexy nurse. Another a sexy referee.. And the other one was a sexy police officer… yeah.. These were my squad.. The best of the best.. (-_-)..

"Oh so these hot guys are the ones you're babysitting?" Agent Vekans wrapped her arms around me and winked at me.. I was trying so hard not scream.., "Ahh … hmm… They don't seem like much." (0.0).. Okay.. so like I'm not crazy for any of these losers but… I mean these guys were pretty good looking…Heck they were probably the best good looking guys from the entire school!

"Heck, If I was given the mission to take care of these yummy guys; I would've taken good care of them if you know what I mean," Agent Vekans winked at me and the guys.. Ugh.. I was disgusted when a couple of them blushed and smirked… not what she meant you guys…(-_-).. really..

"Eww!" Agent Adiv squealed and covered her mouth pretending to be disgusted, "They actually think we could be attracted to leeches?" … The guys looked at her at the girls surprised and confused.. I told yah… (^.^)... these b^tches were hard core b^tches…

"I know right? If I was given the lame job of taking care of them, I would've tortured them on daily basis. But oh well, Agent Kasai is too weak to do that," Agent Vekans smirked and looked at them with her evil eyes… Maybe now they would realize how lucky they were for having me around instead of these b^tches...WAIT..

"Excuse me?" I glared at her and cracked my knuckles at them, "Who the f #k are you calling weak?" Them three smiled at me and put their hands on their skinny ass hips. Not that I have anything against being skinny, but these three were pissing me off!

"You! I mean I bet you let them drink your blood. What a blood whore!" Agent Vekans laughed and dodged my slapp. She was not fast enough to miss my punch though. I smiled when blood started to come out from her nose. Who was the blood whore now b^tch?

"Why you little-" She was about say but I pushed her down. I quickly took out my gun and pointed behind us, "What the f # is you problem?" I hissed at her to shut the F # up. She looked at me confused. I motioned to her at the end of the hallway. How in the world did demons managed to come inside the school? Weren't they all suppose to be at the creepy forest or something like that? Had the mission been a failure? I had so many questions that were probably not going to be answered. .. Great.. (-_-).And these b^tches were all causing a ruckus and whatnot.. When demons were on school campus.. Another reason why I was given the mission to protect them.

"You guys! Head upstairs! You'll be safer there!" I half whispered to them, "I'll stay down here and kill those mother f #kers!" I clicked my gun and shot. I was sure there was about 4-5 targets there.I got up and took out my other gun and threw it at Agent Vekans, "Get up and do your f #kin job!" She snarled at me and threw back my gun and took out her own… oh.. Well… she has her own guns… THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE F #KIN SHOOT?! I was aggravated at how stupid she was for just being freakin alive. Oh and guess what she pushed me upstairs saying how I should be right next to my "hot babies" and be their "babysitter"... can you believe this little.. b%tch? Who the F #K does she think she is? I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs hoping she would just ..

"Hey Ape!" Ayato nudged me and I slapped his hand away, "You little -"

"Not right now Tomato Head!" I hissed and we were about to argue when I felt somebody behind me. I turned around and punched the person.. Well… demon if you all wanna be technical.. Which I do. It growled at me with its pointy teeth… yeah… I never seen a demon like this before… (0.O).. It was about to dig its claws into my arm but I twisted its arm and kicked it down the stairs. Whatever "IT" was.. It was kinda creepy and kinda scary. I heard a soft whistle. I raised my eyebrow at Laito.

"I get amazed every time Bitch-chan here shows that she is actually a badass," Laito grinned naughty like and tipped his hat to me. I heard footsteps and turned around once more. Another "Thing" jolted at me, but I quickly broke its shoulder and disjointed its leg. Its annoying screech made the blood in me boil. Why did it have to be so rude? Don't you know I'm human? I'm gonna kill it anyway. Kill it anyway. (Yes that was a reference to the song "rude".) I kicked it down and shook my head as its body rolled down the stairs like a bundle of tumbleweed. I whistled at my own strength. I raised my eyebrow at them who stood there like idiots just watching the body roll down. I cleared my throat to which Reiji told me that "my manners are deplorable and that he will put me aside to further discipline me"..yada yada… like dude our time together is almost done.. If I wanted to spit like a man right now, I will spit like a man. Like I just killed two or three demons just now and he wanted to discipline me? WTF?! I started to walk up and urged them to go faster. I still don't know why they didn't f #kin just teleported upstairs themselves… I mean then all I had to do was run up by myself...Furthermore, didn't vampires have super speed or something like that? So… why couldn't they go f #kin faster?! I smacked myself and told myself to relax.. But like we were seriously being chased by f #kin demon or whatever! Why don't we just take a f #kin tea party right now? Relax Girl! I can do this! (^_^)..When we finally reached the highest floor, I sighed in relief and felt kinda drained. I never thought I was ever gonna be free from these guys!

Suddenly they stopped and their backs stiffened. (0.o). I pushed myself through and saw a crowd of people there just smiling at them. Ugh! It had to be Dark Devil Squad.. I hated their cocky ass jerk ass squad leader.. His squad was mostly composed of males.. And they were all f #kin jerks. And to top it all off.. They were all Task Agents not Special Agents! I rolled my eyes. Task Agents ,in case you don't know, is a branch or type of agents whose main goal is to "please" and "satisfy" the High official and Director of N.A.D.V.A.. in other words they followed orders strictly from the people who sat in their office doing no work. Usually their main "tasks" or chores was to execute agents.. But most of the time it was to do groceries for N.A.D.V.A. I guess you can think of them as Coffee Runners .

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" I retorted and crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at these bastards, "Shouldn't you be in Starbucks getting coffee?" He cracked his knuckles and kicked the wall behind him. He glared at me and cleared his throat.

"Agent Briggs," Sebastian tried to freakin correct me and walked forward, "I'm here to execute you for betraying N.A.D.V.A." I looked at him and back at his squad. I gulped and looked back at the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. What a Sebastian… Blonde dude red eyes...looks like player and is one too.. He was also a big time womanizer.. I straight down hated him… like a lot.. And now he wanted me to call him an agent? Give me a break!

"Exactly how did I "betray" N.A.D.V.A?" I accused and snarled at him and was furious when he smiled. What is up with all the guys these days smiling when something is obviously not funny?

"You facilitated Agent Tchaikovsky admittance into the Triple B battle today and put many agents into danger by allowing a Maroon to battle alongside them," He smiled and cocked his pistol at me and licked his lips, "I always wanted to kill a beauty like you. Heck I haven't been around a girl like you for a long time. Maybe I should have some fun time with you before killing you." I shivered as he pulled some of my hair and smelled it. If there wasn't so many of them in a room and weren't pointing their guns to the brothers.. They would be dead right now.

"What did you bastards do to him?" I restrained myself from choking him and glared at him. He kept smelling my hair and look interested in my question.

"He is under arrest for neglecting his mandatory medical treatment and is under medical attention. However, if he turns into one of them, he is as good as dead," Sebastian whispered into my ear and licked it. F #k it! A girl has to do what a girl has to do .I pushed him away and took out my gun and pointed it at him. He pointed back and laughed, "You really think you can kill me!?"(Yes) He looked at his team who were also pointing their guns at me, "Lower your weapons! This b$tch can't kill!"

"You know b$tch, Trust me when I say that killing a demon is one thing but killing a fellow agent is another thing. You see the first thing is not human, it's like throwing away trash, but the latter is difficult," Sebastian put his gun down and kicked it away, "You might have killed numerous demons and vampires, but have never killed an agent." I cocked my gun, and although it almost killed me; I reluctantly also put my gun down. He smiled and got closer. He pulled me by my hair and threw me at a wall. My forehead was touching the wall as he wrapped his arms around me. His body was pressing against my back and I could feel something hard. "That's a good girl. If it makes any more easy for you, You call me Nikolai as I put my-" He was laughing but I turned around and impaled his eye with a knife. "It" was small anyway..And this is why you should search anybody.. Especially and agent like myself for weapons before f #king them. I took out the knife from his bloody eye and impaled him in the neck with it.

"If you really feel there is any f #kin difference between killing a human and a demon or vampire, then you shouldn't call yourself an agent," I whispered into his frightened eye and whispered even quieter, "I killed Agent Regaldi." I smiled at his even more frightened eye and slashed his throat. I looked up and saw three guys rushing towards me. I smiled and and spun my knife in my fingertips. I got up and slashed one of the guys throat and popped one of their knees. As one of these guys were about to punch me, I grabbed their wrists and dislocated their shoulders. I heard one of them get up behind me and run towards me. I grabbed the body a front of me and threw to the one running behind me. I bended down and grabbed my gun and pointed at a guy who was stumbling across towards me. I took the shot and then quickly aimed for another agent who was quaking in a corner. I sighed feeling quite annoyed and killed him right in the forehead. I was about to walk towards the bored Sakamaki and Mukami brothers when I heard one of them choking on their blood. I turned around and walked toward a now dying Sebastian. I kneeled down and brought his chin up so he could see me.

"That _was_ a fun time," I smirked and grew excited when his eyes dilated with fear, "Just f #kin die in hell." I grabbed the knife and impaled his temple. I got up and walked towards the crowd feeling tired. I stopped when I heard a gun cock. I looked around the room to see if I had possibly missed a bastard agent anywhere. I was actually really surprised seeing Agent Yagami there buckling and pointing a gun at me. Lol She looked more afraid than I should have been. I mean she was the one with a gun in her hands! For crying out loud.

"You killed them! You murdered agents!" Yagami looked sick and like she wanted to throw up.. For crying out loud! I nodded and rubbed my temple.. How ignorant can this girl be!, "You're under arrest Agent Kasai for murdering N.A.D.V.A agents without proper consent!" I couldn't even! I laughed and she looked petrified as I kept laughing hysterically at her obvious failed threat.

" You're gonna put me under arrest Agent Yagami?" I looked at her quizzically. She looked as if she was trapped in a corner and was begging me to not kill her. She sighed and hesitantly put her gun down.

"Agent Tchaikovsky told me to tell you to take you and the brothers to go to the school rooftop. He told me that there would be a helicopter," Yagami looked at me terrified when she knew that I didn't believe her, "I swear on my life it's true! He knew he was going to be arrested during the fight and that they were going to go after you as well. He told me that that N.A.D.V.A was crumbling and that in order to preserve the balance that we had to matters in our own hands. Agent Tchaikovsky told me that we had to protect the Sakamaki and Mukami at all costs! N.A.D.V.A is aiding Triple B! N.A.D.V.A is planning to murder the brothers!" She was stammering and was waving her hands afraid of me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her elbow, "Let's go then! But be warned, if I find out this is a lie or a plan to ambush me and them, then I will kill you." She shook her head and told me once again that she was telling the truth. To think this chick knew something I didn't made me furious at myself. She was leading the way so if there was an ambush, she would be the first to die.

"Hey Ape," Ayato nudged me and asked me bored, "Do you really trust Nervous Wreck there is telling the truth?"

"I don't trust anybody. However, I do believe N.A.D.V.A is corrupt enough to aligned themselves with this demon clan and plans to kill Karlheinz. But you know what though Ayato? I think N.A.D.V.A is somehow playing both sides. That half of N.A.D.V.A is aligned with Karlheinz and the other half is with Triple B. If I see an agent, I will kill them to protect you guys," I gritted my teeth realizing that I had to protect these guys since they were crucial in balancing the power between demons and they die, Triple B becomes in utter control leaving humans vulnerable to demons. Humans were after all to them both their food source. The only difference was that humans didn't had to die so the vampires can eat. Vampires drink blood, Demons devour souls… and I am quite sure humans can't live without their souls. This is why demons and vampires have had a feud for such a long time: food… kinda reminds me of me and my brother..lol.

"Ehh? Bitch-chan will protect us even she is no longer an agent?" Laito purred and put his hand on my shoulder, "I do feel pretty safe now." I rolled my eyes and kept observing Yagami.

"Why don't we just teleport out of here?" Yuma grunted annoyed and frustrated. (0.o)... why don't they just teleport out of here?

"We can't. I tried already. Not to mention there a lot of those agents outside waiting for us to get out," Shu yawned and lazily looked at Yuma. Shu might be lazy but he is not dumb after all! (*0*)/. Yuma blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Tch- So we have to depend on that gir!?" Subaru cringed and gritted his teeth… I feel yah bro.. I feel yah..

"I understand your concern," Ruki nodded and also looked bored like everyone else. I pursed my lips to restrain myself from laughing. Ruki was so freakin cute! I swear! 3

"Ehh? You guys shouldn't be so mean to a girl!" Kou smiled and tried to perk everyone up.. Fake! I call this guy a total fake!

"Why her though?" Kanato stared at how Yagami missed a step and almost slipped… yeah… this girl was pretty helpless….

"Kasai-san?" Yui tugged my flannel shirt… talking about helpless.. And useless.., "Why are we going upstairs?" I rolled my eyes.. Why?.. Just why! Did we had to f #kin bring this Porcelain Doll along?..

"For this!" Yagami yelled happily and opened the door to the rooftop. Once she opened the door, We could all hear a helicopter hovering on top of us, "We're leaving Japan until the war is over! Come on!" Yagami was already starting to climb the ladder up to the helicopter… (0.o).. WAIT A F #KIN MINUTE B^TCH!... I was about to throw her off when I saw the people in the helicopter were shooting at some agents at the ground trying to get inside the school building..I looked back at the brothers and at poor little Yui.

"Come on Agent….Ex-Agent Kasai! It is not safe here anymore!" Yagami yelled at me who was now in the helicopter.

"Are we really going to follow her up there?"Kanato looked at me surprised as I was walking towards the helicopter.. I sighed and hesitantly nodded.

"All right then," Subaru started to climb up who was followed by Ayato. Ayato stopped and smirked at me, " I'm already thirsty Ape! I expect to drink you once were up!" I smiled back and watched as they both climbed up. I can't believe they were actually climbing up! I smiled and took off my cowgirl hat.. So much for Halloween… I threw it and watched as it swirled and swayed in the wind.

"Come up!" Shu dragged me and smirked when he saw how surprised I was when he carried me as he was climbing up. I was looking at the ground as he was climbing up. We were the last ones to get inside the helicopter. As everyone was buckling up and hissing at each other; I looked down at the school rooftop.. Because who knew if I were to ever see that stupid school ever again…

…..

" _Welcome!" A strange man with a long white lab coat called out to me. He had square silver rimmed glasses. He appeared to a nice man, but I wasn't so sure. "From now on you will be an official N.A.D.V.A student!" He gave me an I.D. card with my name and picture on it. It had a barcode, so I could use it to open door I guess._

" _You're special, Agent Kasai," The man grabbed my shoulder, "You're unlike any other student here." I looked around feeling a bit shy at how everyone else here appeared to be much younger than me. I was 10 years old and they all looked to be around 6-8 years old. They were all dressed in white and grey work out clothes._

" _Besides you age," The man coughed and spoke to me in more serious tone, "You have shown to already be advanced in your studies. Let's see how well you do in the physical test." I looked at him and nodded. He was about to walk away, but turned around, "Another thing! I also recommended you to have your P.A.T installed right away."_

" _I thought P.A.T s were also given to official agents, sir,"I called out to him astonished and afraid of having a P.A.T installed into my body_

" _I thought I told you! You are Agent Kasai!" The man smiled at me and waved goodbye. I cocked my head feeling lost and confused. I looked around the blinding white hallway. The other kids were they're staring at me menacingly. I stood there trying to figure out how to avoid them._

" _Hey new kid!" One of the boys yelled out to me, " What did the Director tell you just now?" He was a small blonde boy with bright red eyes. I casted my eyes down, afraid of him._

" _I'm sorry," I bowed wondering what I did to make him hate me so much._

" _Look here! I'm the best of our class! My name is Sebastian Briggs, but you will refer to me as Agent Briggs! You got that!?" Sebastian.. I mean Agent Briggs pushed me and spat on my face. He was so scary! Everyone else just laughed at how I stayed at the floor crying. Once everyone left, I got up and whimpered. I looked around. How I wish I was back at the orphanage! I dried my tears with my sleeve and reminded myself I had to do this. I had to avenge Mako-chan's death. I couldn't stop crying._

" _Agent Kasai?" A woman who was also wearing a lab coat,, smiled at me and offered her hand, "We must go the laboratory to install you P.A.T." I shivered knowing how much it was going to hurt. I hesitantly nodded and followed her to a room. The room had one chair and right by it was a tray full of medical equipment. I trembled as she strapped me inside the chair with leather straps in order to make sure I wouldn't get loose. I looked around seeing two more people walking inside with two more trays. They laid out the tray on a nearby counter. The tray had a silver bracelet of sort and a beautiful sapphire gem. So that was my P.A.T. Suddenly I felt a needle enter my neck. I looked feeling dizzy as they started to make an incision on my upper left arm. I whimpered at how I could see how blood was pouring out of my arm._

" _You'll be such a strong agent! So strong that you will beat up Sebastian next time he picks a fight with you! You were destined to wear a P.A.T!" The woman who brought me told me trying to cheer me up, "You are able to take so much pain!" I was still awake when they installed the P.A.T and felt how the wires penetrated my muscle and bone. I cried and tried to get up, but couldn't. This was for you Mako-chan!_

 ** _So I have decided that instead of a Spin-off of this current story, I will be continuing this series/ story when I come back in two months! (I might come back before two months..) It's gonna be GOOD! :) ( I already started writing it so...)/ (*0*)/_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I know I said that I wasn't going to upload another chapter until two months, but... I get bored while writing other school papers that I start to write in conjunction and well before I knew it I had 15 pages non-double spaced... which by the way this chapter is only half of the 15 pages. So with that in mind, there will be another chapter pretty soon (maybe next week) since the other chapter is almost done as well. I hope this was a pleasant surprise. Please do keep in mind though.. I will not be writing consistent chapter until maybe August (when summer school is over).. until then maybe I will have written a couple more chapter (seeing how I simply cannot stop writing anywho.. enjoy and please do follow!**

 _was running as fast as I could when I realized I had just murdered Rosa-chan. I just wanted to get away from there. As I was running through the crowded streets of New York, I kept looking around wondering what I was doing and what I should be doing. People kept bumping into me, and I kept looking up at their suitcases and cigar lit carefully placed on their lips. I had to get away from here as fast as possible, but how? I digged in my bag that Mako-chan told me to grab in case of any emergency. There must be something in here telling me where to go, who to contact. As I was looking for anything in the bag, a passport fell out. I picked it up and dropped it when I saw the name and picture on it. I stared at the picture. That was me! But the name wasn't right! I wasn't Yuri Kasai! I was Yuri Montgomery! Why did Mako-chan change my name? I cried feeling lost and confused. I sat down on a bench and jiggled my bag out of everything. I spotted a Birth Certificate, and read it. I wanted to crumple the paper when I saw once again my name was changed to Yuri Kasai! Furthermore, it said I was born in Japan! These papers were in japanese! I put the passport and birth certificate in the bag. In the corner of my eye, I saw a huge stack of american money! My mouth dropped when I saw the enormous stack! I grabbed it and put inside the bag. As I was shoving everything inside the bag, I noticed a brochure… this was interesting.. Why would Mako-chan have a brochure for a local orphanage?..._

…

I woke up when the helicopter bounced in the sky so harshly! I looked around when I saw that the Sakamaki were already up and standing. I sighed and got up from my seat.

"Hey! Where are we going!?" Yuma clenched his teeth at me, and I rubbed my head feeling tired of this. I walked over to where Reiji was standing and trying to relax… yeah… not happening bro! I playfully punched his arm.

"How you guys doing?" I said it with a cheery tone, but he seemed to be even more pissed of now..(^.^)/..

"You couldn't be quiet?" Reiji harshly whispered and glared at me.. Well then…

"She was quiet. As a matter of fact she was sleeping for a very long time," Ruki said lazingly and Kou happily chimed in, "I think he just missed her!"

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" Reiji hissed at them and looked away irritated at them. Suddenly a guy who was carrying a gun threw a jacket at me.

"On our mark, You are all going to jump from the helicopter! You should all see a target! Try to land on it!" The armed guy was instructing us, "One more thing, once this wrist watch turn red, push the button! That will eject your parachute! Kinda important!" He was done distributing both the jackets and that was "kinda" important… jackass! I rolled my eyes

"Wait! We're going to jump from the pane this high?!" A nervous Yui and Yagami asked afraid and ill. They were so green faced! Lol..

The guy with the gun opened the plane door and yelled out, "Make sure you put on your goggles before jumping! Oh and for the girls, tie up your hair!" Everyone stared at the opened door and watched as the air gushed inside the plane. I shook my head at how they all froze their like idiots.

"Wait! So we are not going to get any instructions on how to safely jump from the plane?" Yagami stammered and played with her hair. The guy rolled his eyes.

"Most of you guys are kinda immortal vampires, so even if your parachutes fail… you're still kina going to live,"The guy looked bored at how Yagami shook her head in bitter shock.

"But what about the people who are mortal?" Yagami said afraid of jumping outside and dying...what a wuss! The guy was about to talk when I walked to the door and whistled at how high we were up.

I turned around and smiled, "See you guys later!" I jumped and yelled out, "I skydived so many times! I was number one in my skydiving class!" I kinda missed jumping from incredibly high places! Heck I remembered when…. Nevermind… I turned myself around to see if I could spot if anyone else had jumped other than me…

…..

'Did she really jump?" Kanato said astonished at how easily Yuri jumped from the plane and was looking down from the plane. His purple hair was rushing in the wind as his eyes were fixated on Yuri waving from down below. He turned around in wonder and looked at his brothers.

"Yeah," Miyu said depressed like and casted her gaze down, "She aced her skydiving class back at N.A.D.V.A. She probably skydived so many times for her special missions and whatnot. This is my first time skydiving." She really did looked quite blue and depressed; however, the way she tightened her fist said otherwise. Suddenly, She looked up with determination in her eyes. Miyu slowly approached the opened door, but winced when she saw how high they were.

"Tch! How f #kin annoying!" Subaru roughly walked toward the door and glared at Miyu, "See you guys later!" Subaru jumped.

"Tch!"Yuma clenched his teeth and followed Subaru. Shu fluttered one eye open and sighed. He put on his watch and yawned.

"How troublesome!" Shu looked down the plane and yawned. Reiji rolled his eyes and strapped his jacket on as Shu kept staring out of the plane. Miyu was still holding on the plane door and her knuckles were turning white. She was heaving rapidly and was doing a prayer to herself.

"God won't save you here Bitch-chan," Laito purred and nudged Miyu who in return shivered and started to cry, "Come on! Join me as we fall to our death!" Laito laughed and pulled Miyu to him, but Miyu kept shaking her head not wanting to jump. Laito let go of her hand and sighed looked up and grew more terrified as she looked into Laito's eyes.

"Wait! Ayato-kun!"Yui cried out also afraid; however, Ayato did not stop dragging her towards the opened plane door and picked her up.

"You belong to Yours Truly!Therefore you are at my mercy!" Ayato announced excitedly as he lunged out of the door. Kanato hugged Teddy close to him and smiled excited. He whispered something to Teddy and suddenly leaped out as well.

"See?" Kou nudged Azusa, "If Creepy Kid did it, then anyone can!" Azusa slowly nodded and grinned. He tightened his jacket and walked toward the looked amazed that his younger brothers was actually going to jump without assistance. He remembered how it was him who saved Azusa when the wolves attacked them in the stared at the open sky and smiled. "Here I go!" Kou laughed and did not look behind him. Azusa stared at how Kou had smiled as he jumped. Laito looked at how Azusa in return smiled and jumped to follow Kou. Laito sighed and once again tried to persuade Miyu to jump, but she kept a firm grip on the door handle and would not budge.

"It's pointless. She can't do anything by herself," Ruki said expressionless and walked towards a frightened Miyu, "What a burden." Miyu looked at him saddened when she hadn't really protected them at all. She wished she could have been as strong as Yuri who had protected them against the had simply watched as Yuri had killed those demons and she was surrounded by the looked up to tell Ruki something, but he was not there anymore. She looked around for him.

"He jumped already," Reiji sighed at her ignorance, "Honestly, How much time are you going to spend staring at the sky?" Miyu was about say something but was interrupted by Shu.

"However much time I want," Shu glared at him and went back to staring at the darkening blue sky. It was snowing and the ground was a glistening white. He could see a snow capped mountain range. It was so peaceful.

"Dead beat," Reiji hissed and kept glaring at his older brother, "You are as useless as that rat over there. Step aside if you're not going to jump." Shu moved away a little and allowed Reiji to jump.

"Why do you let your younger brother talk to you in that way?" Miyu half whispered and regretted it once Shu turned to face her. She casted her eyes down and bit her lip.

"That's none of your business," Shu mumbled and leaped. Laito sighed and grabbed Miyu by the shoulder.

"We really must leap now damsel," Laito purred and sighed when Miyu was still shivering in the wind.

"Wait!" Miyu yelled out terrified as Laito was about jump off the plane, "Push me!" Laito looked interested and laughed. Miyu let got of the handle and was facing the sky now. She closed her eyes and was waiting for Laito to push her. She could hear her own heart beating. Some time passed when she finally opened her eyes and was bitterly shocked when she saw Laito had left and leaped out. She looked down and sure enough she could see Laito falling in the sky. She gulped and slapped herself. She yelled as loud as she could and backed away a few feet. She counted, "1...2…" She yelled on her top of her lungs as she ran and leaped out.

…..

" _Can't you shoot correctly?" Nikolai hissed at me right after everyone in the shooting range was gone. He was being such a nice guy until now.. "Why are you so useless!?" He snatched the pistol and pointed it at a shooting target.. No surprise when he got a perfect bullseye.. He gave me back the gun and told me to shoot. I slowly picked it up and aimed for the target. He sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders. I stood frozen and felt how his hands were wrapped around my left elbow and my right hand. I was so flustered by the sudden touch that I dropped the gun. It made a big clang sound as it fell. His grip on my arms were tighter now and he spun me around. I looked up afraid when I saw he was extremely frustrated at me. He pushed me against the wall and put his knee in between my thighs._

" _If you can't shoot properly, you better learn how to fight physically otherwise you are as good as dead once you leave those door,' Nikolai whispered into my ear. I shivered and tried to push him off, but he pushed my body against the wall more. I groaned as I felt my back was being crushed against the wall._

" _Try to punch me," Nikolai smirked and squeezed my butt. I hissed in anger but I couldn't move. "Do you like this?" Nikolai snickered and squeezed it more. It hurt so much, and I couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I tried to kick him, but it was useless. "You're so easy," He whispered into my ear and I cringed. He let me go and backed away. Even though he was no longer restraining me, I still felt chained down. Suddenly I felt something hit me on my stomach. I fell down and watched as Nikolai punched me on my side of my stomach. I groaned in pain. "Come on get up!" Nikolai hissed at me, "Get up and fight!" I punched the floor and swung myself up. I cracked my knuckles and faced him. He grinned and tried to punch me; however, I dodged it and tried to land a punch myself…._

… _._

I smiled as I saw how everyone was starting to jump out of the helicopter and I yanked my cord to activate my parachute.

"Woo hoo!" I cried out happily as I was floating with my parachute. I missed the feeling of flying through the sky. I could barely make out the target in the snowy landscape, but I aimed right for the bullseye. I was almost there and once again yelled out happily, "Mother F #kers! I'm the first one to land!" I landed exactly on the black bullseye. I took off my goggles and threw them off. "F #k Yeah!" I raised both of my fists up in the air, "I'm the f #king best!" I detached the jacket from me and searched for everyone in the sky. I smiled as I saw Snowflake coming down very closely followed by Yuma. I waved at them and shouted out, "Bout time you guys jumped!" Even from down here, I could hear how they both clicked their tongues at me. I giggled and laughed. I looked up and smiled how everyone else was activating their parachutes. I whistled at how Yui had beaten Yagami from jumping out the helicopter. So that concluded it…. Yagami was more of a coward than Yui…

"Hey!" Subaru hollered at me as he walked towards me, "Where the f #k are we?!"...

"Need help?" I asked him seeing how he was still attached to his jacket.. He blushed and shook his head.., "I would say Russia… but I really have no f #kin idea." I looked around at the snow panorama of mountains and trees painted.

"If you don't have any idea where we are, why would you guess Russia?" A landing Ayato asked me annoyed.. Well then…

"Well, Tomato Head. I am going with all of these obvious clues.. Such as snow… and Russia is full of snow," I said pretending to think really hard and was staring at the snow all around us.

"So just since there is snow, You automatically assumed we were in Russia?" Ayato said in disbelief and retorted, "So I guess If we were surrounded by the beach and palm trees, you would guess we were in California?" I had to laugh at his joke...oh…(0.0)... it wasn't a joke?... (._.).. He wasn't laughing but instead was clenching his teeth

"You really are an idiot," Kanato said frustrated and hugged Teddy close to me, "Teddy is cold!..Right Teddy?"... Suddenly I heard a large thud. I turned my head to see what it was, but Kanato grabbed my head and looked at me in the eyes. "How dare you look away from me?!" Kanato hissed at me. And here I thought Ayato was the most posessive one..

"Ow ow ow!" Kou whined like a child and rubbed his butt, "That was some landing huh Azusa?... Azusa?" He spun around searching for Azusa behind him. Kou mocked fear and kept spinning around like a puppy chasing his own tail.

"Over here!" Azusa waved at him sleepy like and yawned, "I actually landed quite nicely." Kou rubbed his head and laughed; however, Azusa just stared and yawned at him. I laughed with Kou. Kou seemed to be quite nice and funny…(-_-)... here I go again… misjudging people…. I'm sure this nice hell of a guy was actually… well… one _hell of a guy (butler)..._ I gave myself a wink and thumbs up for the Black Butler reference! .

"Shut up!" Kanato hissed at them and glared at me, "Were you listening to me?!" I scratched my head.. Trying to recall what he told me. I sighed and shook my head. "You little!" Kanato was about to grab and choke my neck.

"Now now Kanato!" A landing Laito chuckled, "I know we are all sleep deprived not to say bloodthirsty. However, you shouldn't be mad at bitch-chan for being ignorant." Laito smiled and placed his f #kin fedora on his head… where did he even kept that? (0.o)... Laito smiled at me and glanced around. Well now that everyone had a chance to talk..

"Judging by the snow, We are definitely not at California," Laito chuckled and my mood became gloomy. He must've heard Ayato make that joke and now here he was trying to be funny and all..

"Were you trying to be funny?" Ruki said behind me.. When did he get here?... "By the way Laito, It does snow in some places in California. Even in Southern California… there are some mountain ranges where-" smart aleck!

"And this helps how exactly?" Reiji interrupted him and seemed annoyed how Ruki was actually teaching me something I didn't know.

"Tch! How annoying!" Subaru glared at him and looked like he just wanted to get away from here.

"Ehh? At least he's trying to help! Unlike your brothers!" Yuma hissed at Subaru who in return cracked his knuckles. ...ugh… guys… testosterone problems.. For real.? (-_-).. I whistled as loud as I could. They all glared at me, but I ignored them.

"Has anyone seen Girl Scout?" I said bored as f #k… these guys were getting on my nerves… I could handle the Sakamaki brothers.. But now the Mukami brothers? Give me a break!

"Present!" A weak and fragile voice called out from above me. I looked up and saw Yagami grabbing on to the parachute cord for dear life… hehe.. She looked like a cat who was being showered..hehe.. I couldn't help but laugh when she fell with a large thud. She whined like a baby and fell when she tried to untangle herself from her parachute strings.

"Where are we?" I bended over and unhooked her from her jacket.. Ugh.. this chick was getting on my f #kin nerves.. She looked at me and f #kin smiled!

"I have no clue!" She gave me the most stupid ass smile I have ever seen.. (-_-). I picked her up and slapped her, "Oww! What was that for!" I leered at her and she turned quite blue.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" I hissed at her and was about to slap her again, "Why did you take us on a helicopter to jump off in the middle of f #kin nowhere then!? You f #in Girl Scout!"

"I don't know! Agent Tchaikovsky told me that some of his relatives or friends.. I really don't know.. Were going to meet up with us!"

"Do you at least know their f #kin names?!" I yelled at her and fumed away when she shook head. Great! So we just have to walk around in this winter wonderland until we meet whomever were suppose to be?

"Now now Yuri-kun!" Kou put his arm around me, "I'm sure everything is going to be fine!" I flipped him in the air and he fell on the snow.

"Yeah I bet is is! Why don't you lay there and make a snow angel? Huh?" I hissed at him but he smiled back at me.

"Ehh? I want to play in the snow!" Azusa said happily and laid on the snow.. (0.o).. Wtf?

"What the f #k?! Get up!" Kanato screeched and was about to kick him when Yuma appeared right in front of Azusa. Kanato grunted and glared at him… ugh.. This brother complex was getting on my nerves…

"Now now Why don't we all just get along?" Laito purred and smiled darkly at them two.

"Tch! I won't get along with some half bloods," Subaru hollered and looked down at Azusa.

"I should have to remind you Subaru that are more important matters right now. For instance, we are in the middle of nowhere," Reiji cocked his eye at Subaru who in return clicked his tongue and looked away.. One point for Mr. Teapot.. Poor guy… he probably just wants a cup of tea.. How sad..

"This is energy consuming," Shu looked at them tired like and turned up the volume of his mp3 player..man I feel bad for these two guys..

"Oi Ape!" Ayato nudged me, "This is all your fault."

"Exactly what is my f #kin fault?!" I hissed at him, "If anything Tomato Head, this is all Yagami's fault!"

"What did ya call me Ape?" Ayato retorted back at me and flailed his arms at me.

"You heard me Tomato Head!" I flailed my arms back at him and he was about to push me down on the snow when I heard something coming out from the woods. I pushed him down and told everyone to get down. Sure enough some guns fired from the woods.

"Идентифицировать себя сразу" Someone called out from megaphone, the voice was coming from the woods… huh? (0.o).. I didn't understood the language at all.. I blushed at the realization.. I took French, Italian, Korean, Mandarin, Spanish and even Portuguese… but not this language..

"Меня зовут Мию Yagami !" Yagami stood up and waved her hands like a madwoman... She smiled and whispered to us "It'so okay! They lowered their guns!" (0.o)...

"What language where they speaking?" I asked her embarrassed that Yagami was no longer useless.. She looked at me shocked that I couldn't speak the language..

"What!?" I got up and flailed my arms at her, "It's not as if I can know every language in the f #kin world!" She nodded repeatedly and bowed her head.

"I know!" She nodded and looked up apologetic , "I'm sorry it's just that I thought you of all people would be fluent in Russian since Agent Tchaikovsky is Russian native."(0.o).. Oh so I guess we really were in Russia.. Huh.. (._.)... …. OH YEAH ! F #K YEAH! (*0*)/ who was right?... I was! A few men were walking towards us in winter black army uniforms carrying very large guns. They were wearing dark tinted glasses and had their lower part of their faces covered with a black bandana. One of the guys took of his bandana and motioned to follow him.

"Наши мастера ждали вас," One of the guys spoke…(._.).. I really needed to learn how to speak Russian.. I nudged Yagami who nodded.

"Your masters have been expecting us?" Yagami told them but was mainly translating for me. The guy turned around and said something I could not make out.

"Castle!?" Yagami shouted out surprised and apologized it seemed to the guy who appeared to be annoyed that she shouted so loudly, " I guess they find me a little bit too loud." I rolled my eyes and looked around us. This pathway reminded of me of the dirt road we all walked when the limo exploded and we had to walk on foot… except this time around the trees were covered with snow… and the trees were pine trees… and the limo didn't explode.. again..(0.0)

"Wow!" I said in disbelief when I saw a large metal wall separating the cold wilderness from what looked like a fortress, "I bet these people are more filthy rich and spoiled than the Sakamaki brothers." Sure it was grey and had a oblivious dark aura to it, but it was huge!

"We can hear you, you know,"Kanato nudged me and added darkly, "I hate this place already." I looked up and saw several people on surveillance duty with guns. They opened the gate which looked oddly like a medieval gate to a castle. Once we were all in, the gate started to close.

"Tell me again why we f #kin followed and listened to you?" Subaru sighed angrily and clicked his tongue… does this boy never stop?

"That is not nice thing to say to such a fine lady," The guy who had led us finally spoke to us in a language we could all understand… "JAPANESE"... Hmm.. "ENGLISH"... ? (0.o).. Someone laughed which made me snap from my thinking bubble and glare at whoever was laughing. "Please this way," The guy opened the door to the freakin castle. I popped my head in and was amazed at the grand living room. There was a nice warm fireplace with really comfy couches.. I could really go for a cup of tea right about now.. On the right was large hall way and to the left was a large hallway…. I shrieked when two maids appeared right beside me and motioned us to follow them. I nodded and we walked to the right . As were walking down this large hallway, I could not help but to stop and study several paintings. They were family portraits… several of them actually. The weird thing though that each family portrait had the same man… as if he had remarried four times… lol.. Karlheinz #2….

The first painting had a very stern looking woman with dark purple hair with bright purple hair tips. She had dark muddy brown eyes with dark red lips. She was an evil beauty was how I would describe her. She was wearing a black gown with puffy sleeves and modest cut so not to show much cleavage. Her gown had small intricate purple flowers on them. In her arms was a small boy with bright purple hair like hers, but his hair was bright and youthful. And unlike his mother, his eyes were emerald green and he looked quite cheery.. Maybe because he was a boy, but he did look indeed happy. He was pretty cute, I had to admit.

The second painting displayed a very beautiful woman with light brown hair that one could pass it as almost being blonde. She had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes and had a nice gentle smile on her face. She was wearing a black and white gown with blue design on it. Her gown covered all of her chest and arms. It appeared to be almost choking her, but she looked quite happy still. Her child, another boy, had brown chocolate hair and like his mother had the same eye color. The boy although quite young looked quite serious with no smile in either in his eyes or on his lips.

The third painting had a beautiful young lady with a beautiful tan skin complexion. She was the most different of them all. She had raven black hair and had stunning hazelnut eyes. Her lips were a beautiful rose color. Her dress was also the most provocative once, with showing much cleavage and her shoulders frankly exposed. She seemed confident and radiant. So apart from the other wives. Her very very young boy had grass green hair and hazelnut eyes. He was flashing the most brightest smile of his brothers. His smile was contagious.

The last painting had a very sad looking almost depressed woman with reddish colored hair and blood red hair tips. Her purple eyes were saddened and appeared to be much older than the rest of her face. As if she was heartbroken. I looked down and smiled at her own son. He was a little tomato head with strikingly golden eyes… He smiled a bright smile and looked quite mischievous. He also looked like the same age as the purple head kid.

"Are you done studying the paintings as if you were in a f #kin museum?" Subaru nudged me and I realized it was just us two in the hallway now. Everyone else had followed the maids. I looked up at him dazed that he had actually waited for me. "What?" Subaru said bored and yawned, "Couldn't have you get lost on the first day here." I blushed and smiled, "Aww you care about me." He blushed deep red and pinned me against the wall.

"Let's get one thing clear here alright?" Subaru whispered harshly at me, "You are just food to me got that?" I smiled and nodded. His eye twitched with anger and bit roughly into my neck. I moaned with pain and was about to allow him to keep drinking me when I realized I didn't have to let him or his brothers to continue using me like a freakin juice pouch. I pushed him off of me and covered my neck where he had bitten me.

"Let's get another thing clear while we are at it!" I hissed at him and he looked mildly surprised, "I don't have to put up with biting sh^t anymore!" I was expecting him to bark and hiss at me but he instead smirked and grinned. He walked away, and I reluctantly followed him where the others were. I looked behind me and once more stared at the red headed boy with the golden eyes in the painting. I felt I had seen him somewhere, but could not put my finger on it.

"Oi Ape!" Ayato hollered at me and unfolded his arms, "I'm thirsty!" He motioned me to sit right next to me, but I rolled my eyes. There was a large tray of tea cups already served for them, and he wanted me to offer my neck to him… ugh.. Vampires.. I sat fiercely down across from him right next to Ruki who was drinking his tea.

"Ehh? Seems to me that Yuri-kun prefers to sit with us!" Kou peeked his head at me who was sitting on Ruki's other side.

"Shut up!" Ayato snapped back at him which made Kou giggle. Everyone was here and… what a f #kin nightmare! 10 vampires.. Who could not get along! Could it possibly get any worse as is? (-_-).?

"Привет! Hola! Bonjour! hmmm...Hello!" Someone happily chirped right behind my ear. I jumped up from my seat and turned around ready to fight the person. The person smiled and rubbed his neck shyly. He had dark green hair with light green tip. He was flashing a boyish cheeky smile. I looked around and saw how all of the brothers could not make out what to say to this boy. "Есть ли конкретный язык я должен говорить , так что вы все могут понять меня? ¿alguien puede entender lo que acabo de decir ? anyone?" The boy asked us all of really confused and saddened when we still hadn't said anything. He was probably about to say something else in another language.. How many did this kid knew? (0.o)

"So like-" I was about to ask him something.. but...

"I'm so happy!" The boy cut me off and jumped over the sofa and hugged me tightly, "You have no idea how it is to live in a house full of people who don't talk to you! I'm so glad I finally get to talk to someone! Especially a pretty girl like you!" I was trying to breathe and was relieved when he let me go. Just when I was about to say something…

"I'm Augustus! What's your name?" He smiled his cheeky smile at me.

"Yuri Kasai," I managed to say just before he hugged me again.

"Such a lovely name! Yuri,.." He spaced out and clapped his hands together, "You are so gorgeous!" I stared at him, but somehow I could not get be mad at him. He had such beautiful hazelnut color eyes.. I kept staring at him. He was wearing a striped green and blue long sleeved shirt and a yellow-orange vest. His loose blue pants were rolled up to expose his ankles. And to top of his look, he had a bright pink belt around his pants. His lovely dark green hair was pulled up to his left side of his head.

"Checking me out are yah?" He winked at me, and I could not believe I actually blushed! , "That's okay! I get that a lot! Besides I was checking you out too! Hey! Maybe we should start dating and get married! Oh and then we should have lots and lots of-"

"Look.. Augustus was it?.. Whatever.. Look Nikolai Tchaikovsky sent us here.. Do-" I was trying desperately to get back on subject.

"Nikolai...Tchaikovsky.." Augustus suddenly turned into a dark mood and looked as if his name was poison to his ears… well wasn't the first time.., "How is he doing?"..(0.o)..how to respond it the nice and gentle manner..

"He got arrested and will probably die soon," Subaru said nonchalantly, I glared at him and turned around to calm Augustus down when I saw he had once again was restored to his happy mood..ugh.

"Terrific news!" Augustus smiled and twirled around, "So glad to hear it!"

"Augustus!" A guy coming from downstairs called out to him a cold rigid manner, "With whom are you talking to?" He paused when he saw everyone sitting in the living room. He stared at Agustus with no emotion in his eyes. He studied us and then turned around to speak to Augustus in a gentle bored manner, "Care to explain why the Sakamaki brothers and the Mukami brothers are sitting in our living room?" This guy didn't seem particularly angry nor happy..hmm..

"Nikolai sent them," Augustus spoke to him in a serious mood, but then happily joked, "He also sent us a sacrificial bride, and two hot ex- N.A.D.V.A agents!"... how did he.. Just how?

"I am quite aware of what he sent us," The serious business guy told him, "What I would like to know is why Nikolai sent them to our castle." Augustus shrugged his shoulders and looked at me for an answer.

"Agent Tchaikovsky got arrested yesterday. He instructed me that whenever that would to happen to gather Agent Kasai and contact a person who would take us to safe location. I guess this is the safe location," Yagami told the serious guy.

"That explains why you two are here, but why are those here?" The guy was talking about the brothers. Yagami shrugged her shoulders and casted her gaze down.

"Because I personally brought them!" I impulsively told him, "And they are central in keeping the power balanced between vampires and demons! N.A.D.V.A was going to execute them!"

"So in other words, We keep them alive for leverage," The guy looked bored and swiftly added, " My name is Artemis." Augustus smiled and nodded his head.

"Augustus, You are late for practice. Vladimir will be most upset," Artemis stared at him uninterested. Augustus's eyes dilated and yelled out, "You should have said something sooner! What are brothers for then?" He jumped over the couch and ran upstairs. Artemis shook his head and walked upstairs. They were brothers.. Hmm..

"Excuse me?" A maid talked to us and led us to our rooms, "I hope you don't mind, but we thought it would best for all the males to have one floor and the ladies to have another floor. This floor is for all ten of the gentlemen. There is exactly ten rooms, so you all have a room. I apologize for my masters, but we were only expecting two guest to arrive today. My masters told me that they will be accompanying you all tomorrow to the central plaza to purchase clothes that match your tastes. As for dinner, my masters understand if you would instead prefer to have your dinner sent to your room and not attend dinner downstairs in the grand dining room table. My masters instructed me to bid you a goodnight and to rest as you like." The maid bowed and was about to walk away.

"I shall attend dinner with them," I babbled out and blushed when the Sakamaki brothers were surprised that I was actually willing to go eat dinner, "I would like to greet and thank the masters of house for their hospitality myself."


	14. The Plaza

The maid gently nodded and once again headed off. When she left, Yagami took no time at all to talk smack.

"Exactly what are you thinking Kasai-san?" Yagami said out loud angry.. Hmm.. I guess this girl can get mad after all, "First of all, this so called dinner should really be called breakfast! Don't you find that weird! Second. That Augustus kid is pretty creep!"

"Which is exactly why I have to go meet and investigate them! I want to know why we were sent here!" I hissed at her, "One thing is for sure! I don't trust them."

"I'll go as well," Laito said interested and tipped his fedora at me, "Sound fun."

"We will all go as well," Ruki and his brothers nodded.

"Tch, how annoying!," Subaru clicked his tongue and nodded to me. I really could have gone alone you know…. I pouted even more when freaking everyone else seemed to also go to the dinner.

"Do whatever you freakin want, just don't get in my way," I rolled my eyes and was heading upstairs, when Yagami dared to pull me back.

"Where are you going?" Yagami stared at me with worry and concern in her eyes… another Yui...ugh..

"Upstairs to change out of my cowgirl costume," I hissed at how she was still clinging on to me, "You should also change out of your costume. Honestly, you had to dress as a freakin rabbit? You look like a child." She put her bunny hood that had enormous bunny ears and smiled widely.

"But I love my onesie!"She flailed her arms around and spun like a ballerina. To think she went to school in such a ridiculous costume! She was literally a pink bunny! I sighed and rubbed my head annoyed by her. "Wait for me Kasai-san!" Yagami yelled behind me trying to catch up to me, "Hurry Komori-chan!" I sighed as I saw a clumsy Yui running towards us.. She looked like a baby giraffe! Lol I ran upstairs and stopped when I saw a door with a small rectangular silver plaque that had my name inscribed on it… I guess this was my room..wow.. How much did this plaque cost them?(0.o)? I opened the door and saw a nice baby blue bed sheets neatly folded. I opened my walk in closet and had to whistle.. Somebody went shopping! I was super happy until I realized that most of these clothes were dresses..now I don't have anything against dresses or whatnot..but...It's like snowing outside.. I searched and found a butt load of skirts and mini shorts… no pants..ugh.. Not even tights! Like wtf! I groaned and settled for a white sundress with blue floral print on it. It kinda reminded me of a japanese tea pot… What I actually liked about this dress was that it had this interesting collar to it. Everything was nice except..how my back was exposed..ugh. I searched my closet for a cardigan of some sort to cover my exposed back. I pinned my hair up with a clip and put on my cardigan. I was actually glad we were going shopping with them. I hated what they got me. I got outside and headed downstairs by myself. I was not going to wait for those two losers.

"What are you thinking Ape?" Ayato joked and and smiled. He was leaning like a cholo against the wall and smirked at me.

"I was thinking how annoying you are, Tomato Head," I smirked and immediately regretted it when he spun me around and big surprise… pinned me against the wall… bigger surprise… bit into my neck..wow..(-_-)... shocker! I rolled my eyes.

"Have you had enough blood juice?" I coughed at how he was slowly sucking my blood, "Look, I know you and your brothers kinda have a blood addiction problem, but you can't drink me anymore."

"Oh and why is that?" Laito got out of his room and was followed by Yo-Yo "Kanato".

"I don't have to put up with this anymore," I whispered feeling small all of a sudden, "I'm not a N.A.D.V.A agent anymore. My mission is invalid. I don't have to protect you under N.A.D.V.A instructions anymore."

"And yet you dragged us along to Russia," Kanato barked at me and hit me with Teddy, "You f #kin human!" I covered my face.

"Is this really necessary?" Ruki asked as he closed his door.

"Stay out of this half-bloods!" Kanato hissed at me. I nodded and pushed him off of me. I ran as fast as I could downstairs. Lame vampires! Think they own everything! I ran downstairs and was lost almost immediately. I sighed and cringed how I couldn't even find the dining room… this place was for sure bigger than the Sakamaki manor.. No doubt. I heard plates and utensils being shuffled nearby.

"Prepare more plates, our honorable guests will also be accompanying our masters today," an old maid instructed two young maids. I walked inside and they immediately bowed and asked me if I needed anything.

"Umm," I started to say feeling a bit startled and coughed to continue, "Who exactly is in charge?" They looked up afraid of how to answer this question.

"That would be Vladimir," Artemis answered for them and the maids scurried away, "He is our older brother." Augustus popped behind him and smiled at me.

"Yeah, Vladimir can be really scary sometimes," Augustus smiled and winked at me, "So best not to get at his bad side. To change the subject though… You look beautiful Yuri!"

"Will he be joining us today?" I asked feeling a bit anxious meeting the older brother now. I sighed relieved when they shook their heads.

"He had a business call to attend to. He will be meeting us later at the plaza," Artemis said bored and business like.

"What kind of business does he run?" I wanted to know more about them and this place.

"Does it really matter?" Artemis responded back blantly and monotoned like, "The less you know the better. Ignorance is bliss after all."

"Tch That is completely bull sh^t!" Subaru growled and was about to punch the wall next to him when Artemis grabbed his wrist.

"You really shouldn't destroy other people's houses," Artemis told him flatly and added, "Reiji, I thought you were big in domestic discipline?" Reiji just stared at him with fire in his eyes.

"Ehh? Let's not fight now! I'm hungry! The food smells delicious!" Kou exclaimed happily and was about to sit down.

"What a child!" Augustus retorted, "Doesn't even know how to restrain himself!"

"Who you called a child?" Kou hissed at him and slammed his hands on the table. All of the glasses and plates jingled as they jumped in the air.

"Augustus, Apologize immediately,"Artemis yawned and swiftly watched as his brother did a small apology to Kou, "Have you taken your medication?" Augustus looked beyond pissed now.

"I don't need to take my medication every day!" Augustus yelled out like a child and pouted like one.

"If you don't go right now to take your medication, I will inform Vladimir about this and he-" Artemis was lecturing him and stopped when Augustus sulked away and left….wow...Vladimir must be scary..(0.0)..

"And he called Kou a child," Yuma shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess there is a kid brother in all of our families huh?"Laito joked and nudged Kanato who in return glared at him.

"Please do sit down," Artemis told everyone to sit as he sat down himself, "My older brother, Vladimir, is not here at the moment. He had an unplanned business call to take care for, so he instructed me to give you a warm welcome. I instructed our chefs to prepare unique dishes for everyone." Once everyone sat down, the maids came out with a cart stacked with silver platters. Everyone had plate covered with a silver lid. It was really fancy! Ayato was the first to lift his lid.

"Takoyaki?" Ayato stared at his plate...there was takoyaki on his plate.

"Hmm isn't that your favorite food Ayato? So what's the problem?" Laito purred and smiled as he lifted his own lid, then his grin was swiped away, "..caviar.." Augustus laughed and laughed at Laito's confused expression.

"What a hors d'oeuvre!" August laughed and clapped, "Suits you quite well huh?"

"This is good!"Kanato was almost finished with his raspberry pudding and looked up.

"Did you make clever jokes with all of our meals?" Reiji appeared to be unimpressed as he stirring his tea with a small silver spoon.

"I don't like worms," Shu yawned and was playing with his food...his food was literally a pile of marinated worms...geesh the Russian!

"I'll make this very clear to you all: I don't like you. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't because Vladimir instructed us to treat you all with most sincere respect, we wouldn't even had prepared dinner for you," August told us with a very dark evil aura surrounding him, "I am not very fond of Nikolai, so honestly the fact that he told us to take care of you means nothing to me. Actually, it means quite the opposite."

"So umm… Can we actually eat our real dinner now?" I said feeling quite awkward how they were all looking at each other..very weird.

"Go right ahead Yuri!" Augustus smiled and sat down. He lifted his silver lid and revealed a beautifully cooked rib eye steak and mashed potatoes. I smacked my lips and lifted my own silver top. It was a delicious pasta with delectable meatballs.I digged right in. I looked up and saw how the vampire brothers just stared at their silver lids. Yui slowly lifted her lid and peered down on macaroni and cheese pasta. Miyu smiled at her crab cakes and started to eat… These guys had amazing chefs! I stopped eating and stared how the Shu and the rest were sitting there emotionless.

"So, Augustus.." I was trying to make small talk.

"Yes?" Augustus immediately stopped eating and turned to smile at me…(0.o)...This was new..usually I was ignored..

"So, how do you know Nikolai?" I decided to hit him with a big blow right from the bat. Augustus got pissed and stood up. He glared at me and then quickly smiled.

"Why do you want to know?" Augustus smiled fakely and continued to stand.

"Umm..Why don't we change subjects then?" I stuttered and quickly thought of something else, "Who painted those paintings in the entrance hall?" Augustus laughed and sat down.

"Who knows!" Augustus hollered and boasted, "All I know that I was in one of them."..

"The boy with the green hair is you!" I jolted up and said really surprised, "It all makes sense now! And Artemis is the blue eyed serious boy!" Augustus smiled and took a quick sip of his red wine.

"Yeah, and Vladimir is the boy in the first painting," Augustus smiled, "Our father is much like Karlheinz huh? Well with the exception that our father had one more wife."

"Your father is nothing like ours. For one, Our father is a pureblood vampire and yours is just a human," Shu said bluntly and with cold eyes.

"So who's the boy with the red hair and golden eyes then?" I said slowly and wondered if there was a fourth son. Augustus looked at me bewildered and surprised.

"We should be heading off now," Artemis motioned the clock and got up, "It is after all a long ride to the nearest plaza. If we want to come back back before sunset, then we should be heading off soon. After today, you are all welcomed to return to your nocturnal schedule. We don't have a particular sleeping cycle due to our jobs."

"What kind of jobs do you guys have?" I asked out of the blue and for my surprise Artemis was able to keep his expressionless face. I turned and saw Augustus who was texting away and giggling. Artemis walked out of the dining room and was followed by a laughing Augustus.

"Hey You guys," I half-whispered to the Sakamaki brothers, "I change my mind. I would rather keep living with a mansion full of vampires than live in a castle with two...possibly three..or four weird humans..any day…"

"You finally realized what you have?" Ayato smirked and kicked my thigh, "And don't ever forget it."

"Something is wrong with those two. I hope the other one..Vladimir..isn't like that..," Yagami sighed goomy like and depressed, "I would hate to have another Augustus."

"Who the heck even names a kid Augustus? It sounds like the pudgy kid from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" for crying out loud," I smirked and giggled.

"Or maybe the great first emperor of the Roman Empire," Ruki said blantly and added, "But yes, the name does not suite him at all."..(0.o).. So he was king with a royal appetite…I bursted out laughing.

"What is wrong with you!"Ayato punched me and pushed me. I shook my head and tried not to fall over the stairs. I stopped immediately when I saw Artemis and Augustus standing right in front of two black limos..

"Vladimir pre assigned the limo seats," Artemis coughed and continued business like, "In the first limo, will be Augustus…(Please don't be me)..Yui…(Oh please let it not be me!)..Miyu…(I beg mercy!)..Yuma..(Anyone but me)..Kou….(Why is he taking so long!)..Azusa…(I shall do anything just as long as I don't sit in the same limo as Augustus!).. and..(PLEASE!)... (SERIOUSLY!). ..Ruki .." . OH LORD MACAROON! THERE IS A FIRE! I beamed with happiness as everyone went inside the limo with Augustus. "That means everyone else will be with me in the second limo," Artemis opened the limo. Just like good old times! Everyone was being all quiet again…

"So.."I was about to start rambling but..

"I would prefer not to have a conversation conducted in the limo," Artemis cut me off...and I though Reiji was boring…

"I was just wondering if we had a fixed budget..," I half whispered and looked up at Artemis who ignored me and was a reading a book..ugh…

"So how was your rooms y'all?" I said once again feeling awkward to be in a limo that was as silent as a graveyard.

"If you like, I can invite you inside my room, and you can experience the thrill of -"Laito was flirting with me and cupped his chin towards me.

"No inappropriate visitation to either rooms is allowed in the castle," Artemis interjected and continued reading his book. ..hm..

"What if it's "appropriate" visitation" Ayato mused on and a small smile appeared on his lips..and I could not help but also flash an evil smile.

"I should correct that to any visitation then.." Artemis responded flatly and once again reading his book...ugh..

"What book you readin there?" I pointed at his book and he slammed his book then….

"Can you be any more of a nuisance?"Artemis turned his head towards me..still had the expressionless face..but I could sense hostility.. I turned my head around.. I could hear him opening his book again and starting to read again.

"So," I was about to say..

"You're really going to start talking?" Kanato raised his eyebrow at me and hinted how pants there had just flipped over his page.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" I grinned and was happy when the other crept a smile.

"You are very annoying," Artemis said very slowly and looked at me cold like…

"Thank you?" I said freaked out a bit, "Anywho...Laito where did you keep your hat all that time when you jumped from the helicopter?"

"Are you deliberately trying to annoy me?" Artemis finally put his book away.., "What do you want to know so badly?"

"I have a list..a list...like a freakin santa claus style list of questions," I snapped and pointed at the book he just put away on his lap, "For starters! What book were you readin? Second, Who is the boy with the red hair in the painting? Third! How do you know so much about us? Fourth…."

….

"567th! How many rooms are in the castle! 568th! Do you like the novel "Twilight" why or why not?" I panted and finally ended my list...I looked around and saw the brothers rubbing their heads and looked to be in pain..

"Are you finished?" Artemis stared at me and did not seem tired or annoyed...well… the boy never looked to have any emotions actually… I nodded. "Good, because we finally arrived." WHAT?

"Finally," Subaru sighed relieved and opened the door, but I shut the door.

"So I'm not going to get any of my answers?" I yelled out and stared amazed at Artemis.

"My favorite color is blue...there you have one," Artemis slid over me and opened the door, "Oh and I don't like you..not one bit…" He got out and stretched his legs..

"What the f #k! I am adorable! How can you not like me?!" I yelled and jumped out of the limo… It was snowing..of course it was… I turned around and saw Laito coming out of the limo..

"So where did you kept it?" I whispered to him and he smiled.

"Come on Bitch-chan..," He bended over to me and brought my body closer towards him, "Use your imagination.." I looked ahead and was wowed with the inside of the plaza. It was an indoor modern mall with amazing chandeliers and the floor was a beautiful warm brown marble floor. There was a water fountain right in the middle of the escalators and I whistled at how each store seemed to be of high quality...yeah that budget must be big if we were shopping here.

"This is like every girl's dream huh Agent Kasai?"Yagami shrieked and twirled around..ugh..I really didn't like this chick.. "Come on let's shop together!" ugh..why why me? Is this punishment for me begging not to be in the same limo as Augustus god Macaroon!?

"Fufu~ would Bitch-chan rather shop lingerie with me?" Laito put his hands on my shoulder and whispered into my ears, "Hmm I can think of several things you can try on for me."

"No thanks!" I broke free and firmly grasped Yagami's arm, "It would be very weird for me to try on guy lingerie you know? I don't even know guys wore lingerie.. And I don't plan on finding out how they look like either! Have fun shopping for lingerie Laito! Bye!" I ran behind Yagami and did not dared to look back. ….

***...***

" _And here I am, once again.." I was singing and immediately stopped when Agent Tchaikovsky walked through the door. I gulped and looked around who every person in the soccer field was dead serious and saluted Agent Tchaikovsky with the most highest respect._

" _What do we got here?" He stopped and smirked at me and my buckling knees, "Fresh meat huh?" He really only was a few years younger than me. Let's see I was eleven and he probably was fifteen? (0.o).. "What brought you to my squad rookie?" Agent Tchaikovsky stared me down and snickered when I couldn't reply._

" _Do I scare you rookie?" Agent Tchaikovsky stopped laughing and stared at me seriously. I shook my head and was about to speak when.._

" _Hmm Maybe you should be," Agent Tchaikovsky, "See that ball stuck up in that tree over there? Climb up and retrieve it for me." I gulped._

" _I can't climb trees, sir!" I saluted and tried not pee my pants when he glared at me and motioned me to go climb the blasted tree. I jogged towards the tree_


	15. Promise?

"Look at this cute pink floral skirt Agent Kasai! Let's head towards to the dressing rooms, so you can try it on!" Yagami yelled at me and showed me a very girly skirt. Okay, so I never like shopping to begin with and being around two girly girls made the whole experience even more frustrating. I tried to be as friendly as I could when I first met Yui...you remember right?... well not anymore...it was just not in my character to be so nice..especially to those two.. "What's wrong Agent Kasai?" Yagami put down the skirt and held my hand to which I immediately fought against, "If you don't like this store, we could go somewhere else.."

"Can you stop calling me "agent"!" I hissed and sighed, "I'm not an agent anymore!" She nodded and smiled.

"Sure! Kasai-kun!" Yagami smiled and headed towards another skirt..ugh! Why did she even needed skirts!.. Better yet.. Why did this store even had skirts in this season! It was literally snowing outside! She was once again happily shopping...I looked around and sighed..I can't believe this...I would rather be shopping with Laito or any of his vampire brothers than shop with Girl Scout and Porcelain Doll… Yagami waved at me another skirt..ugh..

"Umm Ima go shop in another store!" I yelled back and was heading towards the door.

"Wait Kasai-kun!" Yagami threw the skirt down and was about to follow me…

"Stop right there!" I hissed at her and quickly recomposed myself, "I wouldn't want to disturb your shopping, I will be right back! I just need to buy some sport clothing...you know to work out in...:" It wasn't entirely a lie.. after all I really did needed to buy running shorts and sports bra of which I knew Yagami was not fond of shopping just by looking at her wardrobe.. She quickly nodded and headed back to shopping her girly outfits with Komori. I sighed relieved that I was finally free of those two! I went down the escalator and wandered off on my own. Now we were talking!

I smiled as I walked across stores that displayed beautiful jewelry and bakeries with delicious pastries. Hmm I wonder if our budget included food as well..hmm..to buy or not to buy is thy question indeed.. I cupped my chin and leaned in to take a better look at the cream puffs. I could see cream spewing from the side of the warm light brown bread. They looked fresh from the oven. I licked my upper lip. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a store that was antique jewelry and novelties...seems interesting enough. I silently promised the cream puffs that I would be back to buy them. I nodded firmly.

I walked inside the odd store and looked around. I loved being by myself. Heck I was never alone anymore. Ever since I met Nikolai I was never alone anymore. He would always tease and pester me all the time...My lip quivered realizing I actually missed Peppermint Head. I sighed. It was useless. He was under arrest and he was never coming back. I turned my attention to the present and away from his smirking face memory. I had to stop thinking about him so much. It was unhealthy. What we had was never real anyway; however, that did not stop me from caring about him deeply. No matter how many times he broke my heart, I kept going back to him, hoping he would one day change. I never noticed how sinister he was until...until..I noticed he was more of a monster than... _them_. _They_ were more humane than him.

There was several bookcases that had very fancy looking quills and fountain pens. In some other cases had antique perfume bottles and necklaces. There was some old books with toppled on top of other worn out books. These books reminded me of some wizard novel series, and I felt I could open one of these books and find magic spells waiting for me to cast. There was hardly anyone in the store other than the group of people who were laughing and taking selfies with a stuffed crow. I rolled my eyes at how juvenile they were. One of the girls leaned in to kiss, Whom I figure was her boyfriend, and take a selfie. What was up with everyone using social media to glorify that they were on a relationship? I shivered realizing that I was not angry with how this stupid girl had publicly announced to the world that she was kissing her boyfriend right next to a stuffed bird, but rather that I never had the chance to scream to people that Nikolai and I were.. Well f #king everyday. I was never in a real couple. Their glorified public relationship although juvenile was real. I looked away to try to distract myself.

I leaned in too read the titles when somebody bumped into me causing the bookcase to shake. I looked to the right of me and saw the three guys and two girls laughing and leaving the store. The couple had their arms interlocking and stared at each other with big grins on their stupid ! Suddenly I felt something on top of the bookcase about to fall down..it was an old snowglobe! I stupidly stared at the little snowman being tormented by the white glitter. The stupid snowman was smiling as it began to roll and fall. I covered my head and waited for the impact of the globe to hit my head….. (0.o)...nothing…(0.0)..well that wasn't right..I looked up and saw that the globe was indeed not up in the shelf.. So it had to come down but I didn't hear any glass shatter or anything of that sort.

"Well, I am pretty glad I caught that snow globe in time! Otherwise, that was sure to have hit your head!" A guy said next to me as he was putting the snowglobe back on the shelf. I watched at how easily he put the snowglobe up and carefully placed it so the snowman was smiling towards us and not to the side. I could not help but stare at him.. He was wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt covered with a dark grey coat and a black knitted scarf. He turned around and smiled at me which caused me to blush. His purple hair looked as soft as cotton and was styled very similar to a skater boy's. He ran his finger through his windblown hair and smiled. His emerald green eyes sparkled happiness and warm heartedly. His eyebrows furrowed with worry, when I didn't responded after a long awkward silence."Are you alright miss?" He grabbed my hand and held me closer, "Would you like me to guide you to the nearby health office?" I shook my head and blushed. I could feel my hand was trembling in his hand. He was so freakin cute and hot at the same time…. For some strange reason there was something very familiar to me in the way he smiled, but I could not put my finger on it.

"No, I'm okay!" I stuttered and to my utter dismay he let my hand go.

"That's good to hear!" Cute Guy smiled relieved and picked up a small black bag that was set next to him, "Well.. I would like to chat some more, but I must meet some people and I must prudent to not make them wait too long. I am glad you are feeling well though. I sure do hope we meet again!"..I hope so too….I sighed at my newfound crush.. (0.o)? WTF! He opened the door, which made a high pitched jingle, and smiled one last time at me and left.

I slapped myself and told myself that ain't nobody got time for dat! I cringed at how naive I was! I was as juvenile as that girl who just left with her stupid boyfriend!I muttered under my breathe the whole time as I walked inside the sport clothing store. I looked around and sighed. Why can't every guy (cough*Nikolai *cough) be like that guy! (._.).. I quickly bought my running shorts and sports bra.. I grunted at how unlucky I was to live in a mansion full of sadistic vampires then four more sadistic vampires came along followed by two maybe three or more weird guys coming..oh! And not to mention the king of assh^les...Nikolai Tchaikovsky!

I looked over to the pastry place and my mouth dropped when I saw that somebody had bought all of the freakin cream puffs! Well what the f #k! I sighed annoyed at how I should of have bought the cream puffs when I had the chance.. (-_-).. Could this day getter any worse? So now only did I formed a crush on a guy I would probably never see again, but all the cream puffs were gone.. 0.o.. Maybe life was trying to tell me something.. Yeah.. maybe the cream puffs wer a sign.. If I had like them so much then I should have bought them when I had the chance.. Otherwise who knows if somebody else would've came along and bought before I realized that I wanted them…. Nah.. I rolled my eyes. Could my day get any more weird?

"Oi Ape!" Ayato grabbed my shoulder and spun me around..nvm..it just did.., "Stop standing around like manquin! Let me suck you." I can't believe he could easily ask of me in this place. He really had no shame. He handed over a bag to a maid that had apparently accompanied us to the plaza. The maid bowed her head and nodded. He didn't even thank the chick! I guess all of the staff knew that the brothers were vampires and I guess none of them thought it was weird. Yet again.. Augustus didn't even seem to have been surprised… no.. actually he KNEW who the brothers were.. I stood there for some time before I realized that Ayato was standing right in front of me looking quite pissed off that I was ignoring.

"I thought I told you," I muttered under my breath so a couple that was walking near us wouldn't hear the next part, "I don't have to let you drink me anymore!" Tomato Head was really starting to piss me off how he could not take 'no' as an answer. His eyes shone with anger and pulled me towards him and hissed into my ear.

"You never had to to start off with anyway! I don't need your f #kin permission!" He dragged me through the mall until we reached an isolated spot. I didn't wanted to make a big scandal right in the middle of the mall. I tried to fight him off, but the guy really did wanted his juice pouch! He was making a big scene for no good reason.

"Get you lousy cold blooded hand off of me Tomato Head!" I hissed at him as he pushed me against a wall..like so freakin original.. I rolled my eyes and felt his fangs pierce me. I could hear his desperate slurps as he kept drinking my blood. I hated how he treated me.

"I still have to go buy clothes Ayato.." I struggled in his arms and tried to squigle myself away but failed. Ugh! Why did they always take their freakin time! He couldn't just drink and get it over with already?

"Ehh?" Ayato backed away and grinned, "Want me to help you pick some clothes for you?" He smirked and eyed me down. I blushed and looked away. He pinned me again and brushed his nose towards my chest. He looked up at my blushed out face and digged his fangs in my flesh. I folded my legs so they would stop shivering. I had to wear this stupid dress!

"Ayato," I whispered to him and watched hopelessly as he unbuttoned my dress, "I really do need to buy clothes, preferably some pants and long sleeved shirts.." He grunted and backed away again. You know something that doesn't show so much skin. I looked at him with as much as strength as possible.

"Fine. We'll continue this after we come back from f #kin shopping then!" Ayato grunted and dragged me around the mall. I was so freaking pissed! I was not a dog that had to be walked on a freakin leash! I looked around and blushed how people just stared at us.

"Hey! Tomato Head!" I hissed at him and swung my hand from him, "You can cool it with leading me around like a stray dog now! I can walk just fine on my own! People are starting to look at me as if I am your freakin slave or property!" He let me go and sighed relieved.

"But you do belong to Yours Truly," Ayato turned around and stared at me expressionless.

"Well ain't that just dandy?!," I yelled out pretending to be happy, "Well, when you see Yours Truly, tell him I don't belong to anybody!" He glared at me with fire in his eyes. I was tired, like Subaru and probably all of his brothers, of hearing him call himself "yours Truly".

"Just f #kin pick a store already and buy f #kin pants! So I can get back to drinking your blood!" Tomato Head growled at me and gritted his fangs at me..ohh.. So scarry! I rolled my eyes.

"You know, it's not very nice to rush a girl when she is shopping," I said cheekily and sarcastically, "If you wanna get lucky with a chick, you have to be patient and gentle, so you can get p*&sy." Ayato blinked his eyes twice before unfreezing..

"If only I was dealing with a chick instead of a primate," Ayato snickered and grinned his pointy tooth at me...that boy!, "I thought you wanted my assistance INSIDE the dressing room?!"

"Not a chance Tomato Head!" I yelled out without looking at him, and I knew I was going to regret saying it later but YOLO, "Maybe when you grow some bigger fangs!"

I fumed and walk right inside a store not looking twice at him. Who the heck did he think he was! I looked around and was about to head to the jean section when I heard a group of girls giggle.. I stopped and looked at them wondering what was going on.

"See now, this blue color looks quite nice on you," of all people...I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead when I saw Laito pressing a blue shirt on a girl, " It matches you fair skin very nicely!" I could from over here hear how the girls shrieked like f #kin fangirls..(-_-)..I'm surrounded by imbeciles! I was about to walk away when I bumped into somebody. Why was I the only person in the store who realized that he was just trying to feel her boobs? His two hands were firmly cupping her boobs as he pressed the shirt on the chick.

"Yuri-chan!" Kou smiled at me and all I wanted to do was hide from him as fast as possible, "Where do you think you're going so fast? Come on let's have some fun! After all, we haven't had much time alone. " I looked around hoping to get away but sighed when I realized I was trapped..(._.).. I must have the worst luck ever! He put his arm around my shoulders and pushed me towards the dressing rooms...ugh! I knew where this was headed..

"Nope!" I yelled out and dragged me feet and spun around trying to run from here. He spun me back and was pushing me towards a room.

"Oh come on Yuri-chan! Let's have some fun! It's not everyday I get to dress up a pretty girl like you, you know" Kou smiled and kept pushing me towards the room. He opened the door and pushed me in. I fell in and quickly got up and put my foot to stop him from closing the door.

"I said no!" I screamed and managed to get half of my body out from the door. Kou laughed and once again was about to push me in the room. He was having fun like a cat does with a mouse.

"My my," Laito purred behind Kou and snickered at us two, "Seems to me, that Bitch-chan doesn't want to play dress up with a certain individual. So, why don't you get out of here then?" Kou glared at him and laughed. He loosened up and dusted his shoulder.

"If you wanted her, all you had to do was say so you know Laito-kun!" Kou laughed and step aside, "I was just having some fun, no need to be so protective!" Kou shook his head and smiled playfully. He winked at me and left me shivering. Laito was staring at how easily Kou had left. I was silently getting away from the dressing rooms when..

"Where are you going Bitch-chan? And after I rescued you too!" Laito grabbed my wrist and pushed me into the dressing room. I fell on my knees and got up. I was shocked when I saw Laito was also inside the room and I heard him lock the door.

"Now where was I?" Laito grinned and got closer to me. Oh yeah.. My freakin savior..(-_-)

"Like what the f #k is everyone's deal about wanting me inside a dressing room!" I hissed and got up and stared at myself in a body length mirror inside the dressing room. I stared eyes wide open at how Laito stared at my reflection and was slowly walking behind me. He looked like a mountain lion who found a weak deer, and I was that deer. I closed my eyes and yelled as loud as I could, but Laito muffled my yelling and pinned me to the mirror. I opened my eyes and tried to kick him off me, but I helplessly watched how he bit into my neck. I struggled to get out of his arms but instead he slammed my body against the mirror. I rested my hand against the glass and watched at how I cracked the mirror. He was pushing my body so hard against the glass that some glass shards had broken and were penetrating my torso. I moaned and that only made him bite me even more. I tried to scream but he was covering my mouth with his stupid feathered school sweater!

"If you keep moving like a scared cat, it will only hurt and last more, so stay still," Laito whispered into my ear. I growled and wailed my arms around. Damn this was excruciatingly painful! He slammed me even more into the mirror. I could feel several glass shards against my lower torso. He kept drinking my blood as if nothing! I had enough of this!...

*...*

" _Let me go!" I yelled at Agent Tchaikovsky who had me pinned against the wall, "I'm not cut out for this!" I cried and tried to kick him off from me. I was tired of being out here and feeling weak compared to everyone else._

" _Why did you join?" Agent Tchaikovsky let go of me. I blinked twice and cocked my head sideways._

" _Don't act stupid!" Agent Tchaikovsky hissed and sighed annoyed when I hadn't yet answered, "There must obviously be a reason why you joined N.A.D.V.A. Everyone has a reason..what's yours?" I stared at how he looked away and watched how his other members of his squad were having fun exercising outside._

" _My family was killed by vampires..Karlheinz, the vampire king, to be exact. I joined so I could get strong enough to kill him myself," I told him feeling very vulnerable. I hadn't told anyone about how my older brother, Mako, was executed by Rosa-chan and how I killed Rosa-chan afterwards..and I wasn't planning to either. He chuckled and rested his body against the concrete wall. I blushed feeling betrayed and crossed my arms against my chest._

" _I apologize. It's just that we have the same reason," Agent Tchaikovsky laughed, "Who would have ever thought!" I blushed at how his hazel eyes gleamed in the sunlight and how his hazel eyes shimmered a beautiful emerald green._

" _But at least you're strong," I half whispered and he stopped laughing, "I, on the other hand, am too weak." He punched me on my shoulder and I looked at him._

" _I was given an advantage, you weren't" Agent Tchaikovsky smiled and put his hands on my shoulders, "You are much stronger than you believe!"_

" _Thank you! Agent Tchaikovsky!" I bowed sincerely. I was glad I was placed in his squad. He was only a few years older than me, but he was already an instructor! Well, after all he was a prodigy!_

" _Call me Nikolai," Age-Nikolai smiled and backed away, "Okay, Agent Kasai?" I blushed and shook my head._

" _No, please call me Yuri!" I bowed and looked up when I heard him chuckle._

" _All right then..Yuri" Nikolai spoke my name in an elegant manner._

…

"I said Let me go!" I yelled out and hit him in his lower torso with my there was enough room between us, I spun around and kicked him across the other wall. I ran to the door and opened the lock. I slammed the door and slid down. I started to cry. I could hear that Laito was jingling the door lock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Subaru looked down at me and I got up and hugged the living life of him.

"Subaru!" I cried in his chest and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Aww.. Bitch-chan! You're so cold to me! Why do you hug _him_ so ffectintaly and not me? Now-" Laito purred and walked towards us.

"What happened to you?" Subaru showed me his hand covered with my blood. I looked down and gasped at how my torso had several shards sticking out from it. I winced and covered my self.

"Ehh?" Laito purred and snickered, "If you were bleeding that badly, then you should've said something Bitch-chan!" Subaru pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

" Eh? This is so unlike you Subaru," Laiot joked and approached us.

"SHUT UP!" Subaru hissed and gave me his sweater to cover myself. I looked up shocked that he was being so nice to me. Even though Laito hadn't done anything more than drink my blood, I felt worse than when Nikolai shut me inside the school closet that day. I cringed and hugged Subaru close to me. He helped me walk outside the store. I tried to pretend to the crowd of people walking in the plaza that I was not injured.

"Kasai-san!" Yagami hollered and ran towards us, "Is everything alright? You're bleeding! I'll buy some bandages and then you can change into this outfit I picked out for you! Okay Here I go!" She dropped a pink bag and dashed away to buy some bandages for my waist.

"Thank You Subaru," I whispered and winced when I tried to sit down near the water fountain where we were first split up. I looked up and saw that Subaru was observing the people walking around. He was avoiding my eye contact with me "You're pretty chill," I whispered and felt drained..yeah energy and blood wise.

"Oi! Ape!" Ayato kicked my foot and bended over, "What happened to you?! I was waiting for you outside the store! You better have the best excuse for ditching Yours Truly!" I covered myself from the sharp store lights and smiled at him. I wondered where he just out from.

"I got smashed into a mirror. Is that a good enough excuse for you highness? And I have my own question, Like where the f #k were you when I came out of the store with Subaru? ," I smiled and winced at my torso. I uncovered my torso a bit and showed him how some mirror shards were still inside of me. Ayato seemed he was about to ask me a question when..

"Apparently Laito got kinky with her in a dressing room," Shu muttered right next to me, I jumped a bit when I realized he was laying down right next to me. He opened one eye and looked at me blankly. Did he really just stay here laying down near the water fountain?! Was he really that lazy?

"I cannot believe Laito would do such a thing in public, what a disgrace," Reiji aired his point of view and I stared at how he straightened his glasses. This whole time I wondered if they were able to buy anything. I on the other hand, could believe Laito would do this in a public place.

"You want one Yuri?" Kanato offered me something and I turned around to see him holding a box full of cream puffs, "Or. maybe not seeing how fragile and weak you look like right now." I pouted when I saw him close the box. I was about to retort something when..

"Kasai-san!" Yagami jumped over the sleeping Tabby and handed me a bag full of big bandages so I could bandage my torso, "I would ask you if you need any help but-"

"No, I got it," I shut her up and got up, "I'll change into whatever this is immediately." I got up and headed to the public bathroom.

When I walked in, some girls looked at me funny, and I just snarled at them. I got inside a bathroom stall and lifted up my dress over my head. I grunted and and tried not to scream. I took out the first aid kit that Miyu gave me and opened it. I took out the rubbing alcohol and a rag. I pursed my lips as I poured the alcohol over my gash. It stung like a b^tch! I took out the tweezers and carefully pulled out the glass shards. I looked down at my torso and was amazed how deep the mirror shards had actually pierced into my skin. It was funny how these shards were actually painful but vampire fangs weren't... Once that was over, I simply wrapped my torso around with the large bandage.

…Meanwhile….

"Yeah I guess Art but don't you think the girls with braided ponytail was kinda cute? I mean she even asked me for my phone number! Stop looking like that Art! Heck If you ever want a girl.. Just let me know and I can totally hook you up bro! Hey! Don't ignore me Art! Art!" Augustus was joking with his older brother and patted him on his back.

He took of his brown tinted glasses and smiled at the Sakamaki was wearing new clothes that were not as vibrant as the ones he wore earlier that day. He was wearing brown rustic boots with slouchy baggy pants. He had a light green buttoned shirt and a pale purple vest. His silver tie was firmly tied which made him look a bit older than he looked back at the mansion. "How Y'all doin?" Augustus smiled at everyone and dropped numerous bags on the ground, "Where Yuri!?" Augustus looked around for the pretty girl he had grown quite attached to. He wanted her. He wanted to know how everything about her; what she wore underneath to the moans she made in bed. He wanted all of her.

"Are we supposed to take care of her for you now?" Ayato retorted and clenched his fists. He was annoyed how Augustus wanted everyone's attention. Only Ore-sama deserved that amount of attention. Augustus smiled mischievously at him. He suspied that Ayato felt the same way about her, but was not direct with his feelings. Heck, Augustus had no problem seeing that all of the guys around him wanted her, but they were not willing to fight over her. After all, she was just a human to them, food. Oh, but Augustus saw something more Yuri's body could give him,"What are you looking at!" Ayato barked at him who in return just smiled. He hated Augustus's over confidence.

"Um so where is your brother?" Miyu asked the two brothers and shivered how Artemis ignored her, but Augustus was more than thrilled to answer for him.

"Who knows! He's probably running late," Augustus smiled at her and cupped his chin, "Say anyone here dating or is thinking of dating Yuri by any chance?" The brothers didn't even had a chance to respond when..

"Honestly, Augustus," Artemis retorted back but still did not show any recognizable emotions, "Are you seriously going to eat something that has already been savored by leeches?" Artemis unfolded his arms and put both of hands inside his coat pockets. Artemis was not intimidated by vampires and hated how they tried to look so menacing.

"What you call me, human?" Subaru growled at him and cracked his knuckles. Augustus laughed fiercely and dried a couple happy tears. This was all a big joke to him.

"I thought we made this very clear to you already; we don't like you," Augustus smiled darkly at the brothers, "Continue to frustrate me, and I'll make your life a living hell." Subaru stared down at this 5'4" boy who was still grinning from ear to ear. Augustus was not going to lose that easily to a group of vampires.

"Fufu~" Laito purred behind them and glared at them two, "That is one big mighty threat coming from a child who still needs tough older brother to fight for him." Artemis cracked his neck and upper back and gotten closer to Laito.

"And you look like you have never fought in your life, so you're one to talk," Artemis responded back to him which made Laito hissed with anger. Laito tipped his fedora up to stare at him in the eyes.

…

"Did I miss something?" I asked feeling awkward when I walked towards the growling and hissing crowd. I scratched my head at how Laito and Artemis looked as if they were about to kill one another. Augustus popper his head between the two guys and smiled at me. He pushed through the two bodies.

"Yuri!" Augustus ran towards me and hugged the living light out of me, "I missed you! What happened! Oh My Gosh! You look amazing in your new outfit!" I rolled my eyes and smoothened out my hair. Well at least Yagami could pick out clothes that matched my taste. I was now wearing ripped navy blue jeans with a royal blue tank top. I loved the black slouchy boots and the matching black blazer as well. I felt more like myself actually.

"Ehh? You do look amazing Yuri-kun," Kou put his arms around my neck and winked at me. I looked away and took his hand off of me. I turned around and saw Azusa, Ruki and Yuma following him. Why not join the party?

"What happened to you?" Yuma pointed his chin at my torso. The bandage was visible under my shirt since it was bulky. I buttoned my blazer and ignored him.

"Nothing," I said feeling irritated at how he was pretending to be concerned when he didn't. He clicked his tongue and glared at me.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" A guy rushed over to us, must be Vladimir, the annoying brother, I didn't even glanced at him, " I had to make a quick purchase for our honored guest! Hello, I'm Vladimir, the eldest son of the Tchaikovsky family." That grabbed my attention! (0.0)/

"Wait Tchaikovsky!" I jumped up and walked over to him, and was even more shocked to see that this Vladimir guy was no other than the guy I had met earlier in the antique shop..it was a small world, "It's you!" He paused and blinked twice obviously lost in words. He smiled and snapped his fingers.

"I never imagined you would be the girl in our care! Augustus tends to exaggerate a lot, but apparently not in this case, seeing how truly beautiful you are," Vladimir handed me the same black bag that he had when we met, "I bought you a little something on behalf of the Tchaikovsky family, after all Nikolai, our brother, talked a lot about you, and I thought I should buy you something worthy of his affection towards you." I opened the bag and inside was a small slender black box. I nervously opened it and was awed at the beautiful necklace! It was a small white gold choker necklace with a beautiful aquamarine pendant. The pendant was a beautiful slated teardrop and the most remarkable thing was that the pendant was so clear that the jewel maker hand placed the slate on top of another metal so a coat of arms was visible. I studied the coat of arms. It had a picture of a jewel and two snakes around the jewel and they seemed to be protecting the jewej. Underneath the jewel, was a banner that had some writing in russian that I couldn't read.

"It's the Tchaikovsky Family Coat of Arms," Vladimir smiled and picked up the necklace from the box, "I had it designed and crafted especially for you. I hope it pleases you." He pulled my hair away and began placing the necklace on me. He backed away and smiled, "It looks lovely on you!" I blushed and snatched the pendant with my hand. Why was I being so freakin lovey dovey with this guy?!(0.o) His smile.. Was so freakin familiar to me… wait… if Nikolai and these guys were brothers then.. That explains everything! Nikolai used the same smile when he was pretending to be the school prince. I wondered of Vladimir was also using the same fake smile to impress people.

"Aww how nice!" Augustus smiled and patted Vladimir on the back, "Such a heck of guy! Now can we go home?" Vladimir nodded and smiled. Augustus smiled and was about to drag me away when..

"I already have assigned seats," Vladimir announced and Augustus let me go pouting, " Yui, Subaru, Yuma, and Azusa with Augustus. Miyu, Kou, Laito, Kanato with Artemis. Yuri, Shu, Reiji, Ruki, and Ayato will be riding with me." He immediately stopped and turned around to look at Vladimir dumbfounded. Is it me or did he really put all the quiet ones with Augustus and all of the loud ones with Artemis? AND put all the eldest.. Well with the exception of Ayato... with himself?(-.o).. This guy was good!..(*_*)/

We all started to walk towards our designated limo. I could not help but feel as if they were testing me. I was foolishly following three people I never met until now with ten vampire princes..I was behind Vladimir and Augustus who were sharing their brief story of their day. His purple hair twirled slightly in the cold breeze and his cheeks were barely pink. He was alive and human. I don't know why but I wanted to talk and get to know him more.

"So you're Nikolai's brother huh?" I tried to make small talk with Vladimir. He turned around and smiled at me warmly. At first I was afraid he would just ignore me like Artemis or perhaps answer with a twitching monologue like Augustus because apparently there was no "in - between".

"I could tell from your reaction that Nikolai never mentioned he had brothers," Vladimir actually responded normally and to the point, "I wonder how much he kept from you. I am not even sure if I am suppose to tell you everything or not. I guess I'll make you the judge on how much you want to know." He shrugged his shoulders and opened the limo door. I stared at him dumbfounded at how chill he was!(*_*) Wow, unlike the other two limos and the Sakamaki limo ..'limos".. This one had a small bar area near the door. I guess that was a luxury limo.. \^_^/ I slid in and waited for Ruki, Shu, Reiji, and Ayato to get in.

"So we having some wine soon?" I joked to Vladimir who was getting inside and smiled. The vampire brothers rolled their eyes and rubbed their temples.

"Sure, If you want," He shrugged and was about to open a bottle, "Are you even old enough?" I blushed and shook my head. I heard a pop and saw him already pouring a cup. He handed me the glass full of red wine. "I was joking, I wasn't not old enough either when I had my first glass," He winked at me and served himself one as well. I liked his light humor. "Would you guys want one too?" He asked the other three. They literally glared at him. Wow what a bundle of joy! He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me.

"So you're Yuri Kasai,"Vladimir drank the wine, "I would have never guessed. Alright Artemis explained to me why you brought the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers to the Tchaikovsky castle. I however, only want to know one thing: where is the weapon?" I looked at him confused. "The weapon? The one Dr. Montgomery was working on?.." He asked me and immediately stopped, "huh.. Dr. Montgomery was your father?" I literally got up and hit my head against the roof of the limo. "Please be careful Yuri-kun!" Vladimir got an ice bag from the mini fridge and handed it to me.

"How do you know that?" I stared at him afraid and put away the ice pack.

"Calm down, calm down," Vladimir smiled at put his hand on his shoulders

"How in the heck do you know all of this?" I put my hand on his shoulder and immediately regretted it.

"You know sometimes I wished I could live a blissful ignorant life but sadly I can't. That's why I am warning you. Once you know all of the truth Yuri-kun..Squirrel..you can't unknow it. Are you ready?" He stared at me intently right in the eye for a long time and then smiled, "Nikolai has lied and kept so much from you. Everything I am about to say might change your opinion from him and my family in general. It might even change your perspective on N.A.D.V.A and the vampire brothers." I nodded fiercely wanting to know what Nikolai had kept from me all these years.

"Nikolai didn't entered N.A.D.V.A for the reasons he told you," Vladimir started to say and paused for a few second and once sain continued seriously, " Our father and mothers were killed years ago, that part was true; however, Karlheinz wasn't the one who technically pulled the trigger; N.A.D.V.A did. Karlheinz and N.A.D.V.A have very close, dangerously close ties with one another. Of course by having Dimitri Tchaikovsky dead, Karlheinz, the Vampire king, and his vampire clan became the strongest demon clan. That was the fall of the Serpentine lineage and the rise of the blood suckers. Sorry, I meant to say vampires." I stared at him unable to say anything.

"Karlheinz used N.A.D.V.A for his own advantage not because he cared that the Serpentines were uncomfortable becoming stronger, he wanted the power for himself," Vladimir poured himself another glass of red wine and offered Shu and Ruki some, but they both shook their heads, "My father, Dimitri Tchaikovsky was an intelligent individual. He created what you call the Portable Ability Technology, with the help of his lab assistant; Dr. Montgomery."

"My father worked alongside you father?" I uttered feeling very confused at everything he was telling me.

"They created a weapon that gave a mere human the strength and speed of a vampire, and the magic ability of the Serpentines. They also combined the blood of werewolves for the shift shaping ability and that of the Raven blood as well. This weapon interested N.A.D.V.A very much since it would make them much more capable than vampire hunters and exorcists combined. As you might figure my father and your father created something even more powerful. They created a very dangerous vaccination that would allow any demon to live in the human world as a mortal human. This vaccination bypassed their biological bodies and emitted a smell that matched of a living average human. The person could be in a room full of vampires and not a single vampire would not he or she was od demon ancestry. Match that with the P.A.T., and well you have an indestructible undercover vampire hunter. This is what probably led and allowed Karlheinz to push N.A.D.V.A to be able to kill my father for bringing unbalance to demons and vampires. But I know what Karlheinz was truly after what my father gave to your father; the data on the best weapon they both created together. My father told me that the weapon would wipe out Karlheinz for good, and that the Serpentine lineage would rule and be the dominant clan of all demons," Vladimir stopped and looked at us.

"So this P.A.T has the mixture of all four demon clans," Reiji summarized, "And now you're looking for the data that your father gave to Yuri's father. What happens if we don't have that information?"

"Look, If it were all up to my discretion; I would let you all stay here as much as you want; however, it isn't. In fact, because you are here, N.A.D.V.A is sending a lot of agents to my house to kill my brothers and I,"Vladimir put down his empty glass and placed on the sink area, "..I have to protect my brother, my family, and the Tchaikovsky castle."

"Wait, " I said feeling uneasy, "Why did your father wanted the serpentine clan to be the strongest clan? What did the Serpentines offer him? Money? Immortality?" Vladimir looked uncomfortable at my question.

"It was his throne. His clan… His kingdom..," Vladimir whispered and stared at me, " My father, Dimitri Tchaikovsky is the Serpentine King." I gawked at him unable to say anything.

"But you're human," Ruki said seriously and then his eyes widened at the realization, "The vaccination; You're passing as a mortal." Vladimir smiled at me and at the brothers.

"We're not that different from each other after all huh? The Sakamaki brothers are all pure blood vampires and the Mukami brothers are all half blood vampires. While. I am a pure blood Serpentine. Artemis is a half- blood Serpentine. Augustus is a mixed breed, half Serpentine and half Ghoul," Vladimir stared at me confidently and did not looked to be ashamed, " I have never eaten any flesh or blood though. I am a vegetarian thanks to my father and your father." So much for him being a "human". I must have the worst luck in the freakin world..(o_o).. I guess I should've seen this coming.. I mean I haven't a met a "normal" guy.. I mean they either turn out to be a vampire or a N.A.D.V.A agent.. I give up..(-_-). Shu chuckled and looked at him with a small smirk.

"So, I am guessing that you don't have any snake marks?" Shu smirked and closed his eyes when Vladimir didn't answered.

"What does that mean?" I half whispered and blushed when I noticed Vladimir was also blushing.

"It means that he hasn't had his first _companion_ ," Reiji said also smirking.

"Ehh? So he's a virgin?," Ayato laughed and his eyes shone brightly, "How pathetic !"

"A snake mark is more than a symbol of pure sex. It is an indicator of a bond between the prey and the Serpentine predator. The more green and scale like it is, the greater the bond," Vladimir tried to defend his cause.

"SO you're not a virgin?" Ayato teased him and acted like he was the expert on sex. Vladimir blushed and looked away.

"I'm not sure if I would be able to do _tha_ t without exciting myself too much to the point where I would.. WAIT! Why am I telling you this to start off with!" Vladimir finally snapped and looked mad, "I don't have to explain myself to you!" I chuckled at his blushed and cute face. He stopped and blushed and looked at me. Why were all the best conversations during our rides in the limos? hehe..


	16. Snake

**Hey! Thanks for your guys support and patience! Thank you for your interest in this story. I do not how many chapters this story will have, or if I am even going to continue this story at all. On that note, I am hoping to at LEAST finish this "arc" and then I will wait for the new DiaLovers game to come out this year, so I can get more background on the characters. So yeah as of right now I am expecting to have at LEAST 7 or 8 more chapters..**

I could not help but smile as I was sliding out of the limo. He was so freakin adorable.

"Ehh! I missed you Yuri!" Augustus squealed happily and was about to hug me to death, but I dodged him and hid behind Reiji… That kid.. Eh.. serpentine...ghoul… gosh.. My world was truly expanding...eh.. "Ehh! You're so mean Yuri!" Augustus pouted and peeked around Reiji to wink at me. I could sense that Reiji, such as myself, was annoyed by him.

"Augustus!" Vladimir called his attention to him. He sounded like a father figure, "Stop that this instant! You are irritating our guests!" Augustus immediately stopped and sighed. I was astounded how Vladimir was able to make Augustus do things. They walked inside the castle through the hallway as their staff collected their coats and offered them tea in the nearby living room space.

"I'm very sorry, but I must retreat to my study space tonight," Vladimir bowed his head at us and left upstairs.

"Yeah… I have to practice for something for school tomorrow. See yah later Yuri," Augustus smiled and winked at me. Artemis sighed and rubbed his temple. He left without saying a single word..(0.o)... As soon as they were all gone, I smiled evil like.

"Hey this seems like a good time to investigate this castle a bit more. Anyone want to come with me?..." I started all happily until I turned around and saw that all of the brothers had sneakily left me there standing like an idiot. Miyu and Yui looked at each other and back at me..(-_-)..Why? WHY!? Anyone else!? Anyone at all!

….

"Come now Yuri-kun!" Miyu patted my back and marched right next to me with a foolish grin plastered on her face, "This will be a fun adventure!" Easy for her to say. She didn't have a stupid girls scout to take care of. She twirled around and opened a nearby door. She peeked inside, "Hey this seems like a library of some sort!" Great because libraries always rang adventurous to me….

"I don't think we should be doing this," Yui sheepishly commented to which both Miyu and I ignored. And I don't think a porcelain doll should let vampires suck blood as they please but she still does it. I opened the door widely and went inside. I turned on the light and was awed at the size of the library. It was literally two stories! It kinda reminded me of the library in _Beauty and the Beast_ disney movie.. There was so many books! I whistled and picked up a book that was sitting near a lighted table.

"Hmm.. This doesn't seem like a book you would find in a local bookstore," I spoke out loud and Miyu snatched the book.

"You're right it seems like a book about Serpentine magic," Miyu opened the book and showed me a couple of pictures inside it, "Look this one is about a type of elemental magic where the magic user separates the victim's limbs apart with metal rods. My guess would be this book focuses on metal manipulation. This book seems to be quite advanced." Got all that just from the cover and flipping a couple pages huh? (-_-).. I flipped to a page where someone had placed a bookmark and skimmed the page.

"These serpentine abilities must be what gives N.A.D.V.A agents their abilities. Look this one talk about mind manipulation… mind reading?" I wondered out loud and flipped through several pages, " Mind reading appears to be the weakest kind of the power… hey this technique right here.. Sounds like the user can dive into the victim's head and retrieve memories!" I pointed at a paragraph and gave it to Miyu. She sat down on a comfy couch and started reading the book. She shook her head.

"How can you read this shit, but not read Russian?" Miyu said feeling desperately irritated and stared at me confused, "Wait! Why is this one in ancient Latin, but the other one about metals is in French?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the huge library. This was fun and all but..

"Yui," I called out to Yui who was standing right next to the chair that Miyu was sitting in," Stay here with Yagami. I'm going to take a look around."

"Wait! You shouldn't be walking around by yourself!" Miyu was about to stand up, but I pushed her down, "But-" And you shouldn't be so annoying but we all know how that all turns out.

"I need you to stay here and find out a bit more about this Serpentine family. I will be just fine. I am the Yuri Kasai, the best agent right? Have some faith in me!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. She smiled looking reassured and continued reading. I slowly closed the door and sighed relieved when I started to walk away by myself.

I was walking alone by myself again. The blood red carpets were dimly lighted by old light bulbs on the side of walls. Suddenly at the end of the very long hallway a sharp stairwell downstairs. I gulped without a flashlight, I felt quite hesitant to go down there by myself. ..(0.0)..perhaps another time then.. I turned around and jumped when I saw someone there.

"Hello Yuri," Kou was lighting his face with a black flashlight and was making a pretend scary face, "Are we going on an adventure _downstairs?_ " I rolled my eyes and passed by him when I saw Azusa also was there with Kou with yet another flashlight. I stared at him but he didn't say anything…(0.o).. Is this an ambush?

"Tch-! Let's get this f #kin thing over with already!" Yuma who apparently was leaning against the wall this entire time shouted very aggravated. Who forced this guy to come to start with?

"Tch- how annoying!" Subaru was walking towards us with Laito and Kanato right behind him…(-_-).. Who invited them?.(-_-)... Who invited everyone in the first place!

"Awesome! Now that everyone is freaking here then I'll grab this handy dandy flashlight and go downstairs by myself then," I heaved feeling very irritated how many people were with me now when all I wanted was to be by myself ...ALONE..

"You're not really thinking of-" Kanato was yelling out to me as I was already heading downstairs with just my flashlight...Six… SIX.. vampires were following me down a pitch black dungeon type of hallway.. And the what was scaring me the most was not that there were vampires but rather how dark this hallway was.. So yeah I was a little afraid of the dark but who wouldn't be in this situation?

"Eh! Stop bumping into me you half-blood!" Kanato screeched at poor little Azusa. I stand corrected. That started a huge "discussion" among the six brothers.. I continued walking unable to absorb the fact that they were even related.. Honestly somehow hearing their constant bickering that "purebloods" were better than "half bloods" kinda reminded me of a famous wizard novel series where according to purity of the magic blood correlated with their magic rank or something like that. So would I then be considered as a muggle?(0.o).. Awesome!

I could see how the hallway was slowly beginning to lighten..There was a ray of light coming from a far way room.

"Hey Guys!" I tried to call out to them but they were still "discussing" the blood of a vampire and whatnot. I sighed and walked alone to the lighted room. I was shocked to see how this room had a keypad locking system. I peeked inside the two small windows on the door panels. I rubbed my eyes and peeked again...yup..(0.0).. This room was full of snakes..(0.0).. WTF?

"SO when are we going to get inside?"Kanato peeked his head under my arm and looked at me with … a tired look. I blinked at him twice unable to say anything which made him annoyed and shoved me inside. They just love shoving people into rooms huh? Wait a minute!

" So what is up with this room?" Kou snickered and kicked a nearby snake tank.

"Maybe they like snakes?" Azusa smiled and then gave him a cheeky smile, "a snake fetish?" I giggled and looked around. Wait a minute!

"How did we bypass the locking system!" I turned around and pointed at the locked door.

"Beats me," Yuma growled and stared at a hissing snake. I looked around and the room's walls were filled with snake tanks. Each one was properly and meticulously labeled with the optimal temperature and feeding schedules. I was in disbelief when everyone started to look around as if they were elementary students in a field trip! Does nobody care how we were able waltz through a door with a locking mechanism? How the f # did we get in here!

"Oh, I let you guys in," A familiar voice announced behind me. I looked around and stared at a computer screen panel on the wall with Augustus's face on it, "Pretty cool huh? Oh and all of these snakes help us, and by us, I really mean Vladimir with his current and past research on reptilians, mainly snakes. He actually captured every single one these snakes in their natural habitat!. Oh! But don't worry the poisonous ones are in a more safe room located north of where you guys are. Beyond what Vladimir nicknamed "Oasis", practically a eden garden full of different herbs and plants." I guess Vladimir was into snakes..how ironic.

"You're all weird," Kanato said bored and annoyed.

"Ehh! After I hacked into the T. Corp security system for you guys!? That is too cruel!" Augustus pretended to be hurt but smirked at the end.

"T. Corp!" I jumped and got closer to the monitor, "You hacked ! Wait why is this place even equipped and protected by such a prominent system!"

"Why did soldiers escorted you guys to our castle?" Augustus retorted with another question, " I am after one of the Tchaikovsky brother, owners of T. Corp… I mean that is what the big ominous "T" stands for after all… "Tchaikovsky"..." I slapped my forehead for my prolonged stupidity. This kid annoyed me.

"Tch! I had enough of this! I am getting out!" Subaru tried to open the door like a normal person and then kicked it when that didn't worked…(0.o).. Huh..

"Ehh!" Kou yelled out and we were all amazed how the door did not break.

"Move aside!" Yuma grunted and kicked the door as hard as he could ..(0.o.).. Wow.. what is this door made out of!

"Trying to use brute force won't work on our doors… especially this one.." Augustus was taunting them and smirked. He had a point. I mean after all was responsible for N.A.D.V.A' s security system and manufactured a diverse amount of tools and equipment for N.A.D.V.A.

"As you like, I will just teleport out of here," Laito smirked and stood in place for a couple of seconds.

"Any minute now Fedora," I yawned and somehow seeing how they were not able to teleport kinda seemed obvious to me. Once again… designed and created all of our Anti- demons and vampires technology. (-_-)

"You also can't teleport in or out of that room… idiots," Augustus laughed.

"Get us out of here this second!" I slammed my fists on the I loved how both the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers looked desperate to get out, I hated being right next to them in the same trap.

"What? Now you're my mom?" Augustus bursted out laughing and dried some of his tears, "Oh.. You guys are too funny!. Hey Yuri… You look so cute trapped in there..". I glared at him but he only smiled back at me. " Take of your clothes and maybe I'll let you all out of there.".. Key word... "maybe"..(-_-)

"Well.. start stripping Yuri," Laito pulled down my shirt from the side and poked me.

"F #k NO!" I hissed at his amused face, "You look here you perverted coward! Why don't you come here and take them off yourself!" Please don't take my word on that.. please..

He blushed and shook his head, "I feel more powerful watching you do it without me laying a finger." uhuh… sure… I rolled my little Idol gimmick son of a b^&ch! He is more of a pervert than Fedora!

Then the door opened out of nowhere. "Whata!" Augustus exclaimed and began typing furiously on his keyboard, "What the heck is going on?"

"Wow little brother," Vladimir appeared on the monitor right beside Augustus, "Did you really think you can beat the expert? We will have a talk about this tomorrow. I am very sorry about my brother's insolence." He left the screen and we all got outside. …..

" _Sir?" I asked him as I completely opened the door and walked inside his office, "The whole squad is here and ready to take orders, sir."_

" _What do you think, Agent Kasai?" Agent Tchaikovsky asked me looking torn apart from the order that the higher ups gave us, "Do you ever think that there orders sometimes don't appear to bring balance? Sometimes I feel as if N.A.D.V.A sees their agents as disposable tools. Think about it. We are led here with promises of doing something larger than ourselves as kids, and then we are trained and equipped to assassinate vampires and other monsters. They are essentially raising assassins! Monsters fighting monsters… what a hypocritical idea!" I stared at him and how he pulled on his whitening hair. He turned around and his eyes for the first time appeared to me to have seen and experienced so many horrid things. This is what war causes in young people like us.. It makes us older.. Makes us mature.. Otherwise we become absorbed in darkness…_

"Aww… and I really wanted to see Yuri naked," Laito sighed and simply stared at my boobs.. Just what is man's fascination with breasts? Do they miss sucking on n*^ples that badly? I mean is not like a women can simply work out and make their boobs get bigger right? I guess I could understand a guy's fascination with a girl's a$s .. I mean after all a girl can unlike the boobs work out and make them bigger but the only way a girl can make her boobs bigger is with surgery. So in conclusion, the size of the boobs is entirely genetic while butt size can change with exercise..

"You seem to be in deep thought Yuri-kun," Azusa whispered to me with a tired voice. I froze for a couple minutes.. If one of those brothers is indeed a mind reader.. All of these debates would be known to him.. My face turned red hot with that realization.

"What were you thinking of Bitch-chan," Laito whispered into my ear, "Care to share?"

"Nope! I am fine!" I bursted out red faced, "Let's change subjects shall we?"

"Okay…"Azusa yawned. I knew he was the cute one!

"Hey you guys there is sunlight coming from over there!" I called out to them and started to run to the light.." Hey this leads upstairs!" I ran as fast as I could upstairs, but then I remembered how my torso was literally just pierced with several glass shards a few hours ago. It started to hurt even more and I stopped running.

…

" _Yuri!" Nikolai pushed me down and whispered at me angry, " Get down! There are several out of control leeches in that building! One of them is Count Dracula himself ..you freakin idiot!"_

" _What are you talking bout Peppermint Head?" I hissed at how he had suddenly pushed me down right after he said to approach the target, " Marx Schiavi is not Count Dracula, he does not have a book like Dracula! He is just a stupid simple human trafficker who kidnaps young boys and sells them according to their blood type!"_

" _Shut up Squirrel!" Peppermint hissed at me, " See those three leeches there? Those will be your first pureblood leeches. They are stronger than you prior half bloods..Got that?" I rolled my eyes at him knowing all of this already. I got up and ran towards the shipyard building. I busted down the door and yelled out, "N.A.D.V.A! Put your hands up where I can see them! You are under arrest for breaking the code of conduct written out by N.A.D.V.A! Section 56.A12 clearly states selling and trafficking of whole human bodies is illegal and will not be tolerated! Section 54.c5 also clearly states any spike of children kidnapped is also illegal! Section 58.h3 also forbids vampires to keep children alive for more than three days in one location! With all of this said; N.A.D.V.A as well as the Vampire King has come to the conclusion that you, Marx Schiavi have become a danger in society and must be arrested immediately to be evaluated for termination!" They leech laughed and his two bigot friends started to laugh as well._

" _Such a ridiculous little girl honestly!" Marx laughed and laughed. Suddenly blood splattered on his clothes and he looked beside himself to see both of his friends were headless and dead._

" _Honestly Squirrel, Save the trouble. The order practically states to kill him.. We Special Agents hardly ever arrest either way. Whether they allow themselves to be arrested or not, we N.A.D.V.A don't care. We simply… kill them." With that Marx backed away and was about to run when he head exploded." Gotta love these expanding bullets huh Squirrel?"_

…

I woke up and looked around the room. I was in my room and put my head down. Even though he was dead, Nikolai was still in my dreams and thoughts. I sighed feeling stupid and got up. I gasped when I saw that I was dressed in pajamas! I don't remember dressing myself in pajamas. Then I felt how my torso was wrapped in bandages. I looked at how someone intricately wrapped them around my torso. I got up and slowly went downstairs. Either last night I was in adrenaline the whole time I was downstairs or I was severely drugged, because I really could not run today. I heard loud distinctive chatter going on in the dining room. I walked inside and everyone paused. Miyu dropped her toast and stared at me.

"Good morning Kasai-san," Vladimir ended the awkward silence, " I see you are looking much better this morning. I stitched your wounds and wrapped your bandages last night right after you fell in the hallway. Would you like some coffee?" He asked me so politely as I sat down. I shook my head. I looked at Reiji whom I knew could have also bandaged and stitched me up. Now here he was drinking tea like he was some kind of gentleman .. huh.. More like butler..

"If I may ask Miss Kasai," Vladimir put his coffee down and looked intently at me, "How did you get injured in that severely?" I wanted to say .. Because some freakin idiot wearing a fedora pushed me into a mirror and that idiot could not control his blood lust.. And.. but instead I said:

"I ran into a mirror," I said (^-^)...

"You ran into a mirror?" Vladimir tried to suppress a laugh, "Were you blindfolded when this occurred?"

"Oh, no the mirror just appeared out of nowhere," I responded, "Like bam! There it is!" (^-^)/.

"Uhuh, Sounds pretty reasonable to me," Vladimir smiled and shook his head, "Well I am sorry." I smiled and nodded my head.. I thought the conversation was over when..

"I am sorry that some freakin idiot wearing a fedora pushed you into a mirror, because he could not control his bloodlust," Vladimir smirked and I spit out my orange juice. OMG! I immediately blushed and wanted to teleport myself from there to somewhere else. Why! Why did the cute guy have to be the mind reader! Why!

"Don't get flustered Miss Kasai," Vladimir gave an airy laugh, "You wouldn't believe what half of these people sitting in this table have been thinking for the past half hour. Besides I hardly if ever repeat what is going on in your mind. I find what everyone is thinking is quite private and try not to take everything to heart. It's just that I have been hearing from Miyu's mind and how she knows that one of the three brothers can mind read and well I thought I might as well reveal my ability."

"Quick what am I thinking of right now?" Kou asked him and Vladimir laughed.

" You cursed me," Vladimir snickered, "I don't mind that all. Heck mostly everyone with the exception of Yuri and Yui have cursed me in their minds. Oh, umm If you may excuse me and my brothers. We must go and perform our usual routine outside." My eyes were glued to the beautiful browned pancakes right in front of me as the three snake brothers got up and left the dining room.

"So I'm a fedora wearing idiot Bitch-chan?" Laito smirked and gently placed his fork next to his empty plate. I jammed my fork into my three pancakes and poured an immense amount of golden syrup on top of them.

"Hey Ape!" Ayato growled, "Why are you so nice to that purple head freak?"

"Ayato!" I gasped over dramatically, "Kanato is right here! How dare you talk about your brother like that?"

"He's talking about the purple snake you idiot human!" Kanato snapped and jammed his fork so hard into the white ceramic plate so hard that the plate broke. (0.o)..

"You do know just because they are serpentines and we are vampires; it doesn't make they any less sinful than us," Ruki interjected all mature like and glanced at me, "Any time now one of those three is going to want to drink your blood. It is only a matter of time." I shoved three chunky pieces of pancakes into my mouth.

"Hmm.. hey! Maybe that'so what their daily routine is!: Hunt for humans to drink!" Miyu exclaimed happily, to which I almost choked on my pancakes. No, not my Vladimir… wait WHAT? (0.o).. My..? Vladimir?..(0.o)..


	17. Fight Back

**Hello Everyone thanx for waiting so patiently! I especially want to thank** ** _Farhana Azrina591_** **for giving me some ideas! Thank you it means a lot to read your guy's input! 3 Have a good reading everyone! (^_^)/**

When I finished eating the towering stack of.. May I say delicious pancakes, I could not help but keep thinking how I had called Vladimir mine. I took deep breaths. It was way too soon for me to fall for another guy.

"Tch! You're so annoying!" Subaru clicked his tongue and dashed through the talking Ayato and the smirking Laito… Yeah I would really hate falling for one of these idiotic vampires.

"Oi! Ape!" Ayato hollered at me and snatched my wrist when I rolled my eyes at him, "Hey! Don't ignore Yours Truly.".. Tell me again why I brought them to Russia with me again? (-_-).

"Just what on earth is wrong with you? Your bad behaviors is making my day utterly distasteful," Reiji adjusted his glasses and glanced at me…. I'm glad I mean so much to you..really (-_-)

"Hey! I know how to make your frown turn upside down," Kou wrapped his arm around my neck and breathed into my ear.

"Don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato pulled me to him and hissed at the smiling Kou which in return only made him more furious than before, "You Half-blood!"

"At least we have more manners than all you six," Ruki responded without even raising his voice. Ugh.. why did every flippin day have to have some sort of "conversation". Like honestly, it was a war between pureblood vampires and half bloods…

"Wow, They really get into it huh?" Somebody whispered behind me. I shook my head.

"You have no idea," I uttered feeling quite tired how they were arguing. I felt a small but firm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and met eyes with Augustus.

"Surprise!" Augustus beamed when he saw how afraid I was.

"Shouldn't you be at school or something like that?!" I exclaimed and could hear how my heart was beating very loudly

"I am at school!" Augustus laughed, "We're home schooled! Oh hey!" Augustus motioned for one of the nearby maids to come. "May I have my medication for today? Vladimir told me to take double my dosage or something like that," Augustus rubbed his neck and looked eagerly at me, "Hey come with me to class! I hate Calculus II and Thermodynamics!" …(0.o)... He takes these classes? (0.0).. He didn't even let me respond as he dragged me through a hallway. I was behind him for a few minutes and finally realized how he was indeed wearing a uniform. A navy blue coat with white trimmings and dark grey pants. He had this light blue tie on top of his white polo shirt. On his right hand side pocket was the school logo which actually looked identical to the Tchaikovsky code of arms. Wow they go all out for just being homeschooled… (._.). I was truly amazed.. He opened a door which literally made me breathless. It was a picture perfect classroom… There was like 16 seat in a perfect four to four area. Huh so why not have a classroom in your castle, because I'm sure that is what any wealthy person would have if given a choice. I personally would have like a ball pen room. Vladimir looked up from his notebook and smiled… I blushed.. This guy probably thinks I am a big kid wishing for a ball pen… Artemis looked at me with his famous blank expression.

"Come on Yuri!" Augustus dragged me to him, "Sit next to me!" I had enough of his stupid behavior.

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are taking what rightfully belongs to me!" Ayato appeared behind me out of nowhere and snatched my elbow to stop Augustus from taking me to his chair. I looked behind and the entire group was at the doorway.

"Excuse me, but we are about to start class. You are all welcome to accompany us. Pick any chair you like, there should be enough chairs for everyone." Vladimir smiled and was surprised at Ayato's bewildered face as well as my own, "Didn't Augustus tell you all that you will all be attending the same classes as us from now on?... Augustus!" Augustus smiled mischievously and quietly sat down on his chair. "I once again apologize for my younger brother's insolence and lack of decency. Your uniforms will be delivered in a couple days, until then plain shirt and pants or skirts would be sufficient for now. Any questions?" I rose my hand swiftly. He nodded and I smiled how finally somebody was going to answer my questions.

"Umm.. okay. Why are we going to school? I mean I thought we only your temporary prisoners? What classes are we going to take?" I rushed to finish. Vladimir slowly nodded and smiled princely.

"I never truly considered you as _my_ prisoners. If anything, you are all Nikolai's prisoners," Vladimir answered looking quite uneasy. So practically we were still prisoners.. "If I had my choice, I would have you all down in the dungeon chained to a wall." (0.0)...(0.0)..WHAT!

"I was joking, Miss Kasai," Vladimir looked at me with wide eyes… I knew that..I blushed. Suddenly the door swung open and an old man wearing a sweater vest and brown pants came rushing through. He didn't even noticed the large crowd in front of him and simply started to write a question on the board. The question was written russian!

"All right class, Turn to the next chapter in your textbook. Today we will be studying the 1300 B.C period of the Serpentine history with focus on the Ghoul strikes and lynching," The old man finished writing a question on the board, "Now who can tell me why the Serpentines lynched ghouls during this time period?" He turned around and was awestruck at the large group in front of him. " Mr. Vladimir, I was unaware that new students were going to attend our class today. I thought it was going to be tomorrow. Should I retrain myself from speaking latin and solely speak russian instead?," The professor said looking a little be anxious. He spoke latin fluently to his class, but wrote in russian?

"It will be fine Professor Volkov. Latin is better for everyone since not everyone here can speak russian fluently.," Vladimir smiled and waved out the feeling of panic in the room. Man this boy was good.

"As you wish Mr. Vladimir. So does anyone here know about what started the lynching of the ghoul race?" Prof. Volkov asked around the class.

"Ghouls were and are seen as an inferior demons when compared to the top four demon race clans: Bat, Snake, Wolf, and Eagle. Ghouls are thought as being unable to control their bloodlust and as "messy" eaters. Plus, since they did not have a central system; ghouls were loose bloodlust demons throughout the planet. Most ghouls would be described as being "gypsies" and are quite mobile. Ghouls themselves have unique abilities tied with different animals around the globe. They-" Augustus was rabbiting on and on.

"That is quite enough Mr. Augustus. Does anybody have anything to add?" Prof. Volkov continued to talk despite Augustus looking pissed off.

" Serpentines started lynching ghouls, because the Serpentines were viewed as weak since the ghouls in their area had more binge eaters than the ones under Vampires or Werewolves control. When the Serpentines heard word of that, well they started to show the Demon Lord that they were competent of "controlling" them like the other clans. The reason why there was more ghouls and binge eaters at that was because there were more ghouls in their district because of softer laws that gave ghouls a chance to live like regular citizens. Instead though, the ghouls rebelled back and many Serpentines died in the great war. While the Serpentines were in war with the rebellious ghouls, The Founders were slain and the great kingdom of the Serpentines fumbled and became almost nonexistent." Vladimir spoke with sorrow in his voice, " The Serpentine King was betrayed by the Vampire King." I heard several grunts and tongues click when Vladimir finished his grand recollection of the Serpentine history… Here I thought we were just gonna study thermodynamics and whatnot.. (._.).. Guess I was wrong.

"Anything you would like to add Miss Kasai?" The Professor looked at me with hopeful eyes..he shouldn't have asked.

"Well I'm not an expert on Serpentian history like the Tchaikovsky brothers, but I think the reason why lynching ever occurs is because one species views the other as a hindrance and wishes to eliminate it. This is just my best educated guess, so I might be wrong. I think perhaps the Serpentines chose to lynch a species to show to the other demon clans they were stronger than the ghouls. That they were better and perhaps justified their killing by stating that it was their mission to eradicate the inferior species," I concluded and felt a bit uneasy at the ending when Vladimir swiftly glanced at me with an expressionless face.

"Actually Miss Kasai, it seems you captured the ethnic perception of the lynching and not the political or historical perception. The answer I was looking for was the one Mr. Vladimir beautifully articulated beforehand, but thank you otherwise," Professor Volkov smiled uneasily, "The lynching of the ghouls in the hand of the Serpentine started because of the constant migration of the ghoul nomads from the other clan's domain. The ghoul community felt safer in the Snake clan district since their laws were less severe on them, this on the other hand translated to the four main clans as being weak."

"Since when is being nice ever weak?" Miyu exclaimed and got up on two feet, " The Serpentine district was a haven for the ghoul community and then for them just to give that up to peer pressure is stupid! The morality that the snake clan is what made them different, stronger!" Wow.. I was actually amazed at her sheer stupidity.

"She's right Miss Kasai," Vladimir spoke up, "If the Serpentine kingdom had not dwindled from their promise with the Ghoul community, they would've had an immense ally against the Vampire invasion."

"HUH? What vampire invasion?" Kou asked looking confused and jolted up from his desk.  
"The vampire invasion that occurred in the demon world and later in the human world," Artemis interjected and yawned, "You really don't know anything? Well, the bat clan attacked the Serpentine kingdom in the demon world and since half of the army was in the human world slaying as many ghouls in the streets, well the Serpentines were unprepared and lost terribly. After that, the vampires invaded the Serpentine kingdom in the human world. The ghouls simply stood aside and watched as the vampires raided the castle and killed all of the nobles within; after all, they had slayed ghoul children and elders without hesitation. It was the snake clan that betrayed them. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"So pretty much, The bat clan outwitted the snake clan," Laito snickered and laughed as he spun his hat on his finger, "Talk about a sore loser."

"Class, please open your books to the next chapter and take notes on the reading for the next 30 minutes,"Professor Volokov cleared his throat and nervously wrote some keywords on the board.

"The bat clan swore allegiance with the snake clan yet stabbed us behind the back when we most needed them. We helped them with banishment of "rabid werewolves" before and this is how they repaid us; by betrayal. Everyone with vampire blood disgusts me with their deceitful stench," Augustus exclaimed out of nowhere and snapped his pencil in half, "It boils my blood that I have to be in the same room with such lowly creatures."

"Dude chill," I muttered and he cranked his neck at me… oh sh^t that was some paranormal kind of sh^t..(0.0)..

"Tch.. Grow up!" Subaru clicked his tongue and glared at him.

"Says the youngest one of his brothers," Kou snickered and smiled mischievously.

"Shut up Half Blood!" Subaru roared and slammed his fists down on the new desk. He almost broke the desk in half!

"Tch.. As if being a pureblood vampire is such a good thing. I'd rather be a half blood vampire than a pure blood bat any day," Artemis finally lost his cool. I could not help but smile at the Professor's worry face. He didn't even knew what to do to gain control of the class.

"Ha! What so good about being part of a dim witted clan to begin with?" Ayato yelled and hissed at the evil lurking Augustus and Artemis.

"I think we both know that all of my brothers and I are by far smarter than all of your six brothers combined… unless you don't have the mental capacity to understand anything I am saying, Bat," Artemis grunted angrily.. Somebody grab me some popcorn..! (*0*)/

"What did you say about yours truly! You SNAKE!" Ayato hollered.

"That is a lot of talk coming from a half blood snake," Reiji sighed a heavy breath and stopped writing to look at Artemis "Even a half blood vampire can defeat a half blood of your kind."

"Ehh! What is that suppose to mean?" Kou glared at him and grinded his teeth, "You better take that back!" All hell was breaking lose!

"Shut up!" Kanato yelled at Kou.

"You shut up!" Kou yelled back… Oh this is became a huge _dis papaya.._

"Everyone be quiet," Shu yawned and opened one eyelid ( how was this boy even sleeping to begin with?) "I can't hear my music."

"Of course that is what a deadbeat like himself would even care about!" Yuma yelled out frustrated.

"Why do you even care?" Shu yawned and asked quietly.

"You're all claiming purebloods are better than us!" Yuma lashed out and him.

"That's because we ARE better than you half bloods!" Ayato snickered and his fangs were exposed.

"How are purebloods better than half bloods? At least half blood bats arent as pathetic as you pureblood bats," Artemis snapped and may I say he looked very kawaii..(^_^)..

"Stop hissing so much you weak snakes!" Kanato got up and reached for his pencil to throw it at him…

"Do that and you'll regret it," Augustus hissed and pushed away from his desk. He got up and walked over to Kanato.

"Hey! Snake brain!" Ayato got up and stood right in front of Augustus baring his fangs, "Why don't you stop acting so all high and mighty?"

"Ehh? Ayato these snakes aren't worth your energy,"Laito mused on and played with his fedora. Augustus and Ayato stared at each other with death glares as if daring one and another to attack.

"Ahh! Thank you Mr. Vladimir! I was certain you would keep your cool and finish your assignment on time. You are the perfect student!" Professor Volkov praised Vladimir as he handed in some papers, "By the way Mr. Vladimir, I read your paper and was very impressed how you articulated and formatted it to flow so well. Congratulations, you have written a perfect paper that was due in a couple weeks. Enjoy and relax the next several class meetings. I do recommend you attend class though since the final will cover the upcoming meetings!" Vladimir nodded and went back to sit down.

"I'm done as well Professor Volkov," Artemis got up and walked over to his desk. How did he even? (0.o)..

"Teacher pets," Subaru clicked his tongue.

"I thought Reiji and Ruki were the only ones," I muttered feeling very dumb at this point, "Great now I have to deal with two new ones."

"If you need help Miss Kasai, I would be more than happy to assist you," Vladimir turned around and smiled at me...I am so happy I got the seat behind him..(*0*). Behind me, was the tongue clicking master Subaru followed by Yo-Yo Kanato.

"I'm not a teacher pet," Ruki looked at me from his desk from the left of me…. Oh boy.. I nodded politely. Vladimir giggled and looked at me with bright eyes. Ruki glared at him.

"Think he is all that,"Subaru huffed under his breathe. In front of Ruki sat the Genius Teal Loving Reiji who seemed very displeased seating near a half blood and a snake. I on the other hand was super happy sitting near the smartest three people in the room.

"Yeah I would actually like some help," I smiled blushing at how Vladimir smiled back with such a warm smile.

"It would be quite efficient if you were to at least open the book first," Ruki snickered and I blushed when I realized I hadn't even done that. Reiji stared at me like a mother would if her healthy teenage child couldn't do something as simple as tie their shoelaces.

"Here, we're studying chapter 10," Vladimir flipped my book to the correct page. He had ignored the other two geniuses and I loved him for that. "The first question goes as the following, _Where was the serpentine kingdom originally located in the human world? Demon world?"_ I looked down and for the first time noticed that everything was in russian.

" _ **No puedes leer en esta idioma**_?" Vladimir whispered to me in spanish, " _ **Si quieres yo te puedo dar clases privadas para que prendes hablar ruso mejor?**_ " I nodded and heard Ruki snicker.

"I don't believe laughing at somebody's ignorance is something to be proud of Mr. Ruki," Vladimir glared at him, "In fact, it simply proves that one is quite pathetic themselves."

"As if you have any right to scorn anyone," Reiji glanced at him as if he was a buzzing fly in the room. Out of nowhere there was a sudden ding dong and the Professor shouted to the three standing brothers, "If you did not finish the in class assignment, it is due immediately when class starts next time!"

"Miss Kasai, If you like you can notify me when you want to schedule for those private tutoring lessons," Vladimir smiled at me.

"Well well," Laito purred as soon as Vladimir turned his back, "It seems that this snake wants to finally experience his first mark." Vladimir stopped in his tracks and glanced at me with a blushing face. I blushed back.

"If you want Yuri, I can be your tutor! Chicks have told me I am a great tutor! I teach them really good and I am especially good at anatomy if you catch my drift," Augustus wrapped his arm around my shoulders and coaxed me just like a snake, "I have many snake marks."

"And you should be proud of that because?"Artemis unraveled him from me. These two brothers seemed close. Like an older brother and a younger brother.

"Oh come on Art! Don't act like you don't have some on you!" Augustus pouted like a child and spun around. It was kind of refreshing to see brothers acting this way to one and other unlike the Sakamaki. I instantly shivered and remembered how they would always bicker and when they weren't bickering they were graveyard quiet.

"Wait they're actually markings? Like where?" I said it without thinking and immediately regretted it when Augustus beamed with happiness.

"They're usually on one's back but sometimes can appear on the arm or neck," Artemis answered my question and looked away when I gazed at how he was actually opening up now.

"Yeah yeah! And look Yuri!" Augustus opened his mouth and showed me his fangs… they looked exactly like vampire fangs.., "We used these to pierce into our preys to either claim them as our Marked Ones or to drink their blood for food."

"How unsightly," Reiji glared at the two snake brothers.

"Well you mother f-" Augustus lashed out but then stopped and touched his head with a pain striked expression, "Vladi I need some pills now." Vladimir reached into his bag and took out a container of pills and handed it to him.

"You have to take your pills more regularly especially since Miss Kasai lives here with us. You are a binge eater Augustus,"Vladimir lectured him like a mother. Augustus took a handful of pills and swallowed them down.

"He's right you know," Artemis patted his brother's back, "You don't have much control once your ghoul self takes over. You wouldn't want to regret eating Yuri when you wake up or do you?" Augustus shook his head. I was amazed how Artemis talked to Augustus like a good older brother would to his younger brother.

"How do you guys deal with it? She smells so good," Augustus softly said and took a small glance at my neck, "I wonder if she tastes better than she smells." I flinched and took a few steps back.

"Artemis take Augustus to the cellar to eat and make sure he doesn't come out until he looks filled," Vladimir said looking worried at his younger brother. Artemis nodded and dragged Augustus out of there.

"Tch How annoying! And they said we couldn't control our bloodlust," Subaru clicked his tongue, "If they didn't have their special little pills, they would be some ravenous snakes."

"I agree dear brother," Liato tipped his hat, "All this talk made me thirsty." He looked at me and smiled. I felt my lip quiver and I looked away.

"I want some blood Yuri," Kou whispered into my ear and licked my ear. I backed away but hit a wall.

"She has nowhere to run," Azusa smiled sheepishly but then I suddenly saw bloodlust in his eyes.

"Hey! She belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato hollered at him. I closed my eyes and wanted to cry. Why? There were two other human girls to drink from!

"That is enough childish banter," Vladimir spoke and I opened my eyes to see his back right in front of me. I felt calmer and relieved he was here. "Technically speaking I have no right to direct you whether to drink blood or not, but I was given an order to make sure she was kept alive and healthy until Nikolai arrives. Now there are two other people to drink from so I hope you don't drain Miss Kasai while there other options for you to drink blood. If it was up to me, I would not allow you to touch her and although it pains me to allow you to drink her, I firmly detest you for doing so. I will give you all a warning; drink from her and when I am not bound by these royal chains, I will kill you." huh?(0.o)..HUh? So he was gonna let them drink me, because he was a prince confided to obey some orders? OMFG! Vladimir turned around and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Screw you," I muttered with tears in my eyes because I was so angry for thinking he was different, "You're just like them."

"Ehh? That's so rough Yuri-chan," Kou coaxed me and brushed his finger along my neck, "I'll have to teach you some manners." I slapped his hand away.

"Get away from me you leeches!" I yelled with a shaky voice. I looked up and saw several glinting eyes at me. I was afraid and angry at the same time.

"I'll give you some time to run away from me before I corner you and suck you dry," Laito whispered to me and licked my earlobe. I shivered. "One..two.." Laito purred. I ran as fast as I could away from there. I kept crying and crying as I ran around the maze of halls. I ran up flights and flights of stairs and almost stumbled as I skipped some steps. I catched my breath and desperately looked around me for doors that I could hide behind. I saw a door to my left and dashed to grasp the handle. However, somebody tugged my sleeve and pulled me back. I tried to shake them off but failed miserably.

"Well well! It seems to be my lucky day today.. Yuri-chan," Kou whispered into my ear. I shivered and once again tried to open the door and get away. He slammed the door closed and pushed me against the door. "Ehh? That's mean Yuri-chan! You're hurting my feelings!" Kou pretended to actually be hurt and then smiled mischievously. I grinded my teeth and slapped him.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. He slowly turned his face towards mine and anger shone in his eyes. With his right hand he turned my head and exposed my neck. I struggled in his arms and fought as hard as I could.

"How dare you resist me! Do you even know who I am?" Kou hissed at how I kept struggling in his arms, "I'll teach you how to properly behave towards someone like me!" He bit into my neck, but this time I wasn't going to allow anybody drink my blood without a fight. I was sick of their games. I kicked him and kicked him, but he didn't seemed to even care. He kept squeezing my arms so tightly that I couldn't even feel them anymore. He backed away a little from me and was grinning widely. "You liked that didn't you M-Neko chan?" Kou purred and brushed his finger along my chin. I kept my gaze casted down appearing to be broken and saddened.

"I-I-I did ..NOT!" I stammered at the beginning, but then screamed and made a run for it since he had softened his grip on me. He yelled at me but I kept running not wanting to hear him anymore. It wasn't until I couldn't hear his screams that I stopped running. I leaned against a wall and tried to catch my breath. I could not believe this at all. I reached to touch my pulsing neck and could feel where his fangs penetrated my skin. I punched the wall furious that another bat had drinked me like a juice pouch.

"I found you," A voice which I immediately recognized as Ayato's whispered behind my back. I turned around and took a few steps back.

"Get away from me," I said feeling frustrated at my current situation, and then felt how he pulled me towards him. I grabbed his forearm and not only did I untangled myself from his grasp but I also used the same force against him so he could crash into the wall behind me. "Not this time Tomato Head," I said feeling shaken and impulsive at the same time.

"Ehh? Bitch-chan is playing hard to get … that's certainly is not new but what is that she is finally using those N.A.D.V.A skills she was so proud of," Laito snickered at how his brother was against the wall behind me. Ayato grunted angrily and took a few steps towards me. I looked around and saw how these two brothers were going to actually work together to attack me..(._.).. I tried to make a run for it again but..

"Oh you're not going anywhere Ape!" Ayato grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Come on Bitch-chan," Laito grabbed me by the waist and pushed me down to the floor. I grunted in pain how my back slammed the floor. "The beautiful sound of Bitch-chan enjoying herself," Liato was rubbing his hands along my thigh. I tried to get up but Ayato restrained me down by choking me with his hand on my neck and mouth. I could feel how Laito was slowly sliding higher and higher along my thigh. It reminded me how Nikolai would do the same thing. I was not going to let these two do what they wanted with me anymore. I punched Ayato on his side and this caused him to tighten his grip on me neck. I was starting to get dizzy due to loss of oxygen. Then I felt the sharp pain on my thigh and I winced in recollection that that was probably Laito biting me. Then Ayato let go of my neck and I gasped for air. I tried to get up but Ayato pinned my arms down so I couldn't get buried his fangs into my right shoulder and I could hear how he was drinking my blood. Then I heard a small giggle and felt Laito's tongue savoring my skin where he had just bit me before.

"Honestly, Do you not have any manners; whatsoever you two?" Reiji asked them humorless and heartless. He straightened up his glasses as Laito and Ayato got up. " I told you many times to take these kind of businesses to your private quarters and not display your vulgar activities to the public eye," Reiji gently placed his glasses on and further reprimanded his brothers, " I do not want to remind you two of your insolence again especially while when we are in someone's else's dwelling."

I quickly got up and headed for the staircase to go upstairs to get as far as possible from these three.

Ayato pulled me back, "Hurry up let's go to my room to finish this." Who the f #k did he think he was?!

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I ripped myself from his grasp and glared at his cockiness. I was not his and will never be.

Then suddenly I was shoved into the wall by Reiji then he pinned my wrist right above my head and he looked down at me with anger in his eyes, "It seems you don't know your place." I grinded my teeth and kneed him in his stomach. I shoved him away and I made a run towards the door; however, Laito was blocking my way. I turned around and felt quickly intimidated when all of the Sakamaki brothers were in the middle of the blasted hallway. I literally was not expecting all six brothers to show up all at once. (._.)..

"You are nothing but a piece of human trash!" Kanato raced towards me and was about to latch onto my neck but I easily dodged him. He turned around and hissed at me...not my fault he was super slow. He tried to once again go for my throat but once again I dodged him. I acted like this was nothing.. I mean after all dodging Kanato's attacks were practically easy. He told me when and where he would attack me with his eyes.

…..

 _I had finally been promoted to second-in-command of the Scorpion Squad. I could walk alongside Tchaikovsky and feel that we were equals._

" _Did you hear how that b^tch was given the title of second-in-command of the Scorpion Squad?" A girl loudly whispered to another girl who giggled back, "Why? She doesn't even look that tough? I bet you she slept with the Nikolai to get that title..otherwise it wouldn't make sense!" I cracked my knuckles and tried to ignore those two but a few steps forward and the same accusations were being said._

" _What a wh*re! Nikolai could do better than her! I bet you she is just a blow up doll for him!" A girl would whisper._

" _Hey its sugar t^ts!" A guy laughed and nudged his friend, "I bet if I would have to offer her a place in my squad in exchange for sex, she would have kneeled and begged me!" I ran away and hid myself in the bathroom._

" _I'm not a toy! I don't belong to anyone!" I cried to myself and wept feeling weak. While it was true that I had slept with Nikolai.. That wasn't the reason why I became second-in command! I dried my tears and headed for his office with tears still forming in my eyes. I opened the door fast and loudly._

" _What is Kasai!?" Nikolai got up and was shocked at how I just rushed into his office._

" _Why did you choose me to be your second-in-command?!" I screamed at him and once again started to cry, "Is it because you and I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. He got up and slowly approached me. I looked up and was relieved when I saw warmth in his eyes and smile.. Suddenly though that same warmth disappeared and his eyes became cold and his smile was now sinister. He pushed me into the wall and pinned me._

" _Why don't you tell me?" He whispered and bit my ear, "After all... you should know that answer to that question. Its not as if I chose the strongest member in my squad to be my second-in-command. I picked the one I want to be with me in the overnighters exclusive for the two commanders in each squad." He unbuttoned my shirt and slid his hand inside. "So you should really start practicing if you don't want people to continue talking how we are f #king like rabbits," He snickered and took off my shirt with ease, "I can't believe you actually thought I picked you because I saw you as my equal."_

…

"You stupid human!" Kanato rushed at me again.

"This is too easy," I said bored and rolled my eyes, "You and all of your brothers are not at my level."

"I dare you to say that to my face!" Subaru hollered and punched a nearby wall. I lowered my eyes feeling drained and tired of the same repetitive scenes. " Don't look away!" Subaru was right beside me and I could sense he was about to punch from his left. I easily dodged his punch as well. I yawned which only made him angry. He kept trying to land a punch on me but failed and failed again.

"Ugh! I am so done with this!" I managed to say very loudly and did not dodged his punch and reverted it back to him. I smirked when I remembered how he was the one who taught me how to balance my weight for a high jump kick..And I was so freakin happy when I actually was able to do it successfully on him! (^_^) I laughed as he stumbled down. He punched the ground and swung up again.. Wow he was relentless.. And pretty stupid … I grinned as he missed again.. Wow you guys shouldn't have.. Its not even my birthday today.. I said and thought until…

"Owww," I groaned and rubbed my head as I got up from the floor. I looked up and was surprised to see Artemis standing right in front of me.

"Pathetic," He mumbled and then cleared his throat, "Vladimir told me to give this to you properly. I was about to go upstairs when I heard a bunch of noise and figured it was you… after all you are such a loudmouth." I jumped up and tried to kick him.. Yeah.. tried to… and completely failed. He rolled his eyes clearly annoyed. "Is that all you have?"Artemis said coldly, "You talk so grand but can't even land one on me." I tried punching him but he was blocking my punches wicked fast. What the hell? I hissed feeling annoyed and tried to do a roundhouse kick when somebody grabbed my leg and swung me across the hall. I looked up and saw a smiling Augustus waving at me. I grinded my teeth feeling very frustrated.

"I wanna play too!" Augustus laughed at how he too was blocking my moves… , "Ehh?! You have to try harder if you want to actually hurt me Yuri." The problem was that I was trying my utmost hardest. Augustus laughed and walked away easily. He kept waved and smiled at how tired I was. He was making fun of me! I blushed deep red with anger. I cracked my knuckles at those two. I rushed towards the closest brother who happened to be Artemis and I guess I should've picked Augustus cause….

"Oww!" I screamed out loud and then felt breathless when I saw that he had twisted my right arm clockwise so my palm was facing the other way. I tried to get but then also noticed that my leg was also twisted. This mother f #ker had dislocated my right arm and right leg in a blink of an eye! He could've torn my limbs apart if he f #kin wanted to. I looked up and noticed his eyes shone no expression whatsoever. That scared me. He simply turned around and left.

 **Is it weird that at the start where I was creating the character Nikolai, I actually liked him but the more flashbacks I write the more I detest him? Like I used to ship Yuri and Nikolai but now IDK..lol its so weird..**


	18. Take A Hint

**Thank you All for waiting such a long time! I love reading y'all reviews and comments! So, to kinda makeup for the be-lated chapter, and since it is the "Holiday's", I have decided to do a "Christmas" special chapter that will hopefully be uploaded before Christmas (December 25th) Please follow and REVIEW. I do read all of y'all reviews and make adjustments to my chapters according to them..which reminds me..(^_^)/.. hehe**

" _Wait for me Art!" Augustus panted happily behind me and dashed to catch up to me, "You're way too fast!" He giggled and clapped his hands. His cheeks were red and he ran like a newborn fawn. I smiled at him and turned my head around when I heard a loud crash. Vladimir had fallen from the obstacle course again and was now drenched in water. He slowly got out of the pool and rubbed his swollen ankles. Father had punished him for "not being demon enough". Father was furious when Vladimir refused to drink the blood of the Offering. Father slapped him and had tasked him to finish the obstacle course a hundred times before noon. At first I thought father did not meant it, but after Vladimir had perfectly finished the course 25 times and father kept telling him to do more; we knew he was being dead serious. My poor brother had done it for 68 times before he fell the first time and now he was struggling to finish a course lap without tripping. Every time he fell I heard the large splash and the freezing water would fall out of the pool area. Since he was drenched the obstacle would more difficult to finish now that it would be slippery. He sighed and climbed up to obstacle course again. I quickly glanced at Father who was scolding Lady Scarlett, Vladimir's mother. She kept her stern face intact and nodded at each word._

" _He's too weak to be the next Serpentine King," Nikolai huffed and rolled his eyes, "I would be a better king than him." I hated how Nikolai thought he was the better than Vladimir. Another loud splash and once again Vladimir got up without complaining. Why did Vladimir have to be so weak? Augustus tugged my shirt and looked at me with a perplexed face.  
_ " _What's going on Art?" Augustus asked me and glanced at how Vladimir was panting around the obstacle course, "Why is Father yelling at Lady Scarlett?" Lady Scarlett kept nodding and bowed her head as Father dashed out of the room._

" _Vladimir!" Lady Scarlett hissed loudly and frightened Vladimir, "Come over here right now!" Vladimir sighed and looked scared to get beaten again._

" _Yes Mum?..I mean Lady Scarlett," Vladimir casted his eyes down and bit his lower lip afraid._

" _King Dimitri brought to my attention that you are disappointing him in the most profound way a first born can: being weak and mindless. You don't have any magical abilities despite being a pureblood. The most useful thing you can do or be is the next Serpentine King's royal adviser, but I doubt you'll even do that. No, at this rate you will simply be an errand boy for him," Lady Scarlett hissed and sighed angrily when Vladimir started to cry._

… _._

Just remembering how Vladimir would automatically do anything to please father would make our father proud. However, when Vladimir refused to drink blood, Father viewed him as being unfit to be a Serpentine king. I remembered how I actually believed Vladimir was weak, but little did I knew..

….

" _Vladimir?" I offered Vladimir a towel when he had finally finished the course. He took it and wrapped around himself. He smiled at me and got up._

" _I'm not weak you know," Vladimir mumbled looking a little be hesitant at first, "I just simply can't be the king our father wants me to be. Can you keep a secret Artemis?" I nodded and he smiled. "I can read minds," He said looking lost and desperate, "I also found I can control metal..metal manipulation." He rubbed his knee and his nose twitched slightly. Father hated when he did that with his nose. He would know when Vladimir was feeling guilty of something._

" _Why haven't you said anything!?" I bursted out loud, "If you can control and master your abilities more, there is no way Nikolai can steal your throne!" I was so happy for him. He was the rightful heir to the throne, not Nikolai._

" _You can't tell anybody! Especially father!" Vladimir was afraid for some strange reason and then calmed himself down a bit, "I don't want him to use my abilities for his own greedy goals. I don't want to be that type of king." He was too kind and docile to be king after all._

" _So you're just going to hand over your throne?!" I screamed at him and took a few steps towards him. I wanted to hit him so badly. I felt like he was giving up without even fighting._

" _No," He whispered gently, "It was never my throne to begin with. Father had planned this since before he brought Lady Margaret to our manor. I read his mind; he wanted to make Nikolai king the instant he had Lady Margaret. I love my kingdom, so as to not leave it in the hands of someone like Nikolai who isn't even a serpentine descent. I simply cannot allow it. It's either I resign the crown to him or I get executed by our father's orders. I will pretend to be the perfect brother to him for the time being. But mark my words, when the time is right; I will be king."_

… _._

Now I couldn't read minds like Vladimir, but I could tell just from the way he looked at her that he actually liked that stupid weak girl. I shook my head at how he actually believed he thought he had a poker face. It wasn't just Vladimir either, it was Augustus and all the stupid bats as well. I simply did not understood what was so good about this little b^tch! She turned on her bed. I hated how I had to sit beside her bed, but I did what Vladimir told me like a good brother. Her hair was messy and her lips were parted slightly. She wasn't even a proper woman. I did not see what was so special about her. Aside from her blood, she was an average girl. She tossed and turned once again which left her torso without a blanket to cover her. I sighed and was about to cover her with her blanket when I heard mumble something.

"I miss you," She repeated more audibly and yawned. I was puzzled at her soft voice that contrasted her usual loudmouth. I finished covering her and felt the need to sweep her hair to the side. I was hesitant at first but my OCD forced me to do it. As I was sweeping her hair, my index finger brushed her soft lips. I blushed at the sudden realization of what I had just committed,

"I am going to beat him up next time," She murmured in her dream and I smiled at her innocent expression. She was obviously talking about me. I placed my hand on her leg and could feel the bandages through the blanket. I guess you can say I kinda felt guilty now that I realized I might've gone a bit too hard on her. She just pissed me off! She reminded me of Nikolai at that moment and I couldn't take it anymore. The way her lips were pursed as I pinned her down and then how her eyes were burning with anger when she saw that I had dislocated her right leg made me dislike her even more.I bended over and stroked her cheek without thinking. I had been too rough on her.. I mean she was just a human. She was at a big disadvantage. She was a fighter. I had to give her credit for that at least.

"I'm sorry..Yuri," I whispered to her gently. I stopped immediately when I heard the doorknob not sorry. I heard footsteps approach me and knew just from the footsteps that it was him. Those slow paced gentle steps.

"I can watch her for a while," Ruki stood near me with an annoyed look. I nodded and gave him an expressionless glance. I was actually curious why he even volunteered to watch over her, but then remembered he probably hadn't drank human blood for quite some time. Everyone here always wanted something in return. Nothing in life was free. I got up and did not even glanced at Yuri so not to raise any implication that I was even concerned about her. She reminded me of my mother. Weak and defenseless. A human. Just as I was about to close the door, I had this very sudden desire to stay with her a bit longer. I also wanted to taste her blood even the tiniest drop. I shook my head at those stupid thoughts and left.

…...

I heard and smelled a small fireplace in front of my bed and when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Ruki's face intently reading his book. How many books has he read in his lifetime?hmmm..To answer that question I would have to know how long he had been living first.. (0.O) I tried to sit up on the bed when I felt a sharp pain on my leg. At first I was confused and then I remembered how stupid Artemis had dislocated my right leg.. Oh that boy was going to get! (-_-) He was too rough on me! Did that boy even had any feelings? He had to be the most cold blooded reptile in existence!

"You shouldn't move too much," Ruki said with a bored expression, "It would be a hassle to rebandage you." aww… he cared about me ...(^-^) ..jk (-_-)...A girl can dream right?

"So what yah readin?" I tried to make small talk and winced at my leg. Dang! That boy sure knew how to dislocate a leg! If only he knew how to not be such a d^ck!

"Our homework," Ruki said bored and flipped to the next page. I nodded and pursed my lips. I tried not think about the burning sensation and tried to lift my spirits with childish banter…..

"So I guess you really are a nerd," I said mischievously and he closed his book promptly. Somebody can't take a joke.

"I see you're feeling much better now, so I guess I can leave now….," Ruki was getting up to leave. Butthurt much? (-_-) I decided to play the "cutesy" role just for laughs..

"Nooooo…. Don't leave me all alone!," I exclaimed dramatically and then added with a girlish tone, " Let's play a board game!.." He shook his head and was heading for the door. Aww.. and I worked hard to sound like a loli at that moment so freakin bad.

"Chess! I bet you that I can beat you in chess!" I snapped my fingers and clapped my hands when he turned around. He smirked and sat down again. I knew Mr. Smexy would not be able to deter from a chess game.

"So exactly what do I get when I beat you?" Ruki grinned confident that he would not lose the game of chess. I didn't knew if I should like how confident he was or if I should be annoyed that he didn't see me being able to beat him in chess… hmm.. (-_-).

"Blood..," I said it with a straightforward face and then confidently added, "But I doubt you'll beat me so.." He went out for a few minutes and came straight back with a chessboard. He sat down on my bed and meticulously arranged the pieces. He motioned me to start the game. "So.. you're not going to ask me what I get if I beat you?" I asked him as I moved my first piece. He snickered and moved a piece without hesitation. …..

It took no more than a couple minutes for Ruki to checkmate me. I sighed and cursed under my breath. How smart was this ...hot..hot..guy?

"So where do you want to bite?" I asked him unable to look him in the eyes. I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder and felt how he slid the corner of my shirt down. I was blushing like crazy because I actually thought Ruki was pretty.. What was the word?... oh yeah… SMEXY! I winced when I felt his fangs burrow their way into my flesh. He hugged me closer and pierced me harder than before. I let out a small moan and hated how I was trembling in his arms. He kept drinking my blood and I felt how his arm around my waist was tighter. I liked how he smelled. I held on to him and liked how his hair was tickling my neck.

"You're actually enjoying this," Ruki said matter of factly and appeared to be amused. He gently forced me to lay on my bed and got on top of me. He grinned as he brushed his finger alongside my lower lip and parted them slightly open.

"Ehh! Ruki! Is Yuri-chan awake yet?!" Kou was knocking loudly at that the door.. (-_-).. Just at the good part too, "Ruki!...RUKI!" Ruki sighed and slowly got up to open the door. If I wasn't awake before.. I surely was now.

"Yuri-chan!" Kou dashed towards me and jumped on the bed next to me, "I was so worry about you!" I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to say something clever.

"Yeah he was worried that his favorite blood pouch was dead," Yuma was towering behind Kou.

"Are you going to live?" asked a tired Azusa and looked at me like a boy would stare at a big insect in his palm, "That snake hurt you really bad huh?" aww.. He was actually kinda sweet.

"That's what happens when a cattle doesn't behave correctly," Ruki said emotionless.

"Did you just call me fat!" I tried to get up but winced at how my arm and leg felt like they were on freakin fire, "..I.I ..I can a-a-assure you that.."

"I was referring how you are livestock to us!" Ruki sighed and pushed me down onto my bed, "Get some rest already."

"No! I want Teddy!" I threw a tantrum like a five year old.

"Tch!" Yuma rolled his eyes, "Are you really f #kin talking about that stupid bear that berserk purple kid carries around like if it is full of some gold?"

"It has his mommy's ashes inside.. Not gold..," I yawned starting to feel a little tired just then.

"Honestly!" Yuma rubbed his neck and opened a jar of some sort. Suddenly, he placed a sugar cube inside my mouth, "Here eat some." I chewed it and swallowed.

"Are you trying to say my blood is not sweet enough?" I asked feeling a little bit confused and then dramatically gasped, "OR… Are you trying to make me get diabetes! WAIT! If vampires drink diabetic blood too much.. Do they become diabetic? How about HIV positive?"

"GET SOME SLEEP!" Yuma hollered and covered my mouth.

"It's kinda hard to do that when you're literally shouting right next to her ear Yuma," Azusa bended over and looked at us with a complexed expression. Yuma shortly put his hand away. This kid was a vampiric angel.. (^.^) Ruki put his hand on Yuma's shoulder and left the room. One by one they left me all alone with a chessboard on my bed and a couple chess pieces scattered below my bed.

…..

"Heyyyy Yuri!" Augustus wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "It's been like forever!"

"It's only been a week.. Calm down Twinkle," I muttered at how he was flashing such a happy smile..it made me sick.

"A week? How did I survive such a long time without you?" Augustus gasped. He twirled around. Honestly how do people have so much freakin energy this early in the day was beyond my comprehension.

"The same way you did before I arrived in this mansion," I muttered under my breath and continued to walk to class. I spent a week all alone in my room with the exception of a small amount of interactions with the mansion staff. They had delivered my food and readings for class. Not that it mattered since I couldn't read a single word of the textbook since it was in russian.

"Well well well.. Look who we have here," Laito purred, "Look who finally came out of the bunny hole." Cute..(-_-).. (0.0).. He was wearing his uniform..I slapped myself and casted my gaze down. And I guess he was the fedora wearing sneaky fox who was about to eat this Cotton Tail?

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Kanato creeped out of nowhere and looked up at me, "How come I am forced to wear this horrid thing and you're not?" I looked at him and glanced at how Kanato looked so cute in the school uniform.

"Apparently Augustus forgot to give the Head Maid Yuri's school uniform. It's all right Yuri, You can wear it tomorrow instead," Vladimir gave Augustus a cold stare and smiled warmly at me.. I rolled my eyes and ignored his stupid a$s smile. As if I would forget how he let 10 vampires chase me around his stupid castle and capture me to drink my blood. Yeah not happening bro. I walked in without even looking at his stupid face. I slouched in my chair and pouted my lower lip. He was pretending to be a perfect prince, well I wasn't buying it!

"What's wrong with you?" Subaru kicked me gently behind my desk. I glared at how Vladimir swiftly sat down and then turned around to smile at me. This boy sure does not get a hint.

"Nothing Subaru..Absolutely nothing is wrong with me," I said defiantly and angry at how Vladimir's was being too nice to me. Subaru raised his eyebrow and looked away.

"Whatever," Subaru sighed, "As if I care." I raised my eyebrow confusion and was about to ask him why he even care to ask me in the first place.

"All right class, Can anyone remind the class what we were learning about last lecture?" Professor Volkov addressed the class and clasped his hands together patiently. He had a way to lift the awkwardness in class and make it rain with absolute boredom.

"We were discussing the impact of the Raven Klansmen on the Demon Council's decisions on human trafficking and human captivity as livestock. Raven Klansmen are a radical group of the Raven Clan that see human as mere vessels for souls and do not see any value of the human tissue. They claim that by eating the soul without drinking their blood or eating the flesh; they can achieve a more filling "meal". This ideology is traditional in the sense that it isolates the Raven Clan as being unique at the fact they do not live from the victim's blood but rather by their soul. Their ideology therefore makes the Council lean into a more constant form of human trafficking to ensure "fresher" blood and flesh," Vladimir recited and then sat down. WOW! I clapped very slowly in my head and rolled my eyes. Perfect student! Of course he is! I rolled my eyes.

"Now with the Triple B, Black Blood Brotherhood, on the rise, There is panic that this terrorist organization will become stronger and be capable and able to take down the Council," Professor Volkov lectured and wrote on the chalkboard, "I'm sorry. Am I boring you Miss Kasai?" He snapped at me and I stopped mentally cursing the Mind Reading Perfect Prince. I had been rolling my eyes angrily and was not writing like everyone else.

"She's just a little lost, since she has been absent for a while now. However, I am sure after a few intense study sessions, she will be right on track again!" Vladimir took no time in playing the role of a Knight in Shining Armor. I rolled my eyes and felt how the little my vein in my temples was pulsing with anger. As if I was a damsel in distress in need of a stupid guy to save me! PLEASE!

…..

I was walking out of the make believe classroom. I had enough of everything! Heck this made me wish I was back at the Sakamaki mansion!

"Hey," Artemis placed his hand on my shoulder and spoke very bored like, "I'm sorry I dislocated your shoulder and leg." His eyes were yelling "I am not actually sorry" and "I'll do it again without hesitation".

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Yuri!" Vladimir spoke happily right next to me, "So when do you want to do our study date?" I froze in place and felt how poor Azusa bumped into me. How dare he have the audacity to ask me if I wanted to be tutored by him? Was he playing stupid with me or what? I know he heard me mentally screaming at him all class today!

"What?" I managed to ask without yelling feverishly at him. I thought that was the end of it when..

"Our study date?" Vladimir asked once again without any hesitation, "So you can learn russian?" OMG!

"No thanks, I changed my mind about that," I said it without grinding my teeth and clicking my tongue.I was amazed how polite I was being..

"Oh, Did you find another tutor then?" Vladimir continued to pester me.. I thought this guy read minds?

"No," I said without slapping the living out of him. Honestly! Didn't Meghan Trainor say that saying "no!" would solve everything? I am quite sure I said it twice already!

"Oh, then how are you planning to learn russian?" Vladimir asked me pretending to be confused! OMG! This boy deserves an Oscar! NO! Better yet a boat full of Oscars and who knows maybe even a one way ticket to the moon!

"I don't know!" I said rubbing my forehead and averting my piercing gaze away from him.

"Well, I am fluent in russian, and I am a great tutor," Vladimir said proudly and then added sheepishly, "Plus I kinda want to make up with you. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore." I averted my gaze and knew he was being fake.

"And I don't want you around me anymore! Especially when you're pretending to be such a perfect prince!" I yelled and felt content when I saw his ..hurt?.. Hurt? Face? I was bewildered at his face.  
"I understand," Vladimir muttered and walked away sulking.

"Wow you sure have a way with people," Shu smirked and played around with his left earbud. I grunted. It was just that no girl likes a guy who is that flippin persistent.

"He was being annoying!" Yuma hollered, "I wanted to sew his mouth shut." (0.o)...okay… I heard humming and turned around to see both of the snake brothers walking side by side. Augustus was texting on his phone and humming to himself. Artemis was looking through the corrections Professor made on his written assignment. They were ignoring the entire conversation this entire time?

"Hey look Art!" Augustus spoke up gleefully and showed his phone to his older brother, "Girl with medium size boobs and pink ruffled skirt wants to meet up with me whenever I want!"

"Didn't you meet up with her "bff" last week?" Artemis asked amused.

"Guess word travels around when a guy is that good huh?" Augustus winked and continued to text.

"You shouldn't "meet up" with that many girls in so little time," Artemis reprimanded his brother who was obviously trying to ignore every word he was saying. Artemis sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Pervert," Subaru clicked his tongue at their silly banter.

"Not my fault girls come up to me and beg me to accept their number," Augustus shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes glued to his phone.

"Ehh?" Kou interjected himself in the conversation, "Girls give me their phone numbers all the time, but I don't ever meet up with them." Surree… he didn't..(-_-)..

"Fufu~" Laito got in the conversation and boasted, "Girls give me everything on the spot. They simply can't wait or get enough of me." I rolled my eyes. Is this really the only things guys talk about.

"Well, I live with 10 different guys under one roof who constantly want a piece of me," I boasted and regretted it when everyone stopped talking and stared at me. What? It's so freakin true! Double Standards anyone?

"I count 13," Augustus stated matter of factly.

"12," Artemis sighed, "Don't count me. I don't want a single piece of that."

"Come now, Art!" Augustus patted his brother, "There is no need to lie to yourself anymore! The body wants what it wants. And your fangs want Yuri."

"What I want is a break from your sheer stupidity," Artemis rolled his eyes and roughly removed Augustus hand from his left shoulder. Augustus smiled back mischievously.

"Master Augustus! Master Artemis!" A maid rushed towards us with a letter in her hand, "This is for you!" Artemis quickly grabbed the letter and opened it. Well… that was one way to kill a conversation about practically sex…(0.0)

"What is it Art?" Augustus asked him worry when Artemis began to walk away, "Art!"

"It's a letter from the Outpost!"Artemis said irritated, "I must report it to the General immediately."

"Well what does it say?" Augustus looked left out and tugged his brother's coat, "Hey! Art!" Augustus literally looked like a five year old whose older brother wouldn't take him along.

"What do you think it says?" Artemis hissed at him, "We have to prepare to go to combat at the Outpost!" Augustus looked stunned as Artemis slapped his hand off of him.

"Art! Slow down!" Augustus called out to him as Artemis ran off with the letter, "What about next week? Art!" Augustus hissed and was about to run after him.

"What about next week?" I blocked his path feeling pissed that they were talking about stuff I could not follow.

"Get out of my way Kasai!" Augustus shoved me, "This doesn't concern you!"

"Prove it! Prove that it doesn't concern me!" I struggled to keep my posture despite his glaring look.

"I said get out of my way Human!" Augustus once again shoved me and knocked me down. I looked up and saw his eyes. His eyes were no longer the bright brown like it normally was, but rather ruby red. His entire eye, not just the iris but also the sclera was red. His pupils were pitch black. So, those were ghoul eyes..

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled out terrified but pissed at the same time.

"Shut up!" He hissed and saw something truly familiar. His teeth were now dagger like and were exactly like the one the creatures that attacked us at the carnival. "You know nothing!" Augustus roared and his rows of pointy teeth were shining in the hallway light.

"Then tell us, so we can also be informed," Shu yawned bored and seem unamused by Augustus transformation.

"Don't bother try talking to something so primitive. It knows nothing," Reiji also said bored and unaffected by this monster like snake…(0.0). I kind of found this kinda...how can I say it… smexy?

"Triple B will wreak havoc to the Demon Council! Triple B is more than a terrorist organization! It is immensely organized and hugely funded. It rivals N.A.D.V.A in amo and members. Triple B wants all ten Sakamaki princes as well as the Jewel. The Jewel must be kept in the proper hands..it must..-" Augustus was monologuing in a distorted voice but then suddenly collapsed. Wow… Reiji sure was smart in baiting Augustus with degrading his intelligence. Huh.. that trick actually works..

"What the f #k is the Jewel? I swear this sh^t gets more complicated each f #kin day that passes by!" Subaru punched the wall. Aww… my little snowflake is melting.. And pummeling concrete walls..

"Somebody doesn't have the temperament," Kou snickered and promptly dodged one of Subaru's punches.

"The Jewel was the name of the project Dr. Montgomery created to help mankind," Artemis was slowly walking towards us.. How long was he there?(0.o)? "Project: The Jewel is essentially a weapon that Dr. Montgomery as well my father created that would bring the Serpentine rule back from the dead." He was catching his breathe and dried his sweaty forehead with his sleeve.

"Yes, I remember Vladimir telling us something that resembled what you're telling us right this instance, but he never mentioned it by the name of The Jewel,"Reiji recited bored like, "So what is it actually?"

"A bomb? A gun?" Yagami stupidly interjected, "A device? A biological weapon?" Everyone was annoyed that Girl Scout cut in.

"We don't know," Artemis said firmly, "We can't access Dr. Montgomery's personal archive. We don't even have a clue of anything he invented on his own terms or that of which my father did not told us about."

"Dr. Montgomery created an "Eve"," Kanto raised his eyebrow with a teasing manner.

"Did he now?" Artemis looked honestly interested in what Kanato just said, "Where is she?"

"Right here?" I raised my hand perplexed as to why it was so freakin important. I mean nobody looked at Yui as if she was any special! Nope.

"He wanted her to be the next Vampire Queen," Ayato laughed at me and then snickered, "Don't know why she is so freakin special when there are two Eves. I don't see any difference other than one having actual boobs and the other being as flat as a pancake."

"Come with me," Artemis motioned me to follow me and completely ignored Ayato's remarks, "Well?" He looked at me with an irritated look. I look down and stared dumbfounded how he was just gonna leave Augustus on the ground like a rag doll. I looked up and saw that Artemis had not change his facial expression at all. I sighed and marched right behind him.

….

"This is stupid," Ayato pouted and kept his arms above his head as he walked next to me, "Trying to act all mysterious and serious."

"Nobody asked you to come you know," I hissed at him,"So you can go back to the garden patch Tomato Head."

"What did you call me Ape?"Ayato glared at me and was about to grab my neck.

"Stop acting like children you two,"Reiji rubbed his forehead, "You're worse than Kanato."

"You know, when a girl is mean to a boy; it usually means she likes him," Laito snickered and swirled his hat around his finger.

"I don't know how any girl can possibly like a Tomato Head," I grunted and put some space between them.  
"I wouldn't date an Ape anyway," Ayato kicked me, and I scowled back.

"Be quiet the both of you," Shu yawned, "I can't hear my music over the two of you."

"Then raise the volume Tabby!" I said irritated that they all followed me, "They invented the volume buttons for a reason!"

"What the f #k is up with you?" Subaru hollered at me and was red with anger.

"Don't get mad now Snowflake, or you'll melt like Frosty the Snowman!" I scoffed and felt another kick from somebody.

"Quit it Human!" Kanato hissed.

"Are you always arguing like this with your protectees?" Yagami butted into our playful banter.

"Stop being such a f #kin annoying little b^tch Girl Scout!" I yelled at her. F #K! F #K! F #K! Why did everyone F #KIN followed me?

"We are here," Artemis placed his hand on a keypad and the door opened.

"Finally!" I gasped for air, "I was about to explode!"

"You DID explode!" The sakamaki brothers said in unison...well..well.. They finally agreed on something.. We walked into a bright white room that appeared like it was from the distant future.

"Welcome to T. Corp secret lab," Artemis sat in front of a huge wide monitor. The keypad was so freakin long and had so many flashing buttons. I wonder what these buttons do..

"So exactly what are we doing here?" Ruki was the first to ask a question. I was about to push a flashing red button but stopped when Ruki started to talk.

"You shouldn't even be here! BOOKIE!" I yelled at how frustrating they were being. I simply wanted to be alone and not around ten vampires for a change..but noooo...

"I honestly don't care if they're here," Artemis said bored as he was typing something, "Look here." We looked over and saw that he needed a password to get into Dr. Montgomery's personal archives.

"Why don't you ask Augustus or Perfect Prince to hack it for you?"I said emotionless and backed away when Artemis let out a deep and long sigh. I was just giving him some ideas..no need to get his panties in a bunch..for real.

"We tried everything we could think of but-" Artemis was trying to not scream and froze when access was granted to the personal archives, "How did you.."

"The password was "Exotic Butters"," I said avoiding his confused gaze, " Mako always talked how my father was given exotic butters for a gift and well…" I didn't even finished my sentence when..

"Project:Jewel!" Artemis shouted and clicked on the zipped folder, " This is ama-F #k!" He got up and literally threw the closest thing to him (a freakin thick book) across the room. I looked at the monitor and saw that he needed an access code to unzip the folder. Lol.. I started to laugh hysterically. How ironic!

"Whatever Project: Jewel is, it must be very important," Ruki walked towards the screen, "Look you even have to swipe something, because it is asking for a swipe and not a manual type in password." Artemis glanced up and immediately sat down again and started to feverishly type again. I guess somebody has an idea...hehe..betcha it isn't as grand as my sheep shooting game app though..lol.

"What is it Artemis?" Vladimir appeared on the screen. I rolled my eyes and glanced away. I could not stand seeing him, not even on a screen.

"Do you still have the access card Dr. Montgomery gave you?" Artemis promptly asked him.

"Yes. Why do you need it? That thing is useless. It has no apparent function," Vladimir spoke with diligence and grew angry, "And why is everyone in the lab? That lab is restricted!" I looked up to see how the Perfect Prince was now fuming. That tickled my pickle..hehe

"That card might give us full access to the Jewel folder! I'm now able to surf the personal archives. Where is the card?" Artemis spoke fast and looked kinda afraid that the Perfect Prince was mad at him. The Perfect Prince looked at him expressionless.

"I'll be there shortly," Vladimir spoke directly and sternly, "Do not look into any other folders until we are alone in the lab." He left the monitor screen. Artemis shook his head and leaned against the chair.

"I am in such trouble," Artemis sighed, "...So f #k it." I looked at him confused and then grew afraid when he started to click on another folder.

"Are you insane?" I said with a trembling voice, "He clearly told you to not to-" I was afraid that I was gonna get blamed for his stupidity.

"I know what he said, but I don't care! All my life I had to bow my head down and obey orders without asking any questions! I am so over that!" Artemis scoffed and clicked on a folder labeled "CLASSIFIED". I winced when the folder opened. We all stared at the opening file without saying a single word.

"What a rebel," Ayato sneered and walked closer. He leaned against the keypad and waited excitedly for the folder to open.

"N.A.D.V.A relations with Demon Council?" I read the title and then the entire page, "The leaders of each clan meet with the director regularly to discuss new technology and planned missions. They collaborate on human trafficking methods and how to improve them. T. Corp and N.A.D.V.A were working in conjunction to create artificial life, but this project failed. Dr. Montgomery and King Dimitri Tchaikovsky of the Serpentine Kingdom are in a collaboration to create a sustainable energy source to replace human trafficking. " All of this made no sense. Who was working with who? Who was using who? And why? If T. Corp is run by the Serpentine Kingdom's princes.. And N.A.D.V.A was working "with" Karlheinz aka Vampire King… AND Triple B was planning to take down the Demon Council. What was going on here?

"N.A.D.V.A is just an empty vessel," Artemis concluded, "N.A.D.V.A should technically be called Karlheinz's secret and private army."

"But it makes no sense," I said feeling small and shocked, "We, N.A.D.V.A agents killed vampires! Why would a Vampire king send agents to kill their own people?"

"Why did a German leader start a holocaust?" Artemis added, "for power and control. The vampires you were ordered to execute were all framed as criminals. They were revolutionists that wanted to overthrow the Vampire King. I'm sure you might've killed some bad guys to keep up appearances but the reality was that N.A.D.V.A was created and maintained to make sure the "Demon Council" or Vampire King stayed strong."

"We have a slight problem here don't we now Artemis?" Vladimir walked in and saw the screen with the opened the folder, "I told you to not open any folders."

"You knew!" Artemis got up and pointed his finger at him defiantly, "You knew all of it! SO why!? Why did we worked for a vampiric organization all of these f #kin years? WHY?!"

"Why do you think we never shared any of our knowledge of Project :Jewel? Why do you think we didn't sell all of our weapons?" Vladimir walked closer and slid his card in the keypad, "Now to answer your question. We worked for N.A.D.V.A to get closer to Karlheinz without him realizing it. We were passing as mere humans to take Jewel from him. I always thought it was peculiar that he never used Jewel for himself. To think we are about to find out what Jewel is beyond me." We all glanced up anxiously to see what this weapon was. I could hardly breathe.

"Hand Print needed!?" Artemis yelled frustrated and I don't blame him at all. Vladimir sighed with a broken expression. LOL! Talk about a freakin plot twist! This was just way too cliche..even for Mako.

"Are you sure your brother never mentioned anything about your father's experiments or projects?" Vladimir looked at me with hopeful eyes. I shook my head defiantly. He was irritating me how he was acting to be lost and confused.

"Do it Vladi!" Augustus rushed into the room looking to be in pain, "Just do it already!" I guess sleeping beauty had just woken up from a nice long passing out from transforming into his ghoul self. I betcha that he was having such a nice lovely dream about ripping flesh from pretty little girls. Vladimir looked at him and then at me. He shook his and glanced away. Artemis took one step forward and did not looked at Vladimir.

"Not you too Artemis!" Vladimir rubbed his forehead, "It is immoral! I can't possible do that to her!"

"Do what?" I asked afraid. Vladimir casted his gaze at me and looked to be hesitant but determined at whatever he had to reluctantly do.

"Don't touch what belongs to yours truly!" Ayato got in front of me and hissed at them.

"I..I..What if she doesn't know anything?" Vladimir asked out loud and then looked at me with a "sorry" look. He looked straight at me and mouthed a "I'm sorry."

…

"He's gonna get it!" I smacked my forehead and felt how it was still throbbing in pain.

"Calm down Kasai-san!" Yui pleaded and placed the ice pack on my head again. I slapped the stupid ice bag away. Yui sighed and walked across the room to pick it up.

"That F #kin Jerka$$ Prince!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "He invaded my privacy!"

"That's what you're mad about?" Yagami raised her eyebrow at me, "Not at the fact that you were in immense pain while he use your head as a mirror ball?" I clicked my tongue at her trying to pretend like she was a f #kin mature adult.

"Please Kasai-san! You should be resting right now," Yui pleaded as she picked up the ice bag and then sat on my bed carefully, "Kasai-san!" I got up and walked out of my room. Geesh! If I knew anything about their oh so special Jewel; I would have told them! But NOOoooo…. They had to go ahead and poke my brain… I fumed as I walked downstairs where all the brothers were having a lively conversation. Oh and those Salamakis and Mukamis were also in trouble! They just stood there while Vladimir swirled around in my head and was making me remember events from my childhood. My teeth were chattering with anger upon realizing that Vladimir had seen everything from my memories. Everything that I once believed to be private was now known to one person.

I stopped walking when I saw a pillow being thrown across the living room..(0.o).. Well.. what a nice civilized conversation indeed..(-_-)..

"F #K you three Snakes!" Subaru fumed and threw a vase across the room…I see his anger management classes were paying off (-_-).., "She belongs to us!" Once again.. Don't belong to anyone, but it's hopeless to keep reminding this to these people..vampires..ugh

"Chill out Bat Boy!" Augustus put his feet on top of the coffee table and placed his hands on top of his head. He was enjoying seeing how pissed off the Sakamaki brother was. Augustus looked as if he was sunbathing in a tropical island. lol..wow..Augustus called Subaru..batboy..and not batman..well..at least he didn't call him "batgirl"..lol

"What did you call me? You little Snake?" Subaru kicked the coffee table and bended over to glare at a smiling ! Subaru was more of a .."Robin".. Than a batman anyway..

"Calm down Subaru," Laito smiled and raised his eyebrow, "This kid is just trying to act like a cool teenager."

"Who you call a kid?" Augustus said flatly, "I have more experience than you I reckon."

"Yeah.. bad experience," Laito smiled mischievously and was proud when Augustus got stiff with anger. This conversation again?..(-_-)..I'm surprised they haven't argued about "fang" sizes yet..

"That is enough Augustus," Vladimir interjected and glared at his brother who went back to chilling on the sofa, "We are here to discuss serious matters that pertain to our respective demon clans. Now that N.A.D.V.A has fallen and divided. N.A.D.V.A as a whole no longer exists. It is just Triple B and you father's private army… and well of course the T. Corp militia. Triple B is coming to here to kidnap you for leverage. That is something that a prince of the Serpentine kingdom cannot allow."

"And our father's private army? What of them?"Reiji looked at him seriously, "Sounds like you have two enemies."

"Not quite," Artemis interjected and spoke eloquently, "There is another group of Ex- N.A.D.V.A agents that went rogue a long time ago and have been spotted in the Outpost area. The Rogues are also moving into action and are planning to murder you."...so three?..THREE enemies instead of TWO?..and this is better because?..  
"So what's the difference between you and Triple B then?" Yuma said frustrated and confused.

"The difference is that Triple B will kidnap you as a ransom to control the Bat Clan from within," Augustus explained as if he was a good student.

"That plan would work if Karlheinz actually cared that much of his sons,"I walked in feeling that the Tchaikovsky brothers thought of Karlheinz as an actual fatherly figure and not as a womanizer.

"You would be surprised how much Karlheinz cares about being the "best" and most "powerful" vampire of his kingdom. And if he simply allows his sons to die.. Then what kind of powerful king would he be?"Vladimir smiled at how he was talking to me. I looked away angrily. Don't get comfortable just yet..Perfect Prince..

"Sorry to interrupt Master Vladimir, but lunch is ready to be served," A maid walked in and curtsied to us. Vladimir nodded.

"I think that is enough talk about politics for a day, let's go and enjoy some 'normal' lunch shall we?" Vladimir smiled at us and motioned his brothers to follow his lead. We got out of the living room and started to walk past the hallway of the paintings. I could feel they were watching us, judging us.

"Great, I cannot wait for a plate of worms," Shu muttered and I laughed at his joke.

"I actually liked the raspberry pudding," Kanato added cheerfully, "Right Teddy?" He hugged Teddy and smiled.

"I hate to admit it, but the takoyaki was actually very good. Crispy yet very light and fluffy in the inside," Ayato looked like he was reliving the amazing moment of eating the perfect takoyaki.

We walked in chatting about the "special" dinners the brothers gave us the first day we came here…

"Oi!" Subaru waved at us to hurry and sit down. I cringed when I realized I had to F #kin sit right next Vladimir. I sighed and hesitantly sat down.

"Our chef prepared for us wood stove baked pizza," Vladimir glanced at the maids rolled in a silver cart filled with different kinds of pizza, " There is plenty for everyone." I was about to grab a slice from the platter when I saw Vladimir was about to reach for the same slice. I immediately retreated my hand and waited for him to grab the slice. He hesitated but grabbed the slice we were both reaching for. I rolled my eyes at how predictable guy were. Suddenly I saw that he had placed the pizza slice on my plate. I looked at him but he ignored me.

"Take the slice you just placed on my plate. I can't eat it. It has your germs on it," I said coldly and then rashly added, "I wouldn't want to eat a snakeskin pizza slice." Vladimir grabbed the slice and placed it on his plate.

"But bat fur pizza is okay then?" Augustus snorted and drank some soda to wash down his fourth slice.

"Its okay Augustus, there is no need to get mad. She has plenty of reason to be mad at me. I mean after all, I did mind read her brain," Vladimir smiled and bit into the slice and then gently swallowed, "Let's change subject why don't we?"

"Oh! I have a question!" Yagami stood up all excitedly, "Why does Artemis have a girl name? I mean isn't Artemis the name of the god Apollo's twin sister?"

"I had a twin brother named Apollo, but he died weeks after being borned. He was fat and healthy when he was borned, and I on the other hand was weak and fragile. People later told me that when compared to Apollo, I looked like a girl as a baby. Father believed I was gonna die due to my illness so he gave me the name of "Artemis" for laughs. My mother told me how she would breastfeed me more than Apollo so I could live. Apollo died and I Artemis lived," Artemis told the story as if he had said it numerous of times.

"I thought there was no story to his name," I whispered to myself and blushed when Vladimir smiled at me, "Hmph!"

"Anywho," Augustus swallowed his pizza and chattered excitedly, "So when do you want me to take them to buy their clothes for the party next week?"(0.o)..party?

"Are you seriously still thinking about having a party when Outpost just sent us that letter?"Artemis snapped back at his still smiling brother.

"We will have not cancel the party. It would be unfair for our invited guests who made room in their schedule just for our event. I will simply increase the amount of guards in all of our outposts and around our perimeter. No ghoul, agent, demon, vampire, werewolf, klansman, or serpentine will pass without us knowing of their presence."Vladimir waved his wrist around with a confident and serious look.

"Well I guess that's settled then huh? Should I take them tomorrow then Vlad?" Augustus grabbed another slice of pizza and started to munch on it.


	19. Holiday Special

**So I know that this chapter is way past due. Sorry. But I hope you guys had an awesome year like I did! Anyway: Happy New Years! Thank you all for the reviews and comments! 3**

"So what are you gonna buy her for Christmas, Art?" Augustus smiled and kicked his legs vigorously. He looked excited as he was looking outside the limo window. It was snowing once again like yesterday, but today was something exciting..He was going to buy Yuri a special present, but exactly what.. Was something he himself did not knew what to buy.

Artemis shrugged his shoulders and spoke bored-like, "I am not buying her anything. I don't have to. And I don't want to." Vladimir knew he was lying as Art kept imagining different gift ideas that Yuri might like, but everything seemed a bit "generic".Vladimir smiled and poured himself a bit more coffee. He laid his head back and tried to relax.

"How about you Vlad?" Augustus yelped once again excited. He hadn't change much over the last centuries at all. He was still the same playful kid that always had a big smile on his face no matter what.

"I'm not sure what to buy her," Vladimir paused for a while and smiled, "I want to buy her something that only I can get her."

"So a stock investment from you own company then?" Artemis smiled mischievously and grinned, "Or how about a necklace worth one million dollars?" Vladimir smiled at how his brother can be so normal when he wasn't around "new" people. Other times, Artemis always had this "sulken" face.

"Do you like her Vlad?" Augustus asked him seriously, which shook Vladimir for a bit, "I mean like her like her?" Vladimir was unused to seeing his youngest brother so worried and smitten with a girl. Vladimir did not replied which only made Augustus a bit more restless. Augustus sighed and muttered, "Make the best Serpentine win, dear brother."

Vladimir blinked twice in realization and turned around to face Artemis. Artemis had just thought in his head " _And that will be me."_

… "Tch!" I clicked my tongue in anger as I walked around the plaza trying to figure out whether I should buy that weasel something after all. I mean after all, Augustus was gonna buy her something and so was Vladimir! I never thought that Vladimir would actually buy her something! Why did it anger me that Vladimir was also aiming to make Yuri his? He hadn't replied to Augustus's question, but I was sure that both of them were planning to make her his when they placed eyes on her. Compared to my brothers, I was simply not good enough… I was half..HALF human! HUMAN!

"Oh I am sorry!" A girl carrying like 25 different bags bumped into me and then stared at me with big dilated eyes as if she was bewitched or something.

"Something wrong," I asked bitterly and irritated that she wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" The girl dropped her bags and waved her arms, "It's just that.. It's just that..well..Are you some kind of model?" You gotta be kidding me right?

"No," I responded tartly and was about to walk away. I hated girls he were so straightforwardly her flirtatious.

"Wait up mate!"the girl yelled out and dashed behind me, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable mate! It's just that you are quite handsome!" I sighed and thought to myself..why isn't Augustus here to sweep her from her legs at this very moment? He was always the child that other mothers would fawn over and girls would have crushes on. He could get away with stuff with just a cheeky smile and foolish grin.

His mother, Lady Violette, was very similar in that way. She always had a shining smile and bright eyes. They both had charisma which contrasted highly with their ghoul side. Where they became feared monsters with a eerie smile. I shivered remembering when I sneakily followed Lady Violette to the nearby flea market and saw how she tore a person in pieces. She played with his intestines after tearing his arms and legs apart. She had seduced him into the middle of the woods and then ate him. Her prey had screamed in agony as she chewed on his leg. Nobody other than me was around to save him. Afterwards, Augustus had asked me in our house if he wanted to play "tag" and I couldn't look him in the eyes, remembering that he was just like his mother.

"I'm late,"I said without any eye contact and continued to speed walk.

"Late for a date are yah?" The Australian girl chirped and looked to be having troubles keeping up with my fast gait, "Well..she sure is one lucky girl! Have a good day mate!" She stopped and waved goodbye..what a weird girl indeed. A date huh? If only..ugh! I sighed with disgust at how human I was. I should be better than this, but here I was..actually wishing that I could be in a date with Yuri..perhaps even hold hands as we walked around the plaza like a real couple. Perhaps drink coffee later as we talked about our goals and futures.

"Mister! Have a coupon! It's a buy one get one FREE!" A girl wearing a pink apron handed towards me, "Oh! And please do try our gingerbread loaf! It's straight from the oven!" She grabbed a sample of the bread and placed it on my hand. I chewed the piece. It was cinnamony and delicious. She wasn't lying when she said they were straight from the oven. I looked inside the bakery and remembered how Yuri had her forehead leaned against the store window eyeing the fresh cream puffs. I smiled at how she was such a little girl. Kanato had boughten all of the cream puffs to hurt and tease her from eating one cream puff. Maybe I should buy her a dozen of them...but Maybe something like cream puffs might not compete well enough against something that Augustus or Vladimir could buy her. I sighed feeling defeated before even buying her a gift. Perhaps if I hadn't ignored her so many times, I wouldn't have this problem.

I heard a faint cheery whistle and saw Augustus's reflection in the store window walking happily down the escalator.

But he wasn't a monster like Lady Violette, he honestly tried to control his ghoul side unlike his mother who caved in to her ghoul side at a whim. Seeing how he tried to blend in with humans made me realize later that he didn't wanted to be a "ghoul" but rather a "mix breed". Sure he would still get offended when somebody called ghouls "primitive", but that was because half of him was indeed "ghoulish". I looked up as he was getting off the escalator and sighed.

I grimaced thinking he had already boughten a gift and here I was debating whether I was gonna buy her a piece of bread. Hmm...to buy or not to buy is thy question indeed..

"Whatcha doin' Art?" Augustus raced towards me and slapped my back, "Hungry already bro?" I could feel my forehead throb with anger.

"Did you buy her a gift already?"I asked trying my best to keep a cool expression, but I could feel anyone could hear a hint of irritation in my voice..yet again…

"Nope!" Augustus was fast to reply and rubbed his neck with an uneasy smile, "Actually I want you to come with me to help me decide." He wrapped his grey scarf once again and fixed his beanie. He always did that when he was about to do something inappropriate just like when we were 4 and six respectively and he ran off into the woods when our parents were away. He had taken his sleigh he made himself and sledged down the biggest hill in the village….He broke the sleigh as it ran into a pine tree. But it wasn't the sleigh father was mad about, it was that Augustus had used his ghoul powers to save himself. I still shudder remembering how the sleigh was broken into a million pieces and Augustus was standing there without a scratch on him. He had told me before that he was "going out for a bit".. He had done the same thing: wrapped his scarf and tidy up his beanie and left dashing towards the woods.

"Whatcha doin standin around Art!?" Augustus hollered on the top floor and waved at me to follow him. I shook my head in disbelief...well..at least there was any hills in the plaza.

…

I had a few ideas what to buy Yuri, but I couldn't decide on a single one. After all, if Vladimir was actually serious about marking Yuri as his, I had to get my game on! I scratched my head feeling a bit anxious. I looked behind me and saw how Artemis was spaced out and how people were walking around him.

"Art!" I hissed at him feeling like I was dragging a child with me, "I asked you to come with me, so you can help me, not so you can drag me down!" I had to beat Vladimir! Sure I never beat him in anything, but I hated how ever since I could remember Vladimir was known to be Mr. Perfect. I turned around and paused when I saw Artemis was taking his sweet precious time catching up to me. I let out a long sigh.

…

" _Are you done having your childish fit yet?" Artemis snapped at me as I easily made a the whooshing sound and make a point. I continued to dribble and aimed for the basket again. Since, I was unable to even be considered for the throne, I had decided to try out for the most talented basketball high school team and get a scholarship. I would show them that I was not an uncontrollable binge eater and was worthy of the throne just like Mr. Perfect._

" _Honestly," Artemis sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You have to understand, that you don't have contro-"_

" _How do you know what I can and can't do!?" I snapped and missed the basket. I let out a long sigh and kicked the basketball far away, "I would make a better king than that Smiling Sunshine Human Lover!"_

" _And you're going to prove that by becoming a member of a HUMAN basketball team?" Artemis yelled and rolled his eyes impatiently, "You are such an idiot! You are going to be surrounded by humans!"_

" _I HATE HIM!" I yelled out and felt tears forming in my eyes. I brushed them defiantly and hated how I was so sensitive._

" _Augustus," Artemis tried to coax me and got closer._

" _Don't get any further," I hissed and started to dribble the next ball, "Human Lover doesn't have what it takes to run our country."_

" _What would you think of having Nikolai being king?" Artemis sighed and looked at me with a studious glance._

" _Nikolai would be a king I would gladly bow my head to," I said without any humor or doubt._

" _You are an idiot,"Artemis shook his head, "To think you are going to support someone like him is shocking. I mean he is completely anti-ghoul, and you are half ghoul. Anyone would think that you would favor Vladimir over Nikolai."_

" _Yeah, but I hate Vladimir," I said without any doubt and too another easy shot, "Plus, Nikolai is much more direct and Vladimir is so politically correct. Not to mention, if Nikolai were to be given the throne, He would be much more tough on the ghoul and demon immigration laws to ensure our serpentine people have sufficient human bodies to feed on. We have to protect our fellow citizens first."_

" _Seriously?" Artemis mocked me, " What is wrong about our king being politically correct?" I was about to respond when Nikolai, Vladimir, and Father walked into the gym. I could feel some kind of tension in the air._

" _Augustus, Artemis," Father started to talk and put his hand firmly on Nikolai, "I have officially designated and crowned Nikolai as the Future Serpentine King." I was shocked as I realized my wish of Nikolai being the king over that damn Mr. Perfect was fulfilled._

" _That is great.. No..amazing news Father!" I dropped the ball and headed over to shake Nikolai's hand. I turned around to smear my congratulatory face at Vladimir. He was there with his sunshine smile, but I could tell he was bitter and wanted to throw a tantrum._

" _Yes, I am sure he would be a great king," Father continued, "A strong and powerful leader for our kingdom."_

" _What do you think Vladimir?" Artemis looked at his brother with hopeful eyes that would abject._

" _I have no intention in objecting against King Tchaikovsky's wishes." Vladimir said with no emotion, "If King Tchaikovsky believes Prince Nikolai is worthy and fit for the throne, then I, as a prince, must agree and bow my head towards him in respect." Wow..even after losing to Nikolai he was still trying to maintain his "Mr. Perfect" persona?_

… _._

"How long are you going to stand there looking like an idiot?"Artemis raised his eyebrow at me and snapped me awake.

"Hey Art," I started to talk quite quietly and then raised my voice a little bit, "Why didn't you tell me that Vladimir knew that Father was going to give the throne to Nikolai regardless of Vladimir's achievements? Why did you two kept his powers a secret from me and Father?" I looked up and knew I caught him off guard.

"What the F #k are you bringing this up out of nowhere?" Art laughed and rubbed his neck, "You were such a troublemaker back then..well.. You STILL are actually..well I kind of find it breathtaking that one of my brothers could live a life without constantly having to worry about politics. I and Vladimir didn't wanted you to be so immersed into political affairs, we wanted you to live the life you chose for yourself..a luxury that Vladimir didn't have."

"I am not that much of a troublemaker…."I mused on and snickered, "Hey you know what would be a perfect gift for Yuri?" I grinned ear to ear when I saw his shocked reaction.

"Come on guess!" I laughed and walked a few steps over to the nearest store and then paused when Art kept his fixed shocked gaze at where it was. I looked over and saw he was staring at a cute blonde chick a few feet away. I smiled mischievously and whistled at her. She turned around and looked at me. I smiled and waved at her.

"My brother thinks you're hot!"I laughed and pointed at Art who was now blushing. The girl smiled brightly and dashed with open arms towards him.. Well that was one reaction I was not expecting. She was hugging him tightly as he limped towards me. He looked pissed at me, but I was confused as to why. I mean after all he was the one checking her out.

"I knew it!" The girl with an Australian accent said excitedly and rubbed her breasts against Art, "I guess we are indeed meant for each other huh?" Art now looked at me with an annoyed look and I just smiled a teasing grin. I just loved getting under his skin.

"Hey," I tried to grab her attention but glowered when she continued to hug Art tightly, "I and my brother kinda need your help right now."

"Oh what does my love need from me?" She asked Art with big eyes and then rested her head against his chest. I hated being ignored. I cleared my throat and pulled her wrist.

"I got to buy my girlfriend a gift, but I obviously cannot buy something that does not fit her body perfectly. Therefore, I would really appreciate it if you could be our model." I cringed when she ignored me and continued to treat Art as if he was more handsome than me. I mean what was wrong with this chick?

"It would mean a lot," Art muttered kinda annoyed and decided to play along with me. The girl quickly nodded.

"I will do anything you want my love," The blonde chick nodded feverishly and finally turned around to face me, "Wow, you have quite a handsome brother, my love." Oh, now she noticed?

"Yeah, I am a model, so I kinda have to be gorgeous to be one you know," I said through my teeth and motioned them two to follow my lead.

"Right, of course," The Australian chick said very slowly and then chirped, "But my love, is more handsome." I rolled my eyes and then grinned mischievously when I saw the closest store on my right.

"But of course. You are ABSOLUTELY correct. In fact, I know you love my Art so much that you'll be willing to do ANYTHING to please him right?"

"Is that your name? Art? How lovely!" The blond chick, whose name was still unknown to me and I had no desire to remember like most chicks exclaimed excitedly and then nodded her head feverishly, " I will do ANY-THING for my Art!" She twirled around and stopped abruptly when I opened the door to a lingerie store. Art shook his head in disbelief but I could see a small mischievous smile on his face.

"Right! Because you LOVE Art right?" I agreed with her delightfully and brushed off the fact that she looked stunned at the scant panties and bras on display, "So here's the thing..or thong.. Hehe.. You are gonna wear anything I tell you. Got that? I need to find something here that i sexy enough for my girlfriend. You seem to match her body type, so you are gonna make the perfect model! Oh look at this set!" I quickly grabbed a lace thong and matching bra set and gave it to her to try on. She looked shocked as a pile of lingerie started to form right under her nose. Art was trying so hard to hide his laughter and amusement. I sent her off to the fitting room and we both started to burst in laughter.

"This is way too much!" I laughed and laughed.

"You do know that Yuri has larger breasts and a much nicer butt right?" Art said bursting with laughter and then stopped when he saw my shocked face, " I mean Yuri has a large chest, and this girl seems to.."

"Have you been checking out my Yuri?"I teased him and then added jokingly, "Her butt is quite nice though. Can you imagine how Yuri would react if this was her with us?"

"She would probably would've dashed outside the store the second you suggested it. Besides she didn't clamored to one of us like this girl," Art shook his head and seemed to be having fun.

"Hey," I whispered to Art, "I have an idea. Why don't we get out of here and go buy Yuri a present?"

"You're not gonna buy her lingerie?" Art asked me confused and then rolled his eyes when I showed him a small lingerie bag that I bought earlier before I bumped into him, "Oh."

"You think she will show it off for me?" I asked him playfully and was quite confused when I sensed some kind of annoyance from him

"Hurry it up and let's get out of here," He simply replied and left the store. I stood there dazed and the snapped awake when I saw Vladimir walking aimlessly outside with a bag.

…

I felt that I bought a present for Yuri that would mean something that only she and I could had blossomed into such a beautiful girl from the last time I set eyes on her. She was five or six at that time and the way her eyes shone with wonderment made me fall in love with her. I knew back then that I would always love her.

…

" _But you are still going to fight for your throne right Prince Vladimir?" Dr. Montgomery asked me as he placed his hand firmly on the kitchen counter. I had prepared myself as long as I could remember for the exact moment that I would be crowned the next king, but instead somebody who wasn't even a serpentine was going to be King. I had studied political science and history for countless of hours and trained for long duration of strenuous exercises for nothing. So, yeah I was pissed. I was angry. I was mad that my own brother and father went behind my back and planned out my overthrown as a royal candidate and made Nikolai the perceptive royal candidate for the throne._

" _Who are you?" A little girl peeked around a wall. She smiled warmly and walked cautiously towards me, "Are you a prince?" She had a pink frilly dress and pigtails. She was carrying around a worn out stuffed rabbit plush. I smiled at her and looked up to see a caution looking Dr. Montgomery. He had been of a somewhat father figure to me though he and I now looked to be around the same age. I nodded to her and was surprised to see her vivid happiness in her eyes and lips. I felt myself being drawn to her in an instant. She was just a child yet something was calling me towards her. She let go of her bunny and hugged me, and that was when I realizes something peculiar about this girl. She had an exotic smell within her that was intoxicating me; the human lover, to borrow my fangs into her._

" _Are you here to marry me?" this little girl asked me with bright eyes and then blushed when I didn't respond fast enough, "I mean, My Mako-chan told me that a prince always come to marry a princess in the end. That's why Mako-chan told me I can't go to a "normal" school, because princesses like myself should be saved by her prince." I smiled at her blushing face._

" _Yu-chan-"Dr. Montgomery was about to reprimand her, but I cut him off._

" _I hope you don't mind, my princess. I could not help myself but to rest my eyes on your blossoming beauty. I can see you will be a beautiful rose. A rose that any man will fight for. A rose that many men will die to take for himself. I leave you this ring, to remind you of my promise to you. I will come back for you to marry you and claim you as mine and mine only. When this ring fits, you and I will wed." I placed a ring I had around my neck right in front of her. It was a ring that my grandfather gave to his late wife. I then gave it to Dr. Montgomery._

" _Give it to her," I told him sincerely and seriously, "When the ring fits, I will be back for her. Give it to her when she is old enough." I left without any other word._

… _.._

I smiled remembering how Yuri clung to my shirt as she cried not wanting me to leave. The ring not fits her. She wears it gracefully probably without any knowledge of that long forgotten promise I made to her. I wanted to ask her if she remembered any of it for days, but when I "surfed" her brain that one time I realized she had no recollection of any of it. She did not what Nikolai was or is or that her "brother" was in fact her "father" as well. She did not know many things, which to be honest, made me sad. She was so beautiful, independent, and cheerful that it made me want love her even more than before. She was mine and mine alone. I felt a presence and sighed when I saw that Augustus had dragged Artemis to one of his antics. They were at a lingerie shop and were teasing a girl to try on some clothing it seemed. He better not be thinking of…. I sighed as I saw what he was thinking. He was actually fantasizing about Yuri in of those scanty clothing items! The nerve of him! I sighed even deeper when Artemis also began to wonder how Yuri would look in of those. I really hated how I could see their fantasies. There was some times I wished I didn't have this ability. Ignorance was bliss.

I walked away so I didn't have to see their "thought process" anymore. I remembered when I was younger that reading minds was much harder, because everybody's thoughts and secrets were out in the open. I felt like everybody was speaking all at once in large voices. Furthermore, I couldn't differentiate if their were SAYING it or THINKING it. It was only later that I learned how to manage my ability without turning mad myself. So when I was learning how to cope with my ability, Nikolai was convening a plan to overthrow me. I remember when I was deemed to be the perfect royal candidate and there was no doubt that I would become King. I remember when the snake clan were a great ally of ours and the snake clan was highly respected as the one of the most influential clans.

…..

" _You know what to do Vladimir," My mum spoke to me without looking at me as she gracefully walked through the small tunnel in the manor. We were visiting a close ally of ours. If I remembered correctly, my dad said his name was Karlheinz, King of the Vampires. My mum stepped away from my dad right after Karlheinz greeted him and shook hands. Karlheinz seemed like an honorable man and I could not wait to meet the person who would one day be my close ally. My mother paused for a moment and smiled at me. I took a deep breathe and prepared myself for any situation. We walked into the back garden and approached three women whose children were playing about. The youngest wife, had her child right next to her who just stared at me with a questioning look. I smiled at him but he kept his fixed gaze at me._

" _Welcome," A blonde woman with blue eyes spoke elegantly and motioned her two boys to come towards, "These here are my children. Shu is the eldest and Reiji is the second oldest."_

" _It is a pleasure to have made an acquaintance with the future heirs of the Vampire throne. I am Vladimir, the eldest son and future king of the Serpentine Kingdom," I responded and bowed my head towards the three women and her children, "This here is Lady Scarlett, Serpentine Queen."_

" _My my, What a cute son you have there Scarlett," The woman with purple hair and bright green eyes beamed. She was quite beautiful and her three children, I suppose stopped to look at my with an inquisitive look._

" _Very behaved as well," The blonde woman looked at me with a pleasing gesture and nodded firmly but gently as well. This comment seemed to have irritated one of her boys, the one with glasses._

" _Yes quite adorable and strong," Said the youngest looking wife and her son wrapped his arm around her._

" _Introduce yourselves," The blonde woman spoke rather harshly to her oldest son and this seemed to have made the boy quite scared._

" _He is Shu, the eldest, I am Reiji the second oldest. That over there is Ayato, Laito, and Kanato. Over here is Subaru," Reiji spoke with an irritated look and glared at his older brother._

" _Why don't we let our boys play for a bit, while we women chat among a cup of tea?" My mother spoke elegantly and the Blonde woman motioned a nearby staff member to prepare some tea. One the women left to the nearby pavilion the boys immediately flooded me with questions._

" _So you are a serpentine?" A young boy with purple hair, if I remembered correctly was Kanto, immediately asked me as a boy with overalls firmly grabbed his shoulder._

" _Where are you from? Do you like to play games like us too?" A grinning Ayato asked me as he wailed his arms excitedly._

" _You remind me of my younger brother Augustus!" I said without thinking, "I mean my brother Augustus is always cheerful!" The white haired boy, named Subaru, kept his distance from me._

" _And you remind me of Artemis!" I called out to him and he turned around, "Artemis too is rather quiet and shy!"_

" _Ha! You remind him of his little sister!" Ayato joked and laughed. Subaru blushed angrily and hurt._

" _No! Artemis is my younger brother!" I exclaimed hoping I wouldn't make Subaru cry. Shu placed his hand on Subaru's back and he stopped sniffing. I smiled. I was going to love be friends with these six boys._

… _.._

Is what I thought back then, but now I was trying my hardest to formulate a plan to get them out of my house. They were treating my Yuri as a chew toy, and I was growing sick of Nikolai returns, there will be a fight. A fight over the throne, but more importantly over Yuri as a bride.

…

Meanwhile….

"Ehh!" I screamed and ran around the living room trying to snatch the cute little ornament that Ayato snatched from me.

"Catch me if you can Ape!" Ayato laughed and threw the little gingerbread man ornament to Laito who then threw it to ! These boys were gonna get it! (-_-)

"Help Snowflake!" I gasped for air as Subaru just leaned against the couch.

"Why don't you ask your prince snake charming for help?" Subaru barked back at me..(o.o)...?

"Cuz he's out..along with his Artemis..and his stupid annoying little brat of a brother!" I twirled around excited that those three were out of the house for once.

"You're impossible. One moment you're angry and running around the house like a lunatic and the you're twirling around having the time of your life," Reiji rubbed his forehead.

"Its called being a teenage girl," Shu blazingly replied and Subaru snickered in agreement. Well then. I pouted.

"So what are you going to ask for santa this year Kasai-kun?" Yagami asked me excitedly.

"A vacation from weirdos," I replied seriously and I heard the boys snicker.

"That sounds nice!" Yagami, the empty headed, replied cheerfully.

"It's a shame that Yuri can never get that break though," Ayato shook his head and then quickly, "Since she can't get a break from herself." I giggled.

"You do realize he just made fun of you right?" Yagami asked me confused when I giggled.

"Yeah, but since it was funny I laughed. It's kinda what you do to jokes..you laugh," I replied feeling annoyed by her constant corrections.

"Umm..Kasai-san," Yui poked my on my shoulder, "Can you help me put up this star on the top?" HUH? Oh dear… Yui was swept and was now being carried by Ayaro.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui screamed at her top of her lungs, "Put me down!" uhuh..don't act like you didn't asked for this Porcelain doll.

"Aww," Laito whispered behind me, "Does somebody also wants to be carried?" I snorted and reached down to get another ornament when suddenly I felt being lifted into the air.

"Come now! Put some ornaments on the top section now," Yuma hollered and carried me way up.

"Oi! Take your hands off what belongs to yours truly!" Ayato hissed and dropped Yui down on top of a sleeping Shu. Yuma just smiled as Ayato's face began to turn as red as a tomato.

"Although I am quite fond that you all found your christmas spirit or whatever, I would like to celebrate with my two feet firmly on the ground!" I said calmly at first but then wailed my arms when they began to do a stare off at one and other.

"Make me take my hands off her then," Yuma began and put me even higher in the air. The pine tree began to tickle my nose as my body began to get closer the tree. Why can't we have a normal christmas like all of those family in those stupid christmas movies just why? Suddenly I felt my body crash into the tree and on went my body and the tree all way the down to the legs were open and I could feel my chest being pressured down by the sticky pine needles. I opened my eyes and saw the little gingerbread man ornament that I was chasing Ayato around for. I sighed and felt some glass near me. I got up and dusted of some glass shard off from my ugly christmas sweater and glared at the six idiotic brothers.

"Are you okay?"A frightened Yui asked me and I shook my head calmly.

"Kasai-kun?" A stammering Yagami asked me. I shook my head calmly once again. Then when I heard those two still going at it; I just lost it.

"WHAT TH F#$CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, "ITS F #KIN CHRISTMAS!" They looked at me expressionless and continued to fight as if nothing happened. Yeah Merry Christmas tome indeed.

"Hello everyone we're back!" A smiling Vladimir, Artemis and Augustus came through the living room and smiles were not subsided when they saw the fallen tree, "Merry Christmas! AND a Happy New Year!" Yeah...I prefer a "Happy Holidays" but whatever. .(^.^)

 **Happy Holidays and A Happy New Year!**


	20. TranslateAnyone?

**OMG! I just realized I haven't uploaded for the longest time ever! Sorry to have made y'all wait so long! Anywho.. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After those three came back, the cleaning staff picked up the tree and fixed it up the way it was before my body was flung into it.(-_-) Not that I was fat or anything. Vladimir didn't seemed to mind the mess, and rather seemed kind of happy. It was honestly kinda weird and creepy. He simply put a few wrapped presents under the tree and left.

"Pss," Azusa whispered to me and looked at me with interested eyes, "Why are they so happy? We just trashed their house." I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Those three are real weirdos huh?" I agreed happily and let out a relieved sigh.

…..

"Wow!" Yagami peered right behind me and poked my cheek, "Did you see that?!" I growled and ignored her stupid question. We were walking to the pretend classroom and had finally reached the door.

"See what? Miyu-kun?" Yui...wait Miyu-kun..oh..so Yui was okay calling Miyu by her first name but she still called me "kasai-san"? wow..I see how it is now..(-_-).. I slumped myself down in my chair and hit my head against the desk. I stared at Yagami's happy smile and watched Yui's amazed stupid expression.

"The gym!" Yagami bounced happily and smiled brightly.

"Gym?" Yui took the bait and asked once again..ugh..these two annoying flies..

"Yeah," Augustus stopped texting and engaged in their conversation, "Vlad, Art and I train daily. We motivate each other to stay fit!" Huh the three stooges.

"That gym looks high-tech!" Yagami continued to bounce around like a bouncy a ball.

"It was engineered to be one of the most high tech gym! It has a rotating obstacle course. We update it regularly so we can be surprised and not expect sudden changes in the course!" Augustus exclaimed with pride in his eyes, "I am the best in the course!" Artemis snickered which made Augustus turn around and glare at him.

"What?" Artemis mused on with a now expressionless face, "We both know who really is the king of the obstacle." They both glanced at a distracted Vladimir who was reading a piece of paper.

"You two give me too much credit. I am not as amazing as you think. In fact, I would agree with Augustus in that he really is the best when it comes to the obstacle course," Vladimir replied without averting his attention from the paper, "I might be more well rounded but not invincible." They both reiterated and replied in unison, "Yeah right!" Vladimir blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It must be hard to be so freakin perfect. (-_-)

"Please keep banter about physical education outside of my classroom gentleman," The we-soon-found-out was a b^tch announced to us as she strided into the classroom, "In my classroom we learn about Calculus and Thermodynamics." I rolled my eyes as she started to write something on the chalkboard. This b^tchy teacher thought she was so freakin smart and then well..

"Good job Mr. Augustus!" She clapped gently and then went towards Vladimir to ask him a question which he easily answered, "Excellent answer Mr. Vladimir! As always!" I could barf as Vladimir smiled and sat down again. "Which reminds me, I have your graded tests to hand back again. I must say, due to the underwhelming test scores; I will conduct a re-test in the next class meeting.I must also add that I am disappointed in so many failing scores, and the only reason why I even dared to come to class today was for those few students who actually passed the exam and the only one who actually scored a perfect score,"The B^tch teacher announced angrily as she was passing around the exams, "All right then, enjoy your lunch time." I turned my exam over and then quickly turned it around again.

"What score did you get?" Ruki asked me and then Vladimir turned around to face me as well.

"Why do you care?" I responded tartly and was about to bag my exam when Vladimir sntached it and his jaw dropped.

"I didn't even think this was possible," was all he was able to say after staring at the exam score.

"A 21?" Ayato laughed as Vladimir slowly put the piece of paper down on my desk showing everyone my bright red "21" score. I blushed as Ayato instinctively showed me his "53", which honestly was also a failing grade but was better than my "21".

"How stupid are you?" Subaru showed off his 46 at me and I was cringing for somebody to have a lower score than me.

"I got a ZERO!" A happy Laito waved around his indeed "zero" on his completely blank didn't even write his name on his exam. (o.o)..

"Ugh!" Augustus ran towards a complacent Vladimir who was putting his exam inside his bag, "What did you get this time?" Augustus placed his..97..yeah people he got a flippin 97 on the exam.

"Good job on getting such a high score!" Vladimir chirped and zipped his bag.

Augustus reached over to unzip his bag, but Vladimir hugged his bag closely to his chest. (0.o)..

"Hey...Reiji..Ruki..what did you two get?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed if Augustus beat them in an exam score. Reiji and Ruki both seemed irritated. Ayato snathced both of their exams and hissed.

"What the f #k!" Subaru roared when we saw that Ruki got a 84 and Reiji got a 84...They got average grades!(0.0)

"Ugh!" You beat me again!" Augustus crumpled Vladimir's exam and fumed out of the classroom. Well somebody stepped on the wrong foot this morning..evening..whatevs.

"I beat you again too!" Artemis flagged around his 98 exam score to Augustus which made Augustus slam the door behind him. Everyone was crazy curious about the exam score..I was about to bend over to uncrumple the exam when..

"100," Vladimir declared bored-like, "I scored a perfect score." I blinked twice and saw what he said was the truth. Huh..so..he was indeed the "Perfect Prince" Well you look at that..I rolled my eyes and wanted to slam my head against a wall repeatedly.

"Perfect score again huh?" Artemis mused on and crumpled his exam and threw it away, "Not good enough." The air suddenly turned tense.

"Ehh? 98 is pretty good though," Vladimir commented playfully but I could see this spark of rivalry in his eyes..It kinda scared me to see how Vladimir lost all of his usual warmness and replaced it with cold heartedness in a blink of an eye.

"Not Good enough..I repeat," Artemis glared at his older brother with the same coldness...awkward..(0.o).. Suddenly they both bursted out laughing.

"Psst," I whispered to Subaru, "Do you understand those two?" Subaru gave me an annoyed look. I guess it was far fetched for me to ask him out of all people what to make out normal brotherly relationships. His own family was super dysfunctional.

"They're both really competitive huh?" Azusa whispered behind me, "Or at least they pretend not to be." Artemis and Vladimir were slowly ending their prolonged laugh.

"How dare you fail me? How did you two not even score above a 90?" I pouted at both Ruki and Reiji, "And here I thought: If there is anyone here who could score at the same level as those snakes it would be Ruki and Reiji."

"If you want to score so badly why don't you try studying a bit more?" Kanato out of all people reprimanded me, "Even I was able to scratch a higher score than you!" I looked at his exam score: 37.(-_-) Was I the lowest scoring student..even though Laito did score indeed a "zero"..he actually turned in a blank exam.

"If you want, I can tutor you," Vladimir smiled at me nervously and I returned his invitation with glaring eyes. Was he really still trying to get into my pants?

"I can tutor you. I scored an 88,"Azua placed his paper on my desk..(0.o)..holy god of macaroons this kid scored better than Ayato! Artemis and Vladimir snickered at Ruki and Reiji's shocked expression.

"You should the see the look on your faces!" Yuma spun a red pen around his fingers.

"My real score was a 38," Azusa said sleepy like and showed me where Yuma had made his "38" appear to be a "88". (0.0)..

I was surprised by how Yuma easily erased and manipulated the red mark and then knew that we would easily fall prey for that. I felt stupid for falling for such an elementary trick that I could not stop blushing even if smart Ruki and Reiji also fell for it.

"Why don't you just ask Vladimir to tutor you?" Artemis asked me with no expression on his face.

"Actually I was thinking about asking yo-" I was asking sheepishly but was cut off by him.

"I'm gonna be way too busy studying for my retest. I will not let Augustus score better than me in the retest!" Artemis looked surprisingly motivated and fired up...it kinda gave me the creeps.

"I don't see why everyone is so fired up for a simple exam," Shu yawned and leaned against his chair, "I don't see why anyone even tries in this made up school anyway. Everyone should just follow Laito and just turn in the exam blank." I got up and slowly walked towards him. He hadn't even bothered to turn around his exam to see his score. I was about to grab it and check cuz like the curiosity was killing me.

"Should I let you check for me?" Shu yawned and opened one of his eyes, "I really am pumped up to find out after all." He smirked and yanked the exam away from me.

"Come on Tabby!" I smiled and bended over his desk to take his exam, "Don't you know that the curiousity killed the cat?" I grabbed his exam and was for my own surprise was really excited to check his score.

"..I don't believe this.."I gasped at his exam and scrutinized his score to see that he hadn't forged the grade on the top, "You..you actually tried on the exam!..I..I am so proud of you!" He looked up looking tired and closed his eyes again.

"Wow..he actually scored pretty high," Kou peered over my shoulder, "He even scored higher than Ruki-san."

"Wait what? For Real?!" Ayato looked shocked and snatched the paper from me.

"Aww my Tabby is smart!" I chirped happily and then froze in place, "Do you think you can tutor me then?" I looked straight onto Tabby who was purring away sleeping.

"You did well Shu," Vladimir was organizing his papers inside his bag and did not looked up, "You should be proud of you score."

"Stop talking as if I get any satisfaction from hearing you compliment me," Shu woke up and sat up straight...and he even took off both of his earbuds, "I was bored and I answered the questions that's all."

"Hmm.. That is quite the laugh," Vladimir said it with a warm smile, but everyone could see the swagger in his eyes and the snicker in his tone of voice.

"You want to start a fight?" Subaru got up and kicked the nearby desk..which happened to be mine .(._.).. Away from him. Vladimir didn't even turned around but simply returned to cleaning his bag. That irritated Subaru and leaned over Vladimir's desk to glare at him, "Don't ignore me you f #kin snake!"

Vladimir rose his head and stared dead cold into his eyes, "You really shouldn't fight a fight you can't possibly win." His response ran a shiver down my spine. I shuddered at his distant cold eyes.

"Say that again. I f #kin dare you," Subaru reached down and grabbed his tie. I gulped at how calm Vladimir stayed.

"You are no match for me," Vladimir spoke to him like a parent speaks to a misbehaving toddler, "Let go of me this instant."

"WOW…" came in a bursting Augustus with a juice box in his hand, "what did I miss?"

"Practically Vladimir made fun of Shu. Subaru came in and wanted to intimidate Vladimir. Which I see is not happening," I summarized for Augustus who was slurping his juicebox.

"Yeah that ain't happenin' y'all," Augustus chugged down his juice box and dunked it behind him in a trash can, "Vladimir doesn't fight anyone who isn't at his level or poses a risk."

"What does that f #kin mean?"Subaru looked at a smiling Augustus.

"It means silly," Augustus kept smiling, "That when it comes to fighting, Vladimir is the best. Plain and simple. I mean if you couldn't even handle Yuri-kun last time. What makes you think you can even lay a scratch on any us three?"

"I can and will beat you up next time," I growled at Augustus who kept smiling.

"Actually the main reason why I am avoiding to fight anyone at this moment is because there really is no motive or reason to do so," Vladimir shrugged his shoulders, "Subaru rashly made the decision to fight me without having a true motive. I didn't make fun of Shu. I was laughing how he has the ability to be bored. I wish I could feel what boredom feels like. I wish I could just take an exam seriously when I wanted to. You are all so lucky. All you have to do is go to school and live. Some of us don't get that sort of luxury." Subaru let go of his tie and backed away a little.

"What makes you think we have that so called luxury?" Ayato questioned him, "My mot-"  
"I know. You constantly relive that story several times already in your head," Vladimir looked at him with distant eyes, "Despite all that, trust me when I say you had it easier than me."

I was about to counter his assertion when I saw his two brothers darkening facial expressions. They looked as if they had been chained and thrown inside a cage for days. The life from their eyes vanished and their dreams broken and unattainable. What have these three gone through?

"Our father, unlike Karlheinz, was very _involved_ in our daily lives. He oversaw everything and constantly punished us. I don't remember a day he didn't scream at us. It was always the same; get stronger,get smarter. He was insane about us being equivalent to that of the precious Bat Clan. My brothers and I aren't pureblood serpentines, and well I...although a pureblood...wasn't serpentine enough for him..or anybody," Vladimir spoke solemnly and kept his gaze down, "So you don't get to tell me that you had it rough..you don't know what rough is." Augustus and Artemis looked at me with wildness in their eyes.

"Everyone here has had it rough..just in different ways..We can debate who had a worse childhood or we can grow from them," I said and regretted it when all of the guys glared at me.

"What the f #k am I supposed to learn from having my mother letting me sink to the bottom of a lake?" Ayato hissed at me, "Huh?"

"Bitch-chan," Laito spoke slowly and then darkly added, "Do you know what my mother forced me to do or watch?"

"I killed my own mother," Subaru stared at me and wrapped his hand around his necklace.

"I burned my mother's corpse into ashes," Kanato hugged Teddy close to him.

"And I was raped by a blonde agent and then killed many innocent vampires just to vent out my anger. I finally killed that bastard though..oh..I killed him all right made sure he saw me one last time before dying a painful death. I jammed my knife right through his head and watched the life being drained from his eyes," I rambled and I felt my fingers itching..itching like they did when I killed Agent Briggs.

"Since we're talking as if we are in a therapy circle..I am next! Okay here I go: I am Augustus and I allowed my mother to be slaughtered right in front of my own eyes. I blamed myself for it;for being so f #kin weak," Augustus smiled and cocked his head to the side, "The Black Widow Queen died such a bitter end and the Black Prince took over." Augustus smiled and elbowed Artemis to say something.

"I took the life of a rookie N.A.D.V.A agent. He was scared and surrendered but I was just so mad that I twisted his head off. I mean all of these agents just came pouring right inside and I hid. I could hear when my mother yelled in agony. When I got out and saw how mangled my mother's body was and I saw that rookie there just standing over it, I lost it," Artemis wanted to sound cold but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Whatever," Shu laid down and closed his eyes, "My father sent me to the north pole for repeating a year."

"I gagged my own eye out," Kou added trying to smile but couldn't in the end.

"I have scars on my back from being tortured," Ruki shivered at himself remembering the incident.

"I was used to being kicked around and punched at before turning into a vampire," Azusa added.

"Tch..this is lame,"Yuma hollered.

"This has all been very interesting," I said awkwardly and saw how everyone was so depressed, "I guess we all have issues..big issues..I feel like we all need to go see a psychologist maybe like Oprah or like or something like that."

"I envy you," Vladimir turned around and looked at me with hurt eyes, "I envy how human you remain despite it all."

"Alright class," A pretty brunette came in, "As y'all know I have a very important conference in the United States next week and will be out of the country for approximately a month. Now before y'all get poppin' bottles about how happy y'all gonna be about no longer havin' art history class, I want y'all to know that Master Ario and his two apprentices will be teaching y'all alechemy so be respectful til I come back ya hear? Yes?! Maybe so?! GOOD!" She was once again rambling about Van Gogh and his painting "The Starry Night" and how Van Gogh committed suicide after painting it and whatnot.

"Art is pointless," Subaru muttered after the "school day" was over.

"Well, unless it's pointillism, then it's covered in points" I turned around and laughed. I kept my hand in the air and waited for him to give me a high five but he just stared at my hand with an annoyed look. I slowly backed my hand away and placed it neatly on my lap.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked Artemis and Augustus who quickly got up and were walking outside the door.

"They're probably going to the library to study for the exam," Vladimir answered my question and smiled.

"How about you?" I said without thinking.

"Well since I received a perfect score on the exam, my priority is to not study for the exam, but exercise and perhaps then I might have more time to prepare for the speech I have to give to T. Corp's board of executives tomorrow morning," Vladimir was saying as he got up and headed for the door.

"How about you two?" I asked Ruki and Reiji.

"I don't have to respond to any of your questions,"Reiji said coldly.

"Eh? Is Bitch-chan bored?" Laito purred and put his hands on my shoulders and whispered into my left ear, "If you want you can come into my room and I will quickly take away your boredom."

"Nah, I'm good," I yawned, "I'll probably take a nap and chill today."

"Oi Ape!" Ayato walked right in front of me, "I'm thirsty. My throat is dry!"

"Then go make yourself some tea then," I hissed and was about to open the door when Ayato slammed it shut, "What is up with y'all closing the door on me?"

"Didn't you hear me Ape?" Ayato sneered at me.

"Oh, I heard yah...but I don't care," I sneered back and tried to open the door.

"You don't get to drag me all the way to Russia and not give me some blood," Ayato threatened me and that got me pissed off.

"Look here Leech Prince," I hollered angrily, "I didn't drag you here! You came on your own free will, so go suck a cow or something cuz my blood is staying inside my skin. Got it Tomato Head Freak?!"

Ayato pushed me against the door and shouted, "You f #king B^tch! You are just f #king human! Get over yourself!"

"And you are just a f #king vampire! Get over yourself Tomato Head!" I shouted back wincing at the pain on my shoulder.

I got up and was about to beat his little vampire butt when I suddenly felt a cold breeze in front of me.

"Can you two keep it down? Im trying to study," Artemis appeared between us and had an expressionless face, "Or else I'm going to freeze you."

"Tch- Whatever," I walked away.

…..

"Stupid Jack Frost just had to interrupt me," I winced as I was searching the kitchen for some kind of sweet to munch on, "Hey maybe he can make me ice cream..I mean since when did he have Elsa powers and didn't tell me anything. Stupid Sub Zero." I kept talking to myself as I was searching through the large fridge for ice cream.

""What are you looking for Breasts?" Ayato surprised.. And no it was not a "Surprise" party surprise..He was sitting on top of the prepping island..you know where the chef cuts stuff and prepares the meals.

"I'm looking for Frozone's ice cream or perhaps Frosty the Snowman's froyo. I don't care which one; I just want some sweets," I kept looking through the fridge.

"I also came in the kitchen for something sweet," Ayato smirked and was looking at my neck.

"Oh yeah? I hope its not my blood, cuz you're not getting any, so I hope you can settle for something else," I looked at him dead in the eyes. He smirked.

"We'll see about that," He kept looking at me and did not get up from the table.

"You are so lucky the Snow Queen got between us Tomato Head,"I purred and got so close that our noses were touching.

"Why don't you be honest? Your body isn't craving ice cream. Its craving my fangs," Ayato smirked and pushed my hair away from the neck, "It wants me so bad."

"Trust me Tomato head when I say this; you aren't my favorite vampire," I didn't look away, "So get over yourself."

"Nm...ngh..nn..," Ayato bit into my neck and I could feel how my body trembled as his fangs pierced more deep into my neck, "See what did I tell you? You want me fangs don't you?" I couldn't believe how my own body was betraying me at that moment.

"Nn..ngh..mm," Ayato bit a little lower and digged his fangs into my skin and I could feel my heart race and my blood get hot. Suddenly I heard the door open and turned around to see Augustus look at us with a disgusted face.

"Oh, Don't mind me. I just came to get something," Augustus whistled and leaned against the fridge and began drinking a bottle of orange juice, "Go on continue. Pretend I am not here."

"Eh? Get the F #k out!" I yelled and saw him literally smiling.

'Whatever he can watch as much as he f #in pleases. Must be bad not being able to drink as one pleases," Ayato pulled me back and burrows his fangs into the back of my neck.

"Who says I don't drink as much as I please? I simply have control over my thirst for blood and hunger for flesh. Besides I have five to choose from," Augustus rolled his eyes and began to walk away

….

"Stupid Tomato Head," I muttered as I made my way to the library, "Can't believe he kept drinking my blood for like an hour straight." I walked in and saw Augustus and Artemis intently studying for this stupid exam.

"May I help you miss?" A lady with a her red hair pinned up in a bun asked me. She gently placed a few books on a reading table and looked at me, "If you need any help locating a book, I'll be more than happy to help."

"You are a librarian? The snake brothers have a librarian? What next a private jester?" I couldn't believe how big this castle was.

"I'm Milah. My official title is Keeper of the Serpentine Archives and Scrolls," She giggled and picked up some books and laughed, "But I guess librarian would do as well."

"Is there any book or scroll that can help me make potions then?" I was only joking but she placed her books down and nodded.

"Ay! Several! If you don't mind me asking, which kind of potion where you thinking of making?"Milah smiled at me.

"Ummm a umm..well...a..paralyzing potion?" I said scared that she would catch on to me.

"Well follow me. I don't suppose you have any prior knowledge of magic or any magical ability, so I would suggest a book that anybody could use to make any potions within the book without having any magic ability," Milah was talking as she was looking for a book in the cluttered bookcase, "A book like this one." She gave me a dark green book . I blew off some of the dust and opened it.

"What language is this?" I stared at the odd written language. It was unlike any I have ever seen.

"Fairy...well from the Relicah realm.. Many fairies came from there to this world in search of restoring the magic in this world, but well humans.. Well humans took advantage of their magic and well they fled," Milah was climbing down the ladder and smiled at me sadly, "Most magical creatures fled.. Some stayed though. This world is unique. It has been touched by both type of magical creatures; light and dark ones."

"What are you saying? That unicorns and dragons also existed?" I asked her shocked at how I only knew of demons and the demonworld.

"The demon world and this world are not the only worlds," Milah whispered, "However, since the Demon world claimed ownership of this world, all other realms have been prohibited from entering this realm."

"Wait what?" I asked her kind of loud, "The Demon world does not own this world!"

"Demon world own this world?" Kanato cocked his head and hugged Teddy close to him, "What on earth are you saying Yuri?"

"Nothing Kanato-kun!" I smiled and motioned Milah to flee.

"What do you have there?" Kanato was looking at the Fairy book in my hands.

"Oh just some light reading," I smiled and tried to keep it away from him.

"What language is this?" Kanato flipped through some pages and then dropped it, "Oh well, just give me some blood and I'll pretend to not care you are being sneaky." I sighed and drew my neck out.

"Just don't take more than ten minutes okay?" I rolled my eyes and bit my lip waiting for him to bit into me.

"I'll take as long as I want Food!" Kanato screeched and lunged at me. I feel backwards and then I felt his fangs enter my neck. My cheek was being pushed against the Fairy book. I could feel how Kanato was drinking my blood. All I could see for twenty minutes was the dark green over of the Fairy book.

…

"How am I supposed to make a potion if I can't even the read the blasted book?"I muttered and slammed the book shut, "Like WTF?"

"Is something wrong?" Vladimir asked me as he sat down next to me. I put the book away and tried to calm my nerves and empty my mind. "Look I know you don't trust me, but I really do want to help you. Please let me make it up to you," Vladimir was getting closer to my face, " If there is anything I can help you with, just tell me and I'll help you."

"Fufu~ I don't think she wants to talk to you," Laito purred and placed his hand next to me.

"Kasai-san," Vladimir sounded sad, "I know what I did was cowardly, but I also know it wasn't as bad as what the Sakamaki brothers have done to you."

"Get away from me," I hissed at Vladimir who reluctantly retreated and sulked away.

"What are you doing here Laito?" I asked him coldly as I tried to once again make sense of the scribbles.

"Reading of course, what else can I do in a library?" Laito giggled and sat down next to me to study me.

"I doubt you found any books or magazines that suited your taste," I joked and continued to flip through the Fairy book.

"Where did you find such a book Bitch-chan?" Laito purred and touched my hand to stop from flipping the pages.

"Doesn't matter; now go away," I hissed but he took the book away from me.

"You can read this language Bitch-chan?" Laito looked at me surprised and pointed at some sentences in the book, "What does this say?"

"That is not of your concern," I hissed and tried to grab it back.

"You can't read it can you Bitch-chan?" Laito purred, "fufu~ how sad! I think I might know somebody who can"

"WHO?" I asked him frozen in place and regretted it once he smiled darkly.

"Fufu~ I want something in return for helping you," Laito chirped and handed me the book.

"Sure I'll give you some blood, Just tell me who can read the book," I asked him just wanting to get to work to make this stupid potion.

"I want my blood first," Laito purred and pushed me against the table and brushed his fingers on my thigh, "nn..mm..such soft thighs you have Bitch-chan..nn...mmm"

…..

"What do you mean you can't read this book?" I practically screamed in his room and turned to glare at Laito, "You! YOU! Told me Reiji would be able to read this blasted book!"

"I _thought_ Reiji could. I mean after all Reiji is the smartest of everyone here," Laito smiled and tipped his hat at me.

"That language is one I have never encountered before. Where did you get it?" Reiji kept flipping through the book.

"It is some kind of fairy language of Relic..Relira?..umm..Relicah! Yes! Relicah Realm!" I struggled to remembered but beamed when I remembered the place.

"I never heard of such a realm,"Reiji said quickly, "You probably heard the place wrong." He gave me the book back.

"I know what I heard," I hissed at how he ignored me and was cleaning his glasses, "Is there any way like ...I don't know that...you can translate this book or something?"

"I'm a vampire not a wizard," Reiji crossed his arms, "Besides even if there was a way, I wouldn't help you unless there was something for me to gain from it."

"Blood, right you want my blood right? Fine! I'll give you as much as you want, but please if there is some way you can help, then help!"I pleaded and gulped when he smiled.

"You are too easy. Well I guess humans all are when they are desperate, but I don't need you permission to drink blood," Reiji said seriously and brushed his fingers along the spine of my book, "I want to why you are so interested to know what this book is about that you want to read it so badly," Reiji smirked.

"That's my business," I hesitated but stood firm, "The less know the better..trust me."

…..

I literally walked into the library yesterday to hang out and study for this stupid re-test, but ended up with a new mission to get out of this stupid castle. If I could just create a paralyzing potion that could well..paralyze the three snakes to have time to run away from here. But here I was.. A book that held all I needed, but I could read.(-_-)..Kill me now!

"How did you do this time Kasai-san?" Vladimir turned around and smiled at me.

(x_x)

"Come now, Kasai-san..surely it wasn't that awful!" Vladimir laughed.

(x_x)

"Kasai-san?" Vladimir got closer and looked worry.

"She's fine," Reiji sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You bet I'm fine..I mean look at my curves," I smiled and then went back to being well… (x_x)

"See? She's just tired from last night," Reiji responded coldly.

"I am tired ..tired from the lack of what happened last night," I smirked and Ruki snickered with Ayato. Vladimir blushed.

"Well If you need my help Kasai-san," Vladimir began, but stopped when I slammed the blasted fairy book on my desk.

"Yeah.. fine I give in! F #K!" I bursted out and could feel the bag under my eyes, "I sure hope you can help me with this blasted book then!?" Vladimir raised his eyebrow and flipped one or two papers through the book.

"Why do you have a Relicah Alchemy Textbook with you?" Vladimir asked me with a confused look, "Which potion do you need help with? Moreover, you can read a fairy language but not Russian?"

"Wait..you can read this?" (0.0)...all this freakin time and I just had to…(0.o)..(-_-)

"Sure I can! These potions are for beginners! No prior knowledge or any magical ability needed to make these potions," Vladimir smiled, "Heck, I remember doing some of these as a boy with Augustus and Artemis! This brings back good memories! I remember Augustus would always make this one! A paralyzing potion!"

"Paralyzing potion?" I tried to act nonchalant.

"Yeah, but don't worry its effects don't last long. As a matter of fact, it wouldn't work on me or any of my brothers. We grew immune from it," Vladimir smiled and turned over more pages.

"Immune?" I repeated and was boiling with annoyance hearing my plan being destroyed.

"Yeah, sort of like how we're immune to Red Star Root..," Vladimir chirped but then paused feeling a little too uncomfortable, "Which potion were you thinking of making Kasai-san?"

"I was hoping to make some paralyzing potion to paralyze you and your brothers so I could get out of here," I said the truth and was afraid when I saw no trace of surprise in his eyes.

"I know. I knew along, but to be honest it wouldn't work. I guess you forgot one important detail...well actually a lot of them. Remember that private army that escorted you and the others? They are no ordinary army, they are the Serpentine Royal private army," Vladimir announced, "Plus you haven't opened you present yet..and you'll miss the ball." I rolled my eyes and his my slammed my head against my desk feeling defeated.

 **Gotta love how asking for help from the right kind of people can make life so much easier..**


	21. Ghouls and Triple B

**Guess who's Back? Back Again? lol So after a long of time of focusing on studying, I finished my latest chapter. Cannot wait for the next one! A big shout out to all of my followers and commentors! You guys are the reason why I keep writing this series. BTW Who is your favorite Tchaikovsky character? Vladimir..Augustus..Artemis...or..Nikolai? Cant wait to hear from you guys! Until Next time! (^-^)/**

"I can't believe you think that you can escape from someone who can read your mind and think he wouldn't know your stupid plan," Ayato hissed at me as we all started to sit around the living room where the tall pine tree was and underneath it; shiny wrapped presents glistening from the light.

"What was the whole point of you going around in circles learning about fairies or whatnot anyway?" Ruki was looking at me; waiting for an answer. I shrugged.

"I don't know but I am sick being in this castle! There is just too many people and I feel more caged in than ever before! And I have been inside a prison cell!" I let out some steam and wanted to scream from desperation, "I don't want to go to this stupid ball and I don't give a f #k about any presents especially if they're from those snake weirdos!"

"Alright then, Let's all prison break then!" Yuma got up determined and stretched, "I'm sure this medieval castle must have some sort of secret escape route. We'll escape during the ball when those three are preoccupied with the ball." (0.o)

"That's actually a good plan," Ayato smiled encouraged, " I say we do it."

"Whatever," Shu yawned, "As long as I can sleep I'm fine wherever."

"So we're all in then?" I said a bit afraid of how surreal this was getting.

"I think you are foolishly making the same mistake again," Reiji rubbed his head and straightened his glasses, "You all haven't forgotten about the soldiers that Vladimir warned us about? We need to have a plan to take care of them."

"I thought our plan was to run in there and kill them all," Yuma snorted and cracked his knuckles like he was eager to fight right this moment.

"I believe Reiji is right. We need to carefully create a plan to take care of them," Ruki cut in and Yuma clicked his tongue annoyed that these two were methodically thinking about an actual escape plan. Reiji looked a bit surprised that Ruki agreed with him.

"So ...combine your two geniuses brains together and figure a way out to kill them all," I said feeling a bit irritated.

"So exactly how are you gonna help?" Ruki grinded his teeth and looked as if he was about to explode.

"Oh!" Yagami suddenly chirped and then looked a bit uncomfortable when we all stared at her.

"Well?"Subaru clicked his tongue after a few seconds that Yagami stood there paralyzed.

"Well, it's just that I remember Augustus talking to Artemis one time during class break about inspecting the prototype of a N.A.D.V.A weapon down in the basement. He also talked about an armory where held a collection of all past success N.A.D.V.A weapons, both the ones they sold and showed to N.A.D.V.A and the ones they didn't," Yagami stuttered, "I thought maybe Kasai-san and I could break in and steal a few weapons to help you kill the soldiers?"

"You know how to hack the door?" I asked her sarcastically and smirked when she sadly shook her head. Didn't see that coming..NOT!

"I do," Ruki reluctantly volunteered, "You better be right about this." I really didn't expect Ruki to actually volunteer for that sort of thing.

….

"Back off," I muttered and continued clicking my pen despite receiving death glares from Ruki. I was literally counting the minutes until class was over.

"And those are the most distinct differences between shapeshifters who will shape shift into wolves and actual werewolves," The teacher kept lecturing and then looked up, "I suppose class is over you can all leave now..Oh! Wait! Remember that the exam for this class is the day after the Tchaikovsky Ball so please try to be well rested."

I got up and was about to put on my school bag when..

"Are you alright Yuri?" Vladimir turned around and faked a worry look, "I am truly worry about you. You weren't thinking like normally."

"Thinking like normal? What the f #k does that even mean?" I retorted and of course..

"It means that you normally think a lot and make a bunch of jokes, but today you were very quiet. Are you trying to hide something from me?" Vladimir continued his Mr. Perfect persona.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't feel like being in class today," I hissed at how unbearable he was getting now, "But hey if you really wanna make me feel better why don't you quit being Mr. Perfect and get a real personality?"

"This is my real personality," Vladimir said it dazed and perplexed.

"Well then that's just sad and pathetic," I said it without thinking and was amused when Vladimir looked hurt at my words.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I could do to make you feel better Yu-chan," Vladimir whispered hurt and quietly left the room sulking and dragging his feet along the floor.

"You're such a f #kin b^tch you know that right?!" Augustus barked at me and slammed the door. Artemis simply looked at me disappointed and left.

"That was so great!" Ayato snickered and laughed, "Did you see the look on his face? PRICELESS!"

"Hurry up," Ruki got up, "Yagami lead the way. We probably don't have much time." Yagami got up so fast that she slipped right smack on the floor.

"Yagami! Are you alr-" Yui got close to her.

"Yeah..Yeah.. What a cute yuri couple you two are indeed!" I clapped boardlike, "Now can we rush it to the armory room now?" I couldn't wait to hold a weapon in my hands again and get out of this dark disneyland.

…..

"There this should do it," Ruki muttered under his breath and glanced up as the door swung open. He smiled confidently and motioned us two to get inside.

"Wow," I couldn't help but say as I turned the light on and saw that the room was lined with guns stack neatly along the walls, "This is f #kin crazy." I stared at one wall and failed to name many of the guns that were on the wall. There was so many models that T. Corp hadn't given us.

"Ooooh!" Yagami was about to pick up a gun from the wall, "I wonder what thi- HEY!" I yanked her back by her shirt collar.

"Don't do somethin' stupid Girl Scout!" I hissed and was taking some guns from a box that weren't marked or written in some sort of a document, "Take the ones they won't notice why don't yah?" I rolled my eyes when she started to sadly take the ones that weren't as glamorous as the one she was about to take from the wall.

"Are you two done bickering so we can leave?" Ruki yawned and held the door open for us as we walked outside, "Here." He snatched the bag from us and said tiredly when he saw my shocked expression, "These are as light as feathers for me..stupid livestock."

"So where are we gonna hide them?" Yagami asked as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Somewhere secret," I said bluntly, "And I'm going to be the only one to -"  
"I'M going to be the only one to know where since thanks to your behavior during class, Vladimir is going to have you under mind-surveillance. Will it really kill you to be nice to him once in awhile? Something tells me he will come in handy in the future," Ruki grunted, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." I nodded briefly.

"He just pisses me off is all,"I said but I was now really wondering what about him pissed me off so much that I would prefer to be with vampires than him, "He acts all pristine and perfect."

…

"I said f #kin NO!"Subaru snatched a dress that Laito was teasing me with, "For the last time she is not gonna wear a maid outfit you pervert!" (-_-).. Ugh!.

"EHhh? Fufu~ But I am certain that Bitch-chan secretly wants to wear one," Laito winked at my direction..(-_-) As if..

"How..about..this one?" Azusa showed me a beautiful navy blue dress (0.o)..he has very great taste...I mean sure he cuts himself to feel closer to his dead friends but..wow..he picks nice dresses.

"No! The neckline is too high!" Ayato yanked the dress and threw it across the store, "She needs to wear a deep v neckline!" He chuckled and showed me a dress that had a neckline so low that it would show my belly button.

"No! She shall wear something more appropriate," Reiji displayed a dress that was way too modest. It had a very high neckline and longsleeves. My girls would not be able to breathe in that dress.(x.x)

"Bahh! That dress is such an ugly green!" Kou slapped his knees and dreamily pointed to a very pretty pink dress he had in his arms, "This will definitely suit her skin tone better, not to mention it will show her bare back." I was sure he was thinking naughty thoughts about my back. I shivered.

"And then Molly was like " _It's me or her! Choose!"_ ' and I was like " _Bitch! I choose the other four chicks I have"_ !" Augustus came bursting through with a couple bags in his arms, "And then she was like pale and left. I cannot believe she thought she was the only one!"

"Wow" Artemis said with no expression.

"What is everyone doing here?" Augustus stared at how the Mukamis and Sakamakis were yanking and throwing dresses like crazy.

"Long story short, They want to decide what I'm gonna wear for this stupid ball," I yawned bored. It was like this for over an hour already and I haven't even tried anything on yet.

"Wow talk about patriarchal rule," Artemis said with no expression.

"Are you hinting about how they are gonna force me to wear a dress they choose or how Augustus has like four side chicks?" I devilly joked and was overjoyed when I saw Augustus peeved.

"Come one Artemis Let's go somewhere else," Augustus gritted his teeth and slammed the door. Artemis shook his head in disdain and followed him. Poor guy it must be exhausting having a brother like that.

"Psst! Kasai-san!" Yui whispered at me and motioned me to follow her and Yagami outside. I looked at the group of idiotic brothers and followed them outside as if my life depended on it.

…..

"Where are we?" I scolded Yagami who was fumbling with the map, "Oh! Give me that stupid map!" I snatched it and noticed it was in Russian (-_-)..of course it was stupid me..We are in Russia after all…(-_-).

"Kasai-kun," Yagami hesitantly spoke, "I think we are lost." I slapped myself to restrain myself from kicking her a$$.

"Oh no," was all that Yui could say as she looked around an empty street for somebody to ask for directions..huh..I didn't even noticed that nobody was around.

"Hey everyone wasn't this street full of people just a moment ago?" I asked feeling something eerie was happening, "What the f #k is going on?" Yui whimpered as Yagami tried to once again figure out where we were. Suddenly we saw a group of guys walking in the middle of the street. They were five of them and they were all wearing long black trenchcoats.

"Hey excuse me!" Yagami waved at them as they got closer, "We're lost!"

"Ohhh..nooo!" A guy suddenly appeared behind us, "Three cute little girls lost in my neighborhood..how petty! Kind of reminds me of three innocent butterflies stuck in a spider web." He placed his hand on Yui, "Don't cry now little butterfly." The other four darkly laughed. I lunged forward to take his hand off of Yui who was trembling with fear.

"Look here now jerks!" I was a bit afraid of these five weirdos, "I am not afraid of you five! We just need direction to get back to that stupid shopping plaza and we will be on our way!"

" ! Little Kasai-kun is a feisty one! That just won't do!" The.. who I believe was the leader of this group flashed an evil eerie smile, "You see my group of "jerks" are not going to redirect you anywhere that isn't our stomachs!" The other four as if on cue chuckled.

"If you think you are gonna drag me to an alley to rape me… wait.. Stomachs?" I was fuming angrily but stopped when I noticed he said "stomachs"..

"Yeah Stomachs… Welcome to Spider Ghoul territory you three cute little butterflies," He smacked his lips and his eyes shone the ghoul red color. I backed away a bit noticing these five were not the only ones who noticed us in their territory as I saw red eyes everywhere.

"You guys I think we're in.."Yagami was about to speak but my angry glare shut her up, "I'm sorry you guys." I heard a loud screech and saw an enormous tongue hit the snow below our feet. He lunged forward and wrapped his tongue around my neck. I was up in mid air trying to desperately to release myself and gasp for the little air that I could get. I could hear their laughter as I tried claw myself away from his slimy tongue. He brought me closer to his eyes and threw me straight to the snowy pavement. I could hear more laughter and I tried to get up. I could see blood dripping my forehead on the icy road. I felt something wrap me around my right leg. Sure enough. I was now dangling upside down and I could see how Yui was also being pushed to a corner. Yagami was pressured against the road by two of them as they started to bit into her legs. I felt something slip from my pocket and fall right beside my torturer. Suddenly He let go of me.

"Everyone stop!" The leader desperately cry, "Don't hurt them!" I looked at how everyone stopped confused at what made them stop. I looked up at what he was holding and was shocked to see what it was. The gem sparkled in his hands. The necklace that Vladimir had given me the first day we met was in his hands. It must've been what fell from my pocket. I don't remember putting the gem in there though.

"Too late for that Connar" I heard somebody say reproachful, "We, the Tchaikovsky family, do not take any sort of mercy when it comes to punishing anyone of belittling our name."

I looked up and noticed the Mukamis, Sakamakis, and the Tchaikovsky's all standing right in front of them.

"Prince Vladimir Tchaikovsky, Please forgive us.. We did not know these three human girls were in your care," Connar apologized, "They did not even tell us their names."

"How disgusting," Augustus chimed in, "The Spider Ghoul Clan used to be one of the strongest ghoul clans there was, but now you bottom feeders eat anything without even the slightest knowledge what and who they are. You're the pinnacle of what any ghoul should not do or be. You make every ghoul look like a pile of trash!"

"Prince Augustus.. Son of the Black Widow..Leader of the Ghouls.. You words and wisdom is greatly appreciate-" The leader was reverently speaking until Augustus took out his heart. It wasn't his hand that squeezed it though it was one grotesque "spider" arm that protruded from his back. His ghoul eyes were now shining with anger. His followers took a few step backwards and tried to run away only to be impaled by huge enclaved icicles.

"Your death is hugely appreciated as well vermin," Artemis rolled his eyes and lowered his hands and the icicles slowly retreated back to nothingness.

"You should've let me kill them Artemis, Their were under my jure distinction," Augustus hissed.

"Augustus, Your ghoul eyes are shining blood red, we cannot risk you being in a blood frenzy. It is too dangerous," Vladimir intervened as Artemis and Augustus were glaring at each other right now.

"I don't care!" Augustus was about to punch Vladimir when his hand stopped midway and was suspended in the air, "Fight me for real Vladimir!"

"I will not fight my brother," Vladimir spoke firmly, "I am not your enemy Augustus."

"BULL$H!T!" Augustus hissed and glared at him and three more arms protruded from his back as his teeth became sharp like daggers, "Perfect Prince! Always f #kin perfect! Do you have any idea how it feels like to have your own mother wish you were someone else? _Why can't you be like Vladimir?_ Is what my mother would always tell me over and over!"

"Your mother was wrong Augustus! You're wrong! Nobody should want their child to be like me! I am far from being a perfect prince! You're perfect the way you are little brother!" Vladimir kept easily dodging Augustus attacks.

"Psst Kasai-san don't you think this is really dramatic?" Yagami whispered to me to which I actually agreed.

"HALF BROTHER!" Augustus became even more aggressive and more ghoul like.

"I believe in you! Control your blood frenzy! I know you can do it!" Vladimir ignored Augustus retort and was trying to be a hero or something idk..(-_-) Augustus gave out a blood curdling screech and charged straight forward to me. He was going twice as fast as any of the vampire brothers or any vampire I had ever fought against. Suddenly he collapsed a few feet from me. I was so shocked that I could not believe I could have died just then. There was no way I would be able to dodge or withstand such an attack.

"Are you okay Yuri?" Vladimir also looked shocked and a bit more pale than usual, "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something would"

"Are you an idiot! I could have died and you still keep that Mr. Perfect persona?! You are unbelievable!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Don't cry Yuri," Vladimir tried to hug me but I roughly slapped his arm away.I hadn't even noticed I was crying but the last thing I wanted was to be comforted by him.

"I can't wait until I am far away from you!" I yelled at him.

…

"Come on Yuri-kun, Join us!" Kou waved around a deck of cards that Azusa, Laito, and Ayato were all playing, "You too Artemis!" Artemis ignored him. As a matter of fact, he had been ignoring us the entire way so far.

"If you have something to say Artemis, say it," I hissed as I nodded to Kou about playing to which he beamed with happiness. He ignored me.

"I'm am so sorry I hurt your big brother's feeling," I pouted and said sarcastically.

"You are honestly a complete idiot," Artemis said with no emotion, "You think you're all strong but you're not. You're weak and hopeless." I put my cards down and glared at him.

"I didn't ask you guys to come and save me," I hissed and was about to rant but..

"You think I wanted to go and save you?" Artemis retorted and rolled his eyes, "You're more stupid than I thought."

"Oh? You did it because you big-" I clicked my tongue and was making fun of him.

"Yes I did it because Vladimir told me so. I know my place! I take orders more seriously than you ever did Agent Kasai! Or what? Did you forget that at one point you took orders too?" Artemis fumed and exploded.

"Can we get back to playing cards?" Kou whined and then the car abruptly stopped. Then out of nowhere the car started to fly up in the air. Glass was shattering around me as everyone started to get out of the limo. Ayato grabbed a hold of me again as he jumped outside.

"Who the f #k was behind _that_ explosion?" I screamed when I fell on the snow.

"Black Blood Brotherhood, Nice to see you made friends with the Armadillos," Augustus sneered at a group of people wearing long black robes. I could feel we were surrounded.

"Ah the Tchaikovsky Princes seems you have found our little Jewel after all," a man spoke darkly, "Oh! And the ten vampire princes!"

"You are on my territory Triple B," Vladimir spoke darkly. It ran a shiver down my spine.

"Come now, Prince Vladimir. We will let you three live and well you can have your little party tomorrow. Just hand over the leeches and the Jewel," The man spoke as if he was drooling from excitement.

"The Jewel is mine and mine alone," Vladimir spoke with urgency and confidence, "Leave now, while I am being merciful."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk! Wrongo!" The man laughed and then continued to talk like a mad man, "I leave now, I'll talk with the other ghouls about how you slain Connar and his fellow ghouls. You will give me the Jewel my Human lover Prince."

"The Jewel is mine. End of discussion Midas," Vladimir repeated.

"Come now, Human Lover. There is a reason why my brother chose to give his royal title to someone who isn't even a Serpentine," Midas grinned and smacked his lips, "You are fangless, unable to snake mark."

"While the title is not mine, the Jewel is," Vladimir hissed at his uncle.

"WHAT A JOKE!" Midas laughed hysterically, "How do you plan to use the Jewel if you can even snake mark?"

"That's my problem then! If I use the Jewel or not is MY problem!" Vladimir shouted. Suddenly Midas took of his robe to expose to his bare chest. (0.o).. He was one fit uncle indeed.

"Let me show you how a real Serpentine fights! Triple B take at least one of those vampires and kill the rest! I'll take care of the Jewel!" Midas screamed and a circle appeared below him and his cheeks started to become like snakeskin. I could see these bright green snake skin shine around his body. "Behold the power of my Marked Ones my dear nephew!"

"Augustus, Artemis! Protect the Sakamakis and Mukamis at all cost! I'll take care of our dear Uncle Midas!" Vladimir shouted, "Use all of your power brothers!"

"Shut up!" Midas threw fire at Vladimir which he dodged. Pyrokenisis?! (0.0)/ "You don't have any magical ability nephew! What are you going to?"

"Who said I don't have any magical ability?" Vladimir smirked and suddenly a circle appeared below him, "Don't believe in every single rumor Uncle!"

"My my my..metal manipulation! Just like my gramps! I sure do hope you know how to-. How do you-" Midas was bragging but froze when Vladimir summoned a large metallic snake to aid him. Also, the circle below him was quickly being surrounded by more circles.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I am a Mage of Metal Manipulation. Which means I can summon my inner snake," Vladimir snickered, "What can't you?" Midas was angry and looked as if he had found his worst enemy. Suddenly a charred body was flung right between them. I looked over and saw that Augustus was once again in his ghoul form and looked smug as he had a card up his sleeve.

"Alright, I see little Human Lover Vladi here is having one of those days. I will leave now, but I will see you tomorrow at your little party nephew," Midas smiled eerily and slowly put on his robe.

"You better not show your face there," Vladimir hissed, "I will kill you with no hesitation dear uncle."

"Hmph.. Brother was wrong you know..You should've been king," Midas grinned as a few of the robe figures ran off.

"You damm right he was wrong," Vladimir hissed, "And you're definitely wrong if you think I will join forces with the likes of you."

"Doesn't hurt to try," Midas shrugged and left.

 **Anyone hoping that DiaLovers season three comes out this fall? Just me?..(._.)..**


End file.
